


必入歧途

by EvaReus



Category: Ultraman Gaia, Ultraman Mebius, Ultraman Nexus, ウルトラセブン | Ultra Seven, ウルトラマンコスモス | Ultraman Cosmos, ウルトラマンゼロ THE CHRONICLE | Ultraman Zero: The Chronicle, ウルトラマンダイナ | Ultraman Dyna, ウルトラマンティガ | Ultraman Tiga, ウルトラマンマックス | Ultraman Max, ウルトラマンレオ | Ultraman Leo
Genre: M/M, 七狮, 希梦 - Freeform, 戴迪, 茹盖, 诺迪, 赛迪, 麦杰
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 76
Words: 203,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaReus/pseuds/EvaReus
Relationships: Dyna/Tiga, Hikari/Mebius, Noa/Tiga, Zero/Tiga, 诺亚/迪迦
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

迪迦小声地叹气，他有点后悔出来了，等离子花火塔生机勃勃地矗立着，让迪迦感到晕眩。这种时候他总是会怀念地球，只要他低头望去郁郁葱葱的一片，小巧玲珑让人忍不住怜爱。

和诺亚决定暂居光之国已经有段时日了，健和玛丽原本提议让他们住的离中心近一点，也好有个照应，被一向无定所的诺亚婉拒，迪迦也觉得住偏远些更自在，毕竟初到光之国那日的骚动还历历在目。

迪迦很久以前就习惯了深居简出，没什么心情的时候整日发呆也是常事，冬雪春花都比那些陈词滥调的纷争来得有意思，非要说真有什么不同，大概就是——他不再是一个人了。

玛丽定期就会送些用品来，M78不像地球在饮食上花样繁复，送来的也多是些解闷的小东西，玛丽会一边讲解着那些小物件儿一边询问他的近况。迪迦明白她的用意，可终是有说不出的别扭，他毕竟是个战士，从前是，现在也是。最后东西悉数送去了医院，看着病人高兴起来的样子，迪迦也就跟着高兴，结果他和诺亚的房子始终也不怎么热闹。

他们的家朴素到不可思议，奥特兄弟们每次来探访都忍不住想帮他们把房子修缮的更精致点，大概在光之国所有人看来，诺亚应该住在更奢华堂皇的地方，而不是这个仿造地球人类小家的简陋一居室，厨房、桌子、沙发、茶几，通通不过是奇怪的装饰，和他们所设想的“神祗居所”实在相差甚远。但这是他和诺亚曾经家的模样，所以迪迦舍不得变动，连床都是相似的窄小，人间体只能贴着彼此的身体窝在一起，战战兢兢等着黎明的到来。

迪迦只和诺亚抱怨过一次，语气带了点嗔怨：“他们恨不得把你放到等离子花火塔上供起来。”

惹得诺亚一阵轻笑，把他揽到腿上亲了又亲，闹到后来两个人又是一场胡天胡地，最后迪迦软着腰趴在诺亚胸口，一边描摹那红色飞翼图案一边忍不住内心诽谤：还说是什么救世主，分明就是我的奈克瑟斯，想着想着，便把诺亚抱得更紧了。

那次之后迪迦发现奥特兄弟们不怎么来了，他猜想是诺亚嘱咐过了，迪迦心里感念，但记得再也不多说一句琐碎，他不希望诺亚还要为这种事情分心。所以隔三差五的，迪迦也会在光之国到处逛逛，说是逛，多半是露个脸让人安心，哪怕走过之处尽是一片骚乱。

“迪迦！”

迪迦的胡思乱想被清脆的喊声打断了，扭头一看发现是梦比优斯，永远朝气蓬勃的美少年一溜小跑转眼就到了跟前。

梦比优斯不习惯和迪迦并肩走，他总是喜欢绕到迪迦面前，一路笑着退着，梦比优斯说这样就可以看着迪迦说话，他喜欢看着迪迦。

“最近没有外出任务吗？”

梦比优斯挺起胸脯，满脸都写着骄傲：“爱迪奥特曼说最近港口酒吧那里监测到的负能量比较多，叫我多去巡逻看看！”

迪迦看着梦比优斯天真可爱的模样不由想说，你去了，怕是会更不太平，面上还是鼓励地点点头：“你现在可是独当一面的警备队队员了！”

梦比优斯害羞地笑笑，忽然拍了下手掌：“啊对了！”少年献宝似的拿出一个金闪闪的小胶囊。

“是需要我做什么吗？希卡利在开发新的胶囊了？”

“不是，唉，他现在最不喜欢做的事情大概就两个，一个是研发你的胶囊，另一个是研发诺亚的，啊……他不让我说这些的，不过迪迦的话应该没关系吧。”

“那这个是？”迪迦好像也没太听进去，随手晃了晃胶囊。

“我也不知道，希卡利说是给你的，他好神秘地说能促进你和诺亚的感情，可能是对身体好的什么东西吧。”

迪迦有一瞬间的愣神，然后不可思议地打量起梦比优斯。

他还是一枚如此青涩的果实呢，希卡利像对待自己的那些小创造一样耐心地培育着这个少年，为他每一次细小的变化欣喜不已，既舍不得摘下又怕被别有用心的人摘了去。

他的身上还缠绕着他的气息，迪迦不自觉地转了下左手无名指的青石戒指。

“怎么了？我脸上有什么吗？”梦比优斯摸了摸脸颊。

迪迦回过神，把东西重新塞回梦比优斯手里：“你拿回去吧，还给希卡利。”

“真的不要吗？他好像瞒着技术局研究了很久呢！”

迪迦拢起手掌像说悄悄话一样攀到梦比优斯耳边：“你去回复希卡利，就说……你未免太小看我了。”

“好痒！”梦比优斯叫着向后躲，整个人还是一头雾水：“每次都听不懂你俩在说什么，而且老是神秘兮兮的！再这样不要给你们传话了。”

迪迦还是按捺不住开始打趣少年：“怕你不开心啊。”

“我有什么不开心的！希卡利只喜欢看你和诺亚比肩的样子，他喜欢你就像喜欢那颗珍珠一样的阿柏星。”

“好啊，那我一会自己去见他，反正我也很闲。”

“啊？可是……可是我一会还要去找他呢……”梦比优斯说话的声音越来越小，垂着头有点沮丧。

迪迦怕真的把少年逗急了，柔着声问道：“嗯？刚才不是还说不生气的？”

梦比优斯拉了下迪迦的手：“也别……也别总去。”


	2. Chapter 2

两个人一路说说笑笑，迪迦也不觉得憋闷了。

不过梦比优斯说是要陪迪迦走走，心思早飞到科学技术局去了，迪迦看穿了也就不强留，二人在宇宙保安厅门口便告了别。

梦比优斯刚一走，方才被刻意忽略的视线又全都扎回了迪迦身上。

“是迪迦……”

“……迪迦来了……”

“他真好看……”

“喂喂你别老盯着他啊……”

周围尽是私语，迪迦揉了揉额头提醒自己千万不要面露不耐，他很想快点离开可是又没想好去哪，再往前走就是宇宙情报局，迪迦是从来不去的。

一是情报局相关的人通常比较寡言，二是他始终算客居光之国，出入这种地方太不合适，再者，也的确没什么相熟的人在，其中真正打过几次照面的所谓相关人员，也就只有文明监测员麦克斯，但迪迦觉得麦克斯不太喜欢自己，麦克斯每次见到他都很严肃——尽管其他人都说麦克斯奥特曼是个很幽默的人。

说来也巧，正想着竟迎面遇见了杰诺奥特曼。

杰诺手里厚厚一摞资料也没太注意到周围，眼看着摇摇欲坠，迪迦连忙迎上去想帮忙，杰诺一抬头发现是迪迦。

“谢啦！不用不用，不沉。”

迪迦瞥见最上面的一本隐约写着“地球”、“超古代”的字样，手有点尴尬地停在原处。杰诺重新掂了掂，倒是很热情地攀谈起来：“迪迦，好久没看见你了。”

“嗯，闲得无聊，出来转转。”

“戴拿什么时候来啊？上次带来的大福早都吃完啦！麦克斯最近馋得很呢哈哈。”

迪迦也笑了：“那你还是别指望戴拿了，他可从来都不记得发消息回来。”

话题聊到这也就停住了，其实比起迪迦奥特曼这个名字，宇宙警备队上上下下都更习惯称呼他为“戴拿的哥哥”。

和迪迦不同，戴拿是出了名的宇宙游子，在迪迦来到光之国的很久之前，戴拿就已经是宇宙警备队的常客，逢人便吹牛自己不仅有个住在地球的好弟弟，还有个厉害极的好哥哥，说的次数多了，警备队的年轻人就忍不住顶嘴激他，常常在食堂嚷起来：戴拿净会瞎说，搞不好压根就没什么哥哥！

一听到这话戴拿就要不高兴，大声回嚷：我迪迦哥哥的手掌光箭都能打得你这小子嗷嗷叫！

回应戴拿的常常是一阵哄笑，年轻的预备队员干脆趁兴头和戴拿过两招。

戴拿模样英俊，武力高强，性子又爽朗热情，一向就没什么不受欢迎的理由，就算被泰罗教官撞见了，泰罗奥特曼也只是佯装生气的呵斥两句，末了还不忘兴奋地加一句：去外面打，外面多宽敞。

但这些笑闹和比试的心思全都在诺亚降临光之国的那一日销声匿迹，他们曾无数次幻想迪迦的面容，幻想他比戴拿更风姿俊朗，幻想他比戴拿更威武卓群，幻想他比戴拿更像历经风霜的战士，因而只剩下瞠目和死一般的沉寂。

他们唯独未曾幻想过——迪迦如此之美，美得像一件完美的艺术品。

人群不自觉地向前涌，像好奇朱兰的卡欧斯之光想要多看一眼他额头的水晶，他看向人群的样子逐渐显露出一点羞怯，极力想要掩藏起自己的不知所措。诺亚走在他的身后，无言地抬起手臂虚虚揽着他，人们被神明的威严稍稍退却，迪迦只回眸一眼亦是无声，转过头又是风华绝代的傲人姿态，薄唇噙着笑，眉眼如春风。

人们也不觉厌倦，甚至很快发现了新的趣味，他们好奇地盯着诺亚左手无名指上的戒指，垫脚围观者大多尚不明白那到底是什么意思，但是他们清楚地看见，那戒指上亮晶晶的形状与迪迦额头上的水晶如出一辙，而缠绕在两侧的金色装饰分明是迪迦胸甲的纹样。

杰诺那日也站在人群中，他还记得自己兴奋地推搡着麦克斯：“戴拿没说过他哥长得这么好看啊！”

麦克斯脸色不善，只冷淡地说了一句：“迪迦……变了很多。”

“嗯？你认识迪迦？”

“算不上太愉快的一面之缘。”

“大家都是会变的，也许你不太了解他呢，哦，也没准是和诺亚在一起，时间久了就改变了呗。”

麦克斯没应答，就在杰诺以为他算是认同了的时候，麦克斯忽然说道：“可能我只是有点意外……”

“意外什么？”

“你看到他们两个手上的戒指了吗？地球人把这种戒指看作是忠贞婚约的象征。”

杰诺当即被唬得磕磕巴巴，嘴里冒出一连串无甚逻辑的话：“迪迦……是诺亚的，诺亚和迪迦……已经……已经，哎呀，这种人家的事……想想监测员的原则！原则就是看看得了，别乱管，对吧？何况那可是诺亚，哪轮得到咱们操心……反正……反正我觉得还挺般配的。”

“……这就是最糟糕的地方，从前的迪迦，根本不屑这种东西。”

杰诺和迪迦就此陷入了小小的尴尬。

脑子里的片段闪了几个来回，杰诺欲言又止最后还是把心里攒了很久的话说了出来。

“唉，麦克斯有时候固执得很，你别太往心里去。”

迪迦也不多说什么，点点头道：“麦克斯很好，我明白。”

杰诺长舒了一口气像是终于解脱了，语气都轻快不少：“你可以去竞技场转转，今天警备队休息不用训练，那些五大三粗的都不在，大可以放心地活动筋骨！”

迪迦想说他们就是在也没关系。他并不害怕或是嫌弃，只是单纯的懒得训练。

迪迦一向没什么非要磨练技艺追求极臻境界的心思，况且早就过了争强好胜的年纪了，但迪迦当然也知道，这种话还是不说为妙，看着光之国年轻人一个个热血澎湃的劲头，说出来又要让他们大惊失色了。

“嗯，我也正打算去，你快去忙吧，麦克斯还等着你呢。”


	3. Chapter 3

迪迦每次看见竞技场一排排的训练设备都忍不住想：要是光之国能在饮食上下这么大的工夫就好了，再想到家里迟迟用不上的小厨房，又是一阵惋惜。

尤其今天竞技场没什么人，更显得空旷肃穆，不过也不冷清，角落里一群小不点簇拥着意气风发的少年，那少年身上的蓝色格外醒目。

“啊！是迪迦奥特曼！”不知是哪个眼尖的孩子先看到了迪迦。

赛罗似乎是想回头看，可指尖还维持着光束扣杀的姿势，慌忙想定下心神已是来不及了。

“叔叔！偏啦偏啦！”

“闭嘴！还有不许叫我叔叔！你们自己先玩着，我一会就回来！”

“欸！你真狡猾，就你一个人和迪迦说话！我们也要！”

赛罗按住想要冒头的脑袋：“要什么，新图册在那，你们自己去看吧。”

小孩子不像大人心思重，果然头也不回一窝蜂地跑去玩了。赛罗三步并两步跑向迪迦，快跑到跟前大概是想起这样太不稳重又换成了走路，一时姿势都有点做作，不过正是蓬勃的年纪，什么样子都不会惹人厌就是了。

赛罗手指在脸上尴尬似的挠了挠：“迪迦……你怎么来了？”

迪迦被赛罗逗笑了：“我也勉强算是警备队的一员吧，怎么不能来了？”

硬要说的话，迪迦还真是宇宙警备队正儿八经的一员，虽然他没参加过什么考核，可毕竟资历经历都摆在那，再说什么考试就显得有点好笑。

迪迦跟着警备队出过几次称得上危险的任务，警备队伍里有实战经验的并不如宇宙人想象得多，这种时候迪迦总是比枯燥训练时更积极。几次之后其他队员都委婉地建议他尽量不要参与，话里话外都是：你真有个闪失我们担不起责任。迪迦听了几次就明白了，言外之意，他现在不仅仅是个战士，他还是“诺亚的爱人”、“光之国的客人”。

其实诺亚是从来不拦着他去做这些的，以前迪迦也陪诺亚在各种时空穿梭过，还有一次遇见一个拳术了得的普莱舍星人。宇宙人提出想和诺亚过招试试，迪迦觉得有趣就自告奋勇，突发奇想连着十几下电击拳，气得普来舍星人放出了定身光线，迪迦躲闪不急当即中招，最后还是诺亚一记地狱火干脆打断了对方的权杖，普来舍星人知难而退，临走前还不忘给迪迦道了个歉。

但是迪迦因此生气了一整天——地球时间的一整天，这就是他的极限了，后来诺亚和迪迦说，普来舍星人本来就擅长魔术似的光线，他一定是察觉拳法不如你，被逼急了才出尔反尔用了光线。迪迦觉得诺亚说得对，普来舍星人都是大骗子，以后遇见了还是少动手为妙。

总之诺亚从不会限制迪迦什么，倒是光之国的信徒们，一想到他是“诺亚的爱人”，就生怕他会被敲碎了黏不起来一样。

于是迪迦当真带了丝调侃的意味，还特意强调了“勉强”二字，赛罗一听傻兮兮地较起真来：“我不是那个意思！你什么时候来都可以！我可以陪你！我……”

迪迦摆摆手打住赛罗，又拍了拍他的肩膀：“你不用紧张，我只是开个玩笑。”

——我怎么会不紧张，你可是迪迦啊……赛罗没来由的有点委屈，盯着迪迦的脸确认半天，确信迪迦是真的在开玩笑才放心了。

赛罗想到自己应该像个绅士寒暄几句，什么天气啊健康啊之类的，可转念一想：是不是太普通了，根本留不下什么深刻印象。瞻前顾后咳了又咳，惹得迪迦脸上都多了几分关切。

可惜实在不是寻风情的好时机，那几个趴在一起翻弄动物园最新宣传图册的半大孩子一刻不停地争论着，喧闹声越来越大，赛罗不得不吼了起来：“吵什么呢！”

“赛罗哥哥你看这个是什么啊！”

“什么呀？小孩子就是麻烦……”赛罗嘴上说着不耐烦的话，还是对迪迦道了句抱歉，心里侥幸没把气氛搞得太僵，挠着头去瞧到底是什么让孩子们兴奋不已。

赛罗探身一看，抱起双臂得意洋洋道：“这个啊……地球产的玫瑰花嘛！”

“啊！赛罗哥哥去过好多次地球呢！”

“这花长得好奇怪啊！他这个样子怎么捕猎啊！”小孩心性总是转得快，不等赛罗开口又叽叽喳喳不着边际地开始议论。

“会喷出毒气！”

“不对不对，你看它有刺，这个刺肯定会发射！”

赛罗点了点图册：“你们想多啦，它就是这样的，地球人会把它捧在手里送给喜欢的人！”

“赛罗哥哥在地球可受欢迎了！”

“迪迦迪迦，诺亚有没有给你送过玫瑰花啊！”

赛罗这才发现迪迦也走了过来，正饶有兴趣听着他们的对话，赛罗放下手臂将身子站得更直了些，侧耳等待着迪迦的回答。

迪迦苦笑，小孩子总是天真的，回忆里尽是血雨腥风的红，哪还辨别得出这小小的玫瑰红呢。

结果孩子们反倒误以为迪迦的沉默便是默认了，起哄得更加厉害。

“喔喔！诺亚喜欢迪迦！诺亚喜欢迪迦！”

赛罗这次没吭声，但也没制止孩子们的胡闹。

迪迦最抵不住这般童言无忌，脸上臊得厉害，好在刚才那个发问的孩子不太死心地提高了嗓门：“那它的刺是做什么的呢！”

迪迦笑笑，语气柔和：“是为了保护自己呀。”

“啊？可它就这样不动怎么保护自己啊？这刺有什么好怕的！”

“它只是想提醒你，对待美丽的事物总是要小心的。”

如果给我一个机会，我也会小心地对你好——

赛罗怔怔地望着迪迦左手无名指上的戒指，两侧的飞翼纹路间镶嵌着一颗帕拉吉青石，他很熟悉那飞翼的形状，正是他的头镖合在一起时的图案，他也很熟悉那青石的色泽，正如他熟悉自己的究极手镯。

但他更清楚的知道，那不是他的图案，那是诺亚胸口红色能源核心的图案，他知道那不是原本就属于自己的帕拉吉之盾，那是诺亚赠予他的，他知道……

迪迦不属于自己，他是神明的妻子。

赛罗看着迪迦温和的侧脸不着痕迹地后退了一小步，他在害怕，害怕心脏鼓动的声音太大会被迪迦听见，连谈话的声音都变得模模糊糊，耳朵里尽是轰隆隆的回响。

“……像我们一样，玫瑰花也是有不同的颜色的，在地球，不同的颜色含义是不一样的，如果要送花，千万不要送错了。”

“那这个呢？这个是什么意思？”稚嫩的手指戳着附注里的粉色样本图片。这还倒难住了迪迦，迪迦从未当真在意过这些，为难地支吾：“这个啊……”

“是初恋……”

“嗯？”

赛罗攥着拳头认命地看着迪迦，一字一句都清清楚楚：“是初恋的意思。”


	4. Chapter 4

迪迦看着赛罗。

少年如临大敌地绷着肩膀，他尽可能地屏住气息想隐藏起自己的急切，然而眼睛里又是一片赤诚的灼灼。

年轻人便是如此，喜欢的心思是藏不住的，他也是不愿意遮掩的，他从不盲目的歌颂爱情，但于他，爱不羞耻，没什么不能示人，如果他们要看，他只能掏出一颗澄烈的心。

迪迦不是什么初出茅庐的小子了，三千多万年的岁月长河，爱慕者如过江之鲫，他清楚这一刻对赛罗意味着什么，所以更要慎之又慎。

迪迦直起身子面向赛罗，两手交叠垂在腹部像一个庄重而正式的答谢：“原来如此，谢谢。”

一抹喜色飞扬至少年的眉角，赛罗的身体像是被猛地向前推了一把：“迪迦……”

迪迦仍是看着赛罗，语气坦然：“赛罗，会有很多人想送你花的。”

少年的花火一瞬黯淡了，他扭过头，然后更倔强地望进那双波澜不惊的眼睛：“可我也会有想送花的人！”

迪迦不再看赛罗了。

迪迦仰起脸，似是望向远处的天空，又似是不想真的把话说得太重：“赛罗，有些人不适合……”

“……但没有人会不喜欢玫瑰花。”

“……赛罗……”

赛罗不甘心地咬了咬嘴唇，不肯再应迪迦。

两人算不得不欢而散，于这世上的绝大多数，情之一字，无疾而终才是最好的结果。

迪迦不拦着赛罗，任由他去冷静冷静。孩子们也不晓得赛罗哥哥怎么就走掉了，一个个大眼瞪小眼，迪迦心软，连连安抚又陪孩子们玩了好一会。

迪迦不像其他长辈那么严苛，既不要他们训练也不呵斥他们爬上爬下的举止不合规矩，手里拿捏着光线像变戏法，不一会就捏出好几个颜色不一的气球，光之国的孩子哪里见过这种用法，欢天喜地的在竞技场里乱跑。

天已经晚了，孩子们都不愿意回家，抱着迪迦不撒手，迪迦好说歹说答应明天一定再陪他们玩，这才把孩子们送出竞技场。

回来的路上经过一片小小的临时市集，迪迦好奇某样东西就驻足了一会。光之国的造物基本都是自己动手，不过个人手艺参差不齐，有时候手艺熟练的人家就会拿出来分享或者和宇宙人交换些新奇的玩意。

迪迦走近后终于确信了方才在意的事：摊位上有很多首饰，大多款式同他和诺亚的戒指很像，手镯项链无一不足，不过当然不是帕拉吉青石或是地球的钻石质地，都是些便宜常见的石头制品。

仅这一小会的工夫，窃语四起。

“快看，迪迦诶……”

“看来诺亚这阵子挺忙的呀……”

“哎，你觉得迪迦帅还是诺亚帅？”

“我听说啊，诺亚受伤的时候，是迪迦救的他，两个人患难见真情，最后还一起打败了魔神呢……”

“真好啊，我也想要这种爱情故事！”

姑娘们聚在一起总是比小伙子更热闹，更别提一聊得起劲就忘了避讳，迪迦偶尔视线对上，她们便捂着嘴嬉笑得更大声了。

“迪迦，诺亚什么时候回来啊？”

“家里有没有什么需要的，你尽管拿！”

“迪迦，这是我新做的花盆，听说诺亚喜欢养些花草呢！”

怕的就是这个。

迪迦实在招架不住，称得上狼狈的连连欠身道谢，余光恰巧瞥见有位母亲带着孩子。母子俩不敢过来只是踟蹰在原地，小孩子虽然是红族的，但看上去身体不太健康的模样，迪迦点了点头，母亲面露感激，蹲下来又对男孩鼓励了一番，小男孩犹疑地看了迪迦两眼终于跑起来。

“迪迦……”

“你好啊。”

孩子仰着小脸话音软糯：“诺亚奥特曼要回来了吗？”

迪迦发现那孩子的手腕上还带着小小的装饰手链，是诺亚之翼的形状。

迪迦有时候会想，光之国也许只是诺亚的一个落脚之处，是算不得回家的，但他还是摸了摸孩子的头，俯身点头应道：“是啊，快了呢。”

“那你帮我问问诺亚奥特曼，我以后能不能成为奥特战士，好不好？”

“这个啊，只要你好好吃饭，好好睡觉，好好锻炼身体，保护好自己和妈妈，就一定能成为你想要成为的人，未来，都是掌握在自己手里的。”

小孩子听得懵懵懂懂：“诺亚奥特曼这样说的吗？”

“……嗯，诺亚告诉我的，你不要告诉其他人哦。”

只要提到诺亚，一切就来得如此令人信服，在这颗光芒不息的星球，人们信仰诺亚如同地球万物需要太阳。

也许是孩子蹦跳的背影太过神采奕奕，迪迦终于察觉到疲倦，他现在真的想回家了。

“希卡利！”

话分两边。梦比优斯刚满心雀跃地闯进研究所，就看到希卡利正全神贯注地调试设备，梦比优斯倏地噤了声，蹑手蹑脚悄悄坐到后面的椅子上。

希卡利头也不抬：“今天怎么有时间过来了。”

梦比优斯屁股还没坐热又站起来围着希卡利转：“我晚上才巡逻呢！”

“你一个人？”

“没，还有几个队员，佐菲哥哥叫我多带带新人。”

希卡利看着电子屏上的数据图好似没什么太大反应，实则心里正盘算要不要陪梦比优斯一起，听到他这般回答只“嗯”了一下便没了声音。

光之国没有真正意义上的治安巡逻警察。只是最近星球间往来渐多，为方便交流，航空港附近又新增了不少诸如酒店餐厅之类的的基础设施，一时间人流繁杂，宇宙警备队出于安全考虑才决定分出一支临时小队维护秩序，梦比优斯奥特曼担任队长。

希卡利起初对这个任命是有点意见的，梦比优斯太热心又太容易相信人，万一遇见心术不正的宇宙人，武艺再高强也容易吃暗亏，但一看到他的少年整日干劲满满的样子，希卡利也就不再多言了。

“对了，我刚才见到迪迦啦！但是那个……就是你搞了好久的那个，他没收。”

希卡利终于转过来：“他怎么说的？”

“他说，你未免太小看他了。”梦比优斯如实传达，连脸上的懵懂都像复刻。

希卡利托着下巴思考了一会，不由摇着头大笑起来：“是啊……他可是迪迦！是我唐突了。”

“不过这样真的好吗？真的不打算继续研发诺亚奥特曼胶囊了？”

“奥特胶囊当初就不应该做，我已经后悔了。”


	5. Chapter 5

希卡利的本意是为了挽救光之国于危难，但当和平重新降临，希卡利才意识到是他亲手制造了一个潘多拉的魔盒。

先不论奥特胶囊被心怀不轨的人夺走造成了什么后果，又或是奥特胶囊真的被用于战争会给宇宙带来怎样的灾难，奥特胶囊的存在就足以动摇年轻战士们的信念。从前的奥特战士需要刻苦磨练技艺才有资格执剑，如今，不少天资不足或是定力不强者都开始幻想可以借助外力一步登天，甚至对被选中者微有嫉妒憎恶。

武器技术应势而生顺势发展，但绝不应该成为心灵产生缝隙的借口，他只造物，不做神，使用物本无对错，他亦无法以凡人之姿审判使用者对错，于是希卡利觉得痛苦，他只看到那些空壳背后对力量的垂涎就感到无比厌烦。

更何况，诺亚是绝然不同的。

“我们可以有限地去接近神，但是不能制造神，你明白我的意思吗？”

梦比优斯歪着脑袋想了想：“可是……可是光之国也需要保护自己啊……”

希卡利随手拿起一个空的容器，神色严肃地对梦比优斯说：“如果有一天，光之国要需要借助这胶囊里的诺亚之力才能‘保护’自己，那么，我宁愿光之国快点毁灭。”

梦比优斯慌忙捂住希卡利的嘴：“你别老说这么吓人的话。”

“好，不说了。”希卡利笑着捉住梦比优斯的手放在掌心揉捏，梦比优斯也不躲，已然是习惯了。

过去的决定也好，未来的图景也罢，梦比优斯更在意的，是希卡利现在的不开心。他转念一想干脆换了话题：“迪迦刚才还说要来看你呢。”

“还是算了，迪迦不适合这里，他应该肆意骄纵着被更高贵的爱，而不是活在这些窥探研究的眼光里。”

梦比优斯显然很意外，他朦胧地觉得喜欢一个人就会想时时看见他，哪还能拒绝的了呢。

“诺亚和迪迦，是只属于彼此的奇迹。”

希卡利看穿了他的疑惑，捏了捏梦比优斯的脸颊，决定告诉他的少年那一场相遇是多么绝无仅有的概率。

“因为这该死的研究，我明白一件事。诺亚奥特曼的诺亚之翼里面蕴藏着能毁灭宇宙的力量，你知道这意味着什么吗？这意味着——诺亚，是宇宙为了自毁而诞生的。

它要诺亚经历自己所有的伤痛和失去，所有的欣慰和无能为力，它要诺亚在孤独和背叛中生出一份憎恶，在憎恶中求得毁灭，它便能同诺亚一起死去。

所以神会无数次陨落。从记载来看，诺亚至少有一千种技能，每一种背后都是一次渎神、弑神、灭神，他的暴风雪，他的地狱火，哪一次不是寒心和愤怒？他并不知道自己因何要遭遇至此，可人们连同情也不会，他们只会双手合十状似虔诚，但这不怪世人，宇宙造神，神造万物，诺亚的奋力自救和世人之愚，于内心之情，二者并无不同。

而迪迦，却是一开始就与世人在一起的。地球的光之巨人，由宇宙之光与最早的地球巨人结合诞生，猎户座的光芒游曳时空在千万人中选中他，迪迦，本就诞生于欢喜的怜爱之心，所以他只能靠爱而生，他因孤独在黑暗中厮杀又因厌倦奔赴光明。

但他在光中依旧孤独，地球不比m78，你我都知道那里生命如浮游，他所保护的所厌恶的皆稍纵即逝，他爱了的不爱的都过眼云烟，有人一朝爱他一朝恨他，有人一朝慕他一朝恶他，全都和他没有关系。

他要一个活下去的理由，而他要永恒不弃的爱。

诺亚从M80的爆炸中陨落，在又一次失望中降落地球，他遇见迪迦，他们在麻木中一起复苏，察觉到欢喜与疼痛。

宇宙原初之恨，爱上了宇宙一时心动之爱，浮游撼苍穹。

恨虽然让他们独自强悍，但爱才能够让星火继续流转，黑暗常问我们光之一族为何爱比恨更强大，万物生灵仰望星空，他们，就是最好的答案。”

梦比优斯凝视着希卡利，希卡利的眼睛里有珍珠一样的七彩流光。

他是宇宙剑圣，是杰出的科学家，但梦比优斯有时觉得，希卡利更像一个诗人。梦比优斯呆呆地点头：“我懂。因为希卡利奥特曼比复仇者剑更强大，我更喜欢现在的你。”

这次竟轮到希卡利一怔，梦比优斯看着他的眼神依旧坚定清透，没有一丝杂质。

“……梦比优斯……”

“啊！都这个时间了，我得走了，对了，”梦比优斯摊开手掌：“这个还给你。”

希卡利以手覆住他的手背又轻轻扣住，胶囊就这样被攥在了梦比优斯的手心里。

“你留着吧，会用得到的。”

“啊？”

“等你真正长大的那一天。”

真正，完完全全属于我的那一天。

梦比优斯不太服气地顶嘴：“我早成年了。”话是这么说，马上又甜甜一笑带了点撒娇的意味：“你好久没陪我练剑了。”

“过两天休息就陪你。”希卡利想了想又加了一句，“只陪你。”

“太好了！”梦比优斯抱住希卡利在他脸上狠狠亲了一口，然后恋恋不舍地退到门口还不忘喊一句：“不许反悔！”

“我什么时候骗过你。”

梦比优斯跳起来欢呼，惹得外面其他研究人员纷纷侧目。

红色的影子慢慢消失在希卡利的视线里。

他的雏鸟早已是凤凰，而骑士乘着白马，偷偷祈祷他能飞得慢一点。


	6. Chapter 6

迪迦翻来覆去也睡不着，干脆爬起来趴在窗子上发呆，院子里一阵树影摇乱，也是多亏了这窗外的繁茂，房间里终日强光的焦灼感少了很多，有时那些零碎的影子像鱼儿在天花板上游来游去，让人感到难得的放松。

迪迦看着有点走了形状的树冠，想到，诺亚该回来剪剪了。

迪迦是从来不做这些杂事的，这院子中央的树，还是诺亚从那边鲜有人烟的远山扛回来的。

迪迦和诺亚的家因着偏远，是实打实的独门独户。

住进来的第一夜，迪迦失眠几至天明，最后睡到半日醒来只觉身乏头痛，还迷迷糊糊着就伸手去捞枕边，诺亚已经不在床上了。彼时迪迦就从这窗子瞧去，瞥见诺亚正弯腰忙活。

迪迦也没太在意，懒懒散散趿拉着脚步推门去看，才发现——诺亚竟已整理出一个庭院，平平整整煞是有模有样。院子中央栽了一棵不知名的树，叶子宽大繁盛，很是讨人喜欢。

诺亚正把土踏实，听见他的声音就停了下来，扭头问迪迦道：“饿不饿？”

迪迦摇了摇头，哼唧的声音还有点黏糊糊的。

“就快好了。”说罢又低着头一锹一锹地埋土。

迪迦就坐在门口的台阶上捧着脸看诺亚，诺亚的银色翅膀随着他的动作晃来晃去，在斑驳的强光下一闪一闪。迪迦觉得有趣，以往大战都不见诺亚这么卖力，种个树倒是劲头十足，活像那些个酷爱侍弄盆景的人类小老头，迪迦笑着说：“我以前都没发现你这么喜欢花花草草的。”

诺亚停下手上的活计，转过头看着迪迦：“我们以前不是总说，要是有个院子就好了。”

迪迦突然坐直了身子，模样特别高兴好像来了兴致：“你还记得呢！唉，可惜这里的光太强了，我一直觉得我梦和藤宫院子里的那种花很好看的。”

“千鸟渊的那种樱花树也不错。”

“啊，那次我们的便当都没吃上，那只拜格巴尊太扫兴了，还是你好不容易捏的饭团呢！”

迪迦想到这忽然吃吃笑起来，那时命都快没了，到最后竟然只记得孤门笨手笨脚捏出来的饭团，明明不好吃来着。

迪迦很快又收住了笑容，他觉得自己不应该再想这些了。老是怀念那段日子有什么意思呢？他和诺亚的日子还很长很长，地球的时光不过须臾，况且现如今，他和诺亚的一举一动都会被模仿，他们的喜好憎恶都落在他人眼中，往日的那些随性和慌乱，不可再轻易示人了。

诺亚闲暇时就会拾掇拾掇院子，神明的喜好也因此不胫而走。

迪迦赌气似的戳了戳戒指上的那颗青石，嘟囔着：“还是我的最好看。”

其实迪迦时常觉得诺亚变了很多，尽管诺亚一向少言，但他知道那意义是不同的。

从前的奈克瑟斯寡言而倔强，苦痛都咬碎了往肚子里咽，迪迦看在眼里满心满腹都是酸软，哪怕抱在怀里都怕奈克瑟斯会痛，恨不得脱离这肉身化成光笼着他。那时候的孤门常常会做噩梦，梦里挣扎着喊他的名字，有时喊的是大古，有时喊的是迪迦，手急切地在半空中胡乱找寻，迪迦不敢睡得太沉，他怕奈克瑟斯没办法第一时间抓到他的手。

现在的诺亚不再做梦了，倒是迪迦，一个人时，整夜睡不着或是幻梦连连也是常有的事。

后来他们浪迹宇宙，诺亚极少再幻化人类模样，仅有的几次都让迪迦觉得有些陌生：他的模样分明还是孤门，却是大不同了。不复迷茫苦闷，不怒不哀，他眉锋如剑星，双目温润而目光如炬，唇角始终微微上翘，是纯粹的笃定沉静。自己的忧心爱护于神的光辉，何其沧海一粟，烛光映火。再是小心地拿出来也只能眼睁睁满溢在手里，心思淌过指缝，啪嗒啪嗒溅在地上，拾不起来又抓不住，迪迦每每意识到这满地的细碎都难免感到一丝失落，可他不失望，因为只要诺亚用那样深沉缱绻的目光看着自己，他就又什么都忘记了。

但在最私密的，仅属于他们的时间里，迪迦知道诺亚从未变过。

只要紧紧拥抱在一起，他那些偶尔的莽撞，那些如同宣誓的占有，那些和平日里的寡淡极不相称坏心思——分明就是他所熟悉的那个他。喜欢抚摸他的嘴唇，喜欢亲吻他的水晶，喜欢细致地啃咬他的颈侧，喜欢在第一次深深进入他之后，听他难受又带着点快乐的呻吟，直到他放下羞耻主动扭着腰臀绞紧催促才肯给他激烈的满足。

这是只有迪迦才知道的秘密，这是完全属于迪迦的诺亚。

迪迦一直以来都不是沉湎肉欲宴饗的人，却愈加难以自拔地喜欢上撩拨诺亚的感觉，每一次得逞都让他有酥麻的快意，身体里像是有处空洞，一旦无法填满就叫嚣个不停。

燥热慢慢从小腹爬满全身，迪迦难耐地夹紧了双腿，他再次想起那些肉体横陈交缠的夜晚……迪迦想把那些画面从脑海中驱赶出去，可手指却不听使唤地向下摸索，银色的指尖划过红与紫的交线停留在大腿外侧，理智和欲望轮番交战，迪迦掐揉着那处企图让自己不再陷得更深，却又想起诺亚是如何强势地扳开他的双腿给予他快感。

迪迦有些屈服了，但仍然心存侥幸的只微微敞开，手掌迟疑地在诱人的腹股沟抚摩。

“嗯……”

仅是如此便让迪迦仰起头发出尾音上扬的呻吟，又怎么可能真的停下来呢。

“啊！嗯……”

手指缠绕住挺立的玉茎，一开始只是温柔地圈住敏感，慢慢地搓揉享受，没多久迪迦就厌烦了，像是渴望更直接的对待猛然加重了力度，迪迦挺起纤腰发出一阵急促的闷哼，“嗯啊！奈克瑟斯……”

指腹一侧的戒指反复舔舐柱身，微凉的青石擦过顶端的沟壑，迪迦打了个哆嗦，在一丝回笼的理智间忽然为自己感到羞耻，他居然真的在嫉妒那些仰望诺亚的目光。

但一转念，迪迦又理直气壮地想：他本来就是我的。他的戒指是我的，他戴戒指的手是我的，他还会用那只手一遍遍地把玩自己，甚至戴着那枚被争相模仿的戒指坏心地不肯让他释放。

迪迦想象着诺亚是如何抚弄自己，嘴角牵起一抹难以察觉的得意微笑，又因为那些旖旎的回忆陷入更加情热的迷乱。

迪迦抬起一条腿搭在窗沿上，蜜一样匀称圆滑的线条止于蜷缩紧绷的脚趾。另一手轻轻抚着嘴唇，他开始想象诺亚骨感的手指，手指在穴口打着转，有预谋又状似漫不经心地按压着红色的嫩肉，腰肢如柳上下摆动，流畅的腹肌线条若隐若现。

“嗯……诺亚……可以了……”

又是一阵微风拂面，树影哗乱。

迪迦恍然惊醒，自己竟然在这好似露天野地的境况里就不知羞臊的贪欢起来了。

迪迦慌忙合起腿，手掌胡乱地盖在欲望上，似是生怕被人瞧见，他一边呼吸不稳地轻喘，一边像是委屈难受得要哭出来了，身上的绯红轻颤不已。

“……诺亚……”

为什么会变成这样，原来我是这样的人吗……

哪里还像个战士……

迪迦自暴自弃地扑倒在床上，羞耻和自责无情地鞭挞周身，他双手捂着面颊蜷缩起身子，惩罚似的不去管腿间的狼藉。可是潮热却并没有因此退去，柔软的被褥又勾起更多丝丝缕缕的贪念。

迪迦将枕头紧紧抱在怀里，因而意识到一件更加沮丧的事——诺亚的气味已经变淡了。

反反复复自我斗争了一夜。翌日醒来，迪迦心情糟透了，房间里的每一处都让他坐立不安，院子里的风吹草动都如同一板一眼的拷问。踱来踱去又是荒废大半日，迪迦才忽然想起昨天是答应了那几个孩子的，如获大赦一般，竟是头一次萌生了主动离家的念头。

“嗯？”赛文停住了脚步。

一旁的雷欧察觉到赛文神色有异便问道：“怎么了？出什么事了吗？”

“我感应到赛罗启用了终极形态，不知道发生了什么事。”

“暂时没有收到讯息，赛罗这孩子要是遇见大事想必会先知会我们的。”

“嗯，确实。昨天他似乎也穿越了时空，这般频繁往来不像是什么难以解决的灾祸，搞不好是去找那几个小朋友玩了！这小子最近怕是有点懒散。”

雷欧听了只是笑笑：“赛罗正是一般孩子愿意结交朋友的年纪，对他也不要太苛刻了。”

赛文嘴上说得凶狠，心里怎么都是疼的，不作声便是应许了。

“对了，阿斯特拉是不是快到了？”

一提起阿斯特拉，雷欧眉眼都是浓浓的爱护怜惜：“是啊，这一趟游历又是许久……”

话未说完，穹顶的显示屏滴了两声，两人齐齐转身看去。

“是航空港那边发来的讯息，诺亚奥特曼回来了。”


	7. Chapter 7

灼热。

迪迦抬起手指，指环烁烁发出灵粹的清光。

年少孩童不知爱，竟也都渐渐安静下来看着迪迦。

迪迦惊怔着徐徐起身，一双美目似盼然含睇又似强忍涕落。一步，两步，迪迦像风筝被剧烈的向那个方向扯动。熔岩更烫还是他的血液更烫，晚风更疾还是他的步履更疾。

都听不见了，孩子们的欢笑不见了，私语不见了，赞叹不见了，意味不明的感叹不见了。只有风声，翠色不过浮光，与山海草原又有何不同，他的流星回来了。

他顾不得人们暧昧的揣测，顾不得人们如何笑他思归心切，顾不得人们痴痴抬头看着他艳丽的身姿划破碧空。

然而一步之遥的距离，迪迦又停住了。

院子里一些装饰灌木在摇动，替他的手栽人催促着迪迦。

只要推开这扇门，就能看见那道挺拔的银色身影，但是迪迦不能。

他不能让诺亚看见自己这副模样，这副哀切软弱的模样。

迪迦努力平复着呼吸，脸上拿捏分寸，看起来要是恰巧回到家中的轻松惬意。

先映入他眼帘的是诺亚刚毅的侧脸。

诺亚在看墙上的画，很专注，专注到迪迦以为诺亚还没有意识到自己已经回来了。

画上是从光之国方向望去的地球，蔚蓝色的星球像是宇宙中闪闪发光的蓝宝石——玛丽送的礼物中，迪迦唯一留下的一件。

奥特之星没有海洋，迪迦这样说服了自己。

迪迦觉得诺亚瘦了，见他依旧不动如山，迪迦却无端嗅出风尘仆仆的气息。迪迦甚至有那么一瞬间很想冲上去给诺亚一个拥抱，但是他克制住了，他不想让诺亚觉得自己太轻浮。

两个人就这样在咫尺距离相立，不声不响，不往不拥。

“这画框有些旧了。”

迪迦满腹缠柔都未道出口，原本想象的那些自持庄重一下抛到了脑后，露出小性子闷声衔怨：“我做不好这些……”

诺亚转过身：“你的手本来就不是用来做这些的。”

他将一束黄色的花递到迪迦手里，拇指习惯性地摩挲迪迦手上的戒指，戒指像是已然安心般恢复了平日的青色淡凉。

花朵脑袋沉沉地耷拉着，怪模怪样并不好看。

“这是什么？”

说是花，更像是未开的花苞，迪迦更研究不出所以然来了。

诺亚以指背轻抚迪迦微低的脸颊：“卢古斯花，碰一下这个黄色的种子部分就会散出催眠的气体。你习惯昼夜和四季，怕是在光之国睡不安稳。”

诺亚从不说爱。

他只是在宇宙洪流间拈花一朵，为迪迦能够安然入睡奔赴千里。

这烦人的不听话的心跳……

迪迦轻轻捏着花叶不去看诺亚的眼神，嘴上还是不愿乖顺：“早知道我昨天就留下那个花盆了……”

“今天做什么了？”

迪迦从诺亚的温柔里抽出身，转身将那株卢古斯花小心地放到桌子上。

“没什么，你知道每次出门都是那个样子……”迪迦心思百转千回，又道：“没什么特别的，人们总是在议论我的外貌的。”

“我知道。”

诺亚平淡的回答让迪迦有丝沮丧——你呢？你还会像以前那样目不转睛的看着我吗？

“嗯，你知道他们在谈论就好……”

“……迪迦。”

“嗯？”

诺亚从身后圈住迪迦，低沉的耳语轻柔扫过。

“我是说，我知道你很美。”

迪迦心尖一烫，一阵酸涩一阵甘美，因为每每被看穿了这不相称的幼稚心思，猝然又变成了小小的怒气，迪迦扭着头推开诺亚，挣扎得像尾不敢承认爱上舵手的美人鱼。

诺亚拿定了他的一举一动，松开臂膀眼含笑意看他徒劳恣情赌气。

“我回来了。”

四目相对，良久无言。

“诺亚……”

迪迦踮起脚试探着去亲吻诺亚，诺亚没有拒绝，但迪迦的薄唇仅仅是触碰便又离开了。

诺亚从不主动，迪迦拿不准如今的他是否还会对自己有名为“欲望”的这种东西，尽管他们曾经也有过不少荒唐事，有时是想让对方不那么痛，有时是难得悠闲的消遣，有时仅仅是想暖和暖和，更多的，在生死大战前绝望地纠缠在一起，任由彼此伤口的光芒洒在对方的肉体上，每一秒都像甜腻的末日，在伤痛上放纵，在绝望中高潮。

但毕竟，那时他们并不将他唤作诺亚。

他决定与他走到宇宙尽头的时候，并不知晓他的真名，也未曾窥见这便是宇宙的第一缕光，从宇宙的开端一起走到尽头，听起来未免有些自大。

迪迦捧着诺亚的脸庞心跳得厉害，诺亚不言不语，定定地看着迪迦。他的眼睛一如滚烫的太阳，照拂万物，又从不会为任何过处流连。  
他现在就看着我，就只看着我。

“诺亚……”迪迦迷恋地描摹着诺亚脸颊上硬朗的线条，这次是一个深吻，迪迦吻得很细致，他的小腿微微地打颤，似乎快要坚持不下去又好像是太过迫不及待。

“诺亚……诺亚……唔！”

突然腰上一紧，迪迦整个身体都被蛮横地扯到男人怀里，他的喘息，他的腹肌，他的灼热硬挺……迪迦发出一声短促而满足的嘤咛，双手旋即缠上诺亚的脖颈。

诺亚原本掐在迪迦纤细的腰间，但又怕弄疼了迪迦，马上松了力道只是一遍又遍感受柔韧的线条，指腹时不时故意按压他浅浅的腰窝，怀里的人小声反抗着身体倒是越发绵软。

那双骨感的手掌反复揉捏着迪迦挺翘浑圆的臀瓣，手指划过股缝久久不肯再进一步，迪迦因为这太久的玩弄感到一丝羞赧，他抽回双手抵在诺亚结实的胸膛上，声音细弱:“别这样……”

诺亚果然停下了动作，迪迦抬起头，整个人都带着微润疑惑的渴求，腰肢像贪恋掌心温度不由自主地扭动却不自知。

诺亚捏起迪迦的下巴：“抱紧我。”

“嗯？啊！等……”诺亚揽住迪迦的腿弯，忽然将他整个抱起压到在桌子上，迪迦惊呼着搂紧诺亚，男人伏在迪迦身上，诺亚之翼像绽放的光芒笼罩着他的身体。

迪迦推拒着诺亚，不甘心地扭过头：“……小心我的卢古斯花……”

诺亚低笑，绵密的轻吻落在迪迦的耳畔：“你今晚用不到它的。”

迪迦懊恼地想到，他总是这样，总是这样游刃有余地抓住自己，到头来只有自己一个人惶恐地站在原地，迪迦很想恶狠狠咬诺亚一口，可又舍不得，最后只好抬起手臂想遮住羞赧。诺亚像是早就看透了他的心思，顺势按住迪迦的手腕，在一次又一次冲撞中撬开他羞愤的拳头，十指交缠。


	8. Chapter 8

迪迦因为昨日那一场自渎敏感又满心罪恶，起初是不肯像往日那样放肆叫浪的。

诺亚察觉出迪迦有些不同，一边咬着迪迦的锁骨一边耐心地问他怎么了，迪迦只是摇头，不肯说。

诺亚像是铁了心要知道，律动得越来越慢，整个抽出只留顶端在穴口温存，许久才一口气辟开肉壁。如此往复不温不火只搔得迪迦越发心痒，迪迦随着捣弄一声一声的哼，他抓住诺亚的手臂很想催他大快朵颐，好给自己一个舒爽，可又实在说不出口这般急于求欢的话。

“不舒服吗？”

迪迦又是连连摇头。诺亚怕迪迦是真的抱恙便直起身子想要抽身，没想到迪迦一下子慌了神，急急地抬起大腿圈住诺亚，生怕他就这样退出去。

诺亚俯视着迪迦，大有若是不道出缘由当真再不动一下的意思。

迪迦咬着手指不敢看诺亚，细腰却是挺动如虹，臀肉大开紧紧贴着诺亚小幅度的蹭动，声音也不似平日里温雅，欲火撩人媚态尽现。

“因为……太舒服了……怎么会有这么舒服的事……”

诺亚怕他咬得狠了，拉过迪迦的手指含在自己的唇间轻吻。

“还有很多事，是你不知道的。”

诺亚手指品揉着迪迦丰腴的大腿跟处，迪迦生得纤细，根骨挺拔，然而丰满处却一毫不差，弹滑紧致让人爱不释手，明明一派高贵又像是天生就适合做这种床上事。迪迦舒服地小声呜咽，夹着诺亚有技巧地打起转，可怜兮兮地看着身上的男人，好似想求得他的大力怜爱。

诺亚反而不予理会，把挂在自己腰间的一双玉腿松开，狠心抽出硬挺引得迪迦几欲啜泣。

转瞬诺亚又翻过迪迦的身体，迪迦还有些迷蒙，扭头询问似的盯着诺亚那处硕大，不等迪迦站稳，诺亚便按低他的背脊，凶猛地一入到底。  
迪迦倒气般半响没发出声音，然后从嗓子里飘出长长一声细软的尖叫。

“……啊啊啊！！”

竟是比方才进的还要深，诺亚比常人雄伟甚多，他与迪迦鲜少用这般体姿，迪迦想撑起身子，可是被顶的连连向前，胸前的蓝色抵在桌子上随着蹭动吱吱作响。

“等……诺亚……啊！”

诺亚非但没给他喘息的机会反而捞起迪迦刺穿得更深，迪迦塌着腰脚尖都哆嗦着绷直了，只觉得全身上下好像全被钉在了那活儿上，肩胛骨上的金色恍如蝉翼跹跹。迪迦昂着头银唇半张，嘴角亮晶晶的再也顾不上什么矜持，只是连连告饶，臀瓣摇晃着像是想逃又似是更热情的邀请，彷如受惊的蝴蝶翩然起舞。

“……不行了……我……呜……”迪迦知道诺亚舍不得他哭，只要他微微带了点哭腔诺亚就不会再发狠，“诺亚，我想……嗯……我想看着你的脸……”

迪迦受不住的时候经常就会耍些小把戏，诺亚也不拆穿，暴风骤雨似的大力操弄了十几个来回才放过迪迦。

“嗯……嗯哈……”

迪迦仰面瘫在桌子上，被摆弄的软似春水，眼神涣散着身体一紧一紧的抽搐。半响恍惚陷入了甜蜜的梦境，只认出诺亚便本能地笑了，面容天真又无辜。

迪迦伸出双手，秀臂轻展，像个孩童般要诺亚抱他。

“迪迦……”

诺亚先是爱怜地吻了吻他的水晶，然后倾身深深地吻住迪迦，任由他挂在自己身上，一手小心地搂住迪迦的后颈，另一手托着他的臀瓣，果然像是哄着把迪迦轻放到床上。

大概是从快感中平复了些许，身体又开始贪恋激烈的情爱，诺亚的身体只离开一刻，迪迦就不安的向男人望去，但是迪迦已不如一开始那般饥忍，他徐徐向后半仰如卷藤般妖冶地舒展开，美丽的躯体像是红色的花瓣，被揉捏的久了就会显现出一些糜烂的紫色，迪迦意乱情迷地张开大腿，花蕊微颤，盛情邀请着花蜜的主人。

“诺亚……快点……”

这一夜叫声一层叠一层，听得院子里的枝叶都羞得不敢出声，饶是迪迦这副战士的身体柔韧极佳，翻云覆雨到最后，一双酥腿已是软得有些合不拢了，只能慵懒地搭在诺亚的臂弯。迪迦呢呢痴痴地看着诺亚将光芒注入他的身体，手指揪紧了床单，咬唇呻吟着感受暖意流遍四肢百骸，而他自己的光屑一点点浮散在半空中，诺亚就在这升腾的金色里一寸一寸吻着迪迦的身体，像是要用唇把他的圣物铭记得更深刻。

金光飞琼屑，散入银鹰，迪迦终于窝在诺亚怀里沉沉的睡了去，宛若圣婴。

迪迦睡了很久，久得让诺亚心疼。

其实迪迦睡觉时很安静，很多时候一夜都不怎么翻身，但是诺亚发现，迪迦开始在睡着的时候也习惯性往他怀里钻，不知道是好事还是坏事。  
诺亚想抚摸迪迦的脸颊又怕吵醒了他，最后只是侧身撑着手肘欣赏爱人的睡颜。

如果要诺亚在这时候许个愿，他一定会说希望宇宙和平，这样他就能在每一次晨光里看着他醒来了。

迪迦嘤咛一声，抬起大腿任性地搭在诺亚身上，脑袋在诺亚胸前猫咪似的蹭了蹭，一点绛红映在他的唇上，明明是艳到荼蘼的光景，诺亚却觉得迪迦有点可爱。

浅睡了不一会那手便在诺亚的背后逡巡，也许是摸到了梦中没有的实在感，迪迦慢悠悠转醒，抬眼便看见诺亚眼底的温缱，不撒手反倒又一头钻了回去，嘴里还喃喃着：“你怎么不多睡一会……”

诺亚揉揉迪迦的脑袋：“我不累，你再睡会。”

“不睡了，你好不容易回来的。”迪迦动了动，小小地抻个懒腰。话虽如此，两个人也不急着起床，只是在床上腻歪起来。诺亚伸出手臂让迪迦能枕得更舒服点，迪迦也不客气，歪歪扭扭倚着没什么正经样子，手里有一搭没一搭得玩着诺亚的手指。

迪迦忽而抬起诺亚的手，戒指上的钻石显现在光中，照出一室琉璃。

迪迦左看右看，赞叹似的说道：“我的手艺还是不错的。”

“仅有一次的手艺，何止是不错。”

迪迦听了一骨碌爬起来，佯装气愤，恃宠而骄挑衅道：“谁说的，我见过得可多了。”

诺亚点点头，一本正经应他：“原来如此。难怪我做的不好看，我只看见你一个。”

说罢抬起手揉捻着迪迦的后颈，迪迦只觉得自己没出息，三两下就被诺亚捏回了怀里，两人又是一次长长密密的吻，吻到迪迦呼吸都急促起来诺亚才放开他。

迪迦认定这就是自己吃了亏了。一旦他闹起小脾气，总要在什么地方找回些平衡的，指头一下一下戳着诺亚的银色之翼嘟哝：“太硬了，不舒服。”

诺亚听了，从善如流收起飞翼。

迪迦见状倏尔又开心起来，眼里全是狡黠的灵气，笑嘻嘻探到诺亚胯下，一双葇荑挑弄搓揉：

“不过……没这里硬……这里就很舒服。”

不等诺亚开口，迪迦话锋一转好像肆意撩人恶作剧的根本不是他：“最近动物园有新植物呢，你不是喜欢那些？不如我们去逛逛。”

诺亚突然觉得，这张得了便宜又卖乖的嘴，有时候是该好好惩罚一下了。

两人嬉闹半天，迪迦躲了又躲就是不肯让诺亚亲，一翻身把男人推倒在身下，岔开大腿恶狠狠骑了上去。

“看样子你不太想让我去。”

“那……要看你觉得是花草重要还是我重要。”

诺亚又想起那日迪迦坐在台阶上看着他笑靥盈盈，眼波流转。

——全宇宙最美的风景。

额头上的水晶是他的灯塔，他愿意背对全宇宙为这闪烁穿越无穷尽的暴风雨。

人类都说他是银色的流星，他只觉得他的紫色才是恒星的奇迹。

金色如晨曦，红色如晚霞，膝盖上的银色是他的小星星。

拥着你才是昼夜不息。

“傻瓜。”

我哪里是喜欢什么花花草草。

我是喜欢你啊。


	9. Chapter 9

“嗯……嗯……”

迪迦手掌撑在诺亚的胸膛，无名指上的戒指和诺亚胸口的图案一大一小交相呼应，纤腰款款。迪迦晃动得很慢，吞得也并不深，浅浅的含着像极了舍不得糖果的小孩子，身体显然已经餍足，只是单纯的享受着诺亚正与他联结在一起的事实。

诺亚拇指沿着迪迦胸甲下沿的线条按压搓揉，迪迦被摸得一阵轻颤，拍掉诺亚的手，挑目娇嗔：“谁让你动了。”

诺亚当真垂了手放在身侧，一副任迪迦宰割的模样，迪迦看了欢喜，灵蛇一般伏着腰贴上诺亚健硕的胸膛，红蓝轻碰发出小小的嗑哒声，好似心动。

迪迦奖赏般咬了一口诺亚的嘴角：“真听话。”

轻飘飘又离了去，只留手指探在诺亚唇间。迪迦沿着诺亚胸肌的形状一点点舔咬，眼睛仍是盯着诺亚，仿佛一株迎风妖娆的紫色罂粟，诺亚抬起迪迦的下颚似是想好好看看他，迪迦莞尔一笑，抽出男人唇间的手指又含到了自己口中，不肯给他亲近的重新直起身子。

这一次翘臀入得更深，迪迦仰起头主动扭起胯骨，腿间的玉柱也跟着轻摇。

“哈啊……”

诺亚屈起戴戒指的手指，像是用钻石品鉴质地一般在迪迦的敏感处刮蹭，迪迦最受不得如此险些就服了软。

“诺亚……别……”

诺亚又改为不轻不重地套弄，他指节分明，同样是战士，手掌却比迪迦更为粗粝，三两下迪迦便犹如电击双腿发颤，手指主动逗弄着小舌发出黏腻的软哼，上下吞吐得更加卖力。

“啊！”迪迦忽然惊呼一声，花穴猛地绞紧了，诺亚感觉身上人尤是惊魂未定，扶住他的腰问道：“怎么了？”

“好像……”

好像窗外有人影晃过。

迪迦又羞又骇，可转而一想，谁又会在来呢？除了奥特兄弟外，他们的家本就没什么人拜访，更何况整个光之国都知道诺亚已经回来了……迪迦料定自己是看错了——也许只是树影罢了。

迪迦从那一眼蓝色里回过神：“没什么，可能是我看错了。”说着俯身亲了亲诺亚，“弄疼你了？”

“你再这么聊下去，才是折磨我。”

迪迦又被逗笑了：“乖，这就给你个痛快……嗯……”

迪迦一口气坐到底整根没入，这一次手掌却是撑在身后。迪迦一点点呻吟着向后仰去，每动一分就多一分快感，软苇似的身体忽然又像一弯充满力量的弓绷到极限，原本平坦的小腹渐渐显露出那处被神明的雄伟生生戳弄出的凸起。

迪迦抬手，食指指尖在那个圆圆的顶端上碾转，像是发现了什么新奇的玩具，媚眼如丝：“啊……你在这呢……”

“你啊……”

诺亚总是拿这个孟浪的小坏蛋无可奈何的，索性直接坐起把迪迦抱在怀里，迪迦佯装不情愿地扭动，口中却是愈发放浪。

“嗯啊~不行……你，你不许动……嗯……”

诺亚把怀中人按得老实了，揽着一副柳腰，饶有兴致地啃咬迪迦的侧颈：“由着你，我怕我们今天都出不了门了。”

换来一阵银铃轻笑，迪迦伸直了腿，更舒服的姿势坐在诺亚怀里，时而难耐地抓在诺亚的脑后。

这一晌温存许久，像是要把错过的温暖全都补回来。

私语半日，闲情半日。迪迦也觉得奇怪，回忆起诺亚在家的时日也不太记得有什么轰轰烈烈的时刻，只觉得喜滋滋的全是趣味，连发呆的时间都是不够用的。

一转眼又至深宵。迪迦仍是毫无睡意，倒是终于想起了心血来潮时的提议，窝在诺亚怀里蠕来蠕去，软声软语央着诺亚去动物园，理由竟然也很理直气壮：“反正白天我们也去不成的。”

一路上迪迦信心满满，设想的很是刺激，如何掩人耳目芸芸，如何迅疾溜入芸芸，何曾想没多久两人就迷了路，是了——迪迦不过听孩子们念叨两回哪里记得什么路线。结果两人稀里糊涂地在光之国的无名巷子里乱逛，又赶上梦比优斯的巡逻队好巧不巧就停步在巷子口，险些劈头遭了个正着。

那原本打得噼啪作响的小算盘被扔得全无踪影，迪迦吓得当即换成了空中型姿态，刚要飞起就被诺亚手疾眼快抓住按在怀里，诺亚从身后捂住迪迦的嘴，小声劝他：“你要是这会飞起来，明天整个光之国都会知道我们晚上溜出来玩了。”

迪迦闻言立马乖巧地缩在诺亚臂膀间。

隐约传来模糊的交谈声——大概是杰诺去了某处做文明观察记录之类的内容。

“……是麦克斯。”

“嘘！”

两个人就这么屏气凝神静静贴着，迪迦突然很想笑，又没做什么坏事，怎么就变成了这副见不得人的样子。

麦克斯好像是在压低声音抱怨，逗得巡逻队一阵大笑，梦比优斯答说队里有个队员很不错，对观察文明还很感兴趣，刚好送过去给麦克斯帮忙，二人接着闲话几句日常便各自忙去了。

良久再无动静。

迪迦拍了拍诺亚的手臂：“诺亚……可以了……”

诺亚仍是没有松手的意思，劝说道：“再等一会，也许还没走远呢。”

气息热热的喷在耳边，迪迦心里吃了糖，动物园还有什么要紧呢，这样就很好了。

诺亚和迪迦牵着手在偏僻的小街上漫无目的游荡，你一言我一语的小声聊天。迪迦开始觉得这终日不息的光还是有好处的，到了夜晚也能看得清清楚楚，不如以后都趁夜深了再出来散心，也免去了无时无刻不被盯着的苦恼。

“麦克斯平时看见我的时候可严肃了，没想到聊天还挺有趣的，我能想象杰诺说他馋嘴的样子了……啊，对了，杰诺问我戴拿什么时候来呢，说麦克斯想吃地球的点心了。”迪迦摇了摇诺亚的手，“你想不想吃？我让戴拿顺便也带些好了。”

诺亚听了不由摇头笑道：“戴拿有自己的事情要做的，他是很多世界的万物信仰和奇迹之光。”

“救世主也是要回家的嘛，你不也一样。”

诺亚欲言又止，迪迦歪着头问道：“我说的不对吗？”

“还是不要老麻烦戴拿了……”诺亚停顿又补充道，“他会伤心的。”

“怎么会，戴拿是弟弟，和我很亲的。”

诺亚听了不置可否，小惩罚似的捏了捏迪迦的耳朵。

硝尘漫天，峭壁上坐着一位少年。

临崖而坐竟也没有怔松之色，若说是愁容也不像，浑然不觉似的任砂砾抽打着脸颊，风暴中平静徒增分分怅然。

又是一卷红色遮天蔽日，悬壁之上的半身茜素深红已是若隐若现，那身姿霎时被席卷了大半，但很快，靛蓝再次点破红幕帐，银色的头镖御风如刃。

他是绝不会被吞噬的——他生来就是注定成为焦点的。


	10. Chapter 10

三人坐在远处嘀嘀咕咕，红莲火焰盘腿抱胸坐在石头上膝盖抖个不停，满脸烦躁。

“哎！他今天怎么了？叫咱们过来怎么就一个人坐那发呆啊！没劲！”

“这，也许就叫触景生情，毕竟是当年赛罗被他师父狠揍的地方……”詹奈想起在比特星不太美好的一段回忆，手指点着下巴觉得这推断至少有四分依据。

詹伯特却不太赞同：“我看不像，他可是把这当做人生的新起点……算了，还是不要胡乱猜测，等镜子骑士问完回来就知道……啊！他回来了！”

镜子骑士方一回到三人中，便被詹伯特和詹奈围住。

“怎么样？问出来了吗？”

“到底出什么事了？”

镜子骑士看看詹伯特再看看詹奈，不太确信这兄弟俩是否能明白自己的意思，手在胸前握了又握，犹豫道：“他……他有自己的心事了。”

“这和没说没什么区别……”

“他那个模样……怎么看，也不像没心事吧？”

“就是……就是情感上必经的那种过程……”

红莲火焰听了连连摇头：“也不是人人都会有的经历，要看你选的是谁。”

“你们俩都把我们说糊涂了。”

“要不别人怎么老说你们机器人不懂爱，你俩这脑袋得好好反思反思，有时候真不怪人家。”

“你你！”

“好了！别吵了！”镜子骑士喝住胡闹的三人也不藏着掖着了，“赛罗，刚刚告别了自己的初恋……”

“哈？他那也叫初恋？初恋是要双方你情我愿的，他那是暗恋人家媳……”詹伯特和詹奈慌忙去捂住红莲火焰的嘴巴，“你快少说两句吧！没人把你当哑巴……”

人仰马翻过后四人挤坐在一起唉声叹气。

詹伯特小心翼翼问道：“赛罗……他不会真的和那位表白了吧？”

镜子骑士感伤道：“这个……这个我没问……”

詹奈还是纳闷：“那你怎么知道他失恋，呃……失败了？”

“喂喂，你们动脑子想想，”红莲火焰手指直戳得脑袋火花四溅，“迪迦答应他，那才是出大事了！”

詹伯特胳膊肘捅了捅詹奈：“你不是见过那位吗？那位迪迦奥特曼……”

詹奈大惊失色，连连摆手：“那怎么能一样！那是一个被控制的躯壳而已，又不是真的迪迦奥特曼……”

詹伯特不太信道：“就算是空壳也是他的模样吧？好看不好看之类的，总是能看得出来的。”

“你们不要这样议论他人的外貌！赛罗看重的是内在！”镜子骑士对这种稍显偏颇的议论当然是要表示强烈抗议的，红莲火焰听了险些后仰栽过去：“他才认识迪迦多长时间啊，懂个屁的内在……把孩子迷成这样，他要是长得不好看，我都能去灭火！”

詹奈挠了挠脸：“怎么说呢……反正……反正跟我见过的奥特曼不一样……”

“你说个话真是要急死人……”

“哎呀！就是你觉得不喜欢他都不正常的那种长相！”

此话一出，皆是沉默。

“唉，这人呐，”红莲火焰从石头上蹦下来，“年少时千万不要遇见太惊艳才绝的人，会误终身，你们别看我啊——海盗团的经验之谈。”

“喂！让你们久等了！”

四人闻声齐刷刷被定住，尴尬、心疼、惋惜……脸上种种变化莫测，各种颜色交杂在一起，好一出呆若木鸡。

“赛罗……”

“你……”

赛罗左右拉伸胳膊：“走啊！去活动活动筋骨！嗯？你们干什么这么看着我？”

四人又连忙各自看向别处，半点默契也无，活像十字路口的指示牌。

赛罗苦笑，他们还是这么不会演戏，连假装起来都难掩笨拙，可或许，这就是自己喜欢他们的地方吧。

天下十分凡尘俗事，三分真，六分假，剩下一分贪嗔痴怨尽平分。不作假何其难，师父待我是真，朋友待我是真，迪迦……待我同样是真，因为真，容不得滥竽充数，容不得模棱两可。我赛罗何其有幸得众人垂怜，还有什么不知满足呢，堂堂男儿哪能被那一分占了上风！

赛罗潇洒玩世地抹了一顺头镖，大拇指顶在心口：“从今往后，我可是要一心壮大咱们的终极警备队的，怎么样？感动吧，还不快感谢我？”

三人面面相觑又忽然一哄而上，搂住赛罗又是顶又是掐。

“好小子！给你得意的！”

只剩下镜子骑士一人面容复杂，还呆立在原地。

他还是那个意气风发的少年，甩着拳头立马要大干一场的模样。

分毫未损。

实在是无法和刚才与他对话的那人重合在一起。

那三人也是知道自己说话有些不柔和的，推三推四将他轰上去，可他站在赛罗身后迂久也不知如何开口。

赛罗也不回头，手里一扬：“你把这花送给艾美拉娜吧。”

“我疯了吗？詹伯特和詹奈会打死我的……”镜子骑士咳嗽一声走到赛罗身侧，手臂横在胸前脊背笔直，“而且，而且这不符合送女士花朵的礼仪，怎么能用收到的花转送他人呢！要精心挑选适……”

“原来他说的都是真的。”

“我说啊，你有没有在听我说话啊？你这样很不……”

“原来一个人，在自己真正喜欢的人面前……是会很不同的。”

话至此，镜子骑士心里就明白了七八分。他想附和，但又怕若是赞同了，会让赛罗心伤更甚，赛罗却一转头言起其他：“做骑士累吗？”

镜子骑士被赛罗问得措手不及：“唔，这倒叫我怎么回答是好……你是在转移话题吗？”

“我只是好奇，你从来没有感到过疲倦吗？”

“我本就是两族混血，与其说我不觉疲倦，倒不如说，我并不怀疑自己的使命……”

“也许那是因为艾美拉娜还没找到她的王子。”赛罗站起来，拍拍身下尘土，“之所以会有骑士，是因为公主和王子的故事一开始就是写好的，但是骑士不后悔，他会永远为公主保驾护航。”

“赛罗……你……”

“你先回去吧，我一会就来。”

镜子骑士说不清是被这番话语惊到，还是被此刻赛罗的形貌愕到，赛罗笑意凄清，眼中光却坚贞至冷酷。

红砂漫天，赛罗将那捧粉色玫瑰放在巨大岩石的阴翳下。

骤然平地再起狂风，万千如粉雪从赛罗身畔啸啸而过。

赛罗抬起手，小小的花瓣滑过指尖半点留恋都没有的飞走了，哪怕被风暴卷成破败不堪的模样也不肯留在他的手中，他不服气地偏要摘了攥住，于是柔滑幼嫩都像生出筋骨，边缘已经濡深了颜色还要在他的掌心挣动。

谈何放手，那样的迪迦，从来就不是掌中物。

艳绝近乎催生罪孽，额前明珍摇动星宿，一身丽色引人心甘情愿晏安酖毒。涧花轻粉在他半分朱颜微酡前都失色，这花束，衬得起一生初爱，衬不上他。

原来他真的不需要这楚楚可怜来配，他根本是不凋的粲娆毒花。

是花也只为一人伏腰舒绽，是毒也只喂一人饮。

于局外人毫无干系，不过一场天真的少年无知。

一梦方醒才知空。

K76埋葬着他全部最珍贵的回忆。

赛罗头也不回，奔入漆黑的宇宙深处。


	11. Chapter 11

诺亚这一次停留数日，两人除了半夜偷溜一次的“壮举”之外再没什么“出格”之事，更多时候都是坐在那棵无名树下消遣时光。

有时候诺亚将迪迦抵在树上吻了又吻，迪迦会不太好意思的慢慢回应，无关任何肉欲，只是小心地捕捉对方的气息，安心确认彼此的存在；即便什么也不做，漫天漫地聊着宇宙里的琐事都是盎然，哪颗星球陨落了，哪颗星球诞生了，婚神星的新娘还是那么美，忘川的星流这一次从侧面看像是人类喜欢画的心形，迪迦喜欢靠在诺亚怀里，偶尔询问时会向后仰着头，毫无防备地露出侧颈，一派浪漫无邪，眉间流光溢彩，好看得叫神明动心；也有时候迪迦就那样散漫的睡着，诺亚会等他睡熟了再抱他回房间。

诺亚临走前的一天，两人终于想起那株被冷落了很久的卢古斯花，决定给它安个新家。

起了个大早结伴飞去远山，诺亚说M78星云的泥土材料大多比较方便，捏出个形状烧硬就可以了，不过现在他们都喜欢通透的美感便弃用这种工艺了。迪迦也不懂得烧陶，以前看人类做些瓶瓶罐罐，很是麻烦的样子，听了也只是迷迷糊糊地点头，觉得诺亚好像比住在这里的人还懂。

漫闲山野，不知不觉就过去大半日，大概是这山里的环境很像迪迦记忆中的地方，迪迦比往日还要兴奋活泼。光之国的植物大多叶片肥大，迪迦摘了两片随手系了系扣在头上：“地球人夏天的时候就是这样遮阳的！我一直想试试！”跳着又摘了几片，做好也扣在诺亚头上，“是不是凉快多了！”

末了迪迦还记得劈几块合心意的木块，念叨着回去削一削把画框换了。

下山的时候两个人像是忘记了还能飞行，牵着手小心翼翼，诺亚怕迪迦脚疼，干脆背着他慢慢走，过了半山腰的陡坡仍是没有放下来的意思，迪迦趴诺亚背上不太好意思地说：“累了就放我下来吧，我挺沉的……”

诺亚掂了掂：“太瘦了，是不是我不在家，你又不好好吃饭。”

“……哪有。”迪迦反驳的很是心虚。

“以后如果有宇宙人想感谢我，我就说请给我点吃的吧，我家里那位太挑食了。”

迪迦想象那画面，笑得前仰后合捶了诺亚一拳：“好好的神庙你不要，当什么宇宙乞丐，又胡说八道……”

到了家中已是傍晚了，不过也不打紧，两人还是慢条斯理的。

诺亚以拳生火，看得迪迦又是咯咯笑，笑诺亚道，追着你的那些敌人看见你这个样子说不定再也没兴趣来骚扰你了。

手里泥巴慢慢有了坚硬的质感，诺亚提议迪迦在花盆上画点图案。迪迦本来拄着下巴看热闹，任务一下落到头上忽然有了紧张感：“可是我不太会画画……”

“没关系，你想画什么就画什么。”

“嗯……我想想画什么……”迪迦苦恼半天，迟迟就是不敢动笔。

诺亚突然提高了声调：“不好，快干了快干了！”

“我……我还没想好，”迪迦一阵手忙脚乱，“嗯……要不然……不行不行，我怕我画不好。”

迪迦说着推脱的话还是硬着头皮下了笔，手虽颤巍巍眼神是全神贯注做到了位，没想到刚完成一个七拐八拐的圆形，诺亚直接淬干了。

迪迦着急地看向诺亚发现对方在笑，这才反应过来诺亚纯粹是为了逗弄他，挥出手臂就是一记直拳，诺亚单掌包住他的拳头：“挺好看的，像你的计时器。”

迪迦气得不依不饶，两人差点在院子里过起招，你来我往几个来回好不热闹。

迪迦飞身一击，诺亚不退，正面双臂交叉直接挡了，迪迦落地一个翻滚卸了寸力又利落地顺势起身，右膝支撑，左脚后撤踏出一足坑印；诺亚也不客气，再一个扫堂腿直攻下盘软肋，迪迦后空翻直接化解，刚一触地瞄准似是上身未稳的诺亚，以彼之道还施彼身，回转借力又是一个侧身高踢，诺亚闪身后让，捉住迪迦的脚踝一个巧劲便将压在了草坪上。

草浪一阵清香。

迪迦气鼓鼓揪着草皮：“……我可不是打不过你啊！”

“嗯，你总是让着我的。”

“……你知道就好！”

诺亚安抚问道：“你本来想画的是什么？”

迪迦扭过头瞪着诺亚：“你！”

“嗯？”

迪迦捂着脸，声音细弱蚊蝇：“……画你的脸啊……”

耳鬓厮磨好一会，回过滋味来的迪迦缠着诺亚再做一个，诺亚原本也打算重新捏一个的，也不多言手下飞快，这次迪迦终于如愿以偿，眼睛亮晶晶地在旁边巴巴等着诺亚夸奖。

原来画的是他们两人。

笔画很简单，两个歪扭的脑袋挨在一起，几分幼稚却满分神似。

“不得了……”

“那当然了，我厉害着呢。”

“……这都能看出来你是好看的。”

“做好了就是我的了，”迪迦抢过花盆，抬起下巴故作骄恣，“你还想看的话……就只能看我了。”

迪迦是真的爱不释手，如获至宝举在手里转着看了又看。诺亚一边嘱咐他养花的注意事项一边把院子里的杂物收了，迪迦蹲在地上专心给花换土也不知道听进去了多少，诺亚觉得卢古斯花比较易活也就不耳提面命似的啰嗦。

迪迦蓦然说道：“我好好养着，等这花开了，你就回来了。”

诺亚没有立马应他，想了想，俯身在迪迦头顶落下一吻：“它开不开花，我都会回来的。”

最后迪迦把花小心放在床头，心满意足地瞧了好一会，竟觉得这卢古斯花分明是好看的。

这一日分秒再是不舍终有头，不见杳冥冥也是夜已深。

迪迦转出房间，发现诺亚坐在房门前仰着脸不知道在看什么。

望着诺亚的背影，迪迦有些恍惚。

诺亚的身体总是挺得很直，也不太习惯过于温软的地方，从前是战士的本能，如今，是神的义务。

迪迦没有打扰诺亚，他只是安静地坐到诺亚身边，像曾经无数次在那片荒芜领域里所做的一样，沉默着，放任彼此的呼吸缓缓交融。

“迪迦……”

“嗯，我在听。”

“下次回来，我们回地球。”

迪迦侧着脸无声地询问。诺亚仍然维持着那个姿势：“我想看星星了。”

光之国看不见星星。

迪迦的眼睛被终日碧绿的光刺得有点痛，他轻轻靠在诺亚肩膀上：“好，我等你回来。”


	12. Chapter 12

诺亚离家的第一日，迪迦并没有什么很大的感触。

迪迦醒来时发现墙上的画框已经换过了，虽然没什么复杂雕工的花纹，但打磨光滑表面油亮，一看便知是精心处理过的。

迪迦摸着画框想到果然是比原先更有生机了，嘴上却自言自语抱怨怎么不留给自己动手，高兴没一会又想起诺亚是不是整晚没有睡，这会怕是已经在什么未知的空间中了，也不晓得他累不累，饿不饿，那些向他祈愿的人待他好不好。

他们不习惯当着彼此的面郑重告别，这是迪迦和奈克瑟斯做好的约定，因为每次奈克瑟斯与他道别，迪迦都很怕他是不打算再回来。

于是他们约定好只见归期，不道别离。

诺亚一直记得这个约定。

第二日，迪迦想再去那山里转转，临出门前突然觉得很麻烦又没了兴致；第三日，迪迦躺在床上发呆，才终于确信这里又恢复了寂静。

迪迦不喜欢这样，像在沙漠里饮鸩止渴。但他不认为这处境是画地为牢，不过是目及之处皆软沙，短时难以辨得究竟是止步不前还是坐以待毙罢了，他与他约定相守就绝不会反悔，况且自他目睹诺亚重临那一日，便知道，他们再无可能成为寻常伴侣。

迪迦也可以恢复战斗的本色，然他不是好勇斗狠之人，也没有求得问鼎武技的爱好，无甚理由为何偏要争个高低呢？曾与他相处的人类已经过上了和平稳定的生活，警备队又是去不成的，既无理由自然没必要出手。

他只是有点烦闷，有点无聊，身与心都有点太容易想他，但他是不会让诺亚见到这样的自己的——这样容易惹人厌烦的自己。浑浑噩噩一日，迪迦未能想出破解良法，最终还是靠卢古斯花才睡去。

至第四日，顿时起微澜，一位意外客人来访家中。

来人一身火红，只有上臂和胸前犹如穿了白色银铠甲，鬓若弯钩，额间点翠，与迪迦视时若笑，样貌与雷欧奥特曼八成相似，但雷欧似烈火，来者似暖阳，迪迦心中已是猜中，半让身子请进笑问：“阿斯特拉奥特曼？”

阿斯特拉微微欠身：“您好，打扰了，我是阿斯特拉奥特曼。久仰大名，迪迦奥特曼。”

阿斯特拉入室也不坐，只是将礼物递上前去，直到迪迦入座，阿斯特拉才点点头肯坐了。

“雷欧哥……奥特曼教导我来访是要带些伴手礼的，他告诉我这是地球的习俗，听戴拿说您曾久居地球，就带了一些。”

“啊，这……太不好意思了，家里也没什么好招待的，一向没什么人来的。”

“不用挂心，不是什么贵重东西，都是行走时遇见的一些吃穿用度特色小物而已，再说清净也是件美事，来得人多了，这么好看的院子可要难打理了。”

或许是常年旅外，阿斯特拉虽然同为奥特兄弟中的一人，迪迦觉得他是很不同的。

想起来，阿斯特拉还是第一个赞叹这院子美妙的奥特曼。

“我曾与戴拿奥特曼结伴旅行，不来拜访实在说不过去，本来雷欧哥……奥特曼要陪我一起来，怕你与我不相熟会不太自在，不过雷欧哥……奥特曼在加紧训练选拔新的巡逻队队员，有点走不开，所以我就自己过来了。”

迪迦听出阿斯特拉的绕口，笑说：“你不用这么拘谨，按你熟悉的来就好了。”心里默默加上一句，雷欧来了我怕才是更不自在。

“可能是与戴拿聊得多了，见到你就觉得很亲切，不自觉就放松了。”阿斯特拉言及此处竟小孩子似的露出一丝羞赧，“我出生时第一眼看到的就是雷欧哥哥，从小叫习惯了，一放宽心这称呼就改不过来。”

“戴拿也和我常提起你的。”迪迦忽又怀念感慨：“戴拿以前还会叫我哥哥，后来也不知什么缘故就不爱叫了。”

阿斯特拉生怕迪迦误会戴拿，忙解释道：“戴拿在外谈起你都是很尊敬的！与我分别时，他还说近日也会来光之国，到时候我们两对兄弟便有机会同聚了，雷欧哥哥也很想念戴拿的。”

两人就此闲聊起来。也不知戴拿在外到底说了些什么关于他的不着边际之语，阿斯特拉尽信了那些玄而又玄的所谓强者传闻，满眼求知想和他确认，说得迪迦脸皮发臊，慌张摆手：没有那么夸张，没有那么夸张，你别听戴拿瞎说。

迪迦许久没和他人这样放松聊天——光之国与他攀谈者话题多围绕诺亚或是戴拿，没什么人对他过往如此感兴趣——好多往事重新涌现竟还如昨日一般，聊到最后还是雷欧上门来敲，这才双双发现早已日迟。

送走阿斯特拉时迪迦还有些舍不得。

迪迦见过的人多了，个中性格都能猜个八九不离十，奥特兄弟当中有人嫉恶如仇，有人飒如侠客，有人温润谦逊，但他们大多责任心极重，恨不得万事做主都扛在自己肩上，阿斯特拉却多了那么一丝超然的意味。

他同雷欧一样，一看便知是出身高贵之人，行坐站立、举手投足都是不丰不杀，绝非寻常人能模仿习来，但雷欧不怒自威，凡事秉承克己，阿斯特拉润物无声，言谈周到细密，二人历尽劫难炼出来的性子完全不同：雷欧百炼成钢更善锻造强者，阿斯特拉坠入尘间更懂体察渺小。迪迦无缘拜访L77，但他不由想到，任何一个国家若能拥有这样两位王子，何愁不繁荣昌盛。

迪迦翻了个身，又想到这对兄弟果然感情甚笃，是外人羡慕不来的，雷欧百忙之中都不忘来接阿斯特拉，当真是心嗅蔷薇……

雷欧……

迪迦猝然跃起。

他灵光一闪，犹记得梦比优斯曾说过港口酒吧的负能量在增多，而雷欧又在忙着训练新人……这并不是什么巧合，一定是警备队人手不够。

航空港情况复杂，据说现在平日里接触到的宇宙人比光之国本地居民还要多，稍有不慎就会引起极难处理的连锁反应；警备队不能贸然就增派大量队员，既容易引起恐慌还容易被落了口实；不成熟的战士也万万不能派遣，太容易被各色说法手段引诱去，那样反而更是得不偿失。

迪迦反复思量，这真是绝佳机会，这类混乱多生于夜间，只要稍微化成其他模样肯定不会有几人认出他，这样一来不会被过度关注，二来又可以尽一份力。

乍然，热血翻涌。

迪迦不知晓梦比优斯口中的酒吧在何处，因而只是戴着兜帽在小巷里独行，初来全作打探情况，若不当尽早离开就是了。

迪迦料到这一带少有奥特曼出现，但他没想到这明街暗巷里的宇宙人，居然绝大多数都以人类样貌活动着，视觉上的错乱感令过客遽然难以分辨身在何处，只有远处不息的碧光和高耸剔透的建筑提醒着往来——这里仍是光的国度。

迪迦的样貌太过惹眼，已经有不少人好奇地望过来，他压低兜帽，再一抬眼已是位面容姣好的人类青年。

虽只露出额前细发也难掩蓬松密软，这青年脸盘端正玉润冰清，但腮若凝新荔，唇如桃色风菱角，一双杏眼明眸配峨眉，眼底卧蚕坡似菡萏垂容，平白多了份无辜好欺，比之迪迦本貌已是敛去不少锋芒，不似往常艳光潋滟，乍一看好一个温润邻家郎，不过左眼下有颗群青色的小小泪痣，顾盼间睫毛轻颤，细瞧了又要叫人脸红。

迪迦双手揣兜，无声无息融入鱼龙混杂的巷子。


	13. Chapter 13

不得不说，这和迪迦印象中恢弘繁华的港口相去甚远。

巷子里多是住宅兼做铺子，看得出大部分宇宙人饱受强光困扰：有些店铺为了遮光支起厚厚的档棚；也有夜间闭店的商家用破布树枝做成挡板，胡乱插在门窗上；一些想多挣点钱的干脆通宵开张，拿张毯子遮了脑袋趴在柜台就睡了，整条街道因此看起来更加凌乱破败。

左前方算命换钱的女人，口若悬河说得头头是道，仔细一听全是顺着求问者心思的含糊之词，一小团橘色亮光在那女孩手心故弄玄虚地比划，分明是佐别塔星人用了读心术；

岔口爆出一阵粗鄙的骂骂咧咧，肥胖的中年男子笨拙地想提起裤子，那裤子活像是对他的肥硕肚子不满一样老是莫名其妙滑到脚踝，画着巨大椰子树的平角内裤被路人看了个精光，几个中学生模样的少男少女指着他嘻嘻哈哈，一看便知是切诺星人的小恶作剧；

再往前走，右手边有家无名的小诊所，牌匾上只画着郁郁葱葱的森林，很像地球的景色，不过生意不太兴隆的样子。有个喷嚏连连的米基星人慌忙冲进去，坐在里面打瞌睡的老人家猛地一点头惊醒了，也许是耳朵有点背，嚷嚷的嗓门很大，迪迦站在门口都听得一清二楚。

“叫你不要胡乱吃东西！说了会过敏的！你看看你，喷嚏打的人形都维持不住了！”

说着手指在那人身上自胃部往上画了一道笔直的线光，米基星人立刻止住了喷嚏，化成人类的样子方头方耳，倒是很憨厚。

S-851这颗以治愈术闻名的和平行星已经被摧毁了，迪迦听说是没有搜寻到幸存者的，看来还是有逃过浩劫的人在努力生活着。

迪迦走到几个巷子交汇的热闹档口，流动摊位也同样里出外进没什么规划，卖的大多是些吃食还有乱七八糟看不出做甚用途的小工具，也有摊位会卖不同星球的纪念品，做工很差，可不少思念家乡的宇宙人还是会买来做个念想。

和迪迦在光之国内陆的城市中心所见——追求工艺之美的性质截然不同，这里的商品不过图个廉价多销，地上凝着难清的黑渍，在这犹如琉璃制成的国度格外突兀。甚至连许多摊主看上去都神经兮兮的，即便有顾客走过也是爱理不理无精打采。

迪迦找到角落里的一家摊档坐下来，也不知道锅里熬的是什么就随便叫了一份。

摊主倒是很热情，连碗都亲自弯着腰端到跟前。

迪迦发现这碗竟然是诺亚做花盆时用的那种材质工艺，不过诺亚的火焰至纯，淬炼出来的颜色完全没有杂质，这碗显然是自己捏的，手艺不精指印明显，或许是火焰温度不够，掺杂着灰黑像是永远擦不干净。

汤碗里黏糊糊的，无法辨认食材，一团糊状中夹杂着几个块茎一样的东西，迪迦没什么胃口，旁边几个人倒是都吃得很香，偶尔长长分叉的舌头会伸出来舔碗，狼吞虎咽的样子始终一眼能看穿并非人类。

迪迦粗略走一遭便意识到问题所在，这生活在巷子里的——大多是宇宙难民。

这些食客的对话，粗略多以故乡的话题为主，夹杂着最近哪门行当来钱更快这类非常现实的内容，当然小偷小摸的打算也不不会少。他们或是因为天灾人祸失去了自己的母星，或是个人的种种缘由无法返乡，只好就地搭起窝棚过日子。群体不算庞大但也为数不少，对这些努力生活的人，光之国是绝对无法狠心驱逐的。

然而如此一来，即便是有心怀恶意的宇宙人混迹其中也无法快速排查出来。

黑暗偏偏喜欢在这种地方低语，无依无靠者最容易成为下手的目标。

“哥哥，这个你不吃吗？”

迪迦还在思索，一个孩子蹲在矮桌边盯着碗咽了咽口水。

孩子约莫人类年龄十岁左右，幻化的本领还很生疏，眼睛大大的，一对甲壳鞘翅露在外面，看模样是拉塞斯塔星人。迪迦隐约记得拉塞斯塔星进入冰河期后族人四散，目前这颗星球已经被巨大恒星比比多拉星吸收灭亡了，但族人们还在努力寻找着新的母星，这孩子也不知道现在如何生活。

迪迦把碗向孩子推了推：“我吃饱了，这个给你吃。”

小孩子欣喜若狂，双手捧着碗就往嘴里倒，嘴里含糊不清道着谢谢。

迪迦拉过凳子让孩子坐下来：“慢点吃，够不够？不够我可以帮你再点一碗。”

孩子一口囫囵了半碗被噎得直打嗝，迪迦拍着他的背顺了又顺才止住了。那双大眼睛眨了眨，小孩胡乱擦了两下嘴巴，声音怯怯的：“我真的可以再要一碗吗？”

迪迦拇指抹掉男孩嘴角的糊糊，转头喊道：“您好，请再来一碗！”

“来咯！”

小男孩这次看着碗却没动，眼神一直飘向迪迦，稚嫩的小手抓住老板的衣服问道：“先生，我……我能把这一份带走吗？我弟弟还没吃饭……啊！我一定会把碗还回来的！”

“嗨呀没多大的事，这碗也不值钱，你们就留着用吧。”

迪迦听得心疼很想摸摸他的脑袋，刚一抬手，男孩忽然惊慌失措跌坐到地上双手死死挡着头：“对不起我不该这么贪心！请您别打我！”

迪迦的手悬在了半空。

这本不是这个年纪的孩子所该经历的。

迪迦单膝跪地，手掌平平地伸着，他不说话，只是等着孩子愿意将手放在他掌心，男孩将信将疑地打量迪迦半天，或许是迪迦的微笑给了他勇气，或许是迪迦的眼底纯净让他发现：陌生人的掌心也可以是温暖的。

迪迦扶起男孩，手掌更加坚定地落在他的肩头：“你是个好哥哥，你的弟弟，一定以你为傲。好了，快吃饭吧，一会凉了。”

掌心的温度透过破烂的衣衫流向心口，没什么滋味的东西也有了点咸味。

“谢谢你，哥哥。谢谢……”

啊，是眼泪一颗一颗掉在了碗里，咸也是甜的，小男孩一口，又一口，认真咀嚼，吃完了剩下的半碗。

迪迦望着孩子努力端碗稳稳走路的背影，他愿意相信他的未来。

能够哭着大口吃饭的人，一定能够旺盛地活下去。


	14. Chapter 14

摊主同迪迦一同目送男孩走远才打趣问道：“客人，其实您方才一口未动，是觉得不好吃吧。”

“啊，我……是真的不饿。”迪迦面露尴尬没有直接回答。

老板也不恼：“看您是第一次来，我做东西确实不好吃的，要吃东西去二条街开外那边才行，这里都是给流民吃的，不是您该来的地方。”

迪迦反问：“我看上去不像吗？”

“穷人脸上是不会有您这么平和温柔的表情的，都是在强撑罢了。人类的外貌好处虽多，但喜怒哀乐太明显，我们其实也不是很适应的。”摊主化掉人类外貌，露出银色金属式的身体，面部中间是天蓝色的T字形，原来是个内丽茹星人。

“我和那孩子一样，母星也没了，不瞒您说，别看我现在这个样子，我以前还是个科研人员哩，做饭这类实在是不擅长。”再一说话又化成了人类，提到过往还残存骄傲。

“那您为何……”

“为何在这里摆摊是吗？哈哈，您肯定听说过雷欧奥特曼和阿斯特拉奥特曼吧，我们这里的很多人，都把他们兄弟俩当做榜样，遭了那么大的劫难，还能成为奥特战士的教官，真是了不起啊。我初来时，也是去科学技术局投过简历的，进去实习才发现内丽茹星的科技发展方向和光之国完全不同，不要说科研，连普通工作或是很简单的生活常识都与我熟悉的存在偏差，放着百亿的奥特曼不录取，人家凭什么雇佣我这种要连生活技能都重新学起的呢。现在这样也挺好的，白天给这里的人修修设备，晚上就摆摆摊。”

“身体……不会吃不消吗？”

老板叹了口气：“吃不消也要咬牙坚持啊，听说我的同胞已经找到新的星球了，但是离这里太远啦，我想快点攒够钱去搭货船去。”

迪迦不解：“货船？”

“嗯，像我们这种独自在外，没有飞船愿意专门去那么远的地方，这还是我费了好大功夫对方才答应，贵是贵了点，可毕竟人家也是货商，一个大活人不好办的，肯答应我就很感激了。而且听说是红莲火焰保护的，既然是赛罗奥特曼的朋友，也不会很坏骗人的，安全些。”

也许是迪迦的表情有点悲伤，老板提了喜气又道：“当然也有人主动留在这里！客人可知道前面巷子里那个固执的老头子，我们都叫他无证刀特，银十字军特聘他做顾问呢！他不肯去，说是这里更适合他。幸亏他没去，我们这附近十里八街都指着他呢。”

“港口附近没有开设奥特诊所78吗？”

“有啊，但是去了就要出示身份证明，我还好，那些偷渡来的怎么办啊？再说了，奥特诊所嘛，宇宙人还是要交钱的；光之国流通货币少，但去外面可是要花钱的，我们就只能挣其他宇宙人的钱……这一来二去大家手头都紧，费用就是不高对我们也很吃力；不过再怎么说光之国都比外面强啊，毕竟是奥特之星，安全！生活条件也比那些无人星球可好太多了，再说，又不是和族人一起，在哪里有什么分别……啊，这汤不够了，我回去拿点！客人您慢坐。”

迪迦叫住他老板：“我还有个问题想请教您……您听说过诺亚吗？”

万事通似的摊主忽而被难住了，皱着眉头：“没什么印象，那是谁？”

迪迦笑了，道：“没什么，一个奥特曼们常提起的人。”

“不好意思啊，我很久没怎么关注城里的消息了，这边除了巡逻队很少能见到奥特曼，您要是问梦比优斯奥特曼，这里的人都认识！那位人也很好的，就是有点爱较真。”

“嗯，好的，谢谢您。”

低着头太久，便会忘记天空的样子吧。

再回来时见那青年已经不在了。

老板也不太在意，摊子摆得久了，见得多了，在意的……自然就少了。

他费力的将汤桶倒满，盘算着熬到夜再深一点——大部分人收摊回家——没准还能再多挣几份钱。想到这里才记起忘收那客人的钱了，忘了就忘了吧，这地方能遇上个那样的客人也是奇遇了，这么想着打开零钱盖子，里面居然发出金灿灿的光芒。

“这是……”

老板慌忙追出来，哪里还有那青年的身影。他在巷口狂奔，踉踉跄跄甚至还险些碰翻了几辆推车，惹得到处骂声一片。

“喂！没长眼睛啊内丽茹！”

老板不知怎的被推了一把，忽然躺倒在地上嚎啕大哭，吓得那人连退两步。

他忽然又连滚带爬站起来，对着那曾经内丽茹星方向连连鞠躬：“谢谢！谢谢！谢谢您！”

眼泪砸在地上，他猛地站直了身体昂起头——不能哭，要笑着找到他的救世主，可他已经太久没有哭过，积攒的眼泪就像永远擦不干一样。

男人终于双腿失去力气噗通一声跪倒在地上，巷子里回荡着令人羡慕的哭喊。

“我能回家了！我要回家了！”


	15. Chapter 15

迪迦向那位老板提到的二条街开外的方向走去，这一处果然又和那巷子大不同了。

称得上是真正的商业街，餐馆说不上多高级，可比之那些摊位显然要正规有序得多，大部分也都是精心装饰过的，服务人员脸上带着训练有素的微笑，还有不少西装革履的宇宙人在谈生意。偏街则稍显萧条，除了一些总不打烊的便捷餐厅大多是酒水场所，所谓的酒吧应该指的就是这些地方了。

正行着，迪迦隐约听到拐角处有争执声，酒箱摞得很高看不真切，但那股暴戾之气绝不会有错。迪迦半隐身子藏在杂物后面，只见三个巴尔基星人将一人围在中央，推推搡搡嘲笑连连。

“这个不行，这个是回去交差的合同呀！我把钱给你们，留下这个！留下这个就好了！”

被欺辱的是个约莫三十出头的男子，脸盘很圆。西装并不熨帖，脚上的皮鞋也不太合脚，磕绊着总是露出半个脚跟，不仅衬衫已经皱皱巴巴，领带还被巴尔基星人牵拉着随时要摔倒在地上，好不狼狈。

“真以为我稀罕你这几个破钱！咱就是寻点乐子！”

出声的，是靠在墙角的另一人。这人倒是未用本貌，人类形样身材魁梧，两条手臂像是纹了烈火，颐指气使指挥那三个巴尔基星人。

“打啊！使劲打！这光之国真他妈闷死个人！”

“住手！”

几人闻声望向来人，一看竟是个柔弱的小青年，呆了一瞬又不屑地哈哈大笑，转过头理所当然还要继续暴行，迪迦冲上去扯开那条胳膊，架在肩上顺力就是一个背摔。

不等他们反应过来迪迦弓步向前，手已起势：“再不住手我就不客气了！”

躺在地上的巴尔基星人还在哼，剩下的两人蠢傻相视。

“愣着干什么！”

这三人突然又齐齐精神一震，拳下生风一样攻向迪迦。迪迦抬臂挡住一拳，没想到腹部生生挨了另一拳，又一人绕到他身后，架住他的两臂，一前一后想要夹击，迪迦引腰向前双腿飞踹脱了桎梏，还没出手险些又被按倒在地。

好快！好像变了个人全无痛觉似的，这根本不是常态下的巴尔基星人。迪迦定睛一看，三人气喘吁吁满眼通红，不管不顾一味向自己死扑。

“哈哈哈哈！自不量力充什么英雄！”

那混混头子猖狂大笑原形毕露，背后布满通红硬刺如被火焰包裹着，胸前有一对和眼睛相同的橘红色胸部甲片，张狂无比。是挑衅星人，原来如此！迪迦顿时明了，一定是他的莫塔兰嘎病毒在作怪——这病毒极为私恶，虽能让中毒者以十倍生命力运转，刚勇无敌，但很快就会被耗到油尽灯枯。

迪迦一边应付一边企图唤醒三人神志：“你们被利用了，快停手！这样下去会燃烧殆尽的！”

三人还是不依不饶，反而是那男子终于回过神，抱着公文包向迪迦喊道：“我……我去叫巡逻队来！”

迪迦心道糟糕，这样下去岂不是要暴露，没成想巴尔基星人冲上去就是一个背后手刀，因着病毒手上力道奇准，只听那男人哎呀一声扑倒在地上没了动静。

这倒让迪迦不用再束手束脚，干脆变回本貌也不再做无用劝说。

“你是奥特战士？！”

迪迦双手合起，冷冻的蓝色能量直接升至那几个巴尔基星人上空，嘭的一声爆炸四散迅速凝华成为粉末，被控制的几人身上冒出滚滚蒸汽，总算恢复冷静又尽数力竭摊倒在地。

那挑衅星人见状不妙转身就跑，迪迦右手蓄力左手直接释放出一道金色光线，挑衅星人立马被定在原地。迪迦走到他面前，还是那个和气的青年模样，道：“无论你用何种样貌，若是再在这附近为非作歹，我下次可就不会再饶你了。”

这一夜，着实反复又波折。

迪迦莫名其妙坐在满是奥特曼服务生的餐馆里时，这样想到。

对面的男人捧着菜单灼灼地看着自己，笑起来脸更加圆鼓鼓了。

“恩人您尽管点！这家店是来奥特航空港一定要来的店啊！巡逻队也常在这吃饭！”

迪迦越听越是头痛，倾身向前小声道：“我真的不饿，不用这么麻烦的，我们随便吃点就……”

男人把菜单晃的扇子一样：“不麻烦不麻烦！恩人帮了我大忙！”摸摸头又害羞道，“我明天就要返航了，一时半会也不会再有机会来光之国，还以为吃不到这家店了，多亏了您。”

话说回那时，迪迦人已救下便想尽早归家，为保险不宜久留。走开两步但见那男子迟迟没有醒来，迪迦不太放心地折返，想了又想还是将他枕在腿上手里治愈光线轻托后颈，结果那人一睁眼猛地抓住迪迦死活再不肯放手，泪眼婆娑说什么都要报恩。

“请问二位要点什么？”

两人穿着普通不似贵客，又是凌晨劳累之时，服务生虽极力撑起精神，敲打不停地手指还是泄露出了真实的情绪。

“这个……这个咖喱饭是一定要点的！还有这个！这个！这个也要！”

不知道是不是对方点的太多，服务生先焦躁地先行确认：“请问怎样结账？”

“哦哦，我有出差餐券的！”

迪迦一经提醒，也想起什么似的从裤兜里翻出一张卡片递给服务生看：“请问这个……也可以在这里使用吗？”

服务生啪的双脚一并，鞠躬幅度都变成了九十度：“可以可以！您这张卡是光之国全境通用当然包括本店啦，二位稍等！这就上菜！”

迪迦被这突如其来的热情弄得晕头转向，还没反应过来各色菜式流水似的上来，满满一桌怕是将整个店的菜全搬上来了。

迪迦犯起难来：“不好意思，我们好像没点这么多……”

“是赠送的！您是本店贵客，理应如此。”

服务生上齐了菜也没有要走的意思，神采奕奕站在桌边随时准备服务，好似连饭都要一口一口喂到迪迦嘴里才放心。迪迦最应付不来这一套，看对面的男人也是拘束得一直流汗，委婉劝道：“那个，你可以先去休息了……”

“好的，您有什么吩咐尽管叫我！”

等服务生走远了对面的男人才长舒一口气，松下肩膀掩嘴问迪迦道：“那是什么东西啊？真管用！”

“我也不晓得，家里来访的客人给的，大概是优惠券之类的吧。”迪迦也不是客气，他确实不清楚，只知道是奥特兄弟当初做客时留给他和诺亚的，说是光之国通行证明一类的东西。

“真是太不好意思了！明明是我要感谢您的，没想到又承蒙恩人关照了！”

迪迦笑笑：“没关系，这样正好，你可不要留下什么遗憾啊。”

“那么，我要开动了！”

男人大喊一声，忽然离席，双膝跪地双手合十，然后又是反复蹲起三次，抬高端平左手向左踏出三步，再抬高端平右手向右踏出三步，口中时而高亢时而低吟，旁若无人跳起仿若祭祀的舞蹈来。

零星的顾客都在窃笑，迪迦也不催促，端坐着看他边唱边舞。

一曲毕，男人大汗淋漓方才落座。

“让恩人久等了！”

“你是梵顿星人吧？”

“哦！恩人真是聪慧！”

迪迦笑道：“梵顿星人才会在吃饭前举行这么隆重的仪式。”

男人摆摆手：“差矣差矣，如今我们星球食物问题已经解决了不少，有些年轻人啊，就忘了当初的艰苦了，仪式也忘啦！说道此事，梦比优斯奥特曼于我们星球也是大恩人呐，当初我们的应急食物掉落地球，还是他和人类好意出手才帮忙解决，那之后也有不少梵顿星人去往地球，我来这光之国，也算是有幸看看他的故乡的，嘛，不过看到的‘人类’比奥特曼还多就是了哈哈。”

迪迦听他说提及便顺着问起：“为何……大家都以人类的样貌活动呢？”


	16. Chapter 16

“听说原本也不是这样的，但是恩人您想啊，这宇宙人也是有各种各样的性格和外貌，有些人即使本心不坏也会被针对。就比如夏德星人吧！若是在街上见到了，大家都觉得既然出自宇宙游击队肯定性情凶残，但要是他化成人类，人们只会觉得这是个沉默寡言的人，毕竟人类看起来攻击性很弱嘛；而且全宇宙都知道——奥特曼对人类有特殊感情，这样一来，幻化成人类模样不仅更好入境，甚至被盘查的次数也比较少，久而久之自然就形成这种风气了。”

似乎很有道理，迪迦听着却有些奇怪：“可是这样，难道不是……在掩饰偏见吗？即使是化成人类的外表，人们自顾自的揣测仍然是没有任何改变的，那些受到不公正待遇的宇宙人内心的真实想法……也没有机会告诉大家。如果有一天，大家都能用本貌去破除这些刻板印象不是更好吗？”

“话虽如此，谁不想大事化小小事化了呢？即使是假的平等，也是很多人梦寐以求的，就拿我来说吧，恩人您也知道我是梵顿星人，我要是以本貌出差，任何一家自助餐厅都不肯让我进的，可是没办法啊，我们就是胃口大想吃顿饱的，但要是这个模样啊……”梵顿星人开心地拍了拍胸脯，“……就不会被当场赶出来了，嘿嘿，虽然也很容易被识破，可感觉毕竟是不同的。我们又怎好埋怨呢？都懂得做生意不容易，总不能每次都因为这点小事就不依不饶的，更何况，谁没有点秘密呢，恩人您不也一样吗？”

但我并不喜欢这样，我们本可以不用这般相见。

迪迦无法说出口。

他既然不能坦诚相见，便已经失去了继续言论的资格。

梵顿星人咬着勺子悄悄看迪迦的眼色，这会见迪迦沉默怕冷了场连忙夹菜过去：“恩人尝尝这个！这是梅特龙星的特产呢，吃了心情就会变好的！”

迪迦也不想扫兴，语气温和劝道：“你不要老是恩人恩人的了，叫我大古就行。”

“哦，那大古恩人您家乡何处？”

“我之前就住在地球的，我也还不知道该怎么称呼你呢？”

“叫我哲平就行！地球！地球好啊！地球的食物那真是冠绝宇宙的！我这名字还是父亲当年一个地球朋友的名字呐！梦比优斯奥特曼的队友！”

大古细想他前言后语，好奇问道：“你好像很喜欢梦比优斯奥特曼啊？”

“嘿嘿，是啊……虽然还未曾谋面，谁不喜欢奥特战士呢？”

“要是今晚遇见你的是梦比优斯奥特曼就好了，能见上一面了呢。”

“唉，我那时也就是一说吓吓他们，哪敢劳烦奥特战士们啊？我这样的小人物……想都不敢想的。”

“可是你刚才不是还说，你父亲和梦比优斯奥特曼是合作过的？”

“在地球上大家是朋友，在光之国，就不是啦，这不一样……不一样。”

大古良久不再说话，窗外琉璃翡翠照着一室富丽堂皇，用餐的客人只剩下他与哲平了。

仿佛身处某种巨大的爆炸中漂浮的异次空间，窗上流光如同奔息不止的水幕，时间永恒停滞，虚影叠叠，哭笑莫辨。

大古转头回来看着满桌子的饭菜：“有点凉了，要不要再热一下？”

“我……我吃饱了。”正说着肚子咕噜噜不合时宜地叫起来。

“真的？”

哲平揪着手指一五一十地坦白：“说来实在抱歉，您也知道我们梵顿星人吃饱了就会陷入暴睡的，若真放开了吃，怕是要交代在这里啦。”

大古拄着脸颊抿嘴一笑：“没关系，我送你回去……我比你想象的，力气可大多了。”

虽然哲平在睡熟前还不忘将一摞用餐券和写着地址的卡片整整齐齐放在一起，大古也并未取用，不过大古对光之国的货币流通没有太大概念——家里财物都是诺亚和戴拿在张罗——算钱的样子比寻常居民要生疏得多。

服务生看了半天总算是明白了他的意图，惶恐推拒：“您不用付钱！”

“嗯？可是……”

大古心思何其快，问未及口已反应过来，所谓的“通行证”原来是这个意思。

既如此，更用不得了。

“我想用现金结清，用过卡片这件事……”大古手指竖在唇间，眨了下眼：“对其他人保密好吗？”

“哦……哦，好的！”服务生呼吸一紧，结结巴巴不敢再看大古，“但是钱我不敢收的……”

大古趴在柜台上，手指推着卡片眼睛弯弯：“那不如这样，我付的钱……就当是请你帮我个忙，我要带他去这个地方，还劳烦你指路。”

航空港的夜晚在悄无声息地蕃昌。

悄无声息的是腌臜角落，蕃昌的是明街暗巷。

走路时要挺起胸膛，家门口要打扫干净；饭要按时吃，觉要好好睡；不挑衅他人，被挑衅也不予理会；不欺辱他人，被欺辱也绝不屈膝；若世道难为，就以不弃对抗不公。

破败处依旧破败，断壁残垣中破出一绕藤蔓，四面八方向上贪婪向上，活就要活出个至死方休的样子来。

梦比优斯很诧异，他总觉得这街道和以前是不同了的，人还是那些人，故事也还是同样的故事，但若真的问起宇宙人是否发生了什么好事，他们相视抿嘴一笑，秘而不宣。

是的，航空港的穷苦人拥有了自己的秘密。

这秘密的名字曰为——长夜的救世者。

原本他们称呼他为救世主，但他曾在救下一位孤儿时说过：我不是任何人的主，你只属于你自己。于是他们改了称呼，想起了曾经空气里自由的清甜。

若你勤恳生活，心术中正，他就会降临；若你言行不端，恶贯满盈，他也会降临。

他教会他们如何在看不见星星的夜晚寻找故乡的方向。

他是长夜里的明灯，他，就是他们的底气。

但或许是他的光芒太盛，好比太阳无法直视，这位救世者究竟何种样貌，竟无人知晓。

有人说他覆面不露真容，有人说即使目睹他真貌，回头忆起也是模模糊糊隔了层光雾；还有人说他眼下有颗泪痣，但因为听起来太过旖旎像某种迷了魂的想象，不足为信；也有人说他戴着一枚漂亮不菲的指环，又要有人拍板大笑，真是那么富有来这种劳什子地方做什么白工。

大家心照不宣的唯有一件，这位穷人的救世主，是不可说的。

他总是在听闻巡逻队的消息时便拂身了去，从不与奥特曼们共同惩处罪恶，即便是留下线索也是假借他人之口，人们因而猜测他或许是某位流浪的宇宙侠客，也或者是某位诚心赎罪的犯人，甚至可能就是出自这街区的无名义士。

犹如神力分海，一片晦暗死气趋于明朗，处处弥漫星点煌熠。

只有一个人的心境不复昔日敞朗，恰恰，就是那位救世者本人。


	17. Chapter 17

大古在夜晚的时间逐日渐久。

然而夜晚愈长，白天就愈益难熬。

迪迦发现自己竟然比从前更想念诺亚了。

他看到太多，听到太多，发现太多。迪迦很想和诺亚讨论，他想知道诺亚是如何思考的，换做是诺亚又会怎样处理那些绕线麻和绵里针。

光会因为形状去改变自己的样子，但光从不会因此去挑选自己喜欢的形状。

他们常说光与暗并存，那光中自在的强弱又真的会刀切分明吗？

即使是暗，对那些物与影交界处的微弱光晕视而不见就是正确的吗？

那黑暗中若是有极暗，与之相对的暗中光又该如何判断？

一个人太容易囿于视角，然而宇宙之大，真的能知他懂他又能超脱之外给予他意见的，只有诺亚，也只能是诺亚。

迪迦时常在心里思虑得久了便会不由自主地问出口，诺亚的名字在房间里悠悠打转落地无声，回答他的只有树风。

他睁开眼，便看到这床上也是冷冰冰的，身体也跟着冷起来。

迪迦只好蜷着身子盯着那盆卢古斯花看：也许是这花养得不够好，等到花开了诺亚肯定就回来了。

手指描绘爱人的脸庞，迪迦捏了捏卢古斯花，轮复着——于催眠中等待在夜晚醒来。

这一晚大古感觉不太好。

各处都像是在骚动，明明前日邪气已几近净化了。

大古走了几处探听到的消息都差不多，那些零散邪魔之人不知何故在一处大模大样的聚集，似是在计划什么，这些真正死性不改的邪恶之人罪行甚广，以至于计划的具体内容莫衷一是，有说是他们打算哄骗诱拐宇宙人去做劳力，有说是打算攻入宇宙监狱释放恶性囚犯，也有说是某个大人物在暗中操作要把光之国搅个天翻地覆。

但都如商量好了一般，一夜全涌来了这酒吧。

大古抬头看了眼——“Vulthoom”。

恶寒飕飗，股股噤渗。

他皱起眉头，手在门把处犹豫一瞬，仍是坚定地，推门而入。

说也奇怪，入内反没有那至邪至厄之感了。尽管坐满了凶神恶煞的宇宙匪徒，大古粗略扫去，都是些小打小闹的寻衅者，不至掀起滔天巨浪。

全封闭式的酒吧彻底隔绝了碧光，只留几盏昏黄，在黑暗中古怪的脸庞神情莫测，只有阴狠的眼睛发出各异的光。

男人们看着大古，像看着曼妙的表演家步向属于他的舞台。

他并非专程为酒吧而来，因而只穿了件格格不入的白色衬衣，袖口各绣着一只金色的飞鸟。大古不再遮掩自己的样貌，他翘起腿双臂轻展倚着吧台，仰脸闭目炫耀似的享受光芒，肩膀舒活，那衬衫下的腰线随他的动作若隐若现，胸前两朵茱萸散发着柔晕惹出一片任人采撷的浮想。

“这里好闷热啊。”

葱白手指在领口的扣子碾转，一颗。

雅雀无声。

吱——鞣制皮革在玻璃杯上小声尖叫，酒保立刻遭到凶恶激愤的眼神警告。

两颗。

但也仅此而已，他随性然并不轻浮。伴随着此起彼伏的失望叫嚣，酒吧再次窸窸窣窣起来，还有些厚重酒杯砸在桌面的愤怒声，大古笑了——于是恶人们便原谅了他的耍弄。

大古放下腿，扫视一圈又好像没有看任何人，转过身慵懒地拄着吧台。纤腰上的牛仔裤有些松垮，腰带调皮地露出大半截，帆布鞋踏在高脚凳上左点一下右点一下实足天真。

“客人想喝点什么？”

“不知道，要看对方请我喝什么。”

大古笑容浅浅言语自得，掌心里的虚汗只有他自己知道。

大古不会喝酒。

更不要说来酒吧独自饮酒这种事，即使是节庆喜日的在家小酌，孤门也会一直陪着他。他原本想装作误入酒吧，可进门的一瞬间他意识到：没有哪个“误闯者”会在这种情况下稳坐如山，如果他不想引起事端或是白跑一趟，要么转身离开，要么成为其中一份子。

“Grasshopper。”

上钩了。

大古打量眼前人，脑海中无甚印象，此人面相不恶煞反而称得上斯文，穿着也不耀武扬威的浮夸，如此却能摆脱一众说明的确是个人物。这正合大古之意，也许能就此问出些什么。

“哎？可是我不会喝酒。不如这样……”大古歪着身子指了指男人，又指了指自己，“……你回答我一个问题，我就喝一口酒。”

“好。但我想知道的……你也要如实回答我。”

“为什么今天这么热闹？我错过什么有意思的事了吗？”

男人晃晃手指：“这是两个问题。”

大古不高兴地噘嘴：“小气。”

“第一个问题，因为在等人；第二个问题，有意思的事情……还没开始。”

“您的Grasshopper。”

“一个人在家会让你觉得很寂寞吗？”

大古讨厌这个问题。

男人手指已经快要触到他的青石戒指，大古强忍住寒颤，不动声色地抽回手掌。

酒色淡绿，他尽量自然地举杯抿了一口，入口清凉，甜奶味道浓郁，粉唇上沾了一点奶白，大古下意识伸出小舌细舔。

青涩而甜美。

“你不打算回答我，还是……不敢回答我？”

大古又小饮一口遮去酸涩：“我只是觉得……在今天这种时候，更寂寞。”他不看男人，手指摸着杯沿垂眼若思，怕被听出了真心，“呐，所以大家在等谁？”

不等男人回答，半路忽杀出一人打断了他们的对话：“抱歉，我有话要和他讲，能请你离开吗！”

措辞虽然客气，但语气分明是命令的。

说话人脸型狭长，五官清晰锐气如矛，但若看他眉宇间分明还带着少年独有不服输的稚气。

那男人笑了，他深深地看了大古一眼，像是要最后记住他的模样，半分纠缠也没有当真退去了。大古顿时有些慌张也顾不上其他，他是见过这个少年的，更不要提他左手腕的帕拉吉手镯令他的身份昭然若揭。

“诸星真？……你怎么会在这里？”


	18. Chapter 18

大古脑子里一片混乱，他现在又急又羞，也不知道方才那些伎俩诸星真看去了多少，毫无防备就被熟人撞破了最尴尬做作的处境。

诸星真脸色不太好：“你已经很多天没出现了，我很担心你……”

要说担心，大古反而更担心诸星真。

刚才感受到的那股邪气蹊跷诡异，赛罗战斗风格大开大合，但并不善应对这类阴谋气质，况且这里根本不是他这年纪该来的地方——尽管迪迦知道赛罗算不得一般小孩了，私下里他和诺亚也偶尔会讲起赛罗，迪迦对这孩子常年厮杀的处境始终是有些微词的，诺亚很少在这件事上发表看法，但既然给了他帕拉吉手镯，说到底还是认可又心疼的。

“诸星，这里不是你该来的地方。”

“……但也不是你该来的地方。”

不等大古解释，诸星真又道：“……我知道你不是第一次来这种地方了。”

诸星真话说得怪气，大古听了不知道他是在强调哪一字哪一词，好像无论何种断词，都是在苛责他，大古纳闷：“你想说什么……”

“前几日你在一处餐馆和酒店用了奥特证明，我今天收到了报告，但是我没有对奥特兄弟汇报……你在这附近出入的事只有我知道。”

大古回忆那日服务生允诺他时的模样，不像善谎之人，反问：“……你怎么会知道？”

诸星真看了看四周，刻意压低了声音：“我是警备队的指挥之一，为什么不能知道。”

大古神情复杂地看着诸星真。

他点点头：“我明白了，你们在监视我。”

诸星真一时语塞，皱起两道剑眉：“不！是保护你……”

诸星真被大古这种带刺的态度伤到了。

赛罗今日在截到那份使用报告的时候完全是困惑的，他知道迪迦很久没有出门了，除了阿斯特拉奥特曼那日拜访过他，几乎再没有人见过迪迦，但是他一向不爱热闹的地方，也不愿意结交朋友，总是温和寡淡的犹在高岭。

所以赛罗更加想不通为什么迪迦会三更半夜和一个陌生男人在一起，还是在这种三教九流混杂的灰黑地带成双出入。他查了那人所有的出入境证明，都猜不出他与迪迦能有什么关系，只不过一个从梵顿星来的普通贸易商人；可若是巧遇，也未免太牵强，这附近连一般奥特曼都不会来，更不要说是迪迦。

还是说迪迦一直以来都过着他不所知的双重生活……就像他不知道那端庄的面庞下会有何等妖冶的身姿……那诺亚呢？诺亚知道吗？如果迪迦因此陷入什么危险而无人知晓——赛罗只要想到这点就头皮发麻。

大古还在哄小孩子一般恳言相劝：“……诸星，你先回去好吗？你在这里只会让我更难办。”

那边宇宙人明明听不见他们的对话，却也要偏巧赶着嘲讽。

“小弟弟，这里不是未成年人该进来的地方！你还是喝牛奶比较好，哈哈！”

“哥哥的请你喝好不好啊？哈哈哈哈！”

诸星真一掌拍得吧台震天响：“酒保，给我最烈的酒！”

“你要是拿不下这小美人，就让我上好了哈哈哈！”

“别耽误时间了！这么多人排着呢！”

醉客语气下流，诸星真心里越来越焦躁，大古为什么就非得在这乌烟瘴气的地方呢？难道他不知道自己的处境有多危险吗？他知大古定然是有隐情，然而真的有必要牺牲到这种地步吗？他坐在这里简直就像个活靶子，那些宇宙人舔着舌头恨不得把他生吞活剥了，而他竟然能忍受令人作呕的亵玩眼神，忍受诺亚以外的男人碰他的身体，他竟然还能笑着调情！

诸星真满腔愤懑转头怒吼：“吵什么吵！嘴巴给我放干净点！”

“小毛孩你拽什么！”

诸星真跳下椅子仿佛作势就要冲过去：“你再多说一句信不信小爷我今天就拆了这破地方！”

“打！打！”

对方几个人也豁得一起站起来，到处都是砸杯子的起哄声。

大古拉住诸星真，生怕他把事情闹大：“诸星，有机会我一定和你解释……事情不是你想的那样。”

诸星真虽是暴怒，但他并不真的冲动，他知道航空港并不像某个无人星球可以大肆出手，若真的可以如此解决，巡逻队又何必留着这些地方？若他要闹，早在那男人碰大古之时就掀翻这污秽之地了，可大古从一开始就只把他当做寻常不懂事的孩子。

诸星真有些受伤地反问大古：“我想的哪样？”

大古像被诸星真的眼神烫到了，他只能躲闪道：“……总之，你先离开好吗？”

“可以，”诸星真嘴上答应着，反而却更加冷静地坐下来，“……但你要和我一起走，这里太危险了。”

“诸星……”

“你在这里的事……我不会告诉任何人，但如果你的解释是真心的，现在就是最合适的……”

“……你是在威胁我吗？”

诸星真看着大古，近乎恳求道：“大古，我只是想帮你……难道我就这么不值得信赖，我就……真的帮不了你吗？”

大古内心烦乱，他不知道诸星真是怎么了，他印象里的赛罗并不是这般喜欢较真的孩子，这与他是谁根本无关，迪迦不会让任何一个警备队的战士来插手，境地复杂如此，一明一暗才能通贯，更不要说赛罗还是警备队的重要人物，他一旦插手这里便是牵一发而动全身，赛罗甚至还并不真正明白他于光之国的意义。

就在他们争执的这时间里已有宇宙人悻悻离去，集会像是接近了尾声，大古知道今日这消息大概率是无可能打探到了，只要想到还要再来一次这种地方他就满心委屈烦躁。

大古叹了口气，语气也不急了：“诸星，我并不是不信赖你……有些世界是很复杂的……”

诸星真看着桌上那杯烈酒发怔：“……你觉得我理解不了。”

大古思来想去耐着性子问道：“你是真的迫切想要知道我在做什么，还是……只是不喜欢我在这里？”

“我想帮你是真的，不喜欢你在这里也是真的，”那些如蛭的猥亵目光还黏在他们身上，只是坐在这里他都要吐出来了，诸星真攥紧了拳头，咬牙道，“诺亚也不会喜欢你在这里的。”

大古许久没有动静。

诸星真侧头悄悄窥视大古。

“……他不会说这种话。”

大古面色苍白，神色冷如冰霜，诸星真以为迪迦不太舒服本能想上前扶他，大古竟一把甩开诸星真，泫然欲泣满腔冤愤：“诺亚从来不会说这种话！”

诸星真被大古这副模样吓在当场，手还直挺挺的伸着忘了该当如何。

大古像是要哭，又像在冷笑，形貌二分疯癫：“什么危险？我能有什么危险？”

说着夺过那杯烈酒一饮而尽。

“大古！”

酒烧心肺，大古红了眼眶。

诺亚才不会说这种话，无论我做什么他都全身心相信我，他甚至会做的比我更好。

迪迦不胜酒力，化成人类样子更不能沾酒，烈酒穿肠，辣得人视线迷蒙。

大古将那杯剁在吧台上，气势骤起：“再来一杯！”

“迪……大古，你不能再喝了！”诸星真这下是真的慌了，他想去拦却被大古抢先接过满酒，他眉毛轻挑：“我为什么不能再喝了？你难道不想看这个？”

大古举着酒杯逼近诸星真，他领口大敞，一对锁骨如玉笛诱人饮奏，胸口肌肤被酒热灼出大片粉红，眼下泪痣生出万种迷醉妖冶。

“你们脑中所想——我是如何不顾声誉陪‘邪恶的’宇宙人喝酒的，不就是这个样子的吗？”

睥睨而视，大古像是偏要逆反报复，盯着诸星真，舌尖颤巍巍探着最后一滴，清润的五官竟与迪迦妖丽的本貌万万重叠，诸星真猛然又想起那日他在树影间沉沉浮浮，霎时红了脸，眼观鼻鼻观心，完全不敢看大古。

大古见他这般，忽然泄了气。

我这又是何必呢……

可是我何尝不想他啊，我比所有人，比那些整日求神拜信的人都更想他，若是有他在，我还需如此大费周章故作风尘吗？这难道是我喜欢的吗？

我那些未曾出口的话除了他能与谁听，这不许做那不许做，应当如此应当那般。

我要你们的喜欢了吗？

怎么千般万种……倒成了我的错。

大古已经醉得完全没了力气，嘴里呢喃着腿弯一软趴倒在吧台上。

“那卢古斯花……为什么就是不肯开呢？”

诸星真慌忙扶住大古，衬衫被蹭起半褶，触手便是肌肤滚烫，诸星真来不及心思崴蕤，只觉身后一阵恶寒，他将大古护在身后转身怒视，几个不知死活的口角垂涎死尸一样晃着聚拢过来。

“小兄弟，一起玩玩如何？”

诸星真怒火直冲，一声暴喝：“放你的狗屁！给我滚远点！”

肃杀之气震得点灯乱晃，一时间剑拔弩张，不知谁喊了一句：“巡逻队来了！”

一群乌合之众作鸟兽散，大古似乎也被这句提醒了，撑着身体想站起来，诸星真直接打横抱起大古，让他头轻靠在自己肩膀上，小声安抚道：“迪迦，我现在送你回家。”

门口还零星站着几个宇宙人，诸星真目空如无物，眼神狠厉：“让开！”

一脚踹烂大门，扬长而去。


	19. Chapter 19

“就这么让他们走了吗？”

“不要节外生枝，”群乌为首的正是与大古搭讪的男人，他在黑暗中浮现本貌——三角金属头部散发出阴森的冷光，两侧凹陷处随着他的声音蓝光忽闪——雷丘兰星人桀笑道，“好戏，还在后头呢……都记下了？”

“嘿嘿，那还用说。”

又一壮硕身形遁出，双臂犹缠烈焰。

野兽嗅到带血的生肉，在漆寂的黎明前狂舞，獠牙刺破月光，鲜血喷涌。

迪迦，真是……好久不见了。

刚出航空港没多久，大古就受不住了，从诸星真怀里挣脱出来跪在地上只是一个劲的干呕，原本诺亚不在家他就不爱吃东西，此时胃里空空如也，吐到最后连苦胆汁都吐了出来。

诸星真不敢再说话，默默蹲在大古身后一下一下帮他顺着背。

大古头痛欲裂，心擂如鼓，手脚一会冰冷一会灼烧，浑身都难受地不似自己，憋闷得直想哭，又像和自己置气似的狠狠抹嘴，唇角水渍恰好蹭在那只金色绣鸟上，一点深色像鸟儿的眼泪晕了全身。

“诺……”折腾到最后大古干脆不走了，抱着膝盖坐在地上呓语连连。

诸星真实在无法，只得稍用了点力气强拉起大古，大古身子还是软着的，热气腾腾栽在他怀里，诸星真抱也不是不抱也不是，搂着大古的腰背，但别过脸不去看他红润的脸颊，连哄带骗道：“迪迦，就快到了，你再忍忍……”

可大古还是不肯老实，手上没什么力气猫抓一样软软地推拒，诸星真试着微微松开手臂，大古脚步虚浮根本站不稳险些摔了，诸星真又连忙捉住他的手腕扯回怀里，这才听清他的呢喃。

“你们……根本不懂诺亚，不懂诺亚……”

话说得没头没尾，诸般滋味涌上心头，诸星真并不比大古好过。

他怨恨诺亚。

尽管只有一瞬。一念千思，他知，月知，星辰知。

他亦知不该，也许他确实不懂诺亚，他不懂为什么强如诺亚，还会让迪迦这么辛苦，这么……不开心。此时此刻，他就这样捏着大古纤细的手腕，只要低下头就可以吻住他的双唇，而他连反抗的能力都没有。

诺亚呢？诺亚在哪里？

少年俯下身。

然……堪堪错过他的唇，诸星真转身将大古背起来，轻声问道：“……这样有没有舒服点？”

大古只是梦呓不响，已是半醒半睡。

“……好热，这么热的天气我不要喝汤。”

“就喝一碗，这汤是清热的。”

听邻居说，那汤他煲了四个小时……真应该多喝一点的。

清风吹散少许燥热的酒劲，大古睁开眼。

“……孤门？”

不，不是孤门，这不是孤门的气味，他身上总是有种淡淡的檀香味，孤门的耳廓也不是这样的，他的耳骨挺薄耳垂却大方厚正，大古闲来无事便喜欢捏着玩。

抬头已经看得见院子里的树，大古拍了拍少年的肩膀：“……诸星，放我下来吧。”

诸星真听他词句肯定不复黏连，知他已恢复清明，也不再勉强，落地时大古仍是身体虚轻，诸星真想扶，大古化回本貌客气地推开了。

“迪迦……”

迪迦看着赛罗，看着这光之国的小英雄，诸星真虽高大倜傥，可赛罗就这样站在他面前，分明还是在长身体的少年。他值得万众仰慕的青春和烈火如歌的爱恋，那些生杀伐屠戮却偏要在他眉头唇角无情削凿……迪迦突然很想疼惜地抱抱他，但他不能，他不能让赛罗陷入虚假幻象的误会。

于是迪迦只是神情复杂的站着。

赛罗直觉迪迦是有话要同自己讲的，或许是想解释出现在酒吧里的缘由，或许是想与倾诉他生活中的烦恼，或许……或许是他不喜欢诺亚的地方！可那是诺亚，是神如天降力挽狂澜的诺亚，是赋予他穿梭时空自由的诺亚，这想法如此大不韪，只是想想都让赛罗抑不住的呼吸急促，他既不愿意听到诺亚有什么不足之处，又无法虚伪地当做没有任何期待。

“谢谢，给你添麻烦了。”

他说谢谢，他说，添麻烦。

甚至掌心里迪迦的温度还没散褪，他就又已恢复了那副客套勿近的模样。

赛罗从不知言非刻薄也能诛心至此，他竟与好心路人并无分别。

我不想要你的谢谢，我想要你毫无负担的信赖我。

我不怕麻烦，我只怕你连麻烦我都不肯。

迪迦颔首转身不再多言，显然是就此别过的打算。

不等理智警醒，身体已先一步动了，赛罗亦步亦趋跟在迪迦身后，愈是英雄少年愈是心中酸楚难忍：我是怎么了，怎么就……这么没出息，明明早就对自己说要习惯被抛弃，要习惯独来独往，要习惯不付真心。  
两人都不再说话，一直默声行至台阶上，纵使迪迦看上去已与平时无异，开门时仍是晃了一晃：“……再见，赛罗。”

赛罗蓦地撑住门：“迪迦！我……”

“夜深了，早点回去休息吧。”

他推门的手在用力。

一整个夜晚的冲动和勇气，在这几不可察的决绝下，消失殆尽。

掩门时迪迦仍是垂首，一眼也不曾看他，水晶里映着蓝色似海漾，只一滴，浇落一身倥偬。

迪迦靠在门后，门外许久没有动静，不知道赛罗走了没有。

他不愿意去想象赛罗失望难过的神情，三千多万年，他见过太多这样的表情。

迪迦只能在心里反复默念……爱一个人没有错，被人爱，也没有错。

无尽的疲倦席卷周身。

方才还灼烧痛心，此时竟如坠冰窟，太阳穴一胀一胀的发痛，迪迦摸到桌边缩起身子坐了，头垫在膝上盯着对面那张椅子发呆，那里空落落的。

迪迦想起那时新年也是这样面对面坐着，明知道未知之手步步逼近，明知道这可能是他与奈克瑟斯的最后一个新年了，却还是选了人类最寻常不过的跨年方式。

两个人挤在被炉里等新年钟声敲响，孤门低头忙着在纸上写些什么，大古剥了橘子塞到他嘴里，又见他手上折出层层叠叠的水波纹。

“手伸出来。”

大古双手在衣服上抹了抹才老老实实地伸出去，手指还翘得直直的。

骤不及防就被套住了。

孤门将那枚心形纸环戴在大古左手的无名指上，居然分毫不差。

孤门手巧，他说从前以救援队的身份活动过，常会遇见因为害怕哭闹不止的孩子，所以便学了些人类讨巧的小玩意儿。

大古对着灯光活动手指，想起来便问道：“你给小孩子也折戒指的吗？”

“不折，他们更喜欢青蛙和纸鹤。”

孤门答的有板有眼，大古还以为自己会错了意，把玩够了就想摘下戒指，孤门忽然握着他的手允诺道：“我会活着回来的。”

那是迪迦漫长人生中第一枚愿意收下的戒指。

纸戒指后来在战斗中化为灰烬了，孤门问大古知不知道戒指里写了什么，大古哪里舍得拆那戒指，但还是逞强说看了。孤门就盯着他瞧，瞧得他心虚，犟嘴说写了不算数，做到了才算数。

其实迪迦一直想知道孤门在纸上写了什么，也许是过于羞人的话，无论是奈克瑟斯还是诺亚都没再提起过。

再后来……他收到了一枚不会被烧坏的戒指。

迪迦抚摸戒指，他也不敢思念得太狠了，他怕诺亚会感应到他，万一他正在紧要战斗的关头因此分了心怎么办。

一想到他们如何在这里拥抱，情欲又开始骚动，尝过珍馐的肉体总是馋得让人心烦，迪迦把手掌夹在腿间磨蹭，既已有过偷尝的滋味便好像每一次的耻心都会淡去一层。

“嗯……诺亚……”

“……嘶……”

不知是魔鬼兴奋的喘息还是失望的叹息，喉咙里长长的气音如冰冷的信子缠绕上颈间。

迪迦猛地抬起头，他浑身僵直，惊恐占据了迪迦的双眼，热气就喷在他的耳边，恶寒却像巨大的蛛网自身后压迫笼罩着他。

他听见那个声音发出低沉地笑声。

“这么想我吗？”


	20. Chapter 20

痛。

身体像是刚经历了一场艰苦的战斗。

床边一道黑影。

迪迦迅速翻身落地，半蹲半跪侧步抬手，朝着那方向就是一记手掌切割光线。

黑影只单手就将光线撕落——人虽坐，却是脚踩椅面，他高居椅背叉着腿，双手随意搭在膝盖上好整以暇，看似放松又随时能以迅雷之势将猎物撕个粉碎。

不速之客通体漆黑，只有数条红色勾勒肉身，如丧皮肤而血脉肌理尽露。

但那五官面貌，竟与诺亚一模一样。

可人们永远不会将他称为诺亚，他是诺亚的暗面，是与希望相反的绝望之源。

恐惧憎恶皆为食粮，正是人们心有余悸谓之最强的暗黑魔神——黑暗扎基！

他们的眼睛都来自太阳，你若是望着诺亚，他的温柔像眼睑下跳跃的橘粉，但你若是望着扎基，他便会像耀斑猛烈爆发，一边将你彻底摧残一边为嘶嘶的破碎声感到愉悦。

扎基双眼赤红，身体随着沉静的呼吸一起一伏，额头两道红色对钩似火苗冲顶，粗利朱色擦着左右眼角自面颊一直蜿蜒至耳后颈侧，活像被刀刃迎风切开留下的血痕。

“你怎么会在这里！你明明已经！”

迪迦厉喝，身躯却跟着一震，迪迦这才感到背部剧痛，肋骨也似是裂开了，五脏六腑仿佛无一处完好，他脑中快速回想，可始终记不起昨夜后来到底发生了什么。

扎基为什么会堂哉皇哉地出现在光之国，难道城市边境守卫已经被他突破了？那这间屋外又是何种情形，若他真的已大开杀戒为什么奥特战士未有一人出动？况且诺亚并不在这里，扎基的目的究竟是什么？

迪迦内心疑问无数仍是强撑着一瞬也不敢放松，他虽与扎基正面交锋并不多，但奈克瑟斯的苦痛多半都因扎基而起，魔神绝非浪得虚名，断不是可以轻慢对待的敌人。

扎基居高临下，不言不语，只是冷漠地俯视着迪迦。

两人对峙许久，迪迦不出手，扎基亦不出手。

扎基忽然笑了。

“小贱人。”

迪迦仍是凶狠地瞪着扎基，并不受他的侮辱挑唆。

“你不要这么凶巴巴的看着我，床上这样还算可爱，下了床，我可就不喜欢了。”

“你不必刻意辱我，有话直说！”

“侮辱？”扎基悠然跳下椅子，迪迦便也跟着站起，两人在狭小的室内周旋，但扎基完全不慌不忙，游刃有余竟背着手信步起来，“嗯……让我想想该从哪说起？”

“是从你醉醺醺抱住我不撒手开始呢，还是从你抱怨诺亚不够粗暴开始呢，哦，或者这段，”扎基故意变了声调模仿起爱人间的情话，语气滑舌与他极其不衬，滑稽更添阴森，“‘迪迦，叫得这么大声不怕被赛罗听见吗？’‘没关系，我就是要让他听，快点再用力，好舒服’，怎么样？”

迪迦脸色突变：“你不要血口喷人！”

扎基眼看着迪迦脸上青白变换，嘴角勾起邪气，说罢还痛心疾首似的摇了摇头，“还是从你嘴里叫出来比较好听，论下贱，我哪里比得上你？哦，不过你也太不经折腾了，玩不起就别玩了……”

“你住口！”

不……不可能，他不会做出这种事……

迪迦从未被如此直言羞辱过，又是陡然生变，一时根本想不出反驳之词只能本能喝他。

但迪迦知道，扎基从来都不是言辞粗鄙下流之人，此刻却句句露骨难以入耳，像是故意撕破那些矜持和自尊偏要把他扎个稀巴烂，更可怖的是扎基说的事由、人物确实与他能回忆起的片段吻合，如果他真的在酒后输给了欲望……

只一刹分神，扎基突然瞬移至眼前，一身猩红残影快如霓虹光线，手掌按住迪迦的额头“轰隆”一声狠狠砸在墙壁上。

“呃唔！放……”

墙壁开裂数道细痕，像是活活要将迪迦嵌在里面。

扎基凑在迪迦耳边，舌头森森舔过他的侧脸，迪迦胃里涌上一阵恶心挣扎得更加厉害。

扎基驱身而上压住迪迦的身体，膝盖强行挤进他的双腿意有所指的挺动：“你真的能分出我们有什么不同吗？嗯？连胯下的这根东西都是你喜欢的形状？”

迪迦抖如筛糠，恐惧感切实地切割着他的每一寸灵魂。

然而迪迦并非因魔神此刻的逼迫感到震恐，真正令他寒战不止的——是他自己的身体。

迪迦惊恐的发现，他的身体分明记得。

记得这双乐于摧毁的手如何打开自己，记得这个声音如何嘲笑诺亚，记得这黑色的影子和殷红的眼睛如何在他身上晃动。

身上的每一处伤痕都鞭挞着他的罪行，还有股间那可耻的疼痛更在控诉他不贞。

他就知道，他就知道肉体的贪欢迟早会将他的心一片片凌迟处死！

但不应该是这样的，怎么会是这样的……

为什么……

为什么如此轻而易举的背叛了诺亚，那些誓言，那些允诺，那些绸缪承词。

迪迦不能相信，更不敢相信。

诺亚……诺亚……

诺亚的身影湮灭在光里，他只是转身，眼底尽是失望。

迪迦忘了此刻的处境慌忙伸出手想要抓住幻影，可是为什么……

为什么连扎基身体的触感都似曾相识！他明明知道他和诺亚是绝然不同的！

“不！不……放开我！放开我！”

迪迦乱了方寸像个寻常人般捶打推搡，若只单论身形力气迪迦本就落了下风，更莫提他此时脚尖勉强抵在地面根本用不上力气，完全被扎基玩弄在股掌之间。

“一个婊子装什么贞洁烈妇？！嗯？你自己的身体什么德行，你比我更清楚！我一走到你跟前你就迫不及待地做给我看！你那双腿是不是从来就没合上过？！贱人！”扎基抓住那双惹人心烦的手死死按在迪迦头顶，恶声恶气逼问咒骂，“迪迦，被男人操是不是很爽？你是不是看到男人的这根东西就走不动路了，你他妈离了这东西一天都忍不住！诺亚不在家你就恨不得跑到大街上撅着屁股给人操！玩弄男人是不是很开心？你是不是被人用下流的眼光看着就会兴奋？！你负了多少人的情……你数的过来吗！”

“不，不！不是这样！我不是！”

我只爱诺亚，他是我的初爱也是我的终恋，我给不了所有人爱，那不是我的错……不是我的错……

“不是？全宇宙只有你会一想到诺亚就发骚！连我都能勾引？什么神？哪个神会娶你这种婊子？！”

迪迦被一语戳中心事，心神慌张气力失了大半：“我没有……我……”

我……也许淫荡，但那只不过是因为爱他，所以贪婪地爱他的一切。

扎基再次揪起迪迦的额头恶狠狠砸在墙壁上：“那就用你这颗漂亮的小脑袋给我好好想想！”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

头痛几欲将迪迦彻底撕裂，不堪回首的片段在他脑海里横冲直撞。

他是如何迷茫地摸着那鲜红的飞翼图案……

他是如何雌伏在诺亚的宿敌身下摆腰晃臀……

他是如何对欲望摇尾乞怜甚至对那些侮辱应声附和……

他是如何为讨好魔神浪荡快乐的大声呻吟……

乌黑的指间飞散出零落星屑。

奥特战士流不出眼泪，他的血与泪终将化成光被人们永恒谈论。

迪迦不再挣扎了，他被钉在那名为背神不贞的罪柱上，像只被抽筋剥骨的紫椋鸟，美丽的羽翼仍在，却是再也飞不起来了。

扎基满意地松开手掌，迪迦贴着墙壁缓缓滑落。

迪迦捂住心口几次想爬起来都跌了回去，他不想这样狼狈认输，可仍是喉咙一紧，活活呕出一口鲜血。


	21. Chapter 21

扎基嫌恶地后退半步。

“好了，我留在这，无非是怕你忘记了——免得他们茶余饭后谈起来，你们这些所谓的‘光之战士’倒要义正言辞地泼我脏水。”

扎基说着还觉得好笑似的短哼了两声，便要向门口大摇大摆去了：“我现在就去告诉所有人，迪迦！对，就是那个诺亚的迪迦！是怎么岔开大腿在我身下淫词浪语的！救世主？可笑，他就是一个连自己的女人都管不好的笑话！”

迪迦身心皆已是奄奄一息，竟不知是哪里来的力气，伸手拼尽最后全力抓住扎基的脚踝，青光转合的戒指在黑色映衬对比下，璀璨到近乎刺目。

“不……”

迪迦最知流言蜚语传播远快于事实，一旦扎基开了这个口子，言之凿凿，众口铄金。就算他被万众唾骂也无所谓，再次坠入黑暗也无所谓，哪怕要他再经历多少次人们弃他而去的那个瞬间也没关系！

但是诺亚不行，绝对不行。

诺亚独自走过的寂苦岁月，他只身趟过的深仇血海，他面迎烈焰，他背负荆棘，他踩着刀尖走到这一步，他遭遇无数背叛才踏上神坛！千千万向他期待乞怜的信徒，为了那些眼中含光的微小生命，哪怕就为了这一隅陋室之外，光之国每一户人家谈起诺亚时的那份敬仰，诺亚都必须是神，只有诺亚威严依旧，光照之地才不会真正被黑暗侵蚀内心，只有光之信仰才不被动摇，宇宙平衡才能维持，才不会在根本上陷于荡乱。

诺亚绝不可以输给扎基，更不能是因为这种庸尘俗事被人耻笑。

“……不行。”

“你是在求我吗？”

迪迦伏在扎基脚下，浑身颤抖，这一次却是因为极怒。

“求你，扎基……”

“求我什么？”

迪迦攥紧拳头，银牙咬碎：“……求你……不要把我和你昨晚发生的事……告诉其他人……”

扎基只是微微侧身满眼嘲讽地俯看迪迦，犹如看着一只观赏箱中的蚂蚁。

“瞧你这可怜巴巴的样子，好像我强迫你一样，”扎基蹲下来，他侧头饶有兴趣地瞧着迪迦嘴角溢出的光芒，拇指抹了一下又含在唇齿品味。扎基捏着他的下巴道：“我可以不对任何人说我们之间的事——包括诺亚，不过……”

迪迦推开扎基钳制的手，厌恶道：“……你想怎样？”

“我不想怎样，”扎基浅笑突然又收住，面无表情道：“等我玩够了你，我自然就走了。”

迪迦听了居然冷笑了一下。

他此时已从震恐中极力振作，迪迦不怕谈条件，只要还能谈就意味尚有办法。

若是为了那尊银色的神明，献祭骨肉哪怕灰飞烟灭，他也可以再所不惜。

既是他的过错，就由他一己承担。

迪迦靠在墙壁上努力调整呼吸，悍是毅力超绝，居然扶着墙壁摇摇晃晃站了起来：“你根本不是这样的人。”

“我的确对你没兴趣，我只是奇怪……”扎基面目突现狰狞，一掌捆在墙上生生抠出指坑，“诺亚有的东西，我凭什么不能有！”

迪迦不惧掌风，动也不动，只是漠然盯着扎基：“我怎么知道你不会反悔。”

“自诩正人才诸多借口，我被冠以极恶，不过是因我从不屑他们那一套。还有……”扎基捏着迪迦的脸蛋轻蔑地晃晃，“注意你和我说话的态度，区区一个消遣用的玩偶，下次再敢这么和我说话……”

扎基抚摸迪迦的嘴唇，柔声道：“……我就打烂你的嘴。”

迪迦也笑：“你既已达成目的，还不快点……滚。”

扎基扬手就是一掌，迪迦被打得嘴角渗血偏向一侧，来不及踉跄又被扎基强行拉起站好。

“重说。”

迪迦怒目切齿：“请你滚出我的家。”

扎基不气反笑道：“诺亚每次出门你也是这种语气和他说话的吗？难怪他不愿意回来。”

“你也配提他的名字！唔！”

扎基一拳打在迪迦胃部，迪迦内伤不轻挨这一拳顿时痛苦得弯了腰，半响直不起来，扎基不给他分毫喘息机会再次蛮横拉拽迪迦站直。

“难道你配？嗯？人尽可夫的荡妇，给我舔脚都嫌脏，操你都是我可怜你，重说！”

迪迦这次死咬着嘴唇，一字也不肯再重复，只是满眼怒火瞪视扎基。

扎基似无奈地点点头：“好吧好吧，我看倒是你先反悔了，就说你们这些‘光之战士’最擅长两面三刀，我还是说出去好了……”

若他还是那山中云里的迪迦，他又有何惧呢？可他已入红尘，谈何独善其身……迪迦权衡再三终是松开了拳头，服软道：“请你，离开……”

扎基轻笑：“什么叫离开啊？这现在也是我家呢。”

迪迦羞愤不已：“你不要太过分了！”

“你勾引我，倒成了我过分了？”

迪迦被扎基拿捏住要害，连反击的牙齿都被一颗颗拔掉，每一字如嚼穿龈血：“请你……慢……走……”

“我现在不想听这个了。”

“你到底想怎么样！”

扎基一把扯过迪迦扔回床上：“我要你高高兴兴的欢迎我再来。”

扎基抱胸站着，冷酷地示意迪迦：“做给我看。”

迪迦撑着身子难以置信地望着扎基：“你说什么？”

扎基一脚踩翻迪迦：“我说，像你昨晚自己做的那样，做给我看。”

“你不是觉得自己特别伟大吗？你不是觉自己什么都可以牺牲？”说着扎基踢开迪迦的双腿，“其实你根本做不到！因为你根本就是自作自受！我看见你这副自作无畏的样子就想吐！”

扎基像是看透了迪迦的每一处心思，还未真刀真枪已是杀得迪迦片甲不留。

迪迦想把站在面前的人想象成诺亚，他自知这无疑是对诺亚的侮辱，可好像只有这样他才能继续忍受扎基的百般刁难，但一看到他那漆黑嗜血的模样却怎也无法和心中爱人重合，迪迦被激至倒气，几乎抽噎，忍辱求全也只能低着头敞开双腿。

“你看看，你分明记得，还装作无辜，我真是低估了你的无耻。”扎基扯着迪迦后脑强迫他仰头看清自己的面容：“我看不见你那脏地方，你的手指是残废的吗？”说着又像甩掉什么污秽之物一样将迪迦摔到床上。

迪迦额间流光完全被黑色渗透，脸上一片死灰，四敞大开宛如待剖的牲畜，他颤着手分开干涩的后穴，扎基抬脚毫不留情踩碾迪迦的胯间，逼得他抽不出手。

“说话，别装死人。”

迪迦心似箭穿，字字染血。

“欢迎……下次……再来。”

迪迦受尽羞辱悲愤交加，连愤怒的精神都再也撑不住，他仰面强忍啜泣，生怕自己就当着扎基的面逃窜痛哭。

迪迦无数次战斗，无数次浴血重生，再残酷的战场也未有过言弃，但他何曾被如此凌辱作践，他生于爱，成于情，天资纵横寰宇，从来无人能比。然而此时此地，就在他的家中，就在他和诺亚无数次温馨缱绻的地方，他竟然双腿大敞邀请魔神，若是昨夜他还能借口酒醉，今日呢？今日竟是意识清醒之下做出的妥协。

这算什么？是对他难以自持的惩罚吗？还是对他想要占有神明的天谴？

“迪迦啊迪迦，什么牺牲，别给自己贴金了，你就是个妓！给足了筹码什么都做得出来！”

“别说了！别说了……不要再说了！不要！不要！”

迪迦猛地缩起身体，只是一个劲捂着耳朵尖叫不止。

“哈哈！”

折磨他！继续折磨他！

他不仅要折磨迪迦，他还要以这房间主人的身份时时刻刻提醒迪迦！

诺亚不敢做的事，我敢。

诺亚舍不得做的事，我舍得！

扎基瞧着迪迦这副惶惶落魄的崩溃模样，终于露出真心的笑容。

这就是诺亚捧在手心里的烂东西。

扎基从一开始就拿定迪迦无法拒绝，迪迦既没权利也没理由，那嘴硬的样子简直是愚蠢。当然，他也根本不在乎迪迦的回答，不过一介皮囊俗物，一时兴起。

但如果一定要他在这乏味作呕的日常生活中找个消遣的话——还有什么把最美的光之战士，变成黑暗神的泄欲工具，更有意思的事呢？

神若长出一颗凡心，那就从杀死他的心开始。

诺亚，既然你不死，我不灭。

我便要你生不如死。

“迪迦，”扎基倾身撑在迪迦耳边，一派柔情蜜意，“欢迎来到地狱。”

迪迦眼前一黑，终于昏死过去。


	22. Chapter 22

赛罗没什么胃口。

他做了一个梦。

梦里迪迦在他身上笑语摇浪，一会媚态尽现在他耳边挑逗轻呵，又一会风情万种伏腰回首，一双纤手引着他享用细腰翘臀……赛罗甩了甩头，不去想这些乌七八糟的东西。

赛罗不懂。

那晚分别迪迦后，赛罗想了一夜。

他很想和迪迦道歉，他想对迪迦说：我不是真的要强迫你做什么，我只想你平安，希望你能一直开开心心的。语气姿态都练习模拟了千百遍，结果翌日等了一整天也没有等到迪迦，他想也许迪迦还在生他的气，或者是没有心情出门，也可能单纯的只是太累了。

赛罗浑浑噩噩发呆，日常报告半眼也没看进去，看得一众队友也跟着故作深沉。赛罗清楚，其实迪迦从来也没有义务要和自己解释的，但他又不敢贸然上门去寻，生怕太涎皮赖脸更惹迪迦心烦。

所以赛罗不懂，他对迪迦珍之重之，怎么……怎么会做那种污浊的梦……

他内心待迪迦，怎么能如低俗的宇宙人待迪迦一般……

但梦里的情动又如此真实，就连迪迦的笑声都像在耳边。千依百顺，柔若无骨，那当然不可能是迪迦，然他在梦中竟一点不曾怀疑，只是激动地将那具胴体翻来覆去一逞兽欲。

如此下作居然还信誓旦旦谈什么守护，叫他以何种脸面去面对迪迦……

赛罗内心烦躁又无处诉说，一早上抓心挠肝好不难受，想了又想，试探着问赛文道：“老爹，你要是做了奇怪的梦，会怎么办？”

“话说的不清不楚，叫人怎么回答。美梦是美梦，噩梦是噩梦，什么叫奇怪的梦。”赛文头也不抬，纠正得硬邦邦的，仿佛很是不喜赛罗偶尔冒出来的的含糊语气。

“就是……会让你想起女人的那种梦。”

赛文一愣，他下意识以为赛罗是在询问有关他生母的事，斟酌回答间又瞧见赛罗吭吭哧哧鬼祟飘忽的模样，赛文恍然方悟：原来赛罗也到了这样的年纪了。

他还总以为他是那个襁褓中的孩子，明明也是他看着长大的，却总觉得到底是缺失了那些年。

吾儿初识桃花云雨，做父亲的更是要循循善诱免得他过度沉迷反被侵蚀。原是成人礼似的见证，但赛文又不敢当做全然无知的鼓励他去做个男子汉，干脆直言问道：“你梦见谁了？”

“啊……我先走了！”赛罗碗筷一撂，鬼机灵地就往外溜。

赛文拍得桌子上的碗碟乒乒乓乓直响：“早饭都没吃完你跑什么！整天好像比我还忙！”

赛罗跑到门口转身做了个鬼脸：“您都快退休了哪有我忙啊！”

“你个臭小子！训练不许给我找借口偷懒！”

待赛罗跑的不见了踪影，赛文才摇摇头，看来他还是不愿意谈。

一声叹息：“臭小子……怎么就认准了迪迦……”

迪迦昏睡了一天一夜。

梦里诺亚抱着他轻轻吻他，沉着声一遍一遍安慰：迪迦别哭，我在。

结果他越哭越凶，哭着哭着终于醒了过来。

迪迦转醒恍恍惚惚不知身在何处，时间于他原本也不是什么明晰的概念，他望着顶上树影发呆，好像这又是寻常无所事事的一天，但只要他微微侧身——一室狼藉还有墙壁上的裂痕都无情地提醒着迪迦：那一切并不是一场梦。

身体也跟着苏醒作痛。

迪迦有一瞬间很想就这样躺着什么也不做，也许这样一动不动等下去诺亚就会回来，他们会一起回到地球重新开始，一切还和从前一样。

迪迦擦了擦脸，说服自己不能这么自私任性下去，他犯下的罪过必须偿还，何况还有必须确认的事情，这说不定是最后的转机，迪迦思及此，抬起手指将自己治了个七七八八便焦急地飞了出去。

光之国依然琉璃四照，日光之下并无新事。

迪迦一度在噩梦中反复出现的遍地石化尸骸并没有出现，他居然有些彷徨，不知究竟何处为梦何处为真。工作者，闲暇者，往来行人无不一片祥和，谁看了都是理想国度的和平风光，就连警备队的队员们也都是有说有笑，不像如临大敌的样子。

扎基的确在信守承诺。即使是在自己昏睡的时候。

至少表面如此——他既没有将光之国“怎样”，也没有散播谤言损毁诺亚。

迪迦站在警备队总部前思索。

他摸不透扎基的打算。

扎基似乎仍有别的计划——显然他并没有整日纠缠自己，但若说是要破坏光之国，扎基明明有大把的机会却为何完全没有动静；那么，扎基的计划究竟是什么？他为阻挡诺亚重生能以人类之姿潜伏十数载，心思缜密至此，大可不必在自己面前露出真容。

难道扎基真的只是想通过折辱他来报复诺亚？

迪迦又觉得这有些说不通，他区区一人何以金贵至此。

既拿不准扎基的路数，如今无非只有两种选择，一者将扎基现身的事告知警备队，再者与扎基单独周旋静待事态发展。

可依旧是两难，若扎基原本对光之国没有企图，轻举妄动反而会将事态扩大，退一万步不负责任的想，扎基若真是作恶，奥特战士们定然是众志成城，但扎基想毁掉诺亚，只需要唇齿一碰，届时动荡的将不止是一个光之国，而是整个宇宙的根基——他甚至连扎基手中还有没有其他把柄掣肘都还没探清。

一人，一国，一宇宙。

孰轻孰重，于迪迦，似乎并不是需要过多考量的选择。

迪迦看见赛罗慢吞吞地走过来，少年不像往常那般三步并两步的雀跃，反而是心事重重。

“迪迦……你怎么来了？”

他必须来，因为赛罗是扎基话中最大的破绽——尽管那句“被赛罗听见”似乎仅仅出于嘲讽。

至少不可否认的事实是，除扎基之外，赛罗是唯一有可能知道当晚事发经过的人。

迪迦见赛罗眼神飘忽，分明是在遮掩什么。

但以赛罗的性子断不可能看到扎基还默不作声：一者，赛罗在与他告别后并未停留，他全然不知情；二者，赛罗即使停留也未曾见到扎基真容。

这两者无论是哪种答案对迪迦来说都已经没什么分别。

迪迦原以为自己足够理性，足够将尊严抛之脑后，但他现在只觉得羞耻和心慌，重复再重复，记忆中酒后醉态越发真的像是他期待已久的放浪形骸。

逃吧，迪迦，快逃！你还指望能听到什么呢？若是前者你要推脱那幻觉一场，难道那难以启齿之痛是假的吗？若是后者你如非情愿，一身侠肝义胆如赛罗岂会袖手旁观。

迪迦觉得像是等待处决的死刑犯，面目狡诈连枪响前的最后一刻还妄图狡辩。

不，不是狡辩，是坠入地狱还妄图攀附蛛丝逃离的假意悔改之罪人。

但是他连呼唤他的神也不能，他既盼望着诺亚马上归来，又不肯真的成为渺渺众生中的一员，诺亚可以是整个宇宙的救世主，但不可以是他的，他既是自作自受，便更不要诺亚为他心痛。

他爱诺亚，所以思念入骨。

他爱诺亚，所以求他莫归。

“赛罗……”

迪迦心如刀绞，一开口沙哑得像是哭坏了嗓子。

赛罗被欲念之梦折磨得抬不起头，彷如面壁思过哪还敢直视迪迦，直到他出声赛罗才发觉异样：暂别一日，迪迦形容枯槁，憔悴竟宛如大病。

他只当迪迦是要和他解释酒吧缘由，赛罗万没想到自己会把迪迦逼到如此境地，又是心疼又是悔恨，模拟的沉稳全然忘记，急急上前半步又怕冒犯迪迦似的退了回去，只在两步远处站着。

“迪迦，你做什么我都会支持的……你在哪里，还是与谁做什么，都不需要和我解释，我只希望你开心……”

迪迦越是见赛罗诚恳，心中越是过意不去，他既不能当场将扎基的事抖落个干净，又觉得自己半遮半掩好像在利用赛罗的感情，他总是不想让少年难过却一直在伤他的心，无论是何种情况，他都在残忍地消磨赛罗的爱与忍耐，而他与扎基之间的恩怨，归根到底，与赛罗是无关的。

迪迦豁出全部，上前一步按住焦急比划的少年，稳住颤抖的声音强作镇定询道：“那晚分别后……你在哪里或是做了什么……能告诉我吗？”

赛罗身体剧烈抖动了一下，条件反射一般甩开了迪迦的手。

两人皆是怔忡。

心思却截然相反。

我不愿你碰，终是怕玷污你。

你不愿我碰，终是嫌我污秽。

迪迦连连后退，魂不守舍如坠冰窟。他眼灯黯淡，强打起来的精神散了大半，什么不需要解释……又是什么开心……是了，他做出那种丑事还敢抱着一丝侥幸。

“对不起……”迪迦心口又是一阵闷痛，银白的手指捂在胸前，只是凄然一笑，“再见，赛罗。”

这回轮到赛罗化作一尊冰像，他没想到自己下意识的动作会给迪迦造成如此巨大的打击，迪迦似乎总是在和他道歉和道别，好像他越是努力就伤得迪迦越深，他们曾经还能面对面笑语相谈，不过数日，他到底做错了什么……

赛罗心慌得厉害，这不详的预感哪怕在他生死关头都未如此强烈，迪迦的模样……分明是作永别。

他要永远失去迪迦了。

“迪迦！”

赛罗伸手扑了个空，来不及抓住迪迦便被他匆匆忙忙飞走了。赛罗跟了两步刚想追上去，只听身后有人大喊：“赛罗！你还要去哪！赶紧回来！出事了！”

迪迦一口气飞了大半程。

他不想走在人群里，然而他的身体早已是临界，终是落在了人星零落的地方。

人们仍是远远的看着他，他放慢步速，人们只道他许久不见更加优雅，他强撑笑容，人们便说他不惯公开自然羞涩。

没有人上前主动探问迪迦。

“迪迦奥特曼！”

迪迦没做防备，险些被不知何处冒出来的小孩子扑倒，小小的柔软还未及腰只能抱着他的腿撒娇，迪迦诚惶间总算是有了一分温缱笑意：“怎么了？你一个人吗？”

男孩抬起脸，双眼血红：“你这个臭婊子。”

迪迦尖叫一声一把推开！男孩被推得仰翻在地，迪迦反应过来连忙想去扶，可是那小孩浑身震颤如上发条，面目扭曲口眼大张，稚嫩童音一遍遍歇斯底里发出尖锐的噪音：

“臭婊子！臭婊子！”

街上的人全都双眼血红齐齐扭头盯向迪迦，嘴中念念有词。

“贱人。”

“居然还有脸走在街上。”

“荡妇。”

“长成这样果然不是什么正经人。”

“诺亚一不在家，他就出来卖弄风骚。”

“活该。”

迪迦错愕地站在人群当中，左奔右跑焦急摆着手恳求人们听听他的解释：“不是的……我不是……”

他们只是恶狠狠地审视着迪迦，没有人愿意再听他一句，仿佛他的言语都是恶魔的传教，只会教人习恶堕落。

“迪迦奥特曼，你怎么了？你不舒服吗？”小孩子又恢复了脆生生的稚声，满脸担忧又转为困惑，“咦？我怎么会在这里……”

迪迦再一站定，街上的人分明还是往常的模样，三五成群呆呆站着好奇地望向他。

迪迦连血液都被冷意浸透。

魔神无处可寻。

魔神——无处不在。


	23. Chapter 23

迪迦推门入眼便是那醒目的墨黑。

扎基毫无惭色就坐在诺亚的椅子上——他正闲情翘腿搭在桌面，百无聊赖似的摆弄着指甲。

迪迦见他恶向胆边生的无谓模样，愤然揪起扎基：“你要发泄作恶大可以冲着我来！那些人完全是无辜的！”

扎基被迪迦扼住咽喉，不动不摇倒是有点不耐烦：“你老是说的我做了什么一样，他们不都好好的吗？各个活蹦乱跳的。”

“你……”

“怎么？你以为我控制得了他们所有人吗？他们说的不过是真心话而已。”扎基掰开迪迦的手腕，指痕深如入骨，“还是说……我出去杀几个人，你就满意了？”

迪迦咬牙吃痛，一声求饶也不肯。

扎基迫近迪迦，近到连迪迦急促的呼吸都听得一清二楚，扎基歪头盯着他逞强的模样，嗤笑道：“我改主意了，我现在很不喜欢你这种没有玩偶自觉的样子。从今天开始，你敢踏出这房间一步，我就杀一个人，十步，我就杀十个。你可以算算走到院子门口是多少人。”

迪迦仍是不言不语，平静不显波澜，扎基舔了舔迪迦的耳廓，懒散地道破他的希冀：“我说的是航空港的人。那些因为苟且偷生……被你‘怜悯’的人。”

“你到底是从什么时候……”

迪迦终于失色，扎基对他在光之国的行踪赫然了如指掌。

“你好好看着吧，奥特兄弟说不定还会为我鼓掌，感激我帮他们解决了一个大麻烦！尤其是那个梦比优斯！愚蠢透顶！”

“你的目的，果然还是光之国。”

扎基头一遭被问得愣住了，他仔细打量起迪迦，仿佛在确认他到底是不是在讲玩笑话。

迪迦满腔怒火，正义之气凛然飒飒——他是认真的，他居然，是认真的。

“哈？哈哈……”扎基仰天大笑，“哈哈哈哈哈哈！你以为我稀罕这烂地方！区区一个光之国，好一个光之国……”魔神嘴脸一变推开迪迦直指天边愤吼道：“各个满嘴大道理！那等离子花火塔照着还能有什么影子！正午之下谈什么光与影共存！虚伪得令人作呕！这！就是诺亚保护的地方！”

迪迦虽不大赞同，却也读出扎基的不得非自一己之私，迪迦怒火消弭许多，轻声试图劝道：“扎基，你既不屑这里，为什么还要纠于一隅呢？宇宙浩大，光影之间本就此消彼长，再者，若是你要这共处，又何苦与诺亚死斗不休……”

扎基转头看向迪迦，眉间冷漠忽而与诺亚重合般神似：“不动一隅，何以动全？”

迪迦被熟悉的神貌动作惊得一阵心悸，又恍然想起那些无家可归的难民，一时无言应答。

“你犹豫了。迪迦，你总是在犹豫，”扎基遗憾地摇摇头，“你在地球太久了。”

迪迦想了想反问道：“我的想法对你而言，重要吗？”

“……你想说什么。”

“诺亚。诺亚从没有偏袒过，光还是影，于他都是一样的……其实哪怕是他的想法，对你而言也并不重要，你只是你……”

“你错了，迪迦。”扎基背过身，“……你是最没有资格说这句话的人。”

扎基语气平缓，无仇无恨，倒像是旁观者的循循劝诱，两句间忽然生出彼此故交的错觉，人生彼世太过孤独，连仇人都分外亲切。

两名历经无数生死不共戴天的战士，在晨晓的战壕前各腹心思将后背袒露给对方。

还是扎基先一步反应过来这好笑的景象，转身便是一声讥笑。

迪迦低首沉思，侧脸有些哀婉。

他在想诺亚。

诺亚啊诺亚，你到底是养了只百灵鸟，为他铸造一个名为宠爱的笼子，看他天真的唱着歌。

迪迦背影较之正面更显细弱，除去天生华贵的胸甲便少了些强硬的气概，更像是金银绸罗绕在肩背，一株红银柳挺拔婀娜，含苞待放。

让人充满了折断的欲望。

扎基一脚踹在迪迦腰眼，迪迦对扎基的阴晴不定毫无招架之势，直直向前栽倒，额头水晶一下子猛磕在桌角，头晕目眩来不及恢复意识就被扎基强拽着按到桌子上。

“我不要你们怜悯的施舍和高高在上的退让打发！我要这黑，一手遮天！我要这暗，万人生寒！只有让光的子民跪下来哀求，他们才懂得什么叫做真正的将心比心，‘光影共存’！”

扎基的狂言在耳畔嗡声訇然，迪迦刚想撑起就被扎基一掌摁住脸颊，腰臀被强行顶起摆出迎合的体态，越是挣扎愈是屈辱，扎基将那臀瓣拍得啪啪作响，全如调教不懂人言的牲畜宠物，落在何人耳中都煞是讽刺。

“不……”

迪迦当然不甘，但只吐出一字就咬紧了牙关，模糊的声音太像哀求——这是迪迦绝不能容忍的，比之肉体的破败若心屈服了才是真的万劫不复。

可连沉默也是纵容。灼热的铁棍抵在后穴，扎基故意只留顶端在穴口滑蹭。

他享受着迪迦这一刻的恐惧，如一个屠夫举刀不定，并非动怜，只是为了品味迪迦初尝人为刀俎我为鱼肉之感的希望与绝望。

多么令人陶醉。

扎基欣赏够了迪迦连连回手无望推绝的残景——像极了笼中鸟枯骨之余的振翅。

这鸟儿蹦蹦跳跳唱着歌，诺亚便喜欢极了，错以为自己是什么良人善类。

他倒要听听他的叫声有多动听。

“啊啊！”

一声惨叫，身体应声撕裂。

扎基不给迪迦任何喘息的机会，一寸寸像烧红的匕首切入粉肉。

身上无一处不痛，痛到极致已几近迟钝麻木，开始混沌的抵抗意识让扎基愈加得逞。

尽管迪迦身体干涩，扎基也未能得到多少纯粹的肉欲快感，但是扎基不在乎，比起这微不足道的肉体，亲手将这光芒掩埋才更令人兴奋。

“喜欢吗？你刚才不是还说我和诺亚不同吗？嗯？”

扎基决意不让迪迦蒙混过去，偏偏用那个名字强唤迪迦的意志。

凶刃缓缓，逼迫紧致的肉壁描绘出最熟稔迷恋的形状。

诺亚。这是诺亚的身体。

每进入一分，迪迦就更加清楚的认识到这个事实。

那时是他初次将身体交付诺亚。

银色的身体精壮纯粹却让迪迦没来由的感到恐慌——他的健实与奈克瑟斯全然不同，饱经风霜砥砺，每一处都是他不了解的故事。奈克瑟斯在情事上常常像个粗犷生涩的男孩儿，而诺亚，已是个完全成熟的沉稳男人。

诺亚看出他的退缩，拉着他的手一寸一寸熟悉自己的身体。硕大硬挺整根没入便不多不少恰好抵在迪迦花心的敏感处，身体契合宛如一对榫卯。

迪迦花穴熟烂得软坐在诺亚臂弯里，欣喜又羞涩地攀在男人肩头，他附耳悄悄说道。

我们是天生的一对呢。

分毫不差。

“不……不要！啊啊啊啊！”

迪迦突然慌张地扒住桌沿向前爬，一双修长秀腿不得章法的扑腾，砧板上的鱼肉骤然鲜活蹦跳起来，扎基反而起了些兴致：“怎么？喜欢得受不了了？”

扎基说着甩出一截暗鞭狠狠缠在迪迦腰上用力向后拉扯：“你跑什么？你可是在践守诺言了，开不开心？”

迪迦腹部被紧缚拉拽干呕不止，下意识半起躯体反身就想使用闪光力量，没想到目光正对上扎基那两处狂热血窟。扎基狂笑，像是早就料定了迪迦骄傲的心性：“动手啊迪迦！你不是想问我要杀人的理由吗！接着反抗啊！”

自古恶越是百无禁忌，善越是束手束脚。

迪迦目光犹疑，心神摇乱，扎基竟然就这般笑看着他继续自顾自挺动，一下又一下，生生把他的强韧锯成碎屑，迪迦喉咙一阵腥甜又似是要呕出血来，他只得伏身死咬住手腕恨不能化为一具行尸走肉，就连消极抵抗也好过取悦邪恶。

迪迦不再吭声，任是扎基粗野地拉扯迪迦像对待发泄器物似的前后晃动，迪迦也无声无响，扎基只摆弄了一会就觉得无趣，索性收起鞭绳，翻过迪迦的身体将他强行弯折，逼着迪迦看清自己是被如何侵犯的。

“呜……”

迪迦双膝被压至肩头，腰臀悬空，然而再屈辱也不及扎基胸前的红色飞翼夺目刺痛，迪迦手脚冰凉，心碎如齑粉，别过头去唇间终是泄出一丝哽咽。

扎基心情大好，掰过迪迦的脸颊让他避无可避：“你给我看清楚这张脸！”

“看清楚这张你的仇人——这张诺亚的脸！”

迪迦仿佛突然受了刺激，剧烈推阻起扎基，回光返照一般力气倍增：“你不是诺亚！你不是诺亚！你不是……啊啊！”

扎基扳着迪迦一口咬在颈侧，血肉淋漓金光喷溅。

扎基将浓稠的金色粗暴地抹在迪迦的嘴唇上：“你知不知道他有多想这么对你？折磨你囚禁你！一口一口把你吞之入腹！你当然不知道，”扎基愤怒晃动迪迦，按着他不盈一握的腰肢次次凶狠地撞入胯下，“因为他把他的自私，愤怒，悲伤，仇恨！他说不要就不要的东西全丢给了我，他凭什么创造我！”

“呃唔……”

“好好享受，迪迦，”情势已完全倒转，扎基反掐迪迦的喉咙，“你该感谢我把真正的诺亚还给你。”

迪迦被举在半空，双手艰难地抠抓想掰开扼制，可那漆黑手掌如铁钳一样纹丝不动。

迪迦逐渐陷入窒息，后穴也跟着生理性地紧缩，扎基倒因此更加受用得肆无忌惮侵略。直到他已如风中秋叶摇摇欲坠，扎基才猛然松手，任由迪迦重重跌回桌面，迪迦尚且不能大口呼吸就惊觉体内那邪恶之物暴涨。

“不行……不要……不要啊啊啊！”

迪迦陡然明白过来扎基的意图拼命摇头推打，声音嘶哑满是破碎的裂痕，气息不畅倒气连连仿若濒死抽噎。

“你给我记住，”扎基按住挣动的迪迦，在狂暴的冲刺中发出一声低吼，“我才是真正的诺亚！”

暗流尽数涌入迪迦体内。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

迪迦爆发出一阵神经质的尖叫，双腿剧烈晃挣抽搐。

倏尔，面如死灰，再无大的动静。

扎基原本兴致勃勃舔咬迪迦颈间伤口，忽觉身下人一软，只见迪迦歪着头像一团死肉无比叫人扫兴，扎基感到有点恶心，干脆得抽身离去。

桌上人一息奄奄，危若朝露。

魔神脸上透出一丝烦闷，显然他对这个新玩具很是不满意。

扎基后退一步大约是想看看迪迦还能搞出什么名堂，又像是在思考还能不能修好这个人偶。

但迪迦，早已无暇与扎基斟旋。

他只想合起双腿。

然而用尽力气也只是晃动了一下，下身完全失了知觉。迪迦内伤未愈，又遭暗邪侵袭，五脏六腑像被冻伤整个人无法自制的发颤痉挛。

可他不想在这里躺着，他会以为诺亚的光芒仍然笼罩着他。

窗外的树影又在响了。

迪迦从桌子上滑落，站已是不可能了，迪迦只能爬到桌脚尽可能地缩起身体。

一室日光，徒留彻骨寒冷。

扎基盯着迪迦的举动乍又高兴起来，屈尊半蹲，笑着拍拍迪迦的脸：“大英雄，光之国又和平了一天，放心吧。”

迪迦新伤叠旧伤，一身残破缩在桌下只是哆嗦不止。

“如果我下次来，发现你不在这间屋子里，我就会拎着他们的头来给你助兴。”扎基端详迪迦半天，也许是觉得迪迦精神溃散得厉害，愈发听不懂人话，再加上一句强调，“我说到做到。”

但转瞬又换了云淡风轻的口吻神秘悄语：“不过说不定很快就无所谓了，因为你对他而言也一样——说不要就可以不要的东西。”


	24. Chapter 24

赛罗虽耿直不阿，但对旁人眼光一向敏感。

窃语，揣测，敌意，讥诮。

一切都彷如昨日。

然他已不是那个稚弱孩童了。

赛罗目不斜视，层层直上，昂首迈入议事厅。

甫一入内只见众长辈浮居高堂，环绕俯视，皆严肃庄穆，一股压迫感油然而生，若不是赛罗平日里被提点爱护更多，倒真要以为奥特兄弟们是如面敌人的严阵以待。

赛罗心中苦笑，这番场面，也不是未曾见识过。

赛罗暗暗环视，除了梦比优斯、雷欧师父和阿斯特拉小师父几位，奥特兄弟都在，但与往常不同——诸位女队员并不在议事之列。看来此事虽极为机密，也定非大规模损伤事件，否则银十字军必会参与研讨。

赛罗下意识望向父亲，赛文目视前方并不与他对视，也没有半点想作解释圆场的意思。

赛罗不敢怠慢，只得转向奥特之父，语气恭敬：“奥特之父，您找我？”

奥特之父稍敛强息：“嗯，许久没听你亲自汇报工作了，近日可有什么异常？”

赛罗见奥特之父虽尽力和蔼，却仍秉着公事公办的口吻，赛罗便也谨慎地维持着下属报告的态度仔细回想。

赛罗接手工作大多是恶性事件，因而平日里较之他人算不上真正繁忙，前阵子几宗在边境牵涉人数较多的怪兽袭击事件都刚刚完成善后工作，另一边，终极警备队的基地运作正常，较费心的招募条例都在按部就班拟定当中，不过赛罗觉得关于终极警备队的扩充倒也没有什么报告的必要，答道：“一切如常，未有异常情况。”

“关于治安巡逻队，你和梦比优斯在工作上的交接如何？可有不顺利需要你独自出面的地方？”

这次发问的是宇宙警备队队长佐菲奥特曼，赛罗依旧没有马上回答，他本能觉得这问题问得蹊跷，听上去倒像是与他旁证，但若真是巡逻队出了岔子，梦比优斯必然要在场。再者他与梦比优斯工作衔接并不多，对方又是个热情极好相处的人，二人难得年纪相仿从无龃龉。

赛罗不多言，如实答复：“没有。”

“既然如此，这，你又作何解释？”

骤然凭空闪现连图——酒吧，邪影缭乱。如屏障横阻在奥特兄弟与赛罗间，巨大的照片紧逼赛罗，环绕好似金钟镣铐。

“赛罗，这照片中人是否是你？”

赛罗身板挺直并无畏首畏尾之意，承认得利落：“是我。”

“那另一人，果真是迪迦奥特曼？”

“没错，是迪迦。”

此话一出奥特兄弟皆是神色犯难，面面相觑。

“你为什么会去那？”

赛罗这才反应过来，原来今日之议题并非要严惩治理那酒吧祸根，这番阵仗，竟是为了审问他与迪迦是否真的不伦。

他竟还以为人们是埋怨他保护迪迦不周才那般嘲讽不屑，又是误以为迪迦受伤……才这般埋怨紧张。

赛罗重新细看几幅照片，无不别有用心。

背景昏暗，反衬得图中白衣男子格外显眼，但男子不知何故瘫软在地，纤手搭在另一少年身形肩头，少年虽是背身无法辨清面目，只瞧动作分明是亲昵的俯身接吻，又一图，少年将白衣男子横抱双臂之中轻吻耳侧，角度刁钻，煞有其事。

唯有帕拉吉手镯与帕拉吉青石戒指清晰可见——如情侣信物，多似一对般配佳偶。若不知当事人实情，哪会觉得有任何不妥，好一幕情真意切呵护备至。

那手镯，那戒指，即便是在这污秽黑暗中依旧清冷夺目。

仿冒不来，正是他与迪迦。

画中人坦坦荡荡，画外客忧忧戚戚。

赛罗内心忽然涌出一股不忿气焰，他也不知这无名之怒从何而来，又或是缘由太多让他无处理清，一时只觉窝火，但来不及发作就已被杰克奥特曼厉声审住了关键。

赛罗强归冷静，此时若是直接回答必会将迪迦牵扯进来，赛罗想起迪迦那副失魂落魄的模样心疼再三，不知如何作答。

爱迪奥特曼放缓了语调似是不想逼得太紧：“赛罗，回答我们的话。”

“……因为巡逻队要制定新的巡逻路线，我想帮忙便去了航空港，之后听见到处都在讨论酒吧反常，就想去打探看看。”

“你和迪迦是巧遇？”

赛罗所答虚实各半，终归是拿不准迪迦为何出现在酒吧，两人直到方才见面都未能聊透彻，也只能继续言语支吾：“是……是我带迪迦去的，”赛罗怕道出破绽又补充道，“是我去迪迦家中邀请他。”

“你？”

“我……觉得迪迦大概无事正闲，想请迪迦帮忙……我们一起去往航空港，抵达后便来了此处。”

“遇袭？”

“没有。迪迦，迪迦不胜酒力……”

赛罗已是尽量镇定，但他一向的磊落大方都被长辈们看在眼里，入堂后的数次吞吐分明是有所隐瞒，几人相视，当下明了必要换种法子才能问出一二。

艾斯奥特曼率先发难怒斥：“荒唐！胡闹！你当巡逻队的工作是闲暇游玩吗！这照片上迪迦已失去意识，难道是你故意让他醉酒？”

“不是！我……”赛罗回想起当日，若说迪迦酒醉与他毫无干系才是虚伪推脱，他无法明说只得闪烁解释：“我不知道迪迦酒量不好……”

“你到底知不知道你在做什么！你竟然想也不想就将一个有伴之人带去那种地方去喝酒，还看着他醉倒？”

“你夜间私会诺亚伴侣，甚至……甚至还戴着诺亚送给你的帕拉吉之镯，你怎么能做出这等不知羞耻之事！”

“你莫不想趁人之危，强占他人！”

“难道你们已经数次幽会！”

赛罗到底是小辈，被奥特兄弟轮番棒喝，方寸大乱焦急呼喊：“迪迦与我是清白的！那日我将他送回家后就分别了，除了这次更从没有私下会面过！仅此一次，诸位大可去求证！”

此话一出众人不约而同松了口气。

虽早已料定赛罗不是那类混恶小子，但听到他亲耳澄清才算是放下一块大石。

赛罗喜欢迪迦，不是什么秘密。

但如今，这少年苦酒经人酿玩，竟成了毒。

诺亚之爱侣迪迦，光之国的未来赛罗，醉酒，私会。

只是抛出几个词语就足以让人浮想联翩，更不要提这“不堪入目”的“铁证”，一群看客大可无需细纠，就能洋洋洒洒写出无数言之凿凿的旖旎故事。

嬉笑怒骂，唇齿咂舌。

不过一桩风流韵事，却是一桩能撼动整个光之国的风流韵事。

奥特之父语重心长道：“赛罗，不是我们不相信你，只是今日一事有些蹊跷——有人侵入了警备队内部系统，对方没有任何动作只是留下了这些照片；情势特殊，我们的确对你凶了些，你不要太介怀。”

赛罗虽不知具体细节听了也是一凛，迪迦哀丽的面容在脑中闪过：“查清是谁人所为了吗？”

“还在调查中，你暂先回去吧，权且当做没发生过，不露声色以免打草惊蛇。”

“好。”赛罗正要离去又想起来道，“……需要我去和迪迦奥特曼打个招呼吗？”

佐菲摆摆手：“不必，我们自有安排。”

赛罗想知道所谓“安排”究竟是怎么个安排法，不过眼下这等情况实在不好再问。

这一日变故太多，情绪九转十回，赛罗急着梳理，颔首鞠躬便想告退了。

初代奥特曼突然出声道：“赛罗，你可否向我们保证，从今往后，不会对迪迦再有非分苟且之想。”

自始至终一言不发的赛文，此刻却先一步抢道：“二哥……赛罗年少，感情上的事难免一时糊涂……”

初代奥特曼摆手打断赛文：“我想听听赛罗的想法。”

赛罗停住了脚步。

他低头攥着拳，声音不大，在场人足以听得清楚：“什么非分苟且……”

赛文一惊连忙喝止：“赛罗！”

原本积压的怒火倏地被点燃，赛罗猛转怒视：“我喜欢迪迦，怎么就是非分苟且！”

赛文急急降到赛罗跟前：“赛罗！满嘴胡言！你怎么和长辈说话的！还不快和初代道歉！”

“我没错为什么要道歉！我连一厢情愿的权利都没有了吗！”赛罗手臂一挥，“我偏要说个痛快！我赛罗行不更名坐不改姓，我喜欢迪迦，不仅昨日，今日，就算明日！我也不会忘了他！”

啪！

赛文一掌捆在赛罗脸上：“光之国倾尽全国之力栽培你，不是为了让你在这里为儿女情长口出狂言！”

“……父亲。”赛罗捂着脸颊，他心里难受嘴上偏要更倔强，“你还不是一样……忘不了母亲……”

“孽障！糊涂！早知今时倒不如不认你这逆子！”

赛文扬手又是要打，赛罗眼眶一热，他最听不得的，也莫过于此。

他一步步走到今天原本就不是想做什么光之国的英雄，他不过是想听到父亲的认可，他不过，是想堂堂正正做赛文的儿子。

赛文手掌微颤，心一横将手藏到身后，转身当众宣布：“各位！是我赛文管教无方，从今日起！对赛罗实施拘押禁闭！任何人不得探望！”

这变故似乎既是意料之中又在意料之外，奥特兄弟慎之又慎，不言不应，一同看向奥特之父。

奥特之父沉着思索不多时便也点头应允了，抬手似是想传唤守卫。

赛文扬声：“不必，我亲自押解。”

“父亲！”

“你还要顶嘴！”

父子相对，恰似，陌生人。


	25. Chapter 25

虽赛文父子已先行离会，奥特兄弟并没有匆匆定论立刻散去。

“让赛罗冷静冷静，也未必是件坏事。他少年心动，若真任由他去，反倒容易被人利用。”

奥特之父点头赞同佐菲道：“不错，我也这样认为。迪迦奥特曼近况如何？”

“听说还是老样子，诺亚走后依旧深居简出，到今日才有人见过他。”

杰克提醒艾斯：“守卫报告，他方才与赛罗有过短暂会面。”

初代奥特曼不由发问，口气关切：“聊了些什么？”

“不知晓内容，但就赛罗反应来看，迪迦对今日之事并不知情，应该只是寻常招呼。”

爱迪分析说：“大概也是道谢。从稍早梦比优斯的报告来看，事发当晚巡逻队虽不知酒吧内的事情经过，但的确在门口瞥见赛罗带着意识不清的迪迦匆忙离去，受于情况混乱，梦比优斯维持秩序放弃追踪，口述与赛罗所言并不矛盾，赛文也证实了赛罗到家的时间，这中间应该没有旁外生枝。”

艾斯听了爱迪的话不由发问：“可若当真是同一时间同一地点，不过区区两日，连我们都不知道这件事，谁会有这么强的行动力直接突破警备队的内部网络……真的有……”

杰克道：“赛罗既然说仅此一次，那就一定没有过另外的私下会面，再者以梦比优斯的性格，他若不能肯定，断不会轻率指认图中人，我们将他与赛罗分开问话，不也是怕年轻人互相包庇吗？”

“有道理。”

“泰罗，你怎么想这件事？”

泰罗始终旁听未作表态，此刻被佐菲点名问询才开口道：“感情的事，我说不清楚，哥哥们比我看得透……不过，如果仅做最直观的下一步判断，对方刻意侵入警备队却只是无孔不入将照片散布，短短一时闹得人尽皆知做足了声势，无非有两种可能：一是迪迦奥特曼或是赛罗过往战斗树敌，敌人混淆视听败坏二人声誉；二是……二是，”泰罗犹豫一瞬仍是直接讲了出来，“警备队内部已有间隙……”

杰克点点头：“泰罗说得对，我也有这点疑惑，始作俑者为什么只在警备队内部散播？他若真的仇恨迪迦或赛罗，完全可以不管不顾漫天谣传……”

“同样有两种可能。一者，如我们推测，时间的确不够他操作太多，巡逻队三日一简报，若是迪迦与赛罗酒吧会面一事以书面形式上交，绝不会引起闲言碎语，他必须赶在此前诱导舆论所想；二者，只有在内部传播才能达到最好的效果，使他最大程度获利。”

“佐菲哥哥的意思是，他在威胁我们？！”艾斯语气一向直率，一想到此人手法如此卑劣更是气愤。

“准确的说，是勒索，这是一次还没有提出声明和条件的勒索。”

“无论是时间、手法、目的……此事综上，极有可能是内部人士所为。”

泰罗念及道：“暂且处罚赛罗禁闭，倒可以引蛇出洞……就是委屈他了。”

“敌在暗我在明，也只能静观其变，但最棘手的还是……”

“……偏偏是迪迦。”

讨论至此，众人忽然陷入了沉默。

奥特之父转向爱迪：“可有诺亚奥特曼的消息了？”

爱迪摇了摇头：“暂时还没有，观测塔测到了全新序列下的宇宙粒子，麦克斯奥特曼认为一处出现了反常的人为分裂，他推测诺亚奥特曼可能正在修正这部分时空畸变，所以暂时无法探测到他的行踪，报告非常详实有据，我认为可以采纳。”

奥特之父略作沉吟：“今日一事，先不要告知迪迦，敌人目的尚不明确，知道的人越少越好……务必要赶在诺亚奥特曼回来前尽快解决。各支部暂且像往常一样运作，不要声张。”

“明白。”

众人心领神会，话虽不能挑明已是心照不宣。

花开两朵，各表一枝。

重门沉响，赛罗执拗的背影消失在赛文的视线里。

父子怄起气，竟真的一句话也不再讲了。

赛文神色冷酷，不多做一字解释便在众人的好奇审夺中昂首离去。

步步沉着，闲语丛中过，片言不沾身。乃至最后，各人纷纷噤声，只剩下一廊感慨：这对父子，果真是一个模子。

赛文返回办公之地才稍稍松懈肩膀，雷欧与阿斯特拉早已久候多时，连忙上前：“如何？”

“照片是真的。”赛文轻轻扶额才接着说，“我已经将赛罗拘押禁闭了。”

兄弟二人正要为赛罗说话，赛文抬手制止：“我知道，赛罗不是那样的孩子。正因为知道，才出此下策。来者不善又动向不明，赛罗脾气倔，战斗的事他驾轻就熟，但感情上的事，根本就是一窍不通……”

“佐菲大哥已下令，严禁过多——更不许在警备队之外——谈论此事，警备队毕竟训练有素，普遍都认为是针对赛罗的诡计，也有不少为赛罗叫不平的。”

赛罗拍拍阿斯特拉的肩膀，摇头：“事到如今，是非真假已不重要，怕的是积毁销骨，众口铄金……姑且先以赛罗为饵吧。”

“难道除此之外就没有别的法子了吗？”雷欧行事速来风行果断，眼看赛罗受苦又这般被动叫人好不难受。

“哥哥别急，现已下令彻查入侵源，无论结果如何，我们都要等待一段时间。”

“倒不是完全没有突破口，”赛文示意二人坐下从长计议，“或许……这件事真正的关键，不在赛罗，而在迪迦。”

“说来听听？”

赛文深思熟虑一番，不再含糊解释，直接切入主题：“不妨捅破这层窗纸挑明了说——离间诺亚和赛罗的关系，谁会是受害者，而谁，又会是受益者？”

阿斯特拉不说话，下意识看向雷欧。

雷欧直视赛文答道：“赛罗代表的是光之国，这幕后推手，是想要诺亚与光之国生出芥蒂。”

“……宇宙人……”

赛文点头接着分析：“另外，他们怎么知道，我是说——单凭一个戒指，当真就能认定那人类青年是迪迦吗？连我们都极少见到迪迦人类样貌……这个敌人，或者说这股势力，显然不仅认识迪迦，还很清楚赛罗对迪迦的感情，并且非常了解光之国，甚至，很有可能就是生活在这里的宇宙人，正因此才知晓这流言蜚语的威力。”

“你怀疑这不是偶然拍下的，而是蓄谋已久。”

阿斯特拉听了一惊：“坏了，若敌人就在光之国，诺亚、戴拿都不在迪迦身边，他又没什么知心朋友，这样一来岂不是没人帮衬？双拳难敌四手！不如我先去探探他的情况。”

“慢，奥特之父与其他兄弟的意思是暂时不要惊动迪迦……此事，”赛文按住阿斯特拉，斟酌词句，“此事毕竟涉及诺亚……大家都比较谨慎。”

雷欧对这种危险的预期格外敏感，眉心一蹙：“可若迪迦真出了什么事，不是后果更严重吗？”

“先等等排查结果，如果真的是我想得太多，仅仅是自己人妒忌赛罗所为的闹剧，反倒要让迪迦尴尬。眼下还有另一件更为紧急——既然这照片是真的，就一定能从根源上揪出当日拍照者，但此事已发生两日，我们越早介入调查就越容易抓到敌人。”

“巡逻队那边会不会有什么进展？”

“不好摆在明面调查。梦比优斯目前只能以例行检查为由询问，更何况巡逻队都是熟面孔，多半问不出什么真话。所以我打算……亲自调查。”

“就让我去吧！我也该出点力气了！”

雷欧不太放心：“航空港形势复杂，地盘头头各成规矩，还是我去吧。”

阿斯特拉笑笑：“别争了，你们二人都要务繁忙，倒是我这个新手指导员在与不在也没什么差别，我回来许久一直闲得发慌。哥哥你就留着力气把新人们训练得嗷嗷叫吧。”

雷欧还是被阿斯特拉逗笑了，摸摸弟弟的脑袋：“你啊，外人面前说话可不能这么没规矩，被小孩看了要笑话的。”

“我知道，赛文哥哥又不是外人。”

“好吧，”赛文考虑到阿斯特拉的心情便答应下来，但还是严肃地告诫，“切不可轻敌，形势不对走为上策，不要逞能。”

“好的，我这就去准备准备。”

终极赛罗警备队，麦迪基地。

四人团团围住一张纸片，你看看我，我看看你。

“我说，真要干？”詹奈悄悄捅了捅詹伯特，不过超合金的身体不合时宜地发出铛铛回声，小动作藏也藏不住就是了。

詹伯特盯着镜子骑士手里那张纸片，嘴巴好像产生了干涩的错觉，咂了又咂：“我们这可是帮赛罗逃跑啊……干这种违反纪律的事……艾美拉娜公主会责备我的……”

镜子骑士激动地把纸张抖得哗哗响，反问：“难道就看着赛罗被冤枉吗？公主更不会答应的！”

红莲火焰双手一摊，肩膀耸起：“得得，赛罗终极警备队，强闯光之国警备队总部，哎呦喂！我这是赶上什么世道啊，还不如做海盗了……”


	26. Chapter 26

是夜。

少年正枕着胳膊翘腿发呆，天花板一阵扑簌簌晃落。

赛罗一个鲤鱼打挺警惕地盯着入口，大门果然砰声倒地，在原本寂静的总部里更如轰然炸响。

烟雾尘砂间只见得萤色十字和一团熊熊火焰。

赛罗都已起手却忽然发了懵，糊里糊涂问道：“你们怎么来了？”

“救你！快和我们走。”红莲火焰和镜子骑士踏破缭烟，二话不多说，一边扯着他一条胳膊就往门外拖去。

赛罗连忙拽住两人：“哈？走什么……我这是队内纪律处罚，溜了可就惨了！”

“纪律处罚？不是说你情况危急吗？”

“什么危急？谁说的？”赛罗挠挠脸，“哦，可能是挺危急的，我快无聊死了，和老爹吵架，他嫌我烦就把我关起来了。”

镜子骑士和红莲火焰看赛罗这副优哉游哉的模样也是倍感蹊跷。

“我们收到消息，说你和迪迦的事败露了，情况危急……”

赛罗眉头直皱：“什么叫败露，我和迪迦本来就……”

镜子骑士掏出文纸拍到赛罗胸口：“你自己看！”

轻飘飘一张，却让人无法轻视，寥寥数字旁附地图，赫然写着——

“私会迪迦之事已败露，赛罗危。今夜速救。”

赛罗反复念了两三遍：“不对……不对，全都不对！老爹又没逼着我摘帕拉吉手镯，况且这门口连个守卫的影子都没有，我要真的想走，这破门也拦不住我！再说怎么……怎么会去通知你们？”

通讯器哔哔作响，那头传来詹伯特焦急的声音：“还没救到赛罗吗？夜班巡逻队要到你们那里了，有两个人已经过去了！”

赛罗越听越头大：“怎么回事？詹伯特也来了？”

“詹伯特和詹奈都来了，要不是他们两个直接连入警备队监视摄像，你以为我俩真能这么顺利进来吗？”

“你们疯了？！入侵警备队监控系统是重罪，你们是终极警备队队员啊！”

红莲火焰见两人还在磨蹭破口骂道：“别他妈废话了，要训我们出去再训！”

“不行，我不能走，我走了就更说不清楚了！”

镜子骑士也急了：“你再不走，我们就说不清楚了！”

“那就你们走，我不走！”

“你能不能别犯傻了！你还真以为能说清楚？我们知道你是被冤枉的，别人知道吗？你还真以为他们会觉得你是‘顶嘴’被罚的？！在这困着，外人一样觉得你是因为和迪迦偷情被关起来的！一传十十传百，你有嘴都说不清！”

偷情。

就连奥特兄弟审问他时也未曾如此爽白直言，赛罗猛地被红莲火焰当面点破，一时语塞难堪，红莲火焰见他终于有些动摇，再添一把柴：“你这烤肉串在这倒是悠闲，就不怕外面闹翻了天？！迪迦被人戳着脊梁骨说坏话怎么办？搞不好你老爹把你关起来就是要让你置身事外！不如先出去看看什么情况！”

赛罗一听终于收回心神，忙拽住红莲火焰：“迪迦怎么样了？他知道这件事了吗？”

“这就要你自己去问了！”

正说着，廊前两个银红相间的身影齐齐大喝：“什么人！竟敢夜闯警备队总部！”

红莲火焰推开赛罗：“快走！”

“既然要走，那便一起走！你们犯险救我，我不能抛下你们不管！”

噗倏一声，火焰燃手，红莲潇洒笑道：“都是兄弟还说什么废话！换做是你难道会‘见死不救’？赶紧给我走！”

“赛罗！你不能和光之国的人动手！”镜子骑士拉住赛罗，左手蓄力强行启动骑士转移，“先和詹伯特兄弟一起去艾丝美拉达王国避避风头，不要引起注意，我和红莲随后就到！”

“镜……”不等说完，赛罗身形已凭空消失不见。

一转身巡逻队已攻到镜子骑士跟前，镜子骑士撑开防御镜面连忙挡住一击，又集中一点发力，利用镜面形成后坐之势瞬移后退迅速拉开距离，他躬身抬头，见红莲火焰也是空手苦战不敢使出擅长的棍法。

虽说终极警备队与奥特宇宙警备队在组织结构上并没有真正的上下级管理关系，可毕竟他们与光之国的关系千丝万缕，二人又不能真的如对敌人痛下狠手，拘束出招都不敢放开手脚。待最后合力击昏两个队员着实耗费了不少时间，此刻两人都已有些焦急只想着快点撤离。

偏偏船迟又遇打头风，不知哪里来的一股怪烟笼罩弥漫。

“是不是防护系统启动了，咳咳！”镜子骑士被呛得咳嗽不止，以肘捂面仍想继续前行。

“等等……”红莲火焰拦住镜子骑士，“有人。”

一对眼灯黄亮长明。

烟中人影双足岔开，双臂张垂，以顶天立地之姿缓缓抬头。

“你们，谁也别想走。”

红莲火焰认出来人：“我们无意和巡逻队结怨，这其中有点误会，都是平时打过照面的，就当给我一个面子，日后必会向光之国详细解释赔礼。”

来人冷笑：“你们也配？”

忽一抬手，一旁还在状况之外的镜子骑士被直直打飞。

“镜子！”红莲火焰见来者毫无转圜余地，猛冲迎上，他料想对方出手既然风格狠准，不如试试硬碰硬寻求快速突破。

可谁曾想到，红莲火焰接连几招，拳拳势大力沉，居然一击未中。

对方晃悠悠飘忽来去，看似全是破绽，但怎么都攻不到近身，红莲火焰从没遇到过如此鬼魅的打法，而更令他感到冲击的是——巡逻队的副队长若是动起真格来实力远在他之上。

平居嘻嘻哈哈来往无别，没想到他与奥特战士的真正实力竟犹天冠地屦。

红莲火焰忽然想起不留余地的暗黑赛罗是如何轻松将他击碎，那股被遗忘许久的复杂滋味重新涌上心头喉尖。

红莲头上焰气高涨，震声怒吼：“少瞧不起人了！”

“红莲！别打了，快走！”

镜子骑士从震荡中转醒，见红莲火焰已完全沉浸在战斗当中，暗道不妙，他疾冲瞬移至那人身后，想和红莲火焰前后夹击制造出撤退空隙。镜子骑士一向以速度为傲，但对方轻松一跃竟直接跳至镜子骑士上方，足差四个身位，他一掌抓住后脑将镜子骑士直接按回地面，如一石激起水浪，砂砾四震，冲力惊人！

“你的对手是我！”

红莲终于甩出火焰棒，全力抡起一棍。也许是对方落地未稳，这一下意外地没能躲开反而结结实实挨了一闷棍，整个人被抡起背部结结实实撞上墙壁。

“红莲住手！”

“梦比优斯……队长……”

“副队长！”

梦比优斯已率众人赶到，急忙蹲在队友身边查看伤势。

红莲火焰也扶起镜子骑士，二人同样尘土簌簌，好不狼狈。

此时嘈嘈切切，脚步纷杂，长廊前后已都挤满了人，红莲殴打巡逻队副队长一幕又偏偏被众人目击个正着，别说撤退，连眼下的情景都说不清楚了。

“他们放跑了赛罗奥特曼……”副队长捂着腹部，颤着手臂指向红莲火焰和镜子骑士。

“到底是怎么回事！”梦比优斯厉声喝问二人。

红莲火焰刚要上前出声便被镜子骑士按住，镜子骑士摇头制止，两人又一起看向梦比优斯，眼神先是困惑后是茫然，欲言又止，更似有苦难言。

“咳咳……他们……”

梦比优斯将副队长半抱在怀中，以膝撑之，连忙安抚又为他治疗伤势：“先不急着说话，我帮你处理下伤势……”

“我没事，可是……死了，”副队长痛苦地捂着腹部，说话艰难，“死了……死了两个兄弟。”

众人见副队长被打成重伤本就愤愤不平，此话一出，一片冷气倒抽之声。

副队长恨恨道：“就是他们两个杀的！”

“我们擅自闯入警备队总部的确不对，但我可以保证，我和红莲火焰没有杀人，这其中一定是有什么误会！”

“我伤你有错，但话可不能乱讲！”

“一人胸口有烧灼痕迹，一人胸口切口如平滑月牙，分明是被红莲火焰拳和镜子飞刀所伤，且全是贯通伤一击毙命！你们心狠至此还要，咳咳……”副队长说至激动处牵动内伤又开始咳嗽，“他们尸体还在那里，你们！你们就开始狡辩！”

方才众人都被打斗吸引了注意力，又是尘土飞扬目视不清，此时才终于将注意力放到那拘押赛罗的房间，人们顺着他所指方向望去。

——两尊冰冷的石像直挺挺地躺在墙后。

面容平静，好像只是睡着了。

但队友们知道，他们已不会再醒来了，前一瞬还共同说笑的战友，眨眼间便被洞穿了核心。

战斗的残酷第一次真实地摆在这支年轻的维和队伍面前。

兵戎声哓哓四起，但很快群情激愤，汇成一股陵劲淬砺的杀气，每一双眼灯都晕出一圈愤怒的红色，刺向人群当中的焦点。

镜子骑士和红莲火焰二人呆然伫立，喃喃自语：“怎么，会这样……”


	27. Chapter 27

“连对我也不能说吗？既然是为了赛罗，我这个做父亲的，总有权利知道吧？”

赛文坐在二人对面，循循善诱。

赛文平素虽然严厉，但此时眉带愁容语中发苦，与一般父亲并无二致。

镜子骑士与红莲火焰只是恭敬地并膝而坐，低着头不答不应。

僵持半响，赛文无奈点点头：“好吧，好吧……既然如此，只能先且让二位在这房里暂住，待我们查明来去自会有个说法。”赛文起身，双手落在二人肩头，和蔼自有千钧力：“二位，切莫再擅自行动，以免造成更大的误会。”

大门落锁，红莲火焰直直四仰倒在床上：“得，这回咱倒成真犯人了。”

镜子骑士不慌不忙地站起来检查房间，他多年任职皇家护卫，习惯一时也改不了，边检查边道：“无妨，既然我们没做过，就没什么好怕的。”

说是房间，其实是警备队用以自惩的禁闭室，比赛罗那间还要更暗仄狭小。

奥特兄弟轮番上阵谈话，起先几人问得较多的当然还是事情经过，但越到后面两人越觉事件中心好似已经不在于这死去的两个队员，更重要的反而是另外两件：其一，如何得知赛罗被禁，到底是何人通知？其二，如此大费周章，可知赛罗被禁缘由。

红莲火焰盘腿坐起，扶额细思，示意镜子骑士附耳来谈：“这事儿，还是有蹊跷。奥特兄弟旁敲侧击，但关于赛罗被禁缘由也是避而不谈，只说他心高不忿，无组织无纪律。”

“倒是和赛罗自己说的能对上。”

“可你觉得现在的赛罗是会对奥特兄弟顶撞的人吗？他比我见过的任何一个人都更珍惜家人，我想来想去，能让他顶嘴还气得奥特兄弟把他关起来的，也就只有那个人。”

“……迪迦奥特曼。”

红莲火焰扬扬手指：“那张纸呢？”

“不见了，刚才在外面我就找过了，可能是赛罗转移的时候恰巧带走了。”

“算了，你仔细想想那纸上内容，‘私会迪迦’，到底说的是什么私会？”

“赛罗不是说了那纸上写的都不对。”

“你觉得他和迪迦压根就没见过面？那为什么要这么写，大可以随便写一句偷情，出轨，婚外恋之类的，为什么要写这么具体，‘私会’？”

镜子骑士不太高兴的嘀咕：“你说话能不能不要总是这么没遮没拦的……”

红莲火焰不理他的埋怨继续分析：“这件事一定发生过，不然奥特兄弟不会闭口不谈，就是因为发生过，他们才这么在意我们两个‘外人’知不知道，你我要是承认了，我一点都不怀疑光之国会让咱们一直‘做客’到赛罗不喜欢迪迦为止。何况我们现在可是‘打死了’人家两个人，外面那帮巡逻队的恨不得就地把我们挫骨扬灰……说是自己人都没人信。”

“不过赛罗的确没有反驳你的话，问你的也是，‘迪迦知道这件事了吗’？这么说来，他和迪迦……”

“赛罗不会对我们撒谎。我们都看见那日赛罗下了多大的决心。怕就怕在，只有他自己觉得那不是偷情，事实，或者说别人眼里的事实，就是偷情。毕竟我们都不了解迪迦是什么样的人，我们知道的，不过是赛罗描述中的迪迦……”

镜子骑士听了差点叫嚷起来，又马上压低声音：“你觉得迪迦在利用赛罗？”

这次轮到红莲火焰下意识惊慌捂住镜子骑士：“这个，这个也不好说，赛罗整天什么满嘴真啊爱啊的，但是这冲动啊，寂寞啊……反正这种事情，说不清楚，至少给我们报信的人是这么认为的。”

那么，究竟是何人送信？

这一夜“闹剧”，到底是圈套还是意外，症结就在这报信人上。

此人若是如终极警备队原先猜想，那便是意外频出，全属始料不及；若非意料中人，那他的动机、目的，反又更加扑朔迷离无从下断。

这便是二人沉默的另一个原因。

镜子骑士扒开红莲火焰的手掌：“……你还是认为，是梦比优斯奥特曼给我们发的信？”

终极警备队也许是个尚不成熟的队伍，但并不实足轻率。四人在收到这不明来源的警告信件时也曾有过莫衷一是的激烈争吵，彼时红莲火焰一反常态没有呛声，他只是抬起纸张，平着旋转大约三十度，手指在某个位置捻了捻。

——这是光之国航空港巡逻队发出来的消息。

——你怎么知道？

——这信息里有巡逻队特有的密识，不会有错的。

见镜子骑士还是直勾勾的盯着，红莲火焰不耐烦地解释：做出口贸易要过手这些文件讯息的，看的都快吐了当然认得出来。

——你是不是又在帮他们走私。

——那不叫走私，那叫合理的运用规则帮助法外之人，我一火焰都知道水至清则无鱼，你怎么就不明白？

红莲火焰回忆至此，嫌弃地从镜子骑士掌心抽出手，惹得镜子骑士忽然有丝羞赧。

“抱……抱歉，忘记了。”

红莲火焰可以断定自己绝没有看错，也不再多做解释接着说了下去：“奥特兄弟中，只有他没来审问我们。”

镜子骑士手托下颚，不太肯定地摇头：“可我看他方才反应倒不太像。梦比优斯奥特曼坦诚热情不善作演，我想也正是因为他的性格，才让他担任巡逻队的队长——只有他能让宇宙人和奥特曼都没有心理负担。你和他交往比我要多，应该更了解他才是。”

“也许是因为梦比优斯自己都没有想到会牺牲两个队员，他信任我们，所以才更加震惊。不如我们就反过来想想，如果这个人不是梦比优斯，他的动机和目的是什么？

首先他为什么这么紧张要救出赛罗？

这个地图上所有的信息地址，连房间位置全都准确无误，甚至事实已经证明，那俩机器脑子得出的最佳线路和这图上所画根本就是一样的，没有作假，如果他要抓捕陷害我们——真的能这么顺利？

好，如果他是为了把我们逮个正着，那他为什么要杀了那两个巡逻队队员，他们才是目击者不是吗？他如果不想让人知道是我们做的才下杀手，又怎么解释我们现在的处境？这个行为本身就是矛盾的。

那么再进一步，如果他的目的是，保证赛罗离开的前提下让巡逻队看见我们杀了人，那赛罗离开的意义是什么？谁看了都知道他根本脱不开干系，这也是矛盾的，况且留下我们在这里详细的解释战斗经过，他就不怕露出破绽？这可是最笨拙的法子了。

我就百思不得其解，什么事，必须放走赛罗，扣下我们，还要同时杀死队员，让巡逻队恨我们牙痒痒。这几件事的目的性和利益性根本不一致。”

“这事件的发展轨迹的确看似破绽重重又好像哪里都说不清楚，最矛盾的还是两件事，第一，无论赛罗和迪迦之间究竟发生了什么，赛罗被禁闭和离开光之国，这两种处境会有什么决定性的差别吗？一样都是解释不清；第二，为什么要杀那两个队员，这件事绝对不是梦比优斯做的。”


	28. Chapter 28

“这个人了解赛罗，了解迪迦，了解我们，了解警备队的机构运行，了解巡逻队会出现的时间地点，他知道赛罗和迪迦之间发生了什么，而奥特兄弟不知道。正因此，必须是‘今夜速救’，我们必须在他妥善安排巡逻队的前提下行动；也必须是我们来救，这样才能保证赛罗愿意和我们走，并且短时间不会再回到光之国；也许按照原计划，梦比优斯出现的时间，刚好够我们离开。但这中间被另一个人插手了，这个人为了扣住我们，杀了这两个队员，让整个巡逻队不可能放我们走，而且如此一来，连梦比优斯也没法为我们说话。”

“我明白你的意思了。之所以会有各处前后矛盾，是因为既不是单纯的圈套也不是单纯的意外——根本就是两个人的想法。

梦比优斯奥特曼看见了什么或者是听见了什么，总之他有足够的理由认为赛罗和迪迦是真的有私情，而赛罗对这个事情的认知有偏差，所以才要先让赛罗离开光之国好从长计议，他怕我们不按照计划来，于是写了‘赛罗危’让我们大为紧张；

按照原计划，我们会和赛罗一起离开，不会被人发现更不会有人死亡，而他自然也不会告密，或者事后也会和我们进一步联系，在外人看来，至多就是赛罗一时气不过跑掉了，但是不知道什么缘故，有人从中作梗，导致事件最终偏离了原本的设想……”

“你觉得如何？”

“这种解读虽然是最为通畅的，只是我也说不太清楚……我是说，从感性的角度来讲，我还是不太相信梦比优斯奥特曼会违反纪律，我一直都非常理解和敬佩他的处事方式，但……这样欺上瞒下的做法完全不像是梦比优斯奥特曼的风格……”

“可你也为赛罗违反了纪律，”红莲火焰加了一句强调，“带头违反纪律。”

“这不一样……”

“哪里不一样？就和海盗团‘走私’一样，非常时期总会有非常手段的。”

“……”

红莲火焰见镜子骑士又露出那种辩不过他时不服气的小别扭，劝道：“镜子，你还是不懂现在的情况，光之国已经是非常时期了，如果是为了光之国，梦比优斯干出什么来我都不意外。你知道奥特兄弟在怕什么？他们，在怕随时可能回来的诺亚。”

“话不能这么讲，诺亚毕竟是他们的神，神自有威严，敬畏和恐惧是不同的。”

“神和人是不会结婚的，要么神成人，要么人成神，就眼下这个情况，相信我，没有哪个男人会真正忍受自己老婆出轨的，哦，当然，要是他不爱老婆就另当别论了。可显然诺亚不是，不然赛罗怎么会是那个失魂落魄的鬼样子？早义愤填膺英雄救美了！

就现在这档子事，到时候赛罗和迪迦，你觉得诺亚会选谁？你就那么肯定，诺亚不会一怒之下灭了光之国？好家伙，上上下下都知道就把他蒙在鼓里，看笑话似的，是个男人都受不了。”红莲火焰一改方才的严肃模样，又恢复了往常调侃家长里短混不吝的劲头，“不过有时候我也是真搞不懂赛罗，换做是你，你会想和诺亚的老婆谈恋爱吗？那……”红莲火焰拖长声音比划了一个巨大的形状，“……样的诺亚？反正换做是我，我只想把他老婆跟着他一起供起来。”

“……赛罗也跟供着没什么区别了。”镜子骑士想起来又争论道，“……你自己都没结婚又说什么好像很懂的话！”

“哎呀，就是因为懂所以我才不结婚呐！”

“你总是在歧视女性，总是用这种有失偏颇的言论轻易下定论！我最讨厌你这点了！”

红莲火焰一拍大腿：“谁说的！我是信不过男人，是怕我自己管不住我自己！”

“你又开始歪理！”

“怎么我就歪理了，你就是太喜欢钻牛角尖，做人别那么拘束，搞得我都有点想那俩铁疙瘩了，啊，你联系烤鸡了吗？”

镜子骑士垫在红莲火焰肩头，尽量自然地低语：“你身后上方，有监视器，警备队没卸我们的通讯器，正等着我们商量好联系他们呢。”

红莲火焰一听吓得差点跳起来：“你刚才怎么不说！那我们说的这些岂不是全被听见了！”

镜子骑士别过头，躲避着红莲火焰那股比常人还要烫上许多的气息。

“这个距离，谁都听不见的……”

也不知镜子骑士想到了什么，说罢又赌气似的干脆躺下了，背过身懒得再看红莲火焰。

红莲火焰抻了个懒腰：“哎呀，不过你放心，光之国没想着就地正法咱们，不然也不会让咱俩住在一起了，你看，还客客气气准备了两张床，可比一张床强多了。”

镜子骑士抱着胳膊自言自语：“也许没有那么复杂，或许‘今夜速救’，是怕明日有什么变故。”

红莲火焰伸出脚踢了踢镜子骑士的屁股：“喂！你是不是冷啊？用不用我过去抱着你？”

“闭嘴！”

“我说你又瞎想什么呢，我温度比一般人高，别人还巴不得我抱呢！”

“闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴！”

“明日？公主明日便要出访光之国，可是我……我完全没有准备。”

艾美拉娜公主不由失笑：“你这么紧张做什么，不需要你准备，我只是随同姐姐出访，顺便看看赛罗奥特曼。你觉得这件怎么样？会不会有点太活泼了？赛罗好像喜欢温柔一点的……”

“可是，是不是太匆忙了？”

艾美拉娜以为詹伯特还在为没做准备而惊慌，柔声安慰道：“你也无需自责。这次出访是关于超能源矿石和等离子花火技术的进一步战略合作的，你也知道艾丝美拉达王国为了未来的持续平衡，一直在寻找新的、更清洁便利的艾梅拉德矿石替代能源，姐姐不希望引起其他星球的更多揣测就没有公开这次行程，除了皇室随行成员和奥特兄弟没人知道。我也是央求许久，她才答应带我去的。对了，镜子骑士呢？我念他许久他都没有出现，往常可不是这样，我还想给他个惊喜呢！”

机身剧烈震动，詹伯特仓皇出声。

“公主，属下失职！”


	29. Chapter 29

“姐姐！”

艾丝美拉达王国的大公主——艾美拉尔正将书卷放回床脚的壁龛，转头便看见台阶下的妹妹面色苍白，凌衫乱发，皱起眉毛训斥道：“怎么这般失态！慌慌张张做什么！”

艾美拉尔闻言连忙整理起头发，又匆匆抹了抹裙上的褶皱：“姐姐，有件事我必须和你汇报，镜子骑士他……”

“我知道。”

“……什么？”

“镜子骑士夜闯警备队总部，致二人重伤致死，目前被奥特兄弟关在警备队总部的禁闭室，哦，红莲火焰也和他在一起，并且奥特兄弟已经通过系统检查得知詹伯特兄弟参与其中。以及，赛罗现在就在王国里，当然，光之国也推测到了这点。有什么是你想说但我不知道的吗？”艾美拉尔一边面不改色陈述一边挑选书籍，似乎还没想好接下来读哪一本。

艾美拉娜闻言反而怔怔自语：“重伤致死……赛罗在王国……”

艾美拉尔手指半停：“你不知道赛罗在王宫里？”接着便抬头笑道，“詹伯特不愧是最值得信赖的王国后防，分寸拿捏值得褒奖。”

艾美拉娜见姐姐还有心思笑言笑语更加着急：“姐姐，我们要去救镜子骑士啊！他不会随意杀人的！更不要说杀死光之国的人！这中间肯定是有什么误会，詹伯特只说如果此时还没有联系他那便是出了事，可是姐姐……姐姐你明知道镜子骑士被抓起来了，为什么……为什么还能这样无动于衷呢！”

“急什么，明天不是就能见到了。”

“就是这样才更棘手啊！”艾美拉娜顾不上礼数，提着裙摆跑到姐姐身边左劝右劝，“我们和光之国一向交好，战略合作本来就是建立在信任基础上的，现在出了这种情况，双方都心存猜忌，怎么能平心静气坐下来谈合作呢？”

艾美拉尔干脆坐定，拄腮翻阅眼也不抬，有些敷衍道：“当有一种利益或威胁是压倒性的，他们会坐下来的。”

“姐姐！难道你要眼睁睁看着镜子骑士就这么被冤枉受苦吗！他可是背负荣誉的骑士啊！”

“如果光之国相信镜子骑士杀了人，那么一定会通报我们，这可是星际纠纷；如果光之国不相信镜子骑士杀了人，那么，也一定会通知我们，同盟国间会通力协作解决这场误会。你觉得为什么他们到现在还没联系我们？为什么还没有来向我们提出交还赛罗的请求？”

“因为事发突然……他们一定还来不及……”

艾美拉尔啪的一声合上书：“是因为他们投鼠忌器！”

“他们自己做出了见不得人的丑事，怕我们追根究底才当做无事发生！他们以为这样我们就一无所知，以为詹伯特兄弟为了赛罗自然是不敢说的！等到他们解决了事端还是人人赞赏的皆大欢喜——看啊，光之国又解决了一桩邪恶宇宙人蓄意破坏和平的大阴谋。

但是他们忘了，艾丝美拉达王国不是光之国招之则来挥之即去的仆人，而詹伯特，是艾丝美拉达王国的皇室护卫，不是他赛罗的狗！”

艾美拉娜完全没想到曾经温柔的姐姐居然会说出如此耸人听闻的刻薄话语，又是惊骇又是伤心，泪水委屈的在眼睛里打转。艾美拉娜虽然外表柔弱，可骨子里却极为刚强，连昔日颠流在外，也不曾真的在人前肆意流泪，此时听到自己好不容易交到的朋友在姐姐口中如此不堪，五味陈杂：“姐姐……你为什么要这么说……詹伯特兄弟，镜子骑士，他们和赛罗是真心相处的朋友，他们生死与共那么多次，更不要说赛罗对我们有恩啊！如果不是赛罗拼死相救，我们……”

“艾美拉娜，赛罗的确是你的恩人。但你记住，拯救王国的，是诺亚奥特曼，不是赛罗，更不是光之国。”

“姐姐你不讲理！赛罗为了镜子骑士，为了我，为了大家命都可以不要！”

“我看你是被赛罗灌了迷魂汤了！”艾美拉尔一掌拍在案几，意甚愠怒。

“赛罗为什么会和你们相遇？那是因为尔时光之国与艾丝美拉达王国休戚与共！就他赛罗舍了命，每一个遭难的不屈子民难道就没有抱着必死的决心战斗吗！诺亚奥特曼回应的，是所有人不屈的心，他回应的是我们王国所有幸存者不甘沦为奴隶的祈愿！因为我们值得，所以诺亚奥特曼修复了王国，在修复宇宙平衡的选择中给了我们第二次机会！”

艾美拉娜的眼泪扑簌簌地往下掉：“可那个冲在最前面的……是赛罗啊！是他击败的贝利亚，姐姐你都没看过他战斗的模样你凭什么……”

“那是他应该的。”艾美拉尔冷眼看着妹妹伤心落泪，“但凡光之国对贝利亚有一丁点待老兵应有的敬重心，给他留下一丁点尊严和仁慈不做得那么决绝，贝利亚就算被侵蚀也不会仇恨报复到如此地步！他们自己造的孽，让所有人跟着遭殃，然后又来充当什么救世主！他们逼着赛罗去送死无非是不敢让其他宇宙人抢了先，因为他们还不起这个人情！”

“不是，根本不是这样的！大家都是很好的人！你为什么总要把事情想得这么坏呢！你以前不是这样的！”

艾美拉尔起身抓住想要慌忙逃走的艾美拉娜：“因为我是艾丝美拉达王国的公主，你也是！我没见过赛罗战斗的样子，但是我见过家人被带上镣铐被迫嵌入机体的样子！所以我明白了，想通了，我必须变得‘恶毒’。”

艾美拉娜捂起耳朵摇头不止：“我不想听，别说了，我不想再听了！”

“艾美拉娜，好妹妹，我知道你很善良，可谁不曾善良呢？我们王国一向与世无争，但怀璧其罪，即使没有贝利亚，也会有下一个，下下一个贝利亚试图掌控我们，你身上流淌着艾美拉尔矿石的能量，一旦王国失去主权，你知道自己会面临什么吗！你想想看，赛罗组建终极警备队的时候可有问过你的意见？是不是因为他对你有恩，哪怕有一天，他想要矿石了你都可以拱手奉上！”

“他不会！赛罗才不会！”

“他不会？如果他被控制了呢？如果他是为了光之国呢？如果他们巧言令色看似援助实则侵略呢？你看看他们平日里的居功自傲，宇宙之大，谁要他们自作主张去保护了吗！光之国渎神背叛诺亚奥特曼在先，向盟友隐瞒不信任我们在后，这样的国家，这样国家的大英雄！值得你一心维护吗！”

“我讨厌你！我最讨厌姐姐了！”

艾美拉尔从来没有预料到，她们姐妹间的第一次争吵，竟会是这样的缘由。

曾经艾美拉尔踮起脚看着婴儿床里的妹妹也想过：她会不会和艾美拉娜吵架呢，也许是因为一件裙子，也许是因为一个玩具，也许是因为父王母后偏心多给了她一块糖……

艾美拉尔疲惫地整理好文书纸件。

这王宫，终究是没有以前热闹了。

艾美拉尔揉着太阳穴：“詹伯特，你在听吗？”

皇室内线专用的通讯器自动开启：“……公主殿下，属下……”

“没关系，听见也好。这番话，也是说给你听的，”

“……明白。”

“明日行程不变，我已经下令让詹奈去劝说赛罗离境，我们是不可以，更不可能窝藏‘逃犯’的，这会赛罗应该已经在准备出发了。”

“……”

“你没有什么想说的吗？”

“公主殿下的决定就是王国的决定。”

艾美拉尔幽幽叹息：“唉，你们若怨就怨我吧。”

“公主殿下！属下不敢！”

艾美拉尔躺回寝榻，她劳累一天却无睡意，索性把枕头抱在怀里才觉得多了份暖意：“詹伯特，我知道你们兄弟、镜子骑士都与赛罗感情很好，如果你们是平头百姓，我是不会干涉的。但你们是王国的盾，是王国的矛，是艾丝美拉达行星的心脏，你们的立场会真正左右王国前进的方向。”

“……属下何德何能……”

“不，你很重要，很重要……”艾美拉尔陷入回忆般呢喃重复，“每一位子民都很重要，我不想再失去任何人了。答应我詹伯特，你要永远，把王国的利益放在第一位。”

又怎会不动容呢？

身为钢铁，心似鸟鸢。武士之魂，忠职尽守。

于大公主，詹伯特始终是亏欠的，他不知道手无寸铁的公主殿下在那场浩劫火海中看见了什么，经历了什么，尽管她仿佛变得严酷无情，但詹伯特能感觉得到，她不仅还是那个温柔善良的大公主，更是执掌王国的不二人选。

“詹伯特将永远追随公主左右，时刻铭记——将艾丝美拉达王国的利益放在首位！”

“明日起，赛罗会开始他的流浪，你若是想去告别，我不会拦你；至于……赛罗和迪迦的事情，不要让艾美拉娜知道。那位迪迦……”艾美拉尔说到此处，少女心思不住跳跃，“……迪迦奥特曼，是个什么样的人？”

“很遗憾，属下也未曾目睹真颜。据说他非常之美，有着超越性别凌驾万物的压倒性美貌，很多人都说他是永恒之美的化身。”

“你相信他和赛罗之间有什么吗？”

大公主的语气听起来和那些对恋爱充满好奇的女孩没什么不同，不过詹伯特还是思索许久才答道：“这个……属下说不好。”

“我不信哦。”

虽然詹伯特并不在她面前，艾美拉尔还是调皮地眨了眨眼。

“公主既然不信，那为何……”

“国家之间的感情虚虚实实，只有利益才是真的。”艾美拉尔惆怅道，“但人的感情是不一样的，都是活生生的，真就是真，假就是假……能让诺亚奥特曼为之停留的人，怎么会落入这种凡尘俗套，一个被神爱着的人，又怎么可能会再爱上凡人呢？光之国的掌权者尽是些黩武的男人，不解风情，哪里会懂得那位迪迦奥特曼的辛苦……算了，就当我是放任女人的直觉胡言乱语吧。去看看艾美拉娜，好好照顾她，”艾美拉尔突然似小女孩任性埋怨起来，“你刚才怎么也不记得提醒她把鞋子穿好，她小时候没少因为这个摔跤。”

“好的公主殿下，那么，请您也不要再折磨床单了，被管家看见了又要念叨的。”

艾美拉尔这才发现手指又不自觉地抠弄起床单上的花纹，小时候的毛病总是改不了，她终于安心钻进被窝里：“晚安，詹伯特。”

其实詹伯特原本是想让艾美拉娜公主好好哭上一场才选择退避，自从那次浩劫之后，二公主更习惯在舱内休息而不是寝宫，有些事即使修复如初，却也只是看起来相似罢了。

但詹伯特既没有看见预想中的哭闹场景，甚至连二公主脸上的泪痕都仿若未留。

艾美拉娜只是平静地梳着头发。

“公主殿下，赛罗……就要离开了。”

“嗯。”

“您……不想去告个别吗？”

艾美拉娜放下梳子，淡淡道：“你要我，以什么身份，什么立场，什么心情……去告别呢？”

“那么……明日，您如果不想随行，留下来休息也无妨的。”

“不必，一切按原计划。衣服就这件好了。”

“您不是觉得有点太活泼了？”

“没关系，”艾美拉娜又露出她那令人难忘的开朗笑容，“我是艾丝美拉达王国的二公主，活泼一点的形象会比较好。”


	30. Chapter 30

哗啦。

热水溢在瓷砖上，水流顺着砖缝先是争先恐后地向一处跑，跑累了便开始有掉队的，最后只剩下一个小小钝钝的圆形箭头慢吞吞地走着，但无论如何，大家终会殊途同归，去向未知的广阔世界。

大古趴在浴缸边缘歪着脑袋饶有兴致地观察。

孤门一辉右手拄腮，左手有一搭没一搭往大古背上撩些热水，天气还没完全转暖，怕他着了凉。

孤门总觉得一到地球的冬天，大古的身上就凉凉的，特别是手脚。

若私下无人孤门就会抱住大古搓搓他的手，大古一开始忸忸怩怩很不情愿，现在习惯了也会主动起来，回头和他说话的时候，薄薄的嘴唇和挺翘的鼻尖总是有意无意擦过他的喉结，这种时候孤门总是很紧张，生怕怀里的大古感觉到他的变化，但大古好像反而更喜欢这样捉弄他了。

虽然每次唠叨多穿些他都还是会像小孩子一样抱怨不好行动。

“在想什么？”

大古缩回浴缸，手上还是啪哒啪哒拍个不停：“我在想……虽然最近总觉得地球的时间过得很慢，但其实有些事情，果然急是急不来的。”

哗啦。

夜袭队公寓配备的浴缸方正窄小，一个人都伸展不开，更不要说两个大男人，但孤门和大古就这样蜷着膝盖面对面坐着也完全不觉得拥挤，好似两颗化了的奶糖，分不开，甜腻腻。

“啊，打中了。”

掌间掬着小捧水，大古锲而不舍捏了几次水枪，终于喷出一股水流，热水直直溅了孤门一脸。

孤门无可奈何地抹了把脸，早就见怪不怪。

知道做了坏事又得意洋洋的调皮鬼潜进水里，只留一对弯月牙在水面上，气泡咕嘟嘟，水面也跟着泛起涟漪，泪痣像浮萤点水若隐若现。

忍了好一会才钻出水面：“抱歉啊……”大古脸上带着歉意，一眨眼又笑嘻嘻的，“……我是故意的。”

大古肩头还透着水汽蒸腾的粉色，一张脸颊绯红，发丝凌乱地贴在腮边，看起来像一颗成熟的蜜桃，更别提两瓣嘴唇湿漉漉红艳艳，勾得人想尝尝。

哗啦。

“唔……呜呜！”

大古被吻得上不来气，推了推孤门精瘦的肩膀竟没推动，生气似的干脆摸到孤门身下倒要看看谁更厉害，孤门按住他的手不再让他胡来，知道再闹下去肯定要把他惹生气了，这才饶了大古。

大古气鼓鼓地瞪着孤门，眼中荡漾粼粼一点气势也无，身体更是软软地被孤门揽住腰才没滑下去，孤门安抚性地接着问他，吻到唇边，吻到小小的泪痣，吻到粉嫩的耳垂，发梢蹭得大古有些痒，身下人又咯咯笑起来。

“别闹了，好痒！”

孤门手指顺着大古腰际探到尾椎，意有所指地问道：“还痛吗？”

“嗯~”

孤门声音低沉，却有种白瓷似的质感。大古只觉得半边身体一阵酥麻，挺腰轻颤飘出一声娇吟，刚想捂住嘴又怕孤门误会了，忙扶住孤门的手臂连连摇头。

大古瞄着孤门小臂上的青筋，呆呆的，下意识心里的话便溜了出来：“只是感觉有点奇怪……”

孤门一听突然紧张起来：“怎么了？是不是……还是哪里不舒服？”

大古抬起身子凑到孤门耳边，用手拢起悄悄话：“人类……那个，会流出来……”

哗啦。

“诶？那岂不是每次都……”孤门呆愣了一下，突然双手合十急忙道歉，“抱歉！每次都肆无忌惮地射在里面了！我没有考虑到这点……如果我早点想到就不会弄在里面了，害得你这么辛苦！那，那留在里面会不会有什么影响？有没有不舒服？我真是……”

大古耳尖儿通红，赶紧捂住孤门滔滔不绝的道歉：“你不要再说啦……况且我又不是真的人类，没那么娇弱……”

生怕孤门又要一连珠的自责，大古抢着说道：“而且我喜欢的，喜欢……喜欢你射在里面，挺舒服的……”

“……哦……”

大古声音越说越小，孤门也莫名心虚。

说完双双蜷起身子安安分分，两个人都只露出半张脸，生怕被对方看出来脸红。

“孤门……”

“嗯？”

“什么时候，我们在大一点的地方试试看吧？”

其实以前孤门还不觉得宿舍狭小，因为他和大古大部分时间都住在基地里，很少会在这里住。不过不知道什么原因最近异生兽出现的频率有所下降，他们白日里休息的时间也就比以前充裕了，时间一长自然家的氛围也浓厚起来，有时候他想给大古买些什么，大古总要推辞说家里放不下的。

当然最后大部分还是买了回来。

因为买些奇怪东西回家的“毛病”还是大古开的头。也不知道他在哪里找到一个奈克瑟斯模样的玩偶，兴高采烈拿给他看，说这个一脸不高兴的样子就很像你。

孤门想着想着愈发心疼大古，若不是遇见他，他大可不必过这种生活的。

孤门点头道：“等一切都结束了，我们就搬出宿舍找一处大点的房子……”

大古却摇摇头：“我是说，以我们原本的样子，迪迦……和奈克瑟斯……做做看？”

“啊？……哦。”

大古说完才觉得羞，越想越害臊简直恨不得化成光逃了去，好不容易鼓足勇气抬起眼，发现孤门也恰巧在看他，两个人对个正着又慌里慌张地各自看向别处。

“啊！我泡好了，好热好热！”大古做作地扇着风，声音七扭八拐好不自然。

“唔……我，我等下再出去。”

“泡太久小心头晕。”

“唔……”

孤门只是一味应着，让他纳闷，他知道孤门平时并不是沉迷风吕的人。

大古盯着孤门，突然猫一样撑着手臂爬到他面前：“你是不是有反应了？”

“啊？唔……”不等孤门辩解，大古已经握住他的炙热，孤门挫败地捂着眼睛，“你啊，总是会突然说出很不得了的事情。”

“那怎么办……这里没有迪迦，只能委屈你一下了。”

哗啦。

大古坐到孤门腿间，很快就发现空间太小不好活动。大古只得红着脸分开双腿搭在浴缸两边，身体滑溜溜像是不大听使唤，孤门的大手忙不迭地托住他圆润的肉瓣，满满陷在掌心，指缝间都是丰弹的臀肉，大古有点惊惶地搂住孤门，两个人四目相对又是一阵臊得慌。

大古拍拍孤门的肩膀：“如果是人类等身的迪迦，能撑得久点哦……”

“不要再逗弄我了，我已经忍得很辛苦了。”

大古揉揉孤门柔软的头发，喜笑颜开在他额头上响亮的嘬了一口。

哗啦。

后穴被异物顶住，大古突然觉得有点不对劲：“等一下，孤门……痛……”

哗啦。

“孤门……孤门……”

哗啦。

哗啦。

双手被沉重的铁链束缚，稍稍动作就会发出残忍的微响。

深如稠血的双眼，粗如野兽的喘息。

未愈合的身体被再度野蛮地撕裂。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

迪迦发出一阵凄厉的哭叫，像被电击的重症病人不受控制的抽搐挣扎，他忘记了那些妥协，忘记了那些身不由己，忘记了自己在何地何处，只有被扎基侵犯的事实血淋淋、一刀又一刀插进他的灵魂。

迪迦爆发出一阵惊人的力量，铁链应声断裂，还来不及汇集光线，扎基扬手就是一巴掌。

“我现在心情很好，你不要不识趣地惹我生气。”

迪迦歪倒在床上，恍惚间看见那盆卢古斯花，花盆上的诺亚和他紧紧地挨在一起。

啊，我活着，我还在活着。

迪迦好像终于从崩溃的神智中回到了现实。不哭了，不闹了，眼底和唇角的零星金光混在一起消失了，辨不出血泪。

迪迦摊开身体，像具软绵绵的尸体被反复地剖开又缝起，他看见自己的手腕有一道深深的勒痕，但也无所谓了，已经感觉不到痛了。

扎基倒也没再用铁链拴起迪迦，能拴住迪迦的，怎么会是区区铁链。

这种东西与其说是功能性的，不如说是装饰性的，他只是喜欢看迪迦戴着铁链的模样，让他想起人类笑着给狗套上项圈的场景。

人和狗都很高兴。

何况迪迦大部分时间都在昏睡，他回到“家”中就看见迪迦蜷在床上，那姿势和他出门前一模一样，像个真正的娃娃，这让他原本不错的心情更好了。

可是自暴自弃的人偶是很无趣的，制作成功的标本也许是美丽的，但最终的结局都是束之高阁落尘了之。

没有哪个喜爱制作标本的人会只制作一次就收手，因为他们享受着这残酷又美好的过程，而遗憾的是，大多数的作品只能制作一次，所以他们需要一次又一次寻找制作的对象。

那么迪迦，能够让他享受几次呢？

扎基想到了一个很好的话题。

“赛罗睡过你吗？”

迪迦果然有些僵硬，扎基笑道：“也是，他懂什么？乳臭未干的东西，你这么淫荡，他怎么能满足得了你？”

迪迦可以忍耐自己被辱，但又怎会真的能放任扎基将脏水泼到他人身上，转头怒视扎基：“你以为人人都像你这么龌龊！”

“我龌龊？你信不信我把全警备队的奥特曼叫过来，他们能高高兴兴排着队操你？那个赛罗巴不得挤到第一个！说不定大家还会让着他呢！您请您请，您是大英雄！”扎基动作轻佻，浮夸演戏似的嘲讽不止。

迪迦却不再上钩了。

迪迦冷漠地看着扎基，语气冰凉冷淡：“你真让我……感到恶心。”

扎基有点烦恼地点了点太阳穴，然后缓缓从迪迦身体里抽出来，就在迪迦以为今日的凌辱已经结束的时候，扎基捏着迪迦的脸颊强迫他看向一边。

“迪迦，你看看这盆花，你看看……”扎基发出恶魔般的低语，长耸粗硬一整根生生破开迪迦的腔壁，“……我们两个多般配。”

迪迦痛到抽气仍是想要扭过头：“不……不是你……不是你……”

“你觉得诺亚为什么不回来？嗯？”扎基按住他的脸，终于开始快活地搅动，“就是因为他觉得你恶心！”

“你胡说！你根本什么都不知道！你不是他！你永远都成不了诺亚！”

扎基以为迪迦只会像原来那般乱挣一气，但迪迦忽然伸长了手臂，那姿态就像只引颈就戮的天鹅，然而就在那银色指尖马上触到卢古斯的花苞时，他才反应过来——迪迦居然是想再次昏睡过去。

无耻的逃避行为！

恶心！懦弱！

扎基又是生气又像是被侮辱了，他甚至怀疑自己是不是失策竟然把玩起了这样的货色。

扎基目眦尽裂，一把将花盆扫落在地！

“不……不要……不不不……不！不！”

眼见着花盆七零八碎，迪迦忽然又开始歇斯底里地乱抓乱打，扎基心烦不已，刚想再给迪迦几巴掌让他清醒清醒，没想到迪迦忽然双手交叉起势，又呈L字形交叉！扎基大惊，翻身落地，哉佩利敖光线横扫而过险些就将他击中。

迪迦身体虚弱，距离又太近来不及蓄力，完全是逼到极限下意识使出了杀招，但威力远不及平常。

扎基以为迪迦终于起了血性，正准备反击，没想到迪迦只是跪在地上，魂不守舍慌手忙脚地扒拉着那些散土，卢古斯花的根须全都张牙舞爪露了出来，迪迦完全不知所措地捧着那株难看的花：“埋起来……对……埋到院子里……”

一边自言自语着就要往院子里走去，扎基接连被偷袭又被无视，一夜的好心情全被迪迦败了个干净。

扎基怒极一脚把迪迦踩回角落里：“你给我滚回来！”

迪迦瑟缩在墙角，神经兮兮地抱着花就是不肯松手：“快开了，它快开了……”

扎基见迪迦这副反常的模样思索半天，蹲下来好心地问迪迦：“诺亚没告诉你吗？”

“诺亚……诺亚……”

迪迦好像听不太进去，只会机械地重复着那个名字。

“……卢古斯花，永不开花。”

迪迦一下止住了窣窣颤抖，一手抱着花，一手推着扎基：“你，撒谎……你撒谎！”

“哦，你不信就算了。”扎基轻轻动了下手指。

绿油油的花茎迅速卷曲，沉甸甸的脑袋没了重量。

只剩一碎灰烬——留在银色的掌心，更像团抹不干净的焦黑污渍。

“省得到时候不开花，你还更伤心。”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

迪迦双手摸着脸颊，指缝间露出的一双眼灯被惶恐满满占据，他的手指在脸上乱爬，像是在确认自己是谁，紧接着又捂着脑袋摇晃不止，连黑色蹭了满头满脸也浑然不觉。

“滚回你该呆的地方去！”

扎基拉起迪迦扔回床上，在迪迦无尽的尖叫中，开始新一轮的暴虐。

等离子花火塔永远照耀大地。

光之国不落的平和白夜里，是迪迦醒不来的噩梦。


	31. Chapter 31

“佐菲奥特曼，你是否能对这个局面做出合理解释？”

艾美拉尔公主神色极为不悦。

“嘛，大公主别生气，我们也是应邀来参加会议的，不如先听听佐菲奥特曼的说法。”匪气不改，炎之海盗团的团长说着把腿搭到桌沿上图个舒服。

艾美拉尔紧攥座椅扶手强压怒气，没有拂袖离去已是修养的极限：“首先我要强调，艾丝美拉达王国非常尊重炎之团，贵团为宇宙间的小型贸易流通做出了极为重要的贡献。但是！今次的原定议题为——艾丝美拉达王国与光之国，两国之间的战略合作讨论，光之国在不打招呼的前提下竟然公然让第三方参与到会议当中，做法未免太过蛮横！这完全是对艾丝美拉达王国的轻视乃至蔑视，让我极度怀疑是否还有继续合作的必要！”

佐菲奥特曼深深鞠下一躬：“非常抱歉，艾美拉尔公主殿下！我们确有招待不周唐突之处。此回面晤乃临时增加，因事发突然未能与贵国进行正式磋商。之所以邀请炎之团参加，因为我相信这次临时会议是朋友、乃至亲人间的商讨，而非国家层面的议题，这对维护三方人民的情感是十分必要的，公主也看到坐在这‘聊天’的也不过我们三人；另外，关于贵国与我国间具体的签约以及合作方向的细节商讨，稍后将移步大议事厅做进一步的讨论。”

“礼数也做足了，该解释的也解释了，我们就没那么多弯弯绕绕了，直说吧——什么时候把红莲火焰还给我们？”团长扭头对艾美拉尔公主道，“你们的镜子骑士也一起闯祸了哦。”

艾美拉尔当然心如明镜，面上却是佯装怒气不愿开口。

佐菲拿出一式三份的报告文书：“昨晚在奥特警备队总部发生一起私自闯入事件，该事件造成两名巡逻队队员死亡，这里是事件经过的详细调查报告，请二位过目。”

团长兴致缺缺翻了一遍就丢到桌上，也不知看仔细没有：“简单来说，你们也没搞清人是谁杀的？”团长抠了抠耳朵，吹散指甲间的耳垢，“所以呢，不打算放人了？没了红莲走货可是很不方便的。”

“不，正相反。”佐菲摇摇头，“光之国之所以未曾有过恶性事件，是因为我们秉持疑罪从无的理念不轻易妄下定论，居民之间充满信任自然不会轻易生出误会，既然此事没有足够的证据证明红莲火焰和镜子骑士就是凶手，那么理应让二位尽早归家。”

“话不能这么讲。”艾美拉尔阅完文件，报告内容与她所掌握的信息八九不离十，“按照佐菲奥特曼的说法，光之国好似给了我们一个很大的人情——自家的孩子做了错事，对方家长大度，完全不介意。但是，这样的前提是不是有些错误？”

艾美拉尔略微提高了声调：“难道就没有可能是光之国的警备队出现了什么内部问题，导致镜子骑士和红莲火焰被陷其中？即使你认为这是‘朋友亲人’间的问题，我还是必须指出，他们不仅非不懂事的孩童，还是拯救过宇宙危机的英雄；镜子骑士是艾丝美拉达王国的皇家骑士，更是镜子王国的出色战士，他的荣誉甚至比他的武器更为锋利！光之国没有和我们通力协作查明真相的意思，反而将这样‘模棱两可’的结论扣在他头上，还要求我们当做‘过家家’，未免有点太莫名其妙！”

艾美拉尔将佐菲的打算全盘反驳，句句在理极具感染力，团长浮夸地连连鼓掌：“大公主说的在理，这件事没必要这个搞法，是就是，不是就不是，一天查不清就查两天，两天查不清就查两年！别含糊不清的。红莲的名号靠的是义气和热血，我们的人不像光之国‘素质’、‘境界’那么高，都是性情中人，传出去兄弟们乱嚼舌根，红莲日后在道上走也觉得背上发刺。”

对话的发展有些出乎佐菲的意料：“我需要提醒二位，红莲火焰和镜子骑士尽管在杀人一事上仍然存疑，但私自闯入警备队总部是证据确凿，报告里也有指出詹伯特、詹奈同样参与了此次行动。”

“当然，当然，”艾美拉尔面带微笑仍是从容不迫地点头，“光之国可以将詹伯特、詹奈一起批捕，只是我希望，在不具备完整法律系统——凭借‘道德约束’就可以达到高度和平自治的光之国——对詹伯特兄弟的量刑是依据具体的书面条款，而不是凭借奥特兄弟的自我裁决。”艾美拉尔食指敲击桌面，将注意力集中一处，“我还想提出一点，詹伯特和詹奈没有当场被捕，实际上从另一个角度暴露了贵国警备系统的脆弱，因而，我更加有理由怀疑奥特警备队的能力，即光之国派遣不同的战士去往各个星球‘驻扎’，充当保护者的角色，是否真的合理？”

“我想这和临时会议的解决重点是无关的。光之国的奥特战士们是以交流学习为目的去往各个星球，而不是艾美拉尔公主所言的军人或者保护者性质，他们在交流过程中与不同星球的人民产生了感情，于是发乎情礼产生了想要共同战斗的情绪。”

“那既然是交流学习，我希望这种交互是双方的，而不是单一、强制的灌输或被动接受，在我国与贵国之间同样如此，是涉及全方面、关键领域的深入交流，例如能源产能。”

话及此，佐菲这才意识到自己中了艾美拉尔的话中圈套。

“我希望双方多层次的技术交流可以达到真正的开诚布公，互通有无。艾丝美拉达王国将光之国视为友邦，两国曾患难与共，我们一直以极其低廉的价格为光之国提供超能源矿石，如今，超能源矿石已经普及应用在光之国的飞船舰队、交通宇航、基础建设等各行各业，而等离子花火塔技术，同样作为一种极具效率的能源使用方式，是不是也应当与我们交流分享一下？我认为这是平等交流的基础。”

佐菲深深地看了眼艾美拉尔公主，虽为女子，果断刚毅，不达目的誓不罢休，仿佛今时今日他才真正认识了这位女掌权人。

“艾美拉尔公主，这应当是我们接下来的单独议题。”

团长瞄来瞄去，突然打断二人逐渐剑拔弩张的对话：“嘛嘛，二位要谈接下来可以再谈，现在我只有一个问题，红莲为什么会去闯警备队？”

佐菲与艾美拉尔公主虽面色纹丝不改，但均被此言惊住。

光之国连夜商讨早有放人的打算，只是艾丝美拉达王国来访在睫，厚此薄彼不是光之国的做派，这才邀炎之团入座，没想到反而引鲠入喉；另一方面，艾美拉尔公主以为海盗团与光之国联合一气向她施压，方才赞同她的说法不过作态而已，没想到此人居然抢在自己之前使出了撒手锏。

艾美拉尔识破两人并非统一立场，压力顿减，她轻靠回椅背：“这倒也是，不知佐菲奥特曼有何解释？我想这才是事件的起因，查清了，自然水落石出。”

既然要硬碰硬，佐菲也不含糊：“此事涉及光之国内政，无可奉告。”

团长抱胸笑道：“方才佐菲奥特曼不是还说，这是私人问题吗？怎么这时候又成了国家机密无可奉告了？该不会是光之国在做什么见不得人的事情吧？那我和公主殿下岂不成了帮你们欺上瞒下的共犯，这可是在拉我们下水。”

“光之国无意隐瞒，只是许多事情尚未调查清楚，贸然公布对宇宙公民是极不负责任的。”

“说是这么说，但我不由想啊，这把红莲还给我们，不就是为了堵住我们的嘴吗？您可别怪我们这些底层人想法脏，您看这件事，问你们，你们又不肯说，查吧，还查不清楚，光之国是有什么大秘密啊还是在研究什么我都不关心，只是红莲受的这些委屈可怎么办？精神上的损失连点说法都没有——可不像是讲究的做法。”

佐菲警告道：“那么也恕我直言，团长的说法，似乎是以红莲火焰为人质进行的勒索。”

团长完全不恼，反而骄傲地仰起头：“红莲如果知道他一个人能为这么多人带来更大的利益回报，他会比我还开心。”团长将右手拇指食指捏在一起搓了搓，“何况我们要的也不多，我们只希望将航空港的运输份额提高那么一点点。”


	32. Chapter 32

对话陷入了短暂的僵局，但并没有耽搁太长时间。

“……可以。”

佐菲略一斟酌竟然真的答应，这近乎忍气吞声的应变大出团长所料，他原本就是个投机主义的赌博分子，成是惊喜，不成是运气。

但佐菲马上竖起手掌打住话题：“具体的事宜我们之后再行商讨。只是如此一来，对艾丝美拉达王国，我们也必须拿出相同的诚意。既然如此，便请团长做个见证，光之国不会食言——光之国与艾丝美拉达王国的所有进出口业务将以市场价格重新评估交换物价值，并且我们承诺，光之国将撤离所有在艾方居住的奥特战士。所有光之国居民都只能在艾方批准的有效时间内在艾丝美拉达王国领地开展活动。”

反将一军。

佐菲避重就轻，选择解决大公主提出的能源价格问题；看似在主权上令对方放心，实则针对技术交流设置门槛，反而进一步限制了光之国技术人员的自主流动，舍小利，将海盗团这条豺狼喂成忠犬统一立场，一同牵制艾丝美拉达王国。

艾美拉尔公主自知若是再行逼迫倒坐实了勒索的名头，这不仅完全违背艾丝美拉达皇室的高贵，还意味着她已彻底将镜子骑士的尊严视作交易之物。

王国的稳固，有比眼前之利更重要的东西。

她不可再明取等离子花火塔的核心技术，只能冒险将和解条件提至更难达成的境地：“一码归一码，正如您所说，这是我们接下来探讨的问题。红莲火焰自在惯了，不受条条框框约束，可镜子骑士不同，我不知道还有什么——能够与皇家名誉相提并论。”

佐菲起立，第二次再鞠一躬：“此事，是由我在外交问题上处置不当造成，我将辞去奥特警备队队长这一职务，以示对尊贵皇室的歉意。”

“佐菲！”

艾美拉尔猛地捶桌站起！面容美丽优雅不减，只有鬓处青筋能看出她是如何强忍怒火，艾美拉尔万万没想到佐菲为了掩盖赛罗的丑事可以做到这个份儿上。

一个王国护卫，逼得奥特警备队的大队长引咎辞职，任谁听了都觉得光之国诚意十足，如此下去倒会让人看轻艾丝美拉达王国，笑他们小肚鸡肠。

“公主殿下，有些事急不得，见好就收才不至于本金全负。不如您给我个面子，我们全团愿为二位的能源生意倾力相助，况且这年头可都抢着吸引宇宙游资，艾丝美拉达王国要是想通了，什么时候愿意开放了，这价格嘛，自然也是友情价。”

到底是海盗，最擅长见风使舵。连这个时候还不忘横插一杠，既卖给奥特之星一个人情，又趁机多谋出一个路子，双方不得罪，两面捞好处。

艾美拉尔心里恨得牙痒，优雅落座面上只是笑笑，像是撒娇：“团长客气了，怎么突然和说起这个，艾美拉尔王国的口岸有具体的政策，我还是要回家商量商量的，王国也不是我一个人做主呢。”

团长哈哈大笑顺阶而下也不勒得太紧，转头问佐菲道，“那么，我想我们的最后一个议题就是如何统一口径对外定性这次事件。”

“我们，”佐菲似是动摇一瞬又恢复了大将之姿，“已经下达了对赛罗的逮捕命令——赛罗奥特曼因不遵守部门管理章程，擅自参与非治下区域调查，并在反省期间未经准许随友外出。”

艾美拉尔忽然没那么生气了，她看着佐菲，竟不知是该敬佩这位前线总指挥还是为他感到心痛。

如果一个王国的继承人，毫无应有的自觉，那么这个王国将为此付出不可估量的代价。

她走过这条路。

忽然间，她很同情奥特之星。

佐菲双手扶桌陈词道，“镜子骑士和红莲火焰今日便可启程，日后也不会有什么关于赛罗的匪夷所思之流言，二位，是否认同？”

团长笑眯眯：“自然，自然。”

“艾丝美拉达王国会以盟友身份切实考虑光之国的立场，不会对未经证实的谣言进行撒播。”

佐菲礼节性地鼓掌：“那么事件就算圆满解决了。我们稍后会安排二位进行下一步的会谈。”

一场对话，小中利益不同，然大道根基却是一体。

三人各自进退。暗度陈仓，刀光剑影，也不过是在同一原则下自求多谋。

战场之外，形形色色无法窥见的博弈影响着宇宙的平衡，稍有不慎就会引起倾覆。

这是靠热血和勇气无法解决的，也是最不容易被人察觉的。

奥特之星的存在，因其强大缔造出M78星云的秩序，但也因其强大，这颗似翡翠流玉的星球将永远站在风口浪尖，宇宙中的一双双眼睛都会审视奥特曼们的一举一动，连他们不经意的笑谈都可能被解读成五花八门的立场和别有用心。

奥特曼的岁月很长，日子很淡。作为一颗早已实现完全自给自足的星球，光之国进一步开放航空港的初衷，并不是为了金钱财富，而是为了向更多宇宙人展现出奥特曼的真实，当宇宙人在面对那些被随意篡改涂抹的言论时，他们能够有足够的信息储备来辨别真伪。

走向互信的道路是艰苦漫长的，而开放也同样意味着接受，奥特之星能够应对扑面而来的负面能量吗？能够处理斗量筲计的外部信息吗？

接下来的两场会议，奥特兄弟一同参加，细节内容反复修改商议，到终于送走两行人，光之国的与会众人都是筋疲力尽，有苦难言。

“大家为什么一副垂头丧气的模样？今日合约的最终结果原本就在我们的长远计划当中，也许操之过急了些，但我们并没有很大的损失。”

佐菲言虽属实，却无法让弟弟们振奋起来，艾斯还是觉得委屈：“可是佐菲哥哥，如果你卸任……”

奥特兄弟们看着大哥，一想到佐菲万年为光之国任劳任怨，竟是以这个方式辞去职务，百感交集。

赛文最是不好受：“是我不好，我不该放任赛罗……”

佐菲摆摆手：“事到如今也没必要说这些了，谁没有年少轻狂的时候。别怪赛罗，你以前可比他犟多了，只是……赛罗这孩子吃过不少苦，这次又要暂且委屈他了。”

“吃些苦头是他这混账应当的！”

初代奥特曼道：“无论如何，赛罗是自家孩子，自家人话说开了没有隔夜仇。”

“梦比优斯已与随行的艾美拉娜公主确认，果然如我们所料，赛罗不在艾丝美拉达王国，至于具体去向，无人知晓。当务之急是要尽快找到赛罗……巡逻队那边情绪如何？”

杰克道：“虽然仍然非常不满，但今早对赛罗的逮捕令下来之后情绪缓和了不少，死去的两名战士我们也已经积极开展善后工作，泰罗……也在准备中了。”

“好，不过也要注意，不要让赛罗在警备队内部的声望继续下降。既然‘勒索’之人已经出现，这件事可以暂告一段落了。”

“佐菲哥哥认为，他们二人……”

“不，我认为这件事镜子骑士和红莲火焰的确不知，应当是另行出手，但究竟是何人已不重要。眼下艾丝美拉达王国和炎之团不会擅自散布，三方已成掣肘之势谁都不会轻举妄动，况且他们都不是利令智昏罔顾大局的人，当然，该查的还是要查，我们只是暂时平息了这场骚乱，根源性的问题并没有真正解决。”

“还有一件事，不知当讲不当讲。”艾斯犹豫许久难得有些吞吐。

杰克笑他：“你竟还有这种时候？”

“毕竟不算是我能插手管的事。终极警备队是不是解散了更好些？这次已经完全暴露出这种联合武装想法的不切实际，我相信这次之后终极警备队的凝聚力会大大下降，连赛罗的领导力都是个疑问。”

赛文的看法相对要保守些：“这件事还是不要太操之过急，但……也许换个非奥特之星的人效果会更好。”

几人正在商谈中，各区警示灯突然闪烁尖鸣，犹如群鸟惶叫。

“报告！”飞冲进来的奥特战士落地时竟脚踝一软前扑在地，“南部地区出现大量……大量照片！

杰克粗声镇喝：“像什么样子！说清楚点！”

“是赛……赛罗和迪迦亲……亲密……”报告人双膝跪地结结巴巴，显然是被羞耻和震惊剥去了言语，他无法描述更不知该如何描述那照片内容，但无需细说奥特兄弟已知所指为何！

“报告！东部地区出现大量可疑照片！”

“报告！……”

勇猛的战士各个像雏鸟歪歪斜斜，惊惊乍乍。

“报告！紧急！紧急事态！”

佐菲也终于失了自若，仰首呼气，眼前一片白虹，忍不住高声喝道：“紧急，紧急！还能有什么更紧急的事态！”

“戴拿奥特曼来了。”


	33. Chapter 33

梦比优斯将红莲火焰和镜子骑士送到警备队门口，就不再往前走了。

“恕我不能远送，我要考虑队员们的感受。”

“凶手到底是？”

“其实我……很感谢你们能来救赛罗。”

红莲火焰与镜子骑士不约而同看向对方，果然与他们的猜测不谋而合。

但梦比优斯似乎并不想做正面回答，他语气算不上热情，甚至还有点生硬冷漠，和平时的他很不像：“艾丝美拉达王室与炎之团在前方外事大厅等候，二位请便吧。”

说罢头也不回走了。

虽被释放却如坐云雾，这不及一日，好像外面又生出各种不得解的事端。

镜子骑士有点慌乱地整理起仪容：“一定是艾美拉娜公主殿下来了……这怎么行！竟然要劳烦公主殿下……”

红莲火焰倒是很无所谓，抻抻胳膊松快筋骨：“不是吧，你这时候才想到这些？当初詹伯特拼死反对你可是都没放在眼里。”

“此一时彼一时……”

“管他的，反正出来了，先走为上。”红莲火焰一巴掌拍在镜子骑士身后，后者差点一个趔趄。

“一会你在皇室面前可别太粗鲁了，我忍得了你，其他人可未必。”

两人都有点故作轻松之味，也不敢再耽搁，快步赶往外事大厅，一进正厅便看见两行人整装待发。

镜子骑士大吃一惊，诚惶诚恐：“……艾美拉尔……公主殿下？”

团长与大公主似乎正在做最后的交谈，见红莲归来，也不愿再费无用口舌。

“这到底是何人所为，公主心里清楚。”团长笑容暗昧伸出手掌，“那么，就此别过。”

“彼此彼此，不遑多让。”艾美拉尔垂目轻瞟，并不回握，“您这套学来的地球人礼仪虽然有趣，但王国和组织，终究还是有别的。镜子骑士，我们该走了。”

镜子骑士身虽动，心里却在打鼓。是不是太匆忙了点……想他与红莲既没搞清楚事件经过，也不知赛罗和迪迦如何了，但好像没有一个人在意这些，他和红莲明明身处事件中心，却无人问闻。大家都面目公式，仿佛真的只是形式上的一次来访。

镜子骑士满肚子疑问，下意识回头去找红莲，只见那边团长恢复了宇宙人的原貌死命将红莲夹在腰肘间破骂阵阵：“臭小子，竟他妈给我找事儿干！”

“你还在看什么？”

镜子骑士急忙收神跟上。

入了舱内，艾美拉尔才敢露出疲惫，一旁久候多时的艾美拉娜见到镜子骑士安然无恙，眼睛多了份暖暖的微亮：“镜子骑士，你没事就好。”

镜子骑士单手横于胸前，咚得一声单膝跪地：“是属下考虑不周，连累了二位公主！”

若换做往常，艾美拉娜公主早已唤他免礼，但艾美拉尔完全没有让镜子骑士起身的意思，艾美拉娜偷偷瞧着姐姐的眼色也不敢出声。

艾美拉尔揉着额头：“佐菲这个老狐狸，宁可免了自己的职，都不愿意交出等离子花火塔技术。”

詹伯特的声音带着电子的磁质回荡：“公主辛苦了，莫生气伤了身。”

“我不生气。生什么气？我相信王国内出色的科学家们，我只是心疼他们，如果有机会能帮助他们少走弯路，自然是连丑陋的恶人也要当的。”

“……”

镜子骑士不敢说话，心中又是一阵动摇。这于光之国可是不得了的大事，赛罗知道了吗？他现在又人在哪里，怎么都没有人提起他……詹奈没有跟来，詹伯特又像没这回事一样，处处都让人不安。

“你很在意？”艾美拉尔见他不吭声，又道，“是在意等离子花火塔，还是在意佐菲？”

“这两件对光之国而言都是大事，所以……所以属下一时震动……”

“我希望你在意的是前者。你有没有想过，宇宙中有这么多颗星球都启用过人工太阳，成功的寥寥无几，毁灭的绝大多数，为什么光之国不仅存活下来甚至还进化成为了奥特曼？艾丝美拉达星球是一颗被觊觎的星球，我们的家园兴盛于矿石也将衰落于矿石，所以我们需要这项能源技术。托赛罗和你的福，有了这么个难得的机会。至于佐菲，他不是你该操心的问题。”

“……这岂不是，”镜子骑士明知道不该如此发问，他犹疑再三，仍是完全克制不住种种情绪，“在利用赛罗……这，这对赛罗是不公平的……他会伤心的。”

艾美拉尔闻言愣了一下。

大公主虽然原本确实打算施压佐菲，但她从未有过直接利用赛罗进行裹挟的念头，她内心对赛罗再是不屑，也清楚他并非王国子民。就连将赛罗劝离王国的本意，也并非害他，只是为了防止光之国撕破脸皮倒打一耙，到时候局面演变成艾丝美拉达王国为逼迫光之国交出核心技术自演自抬——因此必须保证万一光之国真的要人，自己也不会心虚败为劣势。  
可镜子骑士却是在切真地怀疑她。

“赛罗是咎由自取，非我推波助澜。”

镜子骑士无法忘记公主与团长的对话，他声音颤抖：“……那么，那么那两个无辜死去的光之国的人……也是您下手的吗？”

詹伯特急斥道：“镜子骑士！注意你的身份！你没有资格这样质问公主殿下！”

“哈……哈哈！”艾美拉尔气到发笑，横眉反叱，“你是不是忘记了？骑士最可贵的品质是忠诚心！不是好奇心！”

艾美拉娜在一旁越听越急：“镜子骑士，你不要再说了，姐姐没有做错什么！我们不可能一直那样随心随性下去的！”

“艾美拉娜公主……为什么连您也……”

艾美拉尔越想越觉得可笑，脸上却一片悲戚：“公平？你以为这个宇宙里真的有绝对公平吗？每个人都不过是在为自己的公平正义而战！”

“但是公主殿下！”

“放肆！”艾美拉尔忍无可忍，“我是不是太过纵容你了，你是从什么时候开始，学会打断我讲话的！”

镜子骑士慌忙低下头，深跪在地不敢起身：“属下不敢。”

艾美拉尔立于台阶之上，眼神冰冷俯视自己的骑士：“我们放任你堂堂皇室护卫去给光之国的指挥官做队员，不是要你去服从光之国！你是两国友谊的象征，是未来能源的搭桥人，但你给我牢牢记住，你忠诚的是你自己的王国，是艾丝美拉达王国，而不是什么赛罗奥特曼的光之国！你如果还对王国有心，就不要再忙不迭的去给赛罗出生入死，光之国与你无关，迪迦更与你无关！你们是什么身份，迪迦的事轮得到你们去管吗！从今天起，没我的准允不许和赛罗联系！”

艾美拉尔说道最后气中带哀，头又开始绞痛不已。

詹伯特急忙打起圆场：“公主，我会好好和镜子骑士讲清来龙去脉各种道理，您身体要紧。”

镜子骑士这下完全被耻辱心击中， 堂堂骑士不仅没能保护好公主还偏偏要怀疑指责她，二位公主于公于私都是万里迢迢不辞辛苦，未剥夺他骑士名号已是恩赐，他究竟都干了些什么！

“……属下知罪！属下定会遵命！”


	34. Chapter 34

话分两头。

梦比优斯只离开一会的工夫，队员们又开始争吵不休。

“凭什么就放了！”

“唉，说是因为没有证据。”

“有没有证据也不是一晚上就能查清的，要我说，根本一开始就是想放了！还不是因为他们是赛罗的朋友！”

“这话咱自己人说说得了，别去外面讲……”

“但是我也想问，我相信大家都有这个疑问——凭什么是他赛罗坐在那个位子上？他一个碰过等离子花火塔的人，懂什么集体纪律，更别提什么战友情了！他那一身武艺还不是雷欧教官看在赛文奥特曼的份儿上给他特训的！要是我们也有这待遇，用得着他赛罗逞威风吗！”

原本还有些只是消极的队员，一听此话也跟着激昂愤恨，七嘴八舌将已久积怨吐了个痛快。

“就是！当初要不是梦比优斯队长去求援说不定早撑不下去了，结果呢，只有他赛罗一个人被当做英雄！况且梦比优斯队长可是在地球一步一步历练起来的，他平时对我们多好啊！是真的懂得体恤队员的人！”

“你们听说没？赛罗和贝利亚那个儿子还是朋友呢，多可笑……”

“一个傻子，一个伪君子凑一对了呗，再说了，赛罗在光之国有朋友吗？”

“说到底还不是因为赛罗是赛文奥特曼的儿子，梦比优斯奥特曼无依无靠的，要不是泰罗奥特曼疼爱他，肯定难有出头之日，你们看看麦克斯奥特曼什么下场？到现在还只是文明观测员！”

“唉，也是够惨的，想当年他和杰诺奥特曼可是竞技场无敌的存在，人又好，一点都不狂，谁去讨教都很认真的对待，可不像那个赛罗！整天神气活现的！”

巡逻队的第一起队员死亡事件，在极其不光彩的导火索中开端，又在仓促的掩埋中结束。

声讨，再再声讨。

话题逐渐偏离原本的诉求，被愤怒冲昏了头脑的人们急需一个发泄的具体标靶。

事实只有一个，然而真相却因人而异，想要看见的是什么，得出的结论便是什么。

里面正热火朝天的议论，忽然气喘吁吁闯进来又一个战友：“你们听说了吗？下面城区赛罗的照片传疯了！那照片和咱们看见的那个还不一样，特意标出了赛罗和迪迦的名字，好像生怕人认不出来似的！而且据说每隔一段时间就更新一张，一张比一张难以置信！”

众人先是没听懂似的目瞪口呆，转瞬又一窝蜂地更加亢奋。

“走走走！看热闹去！”

说着一群人便高声议论着向外走去。

“他活该！”

“报应！肯定是谁对他不满干的！”

“赛罗真他妈不是东西，诺亚给了他终极手镯，他居然去搞人家老婆！”

“你们在说什么！”

话越说越难听，越讲越露骨，梦比优斯刚送完红莲火焰和镜子骑士恰巧和队员们碰了个正着，当场就被这些污言秽语掀得怒气翻涌，他在人群中巡视，少有地拿出杀敌时的刚勇怒训：“不好好值班还到处乱晃！无事嚼舌根！有什么事当面讲，大家说开了谁都痛快，不要像那些阴险邪恶之人只会背后做动作！”

队员们虽是低着头，可毕竟都是战士，不服气就是不服气。

“那我就说了！为什么我们的兄弟就这么白死了！还是副队长说得对——赛罗的兄弟是兄弟，我们的兄弟就不是兄弟了吗？奥特兄弟是兄弟，巡逻队的兄弟就不是兄弟了吗？”

“不是的！不是这样的！我以前就说过，你们都是我的兄弟！”

梦比优斯激动地握拳挥斥。

兄弟。

于奥特曼，于梦比优斯，都是极为特别的词语。

它既是神圣难攀的顶峰，也是不可触及的底线。

“佐菲奥特曼因为对死去战友感到内疚，已辞去大队长职务，泰罗奥特曼即刻接任，书面调令就在这，你们自己看！”

“泰罗奥特曼？”

“是泰罗奥特曼！”

队员们抢着要看那文件，像要借着种子飞翔的尘埃紧紧靠在一起。

佐菲明白，泰罗，也只有泰罗才能真正平息巡逻队的怒火。

况且无论从哪个角度分析，泰罗都是最佳的继任人选。泰罗身为宇宙竞技场总教官，可以最大程度调用起光之国的战士，虽然他心思善纯，一向只训练士兵不大过问政事，但此刻，连这份无欲无为都会成为人们渴望并赞扬的品质，既不会打破个星支部间的平衡，又不会引发嫉妒之心。

只听一阵跫然脚步，又一队奥特战士似熙来攘往也到了一处。

也许是看见了梦比优斯，一人出列问道：“是巡逻队的吗？航空港边境那边出了点状况，城里现在乱，人手到处都不够，赛文奥特曼让我们剩余的人一起去查看下！”

这时机如踢铁板，队员们虽被将将安抚，但余气未消，自然全都面色不善。

不等梦比优斯开口，已有队员气冲冲回道：“你们边境部队归赛罗管，赛罗又不是我们队长，关我们屁事。”

对方一听也当场变了脸：“你们航空港巡查范围本来就和边境有交叉，你们就该服从我们调配！”

“你神气什么！城里乱是谁的错？说得好听，这会儿知道求我们了？！平时你们多悠闲！脏活累活全是我们在干！这可就要晚上了，我们要巡逻的，没工夫陪你们收拾烂摊子。”

双方队员越聚越近，全都指着对方谩骂一气。

“你们！落井下石！不要得意的太早！”

“是你们太得意忘形！赛罗干的事要全警备队给他擦屁股，凭什么！”

“谁不知道巡逻队全是些成绩中差的家伙！各个都是些跟低级宇宙人打交道的低级人！”

“好了！都给我住口！”梦比优斯大吼一声，他最见不得这种场面。

他的故乡，他的光之国从来都是和和睦睦的，为什么会变成这样？这到底是怎么了？

梦比优斯极度不安，他方才一时发愣没能及时制止是被往事所累，但他想起的并非安培拉星人带来的黑暗，他想起的是那个自私自利的记者——无所不用其极，龌龊，肮脏，毫无悔意。

梦比优斯被自己的想法吓到了，他为什么会这样想自己的同伴？光之国似乎没变，但又好像不受控制如下坡车驰般在改变。

梦比优斯万分心痛：“都是一家人，为什么要这样！”

“这里是怎么了，怎么都堵在这？”

巡逻队的队员们闻声为之一振，简直比见到梦比优斯还亲近：“副队长！你回来了！”

“嗯，去见了下初代奥特曼，汇报点情况，这是怎么了？”

“航空港有情况。”梦比优斯又问那名奥特战士，“具体到底是出了什么状况？”

“戴拿奥特曼来了。戴拿不知何故在航空港大打出手，大家都不是他的对手！”

“戴拿奥特曼？”副队长好像很感兴趣。

“正是！”

不知谁嘟哝了一句：“要是我哥被人糟践，我也生气。”

眼见着双方又要骂起来，副队长也同梦比优斯一样不悦怒道：“这种时候不去查看个究竟还在这里推三阻四，嫌死的不够多吗！”

副队长说话一向狠厉，可大家想到他才是当晚另一个受害人也都噤了声。

他原本就是从新人一步步升至这个位置，队员们不少都以他为榜样，甚至对他的言听计从偶尔还要更胜于梦比优斯——他们时常觉得队长太过善良才受人欺负，而副队长恰好弥补了这点。

“队长，初代奥特曼有事要和你谈，你快去吧，我这就带大家赶过去，拦住戴拿。”

“谢谢你，”梦比优斯感激地拍了拍副队长的肩膀，“吉萨奥特曼。”


	35. Chapter 35

昼与夜的界限彻底模糊。

迪迦不知道现在是什么时间了。

巨大的阴影狂舞在上方，迪迦盯着瞧了很久才想起，原来是院子中央的那棵树，没什么好担心的。

好像比以前更茂盛了，迪迦忽然有点欣慰，浅笑着对那密不透风的一团自言自语：“真是顽强啊。”

黑影受到鼓舞似的，炫耀地摇了摇手臂。迪迦收住笑容，语气添了落寞：“把你从山里带过来真是抱歉，这个院子对你而言果然还是太小了吧。”

自己有多久没走出这个房间了？迪迦记不清了，他隐约觉得是没有多久的，可是每一秒似摧心剖肝。他的时间只剩下痛与更痛，无肠可断又怎来得余心记录流岁。

迪迦在房间里游走，被那些盆土碎片扎了脚也浑然不觉。

他走到窗前听了一会，却不向外看，怕自己起了念头。

真好，听不见外面炮火连天，哀嚎乱战。如此想着又悠悠地移动到别处去了。他的脚还有点跛，腿不听使唤只能慢慢拖着走，迪迦不知道该去哪，明明在自己的家里却无处可藏。他只是不想再呆在床上，像任人宰割的鱼肉，毫无尊严暴露着自己的全部。

扎基从不留宿，他只是百般花样将迪迦折磨到昏厥半死再扬长离去，只有愚蠢的人才会和敌人同床共枕，显然扎基不是，美色能征服凡人，所以凡人，就只是凡人。

爱是缺陷，爱是剥夺，唇间吻终会化为齿间渍。

迪迦身体里的每一缕光都被爱意浸泡的犹疑软弱，艳光拂虹却脆如空阁。

厌之，弃之，但这并不妨碍扎基从戕害极美中获得快感。

扎基最爱的非为暴虐，反而是平静——把奄奄一息的迪迦抱在怀里把玩，摆弄他的手指或是腿弯，反反复复描述诺亚的种种冷酷虚伪，迪迦总是会虚弱幼稚的反抗，那模样比平时好看得多。有时候扎基会讲笑话一样讲起光之国，偶尔也提起航空港，美名其曰向迪迦支付酬劳。

“你看，迪迦，即使救世主换了人，他们浑然不觉，依旧顶礼膜拜。”

“我今天帮你杀了一个挑衅星人。”

“你激动什么？他言行卑劣只会仗势欺人，若我不出手死的就是那少女，无可再忍。”

“他们不知道迪迦是谁，但是他们都很喜欢我。”

迪迦知道扎基没有撒谎，他对待那些黑暗中的挣扎远比光之国轻车熟路得多。

甚至迪迦时常产生错觉，仿佛扎基切开自己取而代之，偷走了他的时间随意挥霍改写。他的灵魂早已经离开了肉体，仍然昼伏夜出彷徨在那些错落的巷子里，等待着一株不会开的花，永远地，永远地停留在那个错误的夜晚前。

可是迪迦不会祈祷宇宙的时间为他一个人倒流或停止，这是对生命最起码的尊重。

他看见生命随疼痛诞生，又看见生命在更痛中成长。

不能放弃。迪迦曲着双腿把自己藏在厨房的储物柜之间，像疲惫的战士躲在战壕里。他把右手盖在左手上，以免看见戒指又变得自艾自怜，忍不住傍人篱落，他还不能放弃，只有不放弃才能看到时间给出的回答。

时间，又是时间。

迪迦很少思考时间，这是个于他没有必要性的命题。

上一次这样在意时间是什么时候呢？迪迦靠在柜门上仰头思索，额前的水晶将墙壁映出七彩流光，彷如往事颜色。

是戴拿回家的时候吧。

那一年，他和诺亚终于决定离开地球去宇宙旅行。

虽然是很早就决定好的事，但迪迦想等戴拿回地球过一次新年再走。

戴拿原本居住地球期间就习惯和迪迦一起过年，他不太喜欢去盖亚那里。戴拿说我梦整天忙得脚不沾地，后来再加上一个藤宫，俩人整天那叫一个没完没了，满嘴都是什么波粒二象性、暗物质，家里书本图纸塞得到处都是，没劲极了。

迪迦一想到自己离开地球一时半会也回不来，就很放心不下戴拿，怕他想家的时候没处去才张罗着过个新年再走。

结果戴拿来时一路仗义行侠，抵达地球时已经是第二年的夏季了。

迪迦自然不会怪他，若视而不见，那便不是戴拿了。

只是那时候他是人类之姿，总觉得实在等得太久，每天都趴在日历前划了又划，忍不住三天两头就问诺亚，戴拿会不会出事了。问到最后连诺亚都觉得，确实是得给迪迦找点事情做了，虽然各中手段不可对外人道，总之迪迦终于没有力气再去烦恼，度过了一个汗津津的半夏。

飞鸟到家的那天，是整个夏季最热的一天。

他把背包甩在单肩上，在柏油马路升腾起的滚滚热浪中信步走来，烈日之下，俊俏得让人移不开眼。

大古忍不住抱住飞鸟左捏右捏，黑了点，结实了点。

飞鸟好像也被大古反常的热情吓到了，撅着嘴嘟嘟哝哝，样子和小时候一模一样：“你别拉我的手啦！热死啦！”

“好好好，先回家吧，饿了吧？”

“嘿嘿，肚子都饿瘪了，我好久没吃地球的饭菜了！”

大古不算是喜欢热闹的人，可是谁会不喜欢飞鸟呢？

每次看见饭桌上多了双筷子，大古都要高兴上好一会。他觉得诺亚也是喜欢的，尽管孤门看上去很冷淡兴致不高，大古发现他笑的次数的确比之前多了。

不过飞鸟还是没能呆上很长时间，大古猜测可能是公寓太小的原因。

两人住都觉得挤，更别提三个大男人了。

临近夏末的时候，三人终于去了大古心心念念的海边。

空气里带着充满颗粒感的咸味，大古穿着件蓝白横纹的T恤和浅色短裤跑在最前面，像个小水手。

飞鸟和孤门在后面慢慢地走，时不时和大古招个手，没了迪迦在中间，两人一时也不知说什么。

孤门的话比以前少了很多。

大古撒欢跑了一会大概是累了，一步变两步，两步变四步，等着他们两人跟上来又慢吞吞躲在飞鸟身后走，孤门眼尖把他揪出来，只见大古的胳膊和小腿都已经开始发红。

孤门眉头一皱，伸出手问大古：“防晒霜拿出来，我帮你涂。”

大古眼睛滴溜溜直往飞鸟身上飘：“我不想涂，难受……”

“这样下去会晒伤的，到时候又痛又痒，你又要抓坏了。”

大古像有了靠山似的往飞鸟身后躲：“我可是奥特曼啊……怕太阳晒，传出去要笑死人的……”

孤门见大古可怜巴巴的样子也不劝了，知道他是为了逞强压根就没带防晒霜，转身就要去买，飞鸟见状护着大古道：“是我忘记带了，还是我去吧。”

“没关系，我知道他该用什么牌子的，你陪他去那边阴凉的地方坐坐。”

飞鸟闻言愣了下，孤门已经跑开了。

药妆店离得不算近，飞鸟也不想让大古就这样晒在太阳下，脱了开衫披在大古身上，陪他坐在树下聊起地球的变化。

其实飞鸟想聊的当然不是这个，这是大古喜欢的话题。

他有别的话想对大古说，但是他不知道该怎么开口，他甚至还有些没回过神，没想明白刚才自己在为什么而感到惊讶，是因为孤门尽管亲切却充满威严的语气，还是因为大古的生活已经增添了许多他所不知的细节。

飞鸟将手臂搭在大古身后，并不像从前一样搂着他。

大古全神贯注地讲述着，眼睛比近处银皎的海面还要亮闪闪。

他的哥哥，美得令人心旌摇曳。

飞鸟看着大古的侧脸出神，毫不怀疑地笃信，他会永远清澈。

“怎么了？抱歉啊，我没你讲得有趣。”大古见飞鸟盯着他看，以为自己话讲得太没有重点，不太好意思地摸了摸鼻子。

飞鸟咧嘴一笑，拍了下大腿：“哎呀，我突然发现好久没听到地球的故事啦！”

不提还好，一提大古便来了埋怨：“谁叫你越来越不愿意回家……我都说了……”

飞鸟尴尬地咳嗽了两声，生怕大古继续啰嗦，任性地大嚷道：“哥！我口好干啊！”

“啊！我去买点冷饮。”大古被这一声哥哥惊得喜笑颜开，忙不迭地站起来，“你在这里等我，不要乱跑！免得孤门找不到我们了。”

“我又不是什么千岁小孩……”

大古把飞鸟闷在怀里胡乱搓揉一气。

“可你是我的那个戴拿呀。”


	36. Chapter 36

“大古呢？”

飞鸟一回头，只见孤门手里拿着两支蛋卷冰激凌。

往日里也不觉得有不妥之处，但今日似乎和他的卓立极为不和衬，飞鸟正要回答，就看见孤门身后不远处的大古正举着什么小心翼翼地走过来。

飞鸟趴在椅背上顺手一指：“喏，那呢。”

大古眼睛只顾盯着手上，白沙缠着脚趾，不算长的一条路走得歪七斜八，看得孤门和飞鸟心惊胆战，生怕他摔了。

“飞鸟！这个肯定很好吃！诶？”

大古看看自己手里的两支冰激凌，又看看孤门手里的。

都怪太阳太大了，不然怎么会脸颊都热热的。

大古抿着下唇，嘴角漾起两个小芽，细软的碎发被海风吹得乱了些，惹得心也跟着飘啊飘的，飘到孤门注视着自己的浅笑上，也不知是认输还是好胜，大古终于不再掖藏忍耐，绽开一个比冰激凌还甜的笑容：“我刚才还在想两只手拿不过来怎么办，这下好啦，三个人都能吃到了。”

孤门举了举左手，钻戒也随之闪跃：“草莓味。”

“嗯！我买了你喜欢的抹茶味……”

两个人都急着想把手里的递给对方，你推我送，来来去去半天才意识到腾不出手，看得路人都要捂嘴偷笑，谁又能想到，这对笨拙的海边旅人，就是指引人们冲破黑暗的希望之光呢？

还是飞鸟实在看不下去，好心提醒大古：“嗯……我还能在它融化之前吃到吗？”

大古总算想起自己为什么买了两个：“啊，这个！飞鸟，给你。”

飞鸟倒是一点不给面子，拿在手里嫌弃地左看右看：“哇！这个颜色好奇怪！你是不是故意买了奇怪的给我！”

大古轻拍飞鸟脑袋：“说是夏日限定才特意给你买的呐！”说着又从孤门手里抢过另一支，“这个也给飞鸟，他喜欢巧克力。”

“真的？”飞鸟已经顺势接过，眼睛却不由自主地瞥了眼孤门。

只是一个小小的冰激凌，证明不得什么。

但是他无法不想，也许在迪迦心里，他是多少有些特别的存在吧，是孤门，是奈克瑟斯，还是诺亚，都替代不了的存在。

飞鸟强压动容，反复和大古确认：“……真的给我？”

“他本来就是给你买的。”大古看飞鸟虎头虎脑的样子觉得真是可爱得紧，逗他道，“不吃吗？不吃给我……”

飞鸟咬上一大口：“谁说我不吃的！”

草莓的酸甜混合着牛奶的浓醇在舌蕾融化。

大古很知足。

“人类，是懂得创造和分享美好的存在呢。”

像是莫明所以的话，孤门和飞鸟却都心领神会。

甜蜜的又何止是这微不足道的夏日冰饮。

这里没有恐怖的啸杀，只有慵懒的海鸣，没有惊慌四逃的人群，只有踏沙踩浪的游客。

三个人能这样坐在一起，便已经是自由和平的侧影。

说来也怪，大古吃饭时慢条斯理，吃甜品却总是很快，不经意的地方满满都是小孩心性。

大古舔舔嘴唇，意犹未尽地盯着孤门的冰激凌瞧个不停，孤门完全不买账：“不能再吃了，凉到了会咳嗽的。”

大古伸出一根手指全然不自觉地撒娇：“就一口。”

飞鸟突然问大古道：“什么时候开始的？我印象里你没有咳嗽这个毛病。”

大古转头瞪大了眼睛一副莫要瞎说的模样：“哪有！是他太夸张了！”

不等大古再辩解，另一边的孤门接过话头：“入夏的时候每天都喊热，冰水喝得太多，现在稍微吃凉他就会咳嗽。”

“我已经好了……”

“再养养。”

飞鸟见大古很想吃的模样，将自己那份送到大古面前：“给你。”

“没关系没关系！你吃吧，都这么久没回来了，我常吃的。”

大古反而好像又没那么急切了。

一言一语间，孤门已经吃完了，搓搓手指，果不其然从包里拿出了防晒霜，大古明知自己逃不过去，仍是下意识往飞鸟那边缩。

“我要自己涂！”

孤门不理会他的小动作，直接单膝跪在大古面前，脱了他的鞋子将腿垫在自己膝盖上，耐心地劝道：“手臂你自己涂，好吗？”

乳液从脚踝顺着腿肉一点点向上抹开，冰冰凉凉的舒适让大古眯起眼睛老实了一小会，但他马上回过心思又不情愿起来——平时在家也就算了，现在这里人来人往又是当着飞鸟的面，真是气概尽失，大古想着想着就开始抗议似的吭唧：“好丢人的……”

孤门捉住他总是想缩回去的脚踝，另一手漫不经心探进短裤里揉了一下，外人看不出有何异常，可大古本来就被孤门拿捏得无一处不敏感，差点当即软叫出声。

“你如果早涂好就不用担心这些了。”

大古瘪着嘴偷偷盯着孤门的发旋，不敢再顶嘴。

飞鸟转着蛋卷一圈一圈的咬，看大古乖乖抬完左腿换右腿，最后连双臂也还是被孤门哄着涂了一遍，像只迷恋主人却口是心非的猫咪。

乖巧得让他感到陌生。

也许变得不止是孤门。

三人一直玩到日落，看完了夕阳才恋恋不舍地行去住处，孤门送完兄弟二人又开车往市集去了。

“孤门去买材料了，晚上吃你喜欢的BBQ。”

大古进了房间便迫不及待去翻冰好的乌龙茶，嘴上念叨着那人，却把他的话忘个一干二净。

“是不是太麻烦孤门了……他一个人不方便吧？”

“诶？！”大古听了笑着惊呼，倒茶的手也跟着抖差点洒了一桌，“他可是诺亚啊，要是买个菜都拎不动那怎么行？放心吧，他开车手比我稳多了。”

“嗯……总觉得这些天一直是孤门在做料理，挺辛苦的。”

“没事，孤门喜欢下厨。他啊，以前可是下了苦功的，说起来他最难吃的作品可都是我解决的呢，每次我要动手他又不肯，随他去吧。”

大古见飞鸟依然狐疑地盯着自己，收起调侃轻叹了口气，将杯子递到飞鸟手里，“我们兄弟两个也好久没单独聊过了，他在的话，你总是很不自在……”

“孤门，好像变了很多。”

“嗯。”大古喝了口冰茶，似乎不太想聊这个话题。

“奈克瑟斯虽然很少主动，但并非不健谈的人，可现在的孤门……似乎连表情都很少，总觉得不如以前好亲近了……”

“人经历得多了，总是会变的……”

“那，你……在诺亚身边会不会觉得不自由？”

这个问题大古大概是真的没想过，很是意外：“不会啊，你怎么这么想？”

“没什么，只是觉得他比以前更喜欢……”

戴拿想说，诺亚比奈克瑟斯更加喜欢控制你。

防晒霜早涂晚涂有什么关系，吃几个冰激凌会怎样，迪迦开心就好了，为什么偏要这么束缚他。迪迦既不重欲也不脆弱，如果是他想做的，他想要的，那一定是喜欢极了，顺着他便是了。

他见不得迪迦委屈，一点也不行。

因为他是迪迦。

可他怕这样说会惹迪迦不高兴，戴拿斟酌了一下又换了委婉的说法：“他比以前控制欲更强了。”

大古没听出来飞鸟的忧心，反而眉目甜蜜地摸了摸青石戒指：“今时不同往日嘛。”

戴拿攥紧水杯，不得不下狠心戳破迪迦的自我催眠。

“迪迦，你确定诺亚和奈克瑟斯是同一个人吗？”

“……孤门当然是孤门……”

“是同一个，你喜欢的人吗？”

“怎么不是？他只是！咳咳……”大古说到急处咳嗽了两声，杯里的冰块跟着叮叮啷啷的响，“他只是心境和以前不同了，诺亚需要时间适应……我也需要。”

“抱歉，我不是觉得诺亚不好，我只是担心……你会很累，我怕你以后不幸福。”

“傻瓜，我还更担心你的幸福呢。”

戴拿知道迪迦铁了心是谁也劝不动的，换上嬉笑的语气打起哈哈：“又来？有什么好担心的，这样不是更好！……如果哪天你觉得不幸福了，我会来救你脱离苦海的。”戴拿无比认真地看着迪迦，仿佛把每一眼都当做最后一眼，“你可是我，唯一的哥哥啊。”

“戴拿……”

奇怪，怎么会想起这件事。

迪迦念叨着戴拿的名字，脑子里尽是无关痛痒的念头。

不好了，戴拿是不是快回家了，家里这么乱可怎么办。

可他没有力气再继续想下去了，迪迦抱着膝盖，再次陷入了昏迷。

“道歉。”戴拿膝肘齐上锁住对方，扼住喉颈像要生生勒断，“给迪迦道歉！”

“谁知道……他怎么爬到……诺亚床上的！”

戴拿直接一个背摔，将那名奥特战士扔在地上，又是压顶直抵计时器的核心要害。

“我只再说一遍，给迪迦道歉。”

“……他勾……引……”

戴拿左掌像堵住什么污秽之物般按住他的嘴，右拳高高扬起，眼中杀光毕现：“你们连评论他的资格都没有。”

拳头完全不留情面砸在昔日同食的“朋友”脸上，骨骼碎裂的声音让其他战士的心田也逐渐龟裂。

一拳，又一拳。

人们从来没有见过这样的戴拿，一个宛如狂戮战士，冷漠至极的戴拿。

他们也曾笑谈兄弟如何不相像，与迪迦的客气礼貌不同，他总是热络的，但是队员们突然醒悟了，他们的确是兄弟，而戴拿的心，也许远比迪迦冷淡。

没有人敢上前劝阻，也没有人不认同那些侮辱迪迦的言语。

人们只是睁大无辜的双眼，冷酷的，等待故事的结局。


	37. Chapter 37

“戴拿！快住手！”麦克斯推开茫然的战士们，三两步起跃飞落一把攥住戴拿手腕，“再打就出人命了！”

地上已经零零散散躺了十几个战士，无一不痛苦扭动，穿梭宇宙的奇迹之光犹如一座喷薄的火山屹立中央，怒火岩浆向四周层层压去，所过之处片片焦土。

戴拿听得出是麦克斯的声音，他稍松力一瞬，但又马上暴起小臂不依不饶欲要继续落拳。

“戴拿！”麦克斯见劝说无法，干脆绕至戴拿身后架住双腋强行将他拖下来。

“放手！放开我！”戴拿像匹被激出血性的孤狼，不驯地咆哮，“他！他们！污蔑迪迦！”

“冷静点！”麦克斯在戴拿耳边小声呵斥：“你还想不想见到迪迦了！这么闹下去有用吗！”

“迪……迦……”

“现在城里很乱，你再这样闹下去更不能入境了！”

听到迪迦二字，戴拿才渐趋平静。

年轻的奥特战士们见麦克斯稳住戴拿，大梦初醒般连忙上前扶起众多伤者。

他们若是全力备战也许还不至如此不堪一击，可却都将戴拿的闲情切磋当了真，人们不由发寒，既如此，那戴拿往日待他们的好与善，又有几分真。

这对兄弟，是否连表里不一，都出奇的一致？

他们被骗了吗？光之国被骗了吗？

谈虚论变，靡然成风；坊间流言，图据如山。

战士们三三两两扶在一起，被击溃的羞耻，同怀疑、恐惧一起搅成化不开的猜度，他们已不能将戴拿视作友客。戴拿不是从前的戴拿，而他们，也不再是从前的他们，情如窗纸，此乱天乱下的沦丧之际，光之国这杯张至极限的清清满水，还能禁得住戴拿一颗铁心吗？

尽管那杀伐狂气已慢慢消殆，双方间的乌云瘴气却愈有摧压之势。

正此时，两队人马将将赶到打破了阴沉。

“巡逻队奉命增援。这里到底出什么事了？……麦克斯奥特曼，你怎么也在这里？”

询问者正是巡逻队副队长吉萨奥特曼，他看向戴拿，却对站在一旁的麦克斯更感意外，毕竟如今麦克斯大部分时间都用在记录文明进程和绘制宇宙星图上，很少会在这种场合出现。

麦克斯向来人点头示意：“已经没事了，误会一场。”

吉萨也同样回礼：“许久不见，麦克斯奥特曼。”

“嗯。先把伤员处理好吧。”

吉萨曾做过麦克斯的助手，虽时间不长但理论上仍可由麦克斯调配，因而语气里也有些亲近又不失恭敬的意味，简单寒暄后便从容地恢复了临场指挥的角色。

“你们先把受伤的人轮换下来，值班班长和我汇报一下情况。”

上前者捂着肋处，像是被打得不轻，说话间还有点语顿不畅：“戴拿奥特曼……想要强行入城，队员们劝阻，他不听……又动手伤人。”

吉萨歪了下头，真似疑惑又像严苛的批评：“赛罗没教你们，汇报工作，要全面、如实汇报吗？”

巡逻队发出一阵窸窣的低笑，听在边境部队耳里是毫无疑问的嘲讽。

既嘲讽他们，又嘲讽赛罗隐瞒行踪不报才被人扯出与迪迦的情事。

班长难堪不已，握紧拳头也无道理反驳出头，只能恭恭敬敬重新叙述：“戴拿奥特曼于今日傍晚抵达航空港，通行事由为探亲，但因为城中持续扩大的骚乱与其亲属迪迦奥特曼有直接关联，我们认为此事需要向总部通报确认许可；在等待答复期间，戴拿试图与守卫攀谈，队员们言辞稍显激烈……”

“何种言辞？”

“他们说……”

面前是等着看笑话的巡逻队，身后是伤痕累累的队友，而当事人戴拿又正在一侧对自己威视眈眈，班长肩膀僵硬尴尬地低垂吞吐：“说……”

“说了什么？刚才说得出口，现在反而说不出口了？”

“说……迪迦并不如戴拿描述的那样强，无非是靠着诺亚……”

“就这些？”

“他还……看谁强就爬谁的床……背着诺亚勾引赛罗……”

这边巡逻队忽然发出一声不屑耻笑：“上梁不正下梁歪，指挥官想着那种事难怪下面的人……”

吉萨冷冷回头：“我允许你们说话了吗？”

不等压下这边的话头，对面也开始议论：“万一是真的呢……你们怎么知道迪迦不是那样的人……你们不相信赛罗指挥官是因为你们嫉妒！”

一道蓝光凶猛劈在两队之间，索尔捷特光线将地面凿穿深尺，青烟砂砾都跟着连滚翻起。

戴拿已对这毫无尊重的无稽之语忍耐到极限，他手势未收，是随时准备强攻的姿态：“你们再敢多说一个字，我不会再手下留情了。”

麦克斯上前一步挡在戴拿身前：“内部的事情稍后再处理，不如先让戴拿入境。”

吉萨欠身，却没有让开的意思：“对不起，麦克斯奥特曼，我们已得到奥特兄弟最新指示，戴拿现在不能入境。”

“凭什么不让我见迪迦！你们是不是对他做了什么！”

戴拿一听，陡然嗔目切齿，转为强壮形态意图靠爆发力直接冲击防线，方才还互不顺眼的两支队伍一见此景全都如临大敌进入防御姿势。

恶战一触即发，麦克斯拦腰阻挡戴拿，急忙耳语：“这条路走不通，你暂且忍忍但随我来，我想办法让你见到迪迦！”

绛红，正如忿然作色，戴拿强壮的身体肌肉鼓起，饶是力大如麦克斯，也脚步生生向后刹了一米有余才挡住戴拿。

吉萨显然来时便料想到了这番场面，冷静的好言相劝：“戴拿奥特曼不如先在航空港休息，如果有新的变化，一定第一时间通知你。”

“谢了，我先陪他去冷静冷静。走吧戴拿，你先好好休息一下。”

戴拿像钢钎一样插在地上，不作声不肯动，麦克斯只得亲密地搭着戴拿的肩膀压低声音：“我带你从另一条路进去。”

半响，戴拿终是转身，算作妥协的回答。

麦克斯却回头望了一眼，等离子花火塔耸入天际，如常。

是他的错觉吗？那顶峰的光芒，似乎黯淡了许多。

他想起那日遥远地球的夕阳。

年轻人们继续说着满口渎神的话，争论不休，仿佛这一日间整个光之国的缩影。

各自的崇拜与喜爱驱动着复杂的私人情绪将人们砍成两派。

人们不能忍受自己所爱所信被背叛，却忘了他们的爱恨情仇，原本就与自己无关。

盛日下的繁花红毯，一朵一蕊是悠悠众口，一足一步是诛心磨血。

仗正义之剑在高地捍卫，自鸣持爱，无忌无惮伤人。

“……戴拿，我们走吧。”


	38. Chapter 38

光之国在核心内陆之外，有众多浮岛分层环绕扩散，不过由于这些浮岛地处偏远，并不舒适方便，特别是最外层的浮岛气候极端，除了观测员会常驻于此，少有人问津。

麦克斯除了在警备队总部的日常工作，大部分时间都和杰诺住在这处观星塔，生活用品一应俱全，一不小心便成了真的住处。

“原本想给你倒杯茶，可惜储水罐空了，杰诺出差后我很久没来这里了，”麦克斯晃了晃茶叶盒，“这还是你带给我的那盒，等再晚一点我们就出发，尽量避人耳目。”

戴拿默思一路，此时也不一味着急了，倒是对那些诽谤污蔑的背后内容更加在意，越想理清，越不知所以。

“光之国到底出了什么事？他们说的迪迦和赛罗又是怎么回事？那些难听话，根本不像是他们会说出来的。”

“你先坐，这件事的来龙去脉我也并不清楚，只觉得蹊跷。”

麦克斯既不是奥特兄弟，又不是警备队的核心人物，确实不知这其中众多波折，只能将他所见过程和那被四处散播的照片内容描述与戴拿。可戴拿听了，反而更如坠繁芜丛杂。他连连摇头，完全不敢苟同：“这很可笑，真的很可笑。区区一个子虚乌有的事件，直接叫赛罗和迪迦澄清不就行了？”

麦克斯没有回答，却说起不相干的话：“你觉得为什么他们会用‘勾引’这个词？”

戴拿豁然起身警告：“就算是你，麦克斯，我也不会允许你将这个词放在迪迦身上。”

“但是他太美了，不是吗？”麦克斯抬起头直视戴拿，“他什么都不做就可以让人为他掏心掏肺。”

“……”

“连你都沉默，那你又怎么让光之国的普通人相信，赛罗和迪迦之间清如白水。正如你相信迪迦，亦有人相信赛罗；事到如今，没有人会在乎真相是什么，他们只在乎谁对谁错，光之国的道德标准泾渭分明了四十万年，不分出一个你死我活是非对错，它就会成为奥特之星永远的一根刺，更遑论这刺扎在光之国所有奥特曼的根上，他们想知道是谁在撒谎，谁在隐瞒，又是谁在欺神惑众。”

“那你呢？你为什么要帮我？”

“我不是帮你，也不是帮迪迦。我是在帮光之国，”麦克斯起身，他与戴拿并立窗前，望向窗外的目光有一分不寻常的惆怅，“这里，是我的家乡。我见过许多文明的衰亡，文明的一瞬消亡大多因不可抗的外力，但每一种文明的真正溃败，都是从内部开始的。”

“麦克斯，其实我一直都知道，你不喜欢迪迦。”

“我对他没有喜不喜欢，我只是在尽我的职责。”

“奥特兄弟不相信迪迦，那么你呢？”戴拿不自觉握紧了窗框，“奥特兄弟阻止我入境无非是不想让我见到迪迦，不想迪迦知道外面已经如何沸反盈天，他们到底在怕什么？”

“但迪迦也没有给他们了解的机会，不是吗？”

“迪迦没有这种义务。”

“你看，戴拿，这就是你们兄弟与我们的不同，你们是自由的，我们不是，光之国不是。我们生长在这片土地上，有我们自己不得不遵守的准则，有社会准则，有M78的准则，有宇宙的准则。而你们，却是制订准则的人。”

“迪迦从来没想过凌驾在其他人之上，那些不过是外人给他的说辞，他并没有你们想象的那么复杂。”

“可迪迦在何处，何处就因他改变，他仅仅是做他自己——就成为了诺亚的准则。”

麦克斯双手撑在窗台上，终于感受到迟来的夜风：“戴拿，诺亚不是你的信仰，你永远不会明白，这对光之国而言，是多么恐怖的一件事。”

“但恐惧不会阻止灾祸，它只会引来更大的灾祸。”

“所以我并不是相信迪迦，我只知道他是比任何人都更接近诺亚的存在，如果我们要谈信仰，为什么我们不相信神的判断，也许迪迦会有更好的处理方法。”

麦克斯关上窗户，拍拍戴拿示意道：“该走了，这个时间是主陆地面视线最不好的时候，监视员有一条常走的捷径可以往返总部和观星塔，我带你从这条路入境。”

分析得再透彻也不如快刀斩乱麻。二人不再交谈，只全力赶路，在冷风中逆飞了许久，终于抵达了最后一个近陆浮岛。

虽然手脚已经有些发麻，但两人想尽力赶在清晨前与迪迦会合，也不敢耽搁便没有休息，只在降落点补给了必要的能量。

“没多远了，后半程会暖和些。”

两人正将取暖斗篷重新整理穿戴，不料麦克斯话音未落，四面八方冲出十几个奥特战士将两人团团围住。

“我们奉军命，抓捕强行入境的戴拿奥特曼，请麦克斯奥特曼配合我们的工作。”

戴拿起初以为说话人是初代奥特曼，因为他的弓步非常具有特色，酷像人类擒拿姿势，似防似攻，但仔细一看此人额头处有一抹细长群青。

“奈欧斯奥特曼……”

戴拿见麦克斯对来人似乎比他还震惊：“麦克斯……这是个圈套吗？”

麦克斯退至与戴拿背靠背：“不是，我可以向你保证。”

“好，我相信你。他们既然是来抓我的，你就不要再管。”

“这件事已经由不得我了，光之国调高了警戒级别……这支勇士司令部只服从佐菲奥特曼调配，专门处理不宜向公众透露的紧急突发事件……可是这条路明明只有文明监测员知道，为什么……”麦克斯高声喊道，“喂喂，偷溜进来而已，用不着这么大动干戈吧？”

奈欧斯不理会麦克斯的蒙混：“暗黑迪迦潜入光之国，意图不轨；戴拿奥特曼行迹可疑，或为其同伙。”

麦克斯一震，肃然反驳：“不对！只有这件事绝不可能！”

数人一起攻上，戴拿一把扯掉累赘的斗篷：“麦克斯，看来你说的对错，已经有答案了。”戴拿转化为奇迹形态，“但是抱歉，我必须速战速决，现在只有我能保护迪迦。”

戴拿双手张开形成一个黑洞，他只以脚下为圆心外足转动，黑洞化为一圈黑环，数人眨眼间就被黑洞吞噬不知去向。

剩下的士兵无不大骇，这哪里会像是光之战士使用的招数！

“戴拿果然与黑暗势力有勾结！”

“把他们还回来！”

“休想入侵光之国！”

奈欧斯将新马格尼姆光线直射戴拿手臂，戴拿为躲避不得不收手，霎时间一道头镖回旋直奔戴拿，麦克斯右手甩出银河勉强将头镖击飞。

“赛文21奥特曼果然也来了……”

头镖打着旋回到它的主人身上。

“麦克斯，关于暗黑迪迦，我们需要谈一谈。”

但来人并不是赛文21奥特曼。

“赛文奥特曼……”


	39. Chapter 39

当第一张照片出现在新闻局的巨大屏幕上时，人们只是呆然伫立抬头观望。

照片上两个人类或者说是人类拟态者似乎在交谈。

他们尚不清楚这究竟是什么，是新的通报吗？还是来自其他星球的问候？

没有任何解释。

它仿佛一个来自外星球的物件，只是默不作声地俯视着广场上的人群，不愿意给任何回应。

可那昏暗的图色让光之国的人们本能地感到不适，绰绰浮动的暗影透露出秘辛的隐晦气味——一种令人感到陌生和不安的气味。

光之国在没有暗色的国度里平和幸福了上万年，这格格不入的暗调，竟然刺得人们眼睛发痛。

一张又一张，照片像大大小小的暗疮腐蚀着浮翠流青的大厦，在目之所及处留下痕迹。人们被迫停下手中的工作和学习，不得不注意到它，就连没有看见的也生怕落后似的睁大了眼睛，于是他们看见了，也看见了那些未知之手想让他们看见的东西。

“这两个人是谁啊？”

“那个看不出来，这个……是不是赛罗啊？”

“想什么呢！如果是赛罗，肯定会通报的。”

“你看他手腕上，是不是帕拉吉手镯？”

“假的吧，现在这种手镯到处都是，我儿子也有一个，他喜欢赛罗。”

“可是长得也有点像，算了算了，这屏幕什么时候能恢复啊……我还有一个报告没写完呢。”

眼见并不为实，眼中景象，在脑中思维不足以或不愿意转化的情况下又算得了什么呢？

人们不想理会和自己生活无关的事。

一张看不出门道的照片是无聊且令人烦躁的。

很快，系统恢复了正常。

莫名其妙的照片如蝗虫过境，却又一瞬消失，好像既没有造成任何损失也没有带来任何麻烦。充实的节奏只是顿了一下，千秋万岁，这分秒连一个休止符都算不得。

只是偶尔的，偶尔的心神不宁。

尤其那原本闲暇的时光突然被塞满了疑问，他隐隐约约知道自己看见了什么，看懂了什么，只是那想法过于乖谬悖理，于是他更想再看一看，遗憾着那照片的匆忙来去。

一个他，两个他。

坐立不安中，一种前所未有的交流欲望带着兴奋悄肆蔓延。

“哎，和你说个事……我朋友说赛罗被发通缉了。”

“你别瞎说啊……”

“错不了，我朋友就在警备队，那照片上的就是赛罗，他去航空港的酒吧被人拍到了。”

“我就说是赛罗！猜中了吧！”

“你猜那另一个人是谁？”

“是谁啊？”

“……是迪迦。”

“迪迦？怎么可能是迪迦！我不信！”

“你小点声……真的是迪迦，他手上戴着戒指，你没看见吗？”

“你怎么没提醒我，可惜那照片……但是确实长得挺好看的……”

然后是第二张。

像是天赐的第二次机会。

无人不第一时间停下来，人们急着解析存疑的线索来证明自己的观点，像是寻找宝藏的掘窟人点着灯兴奋地挖凿黑暗。

未知之手却玩弄了大家，这次照片的内容已不相同。

并且被粗劣的涂鸦破坏了美感。

圆圈、箭头醒目地标出赛罗和迪迦的名字，仿佛有人在有板有眼地做谜题解析时不小心暴露出了上一张的答案。

那些早就猜出了谜底的人，或者兴奋或者失落。为之兴奋，兴奋的是自己敏锐的观察和分析，高兴得意向旁人证明真知灼见；为之失落，失落的是人们又回到了同样的信息起点，小道消息失去得天独厚的优势，让他人痴迷于聆听自己的快乐一去不复返。

但没有人会气馁，他们很快就读出了照片的内容，这一次远不需要自省般的分析讨论。

至于为何称之为美感？

美人醉卧，耳鬓厮磨，谁会不爱看呢。

他们那么亲密，亲密的让人感到愤怒。

“什么好事都让赛罗这个屁大点的小孩占了。”

“早知道迪迦这么容易上套我当初就该多和他说几句，搞不好迪迦天天在家寂寞的很……我猜他俩都不知道去过这种地方多少次了……”

“算了吧，迪迦会看上你？别说你了，赛罗能和诺亚比吗！要不是靠着他爹……哎呀，我觉着赛罗肯定是用了下作的手段，你看迪迦这模样就不像清醒的，听说赛罗喜欢迪迦不是一天两天了，好多人都知道。”

然后是第三张，第四张，第五张……

它不需要再强迫人们的注意，甚至不用再匆忙的离去，他存在于复杂网络里的每一个角落，人们主动按下暂停键兴奋的期待，这是光之国从未有过的怪事与趣味。

每个人都在填补无声的对话，每个人都在揣摩模糊的表情。

人们似乎第一次离迪迦这么近，尽管定格的非他本貌让不少人感到遗憾，但他是那么生动，长久的停留任人品味，他白皙的手腕，他眉间的焦虑，他连嗔怒都三分艳气四分纯真。

曾经有多么迷恋，如今就可以多么毫不费力的将记忆中的一言一行拎出来附会比较。

故事众多版本，群言淆乱，异说争鸣，离不开是如何绮糜。

“赛罗为什么要喜欢迪迦……迪迦一把年纪了有什么好的，都能做他爷爷了。”

“哎呀你不要说了，好恶心的……”

“难怪赛罗不理我们，都是迪迦把他迷了魂……”

“我就不明白迪迦有什么好的，每次看见我们都躲躲闪闪的，装作多清高，私下里……”

“是呀，你记不记得上次他来市集时候的样子，明显就是瞧不起我们嘛。”

“还不是因为诺亚宠着他。”

“诺亚可真可怜。”

“男人嘛，都很容易被欺骗的，迪迦？迪迦算什么男人……”

警备队后知后觉慌忙出警，这些惯于硬仗的战士为看不见的敌人疲于奔命却一无所获，狼狈地围追堵截只显出前所未有的虚弱无力，就连那最初新闻局里的流传者也不过是个被操控了的傀儡——一个完全不知发生了何事的无辜员工。

人们看见奥特战士如何羁押自己的人民穿过广场，惶恐如病毒迅速蔓延。

难道要把我们投进宇宙监狱吗？

难道警备队不是维护和平的吗？

警备队满面愁苦的高喊：“事情还没有调查结束，不要乱信这些！”

换来的是更高的浪呼山啸。

“那你们倒是叫赛罗和迪迦出来啊！警备队的赛罗去哪了！”

“别骗我们说照片是假的！都有人看见过他们！你敢说赛罗和这件事是没关系的吗！”

战士们不能与激愤的人群还手，他们勉强抵挡住胡乱高举的双手，连摔倒的战友也无暇去扶：“事情不是你们想象的那样！”

“那你们倒是说清楚到底是怎么回事！”

“所以才要带这些人回去调查，你们冷静一下，这是敌人的阴谋！”

“敌人！敌人在哪里！难道是敌人强迫赛罗和迪迦做出那种见不得人的事的吗！”

到处都掀起浪潮，人们不仅要保护那些照片，还要看到更多的照片。

凭什么不让我们看？我们有权利知道真相！

而被这场犹如战争的风暴席卷的茫然群众，只感到无尽的悲哀与混乱，他们想听到当事人的说辞，赛罗为什么会出逃一般，迪迦为什么又默不作声。

一切都看起来那么真，周围的议论又刮携着他们的身体与声音跌跌撞撞向四处奔涌。

“一个巴掌拍不响，迪迦肯定说他们两个没关系，怎么可能！没关系的人谁会去那种……那种地方啊……”

“我家孩子说迪迦和赛罗在竞技场见过面，两人还单独说过什么……赛罗当时可魂不守舍了，我想赛罗这孩子好歹是咱们光之国自己人，那迪迦……”

“不过我家的那位也说了，他在警备队门口看见过迪迦找赛罗，两个人鬼鬼祟祟的，然后赛罗就跑了，奥特兄弟都不知道他现在在哪，你说那不是做贼心虚是什么……”

“以前他们说迪迦是如何如何强的奥特战士我就不信，哪有战士长成那样的？”

人们在议论中终于想到了这一次的谜题所指，故事虽有两位主角，可道理却只有一个。

该相信谁？该支持谁？正义、公理一定属于其中一方。

“赛罗是光之国的大英雄！你不许讲他的坏话！”

“我爸爸说他趁诺亚不在家的时候勾引迪迦！赛罗以前就是犯人，他就是那句……那句狗改不了吃屎！”

“你爸爸根本就是胡说八道，我妈妈说了是迪迦的错！迪迦仗着自己长得好看勾引诺亚，又勾引赛罗！他根本配不上诺亚！”

“你胡说什么！”

“我说诺亚瞎了眼才会看上迪迦！赛罗真倒霉！”

“不许你侮辱诺亚！我不许你侮辱他！”

哭泣的少女，互殴的孩童。

到处是谩骂，踩踏，仿佛压抑万年的戾气被悉数释放，以恨天之势喷薄弥漫，人们争相恐后张开嘴巴露出牙齿，咀嚼碎言汁水飞溅。

瞧那神明不过如此，比普通人还要有眼无珠。

瞧那英雄不过如此，比普通人还要龌龊懦弱。

没有亲者快，仇者痛，亲者既仇者，越亲越痛。

警备队不得不到处劝抚阻挠言行暴力的群众，银十字军第一次因为这样的理由大规模出动，可他们原本都不为此设立，至夜晚前，人员捉襟见肘已不足道其疲惨，越来越多的战士开始产生怀疑。

坚韧的士兵不惧与邪恶战斗，但此刻他们又是在为何而战？

连平民百姓都有质疑的权利，奥特兄弟是否真的欠我们一个说法？那些追随佐菲奥特曼多年的老兵率先放缓了脚步，就因为一场如此荒唐的情事竟让昔日光耀的指挥官凄冷退场，这份屈辱和不甘尚未平息又要来面对自己的家人朋友，他们甚至无法回答那些忧心的疑虑。

警备队愈加泄气，奥特兄弟却迟迟不愿发声。

如果奥特兄弟不一定是对的……如果奥特曼和宇宙人并没有什么区别，背德，谎言，混乱……人们烦躁不安地挤在一起，焦急地摆弄砝码，在心里斟酌两端平衡。

谁来结束这难以逃离的胶着！

时间残忍的流逝。

在白夜深沉时，那注定会敲碎一切疑虑的砝码，终于，重重下落。

照片上只有迪迦一人。

他是迪迦，又不是迪迦。

他的样貌仍然是迪迦的样貌，却远比比人们所看到的迪迦更冷峻而野性，洁如月光的脸庞不复银皎皓白，如黑雾覆面缭身只有眼灯洞穿千里。

人们看到他肃然矗立在石像的尸骸间，天地黄昏，只剩下他一尊孤高巍峨的黑暗身躯，傲睨万物。

先是深渊一般的寂静空洞，然后山涧间惊起一声朔鸟惨鸣。

人们惊慌失措捂住眼睛，但那令人战栗的身影无论如何都无法从他们心头驱散，他们想起无数惨剧，从等离子花火塔的最初悲剧到因帕克危机，没有哪一次不是由这黑暗而起。

而他们竟邀其为座上宾，还曾为他赞叹，黑暗总是潜伏的如此之深如此狡猾！

光之国——没有暗影只有光，不会再有黑暗的理想故乡——怎么能够允许这样的事情发生，允许一个暗黑使者四处蛊惑人心！这死而不僵的邪恶甚至将他们的小英雄都毒害利用，鲜廉寡耻竟卧在他们高贵神明的枕侧！

一方拔营，一方夺寨，摧枯拉朽合力汇聚成一股力量。

“赛罗还是个孩子……他一定是被迪迦欺骗了，我们都被骗了！”

“这样便说的通了，赛罗为何会去那种地方，他陷害赛罗……”

“诺亚如果知道迪迦是这样的人一定不会带他来光之国的，他欺骗了诺亚！欺骗了所有人！”

“我们必须要保护光之国！”

“我们要保护诺亚！”

今夜无人入眠。

宇宙意志聆听着一切。

连同那梦中呓语，和神明未至的叹息。


	40. Chapter 40

粼粼金屑，在万里翠微间，不足道。

远处浮岛山峦萧索烟云，竟无雾自涣。

真是怪事一桩，这刚烈干瘠的星球哪里会有这等丹青水色。

若要让他来品，只有地球才有美景如斯。

这是怎么了？他还在孤独地向前飞行吗？

可是这痛，分明比穿越那无垠黑洞更让人心冷。

这光，比宇宙尽头的幻像更令人晕眩。

“戴拿！戴拿！”麦克斯腕持银河警惕四方，另一手挽起摇摇欲坠的戴拿：“戴拿，还能撑住吗？”

一声声，猝然将戴拿唤了回来。

奥特兄弟红篷猎猎，如数面永恒不坠的旗帜高高飘扬在上空。

戴拿抬起头，等离子花火塔的光芒刺得他眼睛发痛，再一望远处，果然峰峦如削，一抹柔情不复来。

“撑不住……”戴拿咬紧牙根重新站起，似林中竹摇而不折，“……也得撑！迪迦在等我。”

初代奥特曼双臂抱胸正色厉声：“戴拿！我们并非存心刁难，你只要速速就擒，光之国绝不追究！”

“……追究？”戴拿缓缓摇头，“可笑，可笑至极。”

“啐！”吐掉口中金沫，戴拿两指并天，荡气通杀直冲云霄，“你们给老子记好了！我戴拿，不欠你们！要欠，也是你们光之国欠我戴拿的！”

锯齿状光刃成环状盘绕，初代奥特曼手护八分光轮仍想劝说戴拿：“我们之间并无仇怨，何必如此！”

杰克与艾斯也纷纷出言相劝。

“麦克斯，你也是光之国的战士，不要再一味的感情用事！”

“两败俱伤是谁也不愿意看见的！戴拿已经伤了这么多战友，就算是有气也该撒完了！麦克斯，我们不过是想更稳妥地处理此事，你纵容戴拿这般不珍重性命又是何苦！”

麦克斯看向戴拿，他当然知道戴拿已是极限，饶是再强也不可能持续抵住奥特兄弟的合力猛攻，更不要说还有这么多不肯罢休的勇士司令部战士只待令下，腹背受阻，麦克斯并不想看到任何一方死战到底，他出此计策不正是想避免眼前这番无谓牺牲吗？

麦克斯撑住戴拿，附耳道：“这样硬扛不是办法，奥特兄弟半数驰援是铁了心不想让你和迪迦见面，你如果交待在这里，还怎么帮迪迦……”

“可你现在还有别的办法吗？”

“没有。”

“那便多说无益！”

“只能对不住了，戴拿。”

麦克斯猛一抖腕以剑身锤击，戴拿猝不及防后颈重重承了这一下，还来不及反应就已经倒在了麦克斯的怀里。

奥特兄弟见状也自收起攻势，奈欧斯迅速反应两步上前直接铐住戴拿，又几人合力将戴拿拉起锁绑免得他醒来再大闹一场。

“将戴拿奥特曼暂时押入宇宙监狱。”

“是！”

麦克斯一怔，反倒开始慌张：“宇宙监狱？为什么要将戴拿投入宇宙监狱？以往都是禁闭……”

“此次不可同语，我们还不能确定戴拿是否与黑暗势力有所牵连，必须要慎重。”

“那也要审罢才可！宇宙监狱里尽是邪暴之徒，送戴拿进去无疑是送他去死……”

麦克斯语气愈发激进，若是被那群围逼警备队的愤怒群众听见，他们定会觉得——连最快最强麦克斯怕是也不自知的被迪迦兄弟蛊惑了。奥特兄弟珍惜麦克斯的才华，又知道他与戴拿向来交情不错，却也不能就这样任他立场偏颇，更不要说麦克斯自身的嫌疑尚且还未洗清。

“麦克斯，关于暗黑迪迦一事，你知情不报！还协助戴拿擅自入境，此事我们都未细究，希望你能珍惜自己的名誉。”

“我并非不报……”

初代奥特曼抬腕示意，爱迪将电子屏直接升空展开，零星余下的战士虽已见过迪迦那威严的样貌，却还是全都不自觉地呼吸一滞。

画面渐渐放大至一处废墟阴影，石壁上有若干凹凸纹路，如不是明白个中门道者完全不会注意。

“这暗黑迪迦的照片上，有你的暗语签字，你可承认？”

麦克斯对这张照片再熟悉不过，可他全然不明白是如何引起这等轩然大波。

“你私自研究却隐瞒事实，光这一条就足以解除你的职位，如今暗黑迪迦的身份无人不知，你仍要辩解吗？”

麦克斯长吁一口：“我认为作为一个文明监视员，其职责是汇报潜在的文明威胁，根据我对迪迦所有行为的综合评估，暗黑迪迦只是迪迦的一个过去，既不能代表他的现在，更不能因此去预估他未来的行为轨迹，这个项目已经失去了报告的意义，没有必要进行上报。”

“这是一个风险极高的评估，而你却仅以个人的判断为标准。如果说你已经取得了足够的共识，我们愿闻其详。”

麦克斯下意识望向赛文，但很快又转向初代奥特曼：“……没有。”

“那你还有什么话可讲吗？”

“我……愿意接受惩罚。”

“好。既如此，禁足为惩，具体事宜……”初代奥特曼目示赛文，算是交接，“便交由赛文奥特曼，你们部门内部的问题先解决好。”

杰克见麦克斯似乎还有些忧心忡忡，补充道：“麦克斯，奥特之母会亲自治疗戴拿的伤情，这点你大可以放心。”

麦克斯恭敬地点点头，不再多言回应。

众人也没有休息的余闲，处处沸反盈天哪容得延缓喘息，只简单交代给赛文便又奔去他处了。

“等等，艾斯……”

赛文拉住欲飞的五弟：“之前说好戴拿这边的事情由我来处理，为何大家又都赶来了？”

“警备队门口的民众被泰罗和梦比优斯劝下了，不过情绪还是很激动……初代放心不下，怕这时候再填乱子，就带着我们来了！”

“……嗯。”

半芜的浮岛又恢复了沉寂。

赛文背对着麦克斯，一时，不作声。

半黄枯草连卷天，风萧萧。

“是您吗？”

赛文不转身，只是回首：“……你为什么不告诉他们，是我指示你查清迪迦底细。”

麦克斯不回答，仍问：“所以赛罗和迪迦的事情是真的。”

赛文仰天叹息。

“是真的，也不是真的。”

“迪迦的过去只有三个人知道——您，我，杰诺。杰诺目前不在光之国，照片不是我散播出去的，而赛文奥特曼，您不仅知道，还完全具有动机。”

赛文终于直面麦克斯：“你觉得我会？”

“您会吗？”麦克斯目光灼然，“为了保住赛罗。现在能让赛罗快速全身而退的方法只有一个，就是将全部过错都推到迪迦身上，只有这样才能让民众的注意力从这件事本身转移开，让他们的怒火得到宣泄。”

“就你来看，值得吗？”

“赛罗，是奥特兄弟倾尽全力培养的光之国未来接班人。这个问题，我的回答是没有意义的。”麦克斯稍停，虽不表达对这种处理方式认可与否，但还是扼要地阐述了自己的态度，“我不知道赛罗和迪迦之间发生了什么，我只能从资料中得出一个结论——人们不该怀疑诺亚的选择……无论是迪迦，还是赛罗。”

“……不愧是麦克斯。”赛文难得赞许，“那么，我也可以开诚布公地告诉你，我没有。”

赛文目及远方，似是不想让人窥见那份慈爱。

“因为赛罗是我最珍贵的宝藏，所以我更不能为他铺下错误的道路，尽管那道路看似一方平原坦途，但如果赛罗不能自己爬上山峰，他就永远看不见深渊正在何处埋伏。”

两代文明监视员默言相视。

他们注视文明，他们记录文明，但同时，他们又被自身所处的文明限制，甚至因此根本无法理解更高维度的文明。

这是一份孤独而悲伤的工作。

然，流浪者的诗歌与尤尼金的鸣啼，昙花一现与漫长星河，至极，便是浪漫。

“赛文奥特曼，我很尊敬您。”

麦克斯忽然有一丝感激，他感激赛文没有让他感到失望。也许这个想法是自私的，但他始终对赛文能为守护深爱的人类奋不顾身，并将此奉为宇宙永恒的真理而钦佩不已。

麦克斯扪心自问，他做不到。

他爱地球文明，但也同样热爱其他星球的文明。

“您当初让我穿梭时空调查地球超古代文明，真的只是为了记录吗……我目睹暗黑迪迦对光与暗的迷茫，他冷酷却又不过是为在杀戮中自保，他无情却又真的为那些黑暗中的生命而战；我又目睹塔拉星人与超古代人类的生存纠纷，两种文明互相毁灭却皆是因各自的正义而起……”

“我只是希望，你从一开始就可以有自己的选择。只有懂得平衡与共存，才是一个真正合格的文明监视员。我对地球产生了私人感情，它是我的第二故乡，人类对我而言，已经是特别的存在了。”

“……我也曾为地球的夕阳感叹过。”

“是啊，地球的夕阳，很美。麦克斯，奥特曼也同样是生物，会撒谎，会愤怒，会悲伤，会失去冷静做出可怕的事。我们，和宇宙人并没有什么不同。”


	41. Chapter 41

像在云端。

被一双手轻轻托起，那双手骨节分明。

苍劲的臂膀揽住他的肩头。

他能感觉到，他的胸膛，还有他带着温度的心跳。

“诺亚……你回来了……”

“天亮了，迪迦。”

迪迦的意识聚沙般徐徐回塑。朦朦胧胧间，他想看看窗外的晨曦，可似乎黑夜压城，眼前依然见不到光亮，漆黑中唯独血月般的红光隐隐笼覆着一切。

迪迦呆呆地盯着扎基的面容，似乎在确认这逆光而立的人究竟是谁，浮光镀身，一切轮廓都变得模糊柔和。

扎基也不急躁，他低下头看着怀里的迪迦，无甚意图不怒不喜，静静地，等待他的挣扎。

两人互望良久。

迪迦果然开始厌恶地推拒，他的身体蜷缩得太久，浑身力气用尽也不过徒劳地晃荡了两下小腿。

梦醒了。

“早安。”

扎基倏地松手，迪迦来不及防御整个人狠狠摔在地上，他背部直接承受一击当即呛出两口鲜血，不等迪迦爬起，扎基又反掌按住他的脸颊，生生将迪迦从厨房拖回床上。

“呃……唔……”

扎基扼住迪迦的喉咙，又一次高高扬手！

然而这一次，这带着驯戒意味的惩罚，却不再发挥作用了。

扎基依然俯视着迪迦，他是那么虚弱，连试图掰开自己的手腕都像在取闹搔痒。

蠢，真蠢。

永远学不会审时度势的退缩。

半点颤抖也无，只是用那种讨人厌的眼神逼视着他。

无惧无念，没有鄙夷，甚至也没有憎恨，仿佛只是看着一个普通的怪兽。

他，他们，从来都没有在意过。

多么傲慢的怜悯，那神情居然让他想起诺亚。

这一愣神，就让迪迦得空摆脱了钳制。

可他又能逃到哪去？

迪迦退无可退仍是强撑起上身背抵床头，绝不肯让自己就这样露怯屈服，他胸膛起伏急促，一呼一吸嘶嘶如旧碎风笛，可他的眼灯，竟比之前还要更加明亮。

“你还有……什么折磨我的手段……尽管使出来吧，我没那么容易死。”

扎基伏低身体，先是膝盖，然后是手肘，犹如厉虎踱步，慢慢逼近心仪的猎物。

滚烫的气息，危险而又兴奋。

拇指摩挲着迪迦染金的嘴唇，扎基喉咙里发出似野兽的呼噜：“我怎么舍得你死啊，你带给我的乐趣可远比我预计的要多得多。”

“扎基，如果你违背了诺言，我不会放过你的。”

扎基低笑摇头：“我只是想堂堂正正地告诉诺亚，他的想法是多么的错误和荒谬。”

“好一个堂堂正正。”

扎基也不恼，仍是笑着锁住迪迦的腰肢强行将他抱到膝盖上，又无比亲昵地蹭着迪迦的颈侧。

迪迦胃部一阵翻涌，咬紧银牙才强止住干呕。

“迪迦，你有没有听过一个故事？一个，很多地球人都喜欢的故事。他们说某个类似神明的存在，用七天创造万物。我很好奇，为什么讲故事的人不告诉人类，区区一个星球，若要毁灭，根本用不上七天。”

“人类，向死而生。你早已迷失，又怎么会懂？”

“你不用又摆出这副伶牙俐齿的模样，我看都看腻了。迪迦，害你沦落至此的是诺亚，他驯养你的强者之心，你却还要在他的笼子里兴高采烈叫好。自古流言蜚语只伴生于弱者，唯有真正的强者，无人敢犯，他们怕你敬你，谁敢诽议，就拔了他的牙！削去他的舌头！岂不畅哉快哉。”

“你只是在为自己的逃避找借口。可悲，扎基，你连承认孤独的勇气都没有。”

迪迦以为扎基会因此恼怒不已，但扎基居然沉默了，他两指捏着迪迦的下颚，只是定定地，审视着迪迦。

迪迦突然觉得今天的扎基似乎不太一样。

他不太明白扎基今日前言后语所指为何，既不像是漫无边际的闲聊，也不像是突发奇想的感叹，但是他看着自己的眼神好像第一次认真起来，不是轻蔑，不是厌弃，更不是仇恨，只是如同打量一个记忆中的面孔，仔仔细细辨认，想要找到往日的蛛丝马迹。

“我更欣赏以前的你。”

拉扯，触碰，然后凶狠地咬住迪迦的薄唇。

“唔！唔……”

迪迦大骇，又惊又慌以手刀猛击扎基右肩，扎基闷哼一声但很转瞬迅猛捏住迪迦的手腕直接将他按在床上，不给他再次反击的机会。迪迦从未想过扎基会真的做出这种仿若情人的举动，没有哪一种暴行比之更能践踏他与诺亚的誓言。

化不开的金色，点落墨黑。

在流血。

他的心，他的灵与肉。

迪迦终于溢出一丝哭腔。

“……不……”

无助的哽咽让扎基得到了最大限度的快慰，他非但不肯放手还要撕咬得更加凶狠。

扯烂他！撕破这虚假的面具！吃掉他！咽下这蒙昧的苦涩！

“呜……呜呜……”

直到迪迦放弃反抗，彻彻底底痛哭出声，扎基才冷笑着抽身而去。

迪迦一把推开扎基，翻滚落地伏在床边干呕不止，他几日未曾进食又怎奈得住这番折腾，腹中空无一物倒是呕出几大口鲜血。

粘稠顺着他银色的指缝绝望地滑落，嘀嗒，嘀嗒，宛如噩梦中的场景。

迪迦似乎难以相信眼前的突变，他怔怔地看着自己的掌心——那颜色竟然不再是纯粹的金色，而是掺杂着丝缕乌黑。发涩破败的银灰粒质混于其中，光粒子被吸附迟迟无法飘散。

迪迦早就察觉出自愈的速度越来越慢，往日只需小憩便无碍的伤口反反复复怎么也好不彻底，他身心皆被束缚宛如一介网中蝶，打起十二分精神才能勉强应付扎基。

“你，到底对我做了什么……”

扎基翘腿而坐，怜爱又苦恼地点了点迪迦额前已经失去光泽的水晶：“我有时候真不明白你在想些什么，蠢也要有个限度。我可什么也没做。”

“你……”

“迪迦，是你自己开始失望了，对诺亚，对光之国，对所有眼前这虚伪的一切。”

“别妄想了，我，绝不会受你的挑唆。”

“这句话是指诺亚，还是指光之国？”扎基笑容戏谑，“前者，我从不怀疑；后者，我从未挑唆。”

扎基以脚尖挑起迪迦的下巴，似是不愿再脏了自己的手。

“知道我算错了什么吗？我只算错一件事——连我都未曾料到，光之国冷酷如斯，竟真的没有一个人来看望你。”

光之国百姓的怒火仍在燃烧，仿佛这巳时天边是因此才照得通亮不歇。

他们诘难每一个在位者。

人们第一次质疑奥特兄弟的作为是否正确，他们要一个交代，而警备队却开始闭门不出。

银十字军同样刚刚度过成立以来最混乱的一夜，他们习惯面对战争的创伤，却从未处理过如此荒谬的自相残害。

玛丽有些累，可她并不想就此休息，只好心神不宁地摆弄起桌上的物件。

是只地球的小狗，似石制。玛丽对地球生物懂得不算太多，医疗队的资料往往不会在某一科下详细介绍。她叫不出具体的品种来，只是喜欢它通体乳白憨头憨脑的可爱模样，泰罗在地球时也曾养过一只小狗，和她说起时总是喜不自胜。

她以为来自地球的迪迦也会很喜欢。

可是迪迦不肯要，她便自己收藏了。

奥特之父掀开披风落座一旁：“怎么了？愁眉不展的。”

“我去看过戴拿了……”

“嗯。”

玛丽知道健不太希望自己参与到这件事当中，但不得不继续说道：“戴拿的伤势无碍，他底子好，很快就能痊愈。只是……在那种地方，你要他如何忍得了那些闲言碎语。”

奥特之父握住她的双手：“玛丽，我知道你善良，但是眼下我们并不能确定戴拿来光之国的意图，你不要再操心了，就交给孩子们去做吧。”

“戴拿若是那样的人，当初便不会万里迢迢来帮助毫无干系的我们……”

“玛丽……人心是会变的。”

“可你我这么多年，从未变心啊。”

“这怎么能是一回事呢？”

“这怎么不是一回事呢？难道迪迦与诺亚，和我们有什么不同吗？”

“诺亚是第一缕光，他……”

“那是你们的想法，在我看来他只是迪迦的丈夫……”玛丽回握住丈夫历经战乱的双手，言辞恳切，“戴拿，他问我迪迦过得好不好……我竟然都答不出来。健，我想再去看看迪迦。”

“……不行，这件事我说什么也不会同意的。”

“迪迦很爱诺亚，我感觉得到。我只是想以妻子的身份和他聊一聊，我想……我想知道迪迦的看法，这没什么危险的，从前我不是也拜访过他吗？他很绅士，彬彬有礼从不……”

“我不能让你冒这个风险。”

“健……”

“从前我们不知道他的真实面目，但现在不同了，我不能失去你。”

“难道你们连诺亚也信不过吗？”

“不，我是信不过爱情，因为我可以为你做任何事。”

玛丽有些失望地抽回手，但也不再继续坚持了。

她知道不仅她的爱人，那些孩子们也已经商量出了对策，泰罗在这风口浪尖上成为了总指挥，她是不想让他们犯难的。

“也不知道赛罗那孩子怎么样了……一个人在外面，吃不吃得上饭，是不是又专门跑去些凶恶的地方惩罚自己似的打打杀杀……”

健舍不得玛丽不开心，起身搂住爱妻半哄半劝：“你也不必太挂心，雷欧已经在寻他了，而且我们收到消息，诺亚马上就会回来了。”

“真的？”

“嗯，听说收到了诺亚的讯息，他似是损耗很大，迟迟感应不到迪迦也有些着急就发了通信。我相信，诺亚，一定会尽快赶回来的。”

“那就好那就好，”玛丽这才有了喜色，“这样我就放心了，到时候一切误会都会迎刃而解的。”

“……嗯。”

“所以，奥特兄弟决定赶在诺亚回来之前完成这件事。”

“我反对！”阿斯特拉拍案而起，“这样对待迪迦根本就是不公平的！我已经顺利潜入那条酒吧街了，只要再给我一点时间，真的只要一点点时间，我就可以调查清楚！”

“来不及了……我迟迟未寻到赛罗，如今这个局面，他们两人谁出来澄清都是于事无补，只会越摹越黑。”

雷欧同样头大如斗，他夜以继日寻找赛罗，可总是扑了个空，赛罗似乎一直在流浪，从不在一个地方久留，就连K76上也没有他的踪影，从前他一不开心就要去那里面壁，偏偏这次仿佛铁了心不让人找到他。

“难道将脏水全泼到迪迦身上，就是好的解决办法了吗？”

“阿斯特拉，你我心知肚明，这件事就算是诺亚也解决不了，他若护着迪迦，人们会觉得他被迪迦蛊惑；他若不护着迪迦，人们更觉得迪迦与赛罗关系匪浅，到时候是三败俱伤，甚至光之国也要沦为笑柄。大家的意思是……不如先保赛罗以控人心，也干脆就此彻底断了赛罗的念想。”

“你赞同了？”

“我不赞同，但是……我暂时没有想出更好的办法。”

“雷欧哥哥，”阿斯特拉不敢相信般连连后退，“你怎么会说出这种话来……”

雷欧伸手想抓住阿斯特拉，却被阿斯特拉一掌挥开。

“父王的教诲你都忘了吗！”

雷欧有些受伤：“赛罗是光之国的未来，你不因为大家有这样的想法就责备他们。”

“赛罗是我们两个一拳一脚带出来的，难道我就不心疼他了吗？你们这样做，赛罗以后还怎么面对迪迦？他以后还怎么敢动心？他还只是个什么滋味都没尝过的孩子！更何况迪迦若是出了什么事，我也难辞其咎！若不是我与戴拿建议，迪迦根本不会想到来光之国，如今你们却要这样对他，难道还指望我袖手旁观不成？”

雷欧察觉出阿斯特拉超乎寻常的激动，自他们重逢以来，阿斯特拉虽看似和从前并无不同，但时常会露出难以自控的过激情绪。

雷欧不敢再刺激弟弟，只能慢慢劝他：“阿斯特拉……我会继续寻找赛罗的，你先不要太冲动。”

“冲动？我倒希望你像从前一样，是头知道愤怒的狮子！你是L77的王子，你的态度，代表着L77所有子民的态度。”

雷欧难受地别过头：“可是我们现在生活在M78！我们要为光之国着想，L77已经……不在了。”

“你在，我在，L77就永远都在！”

“阿斯特拉！回来！”

“我不！我不查清楚绝不回来！”


	42. Chapter 42

赛文在门口处恰与急飞的阿斯特拉擦肩而过，这边又见雷欧愤悱捶桌满腹懊恼，便知他们兄弟二人定是起了龃龉。

在赛文的印象里，二人如此真正怄气，还是第一次。

“看来阿斯特拉不接受对迪迦的处置方式。”

“是，如我们所料……”

二人立场均有些微妙，一时间竟也少有的无话深谈。

雷欧长叹：“罢了，由他去吧。”

“雷欧，阿斯特拉没有做错任何事，你无需介怀。”

“我只希望各位兄弟不要觉得阿斯特拉不明事理……其实他很疼赛罗，有时我太过严苛他都忍不住要埋怨我几句……”

赛文拍拍雷欧的肩膀：“我知道，我知道。赛罗是你们两个看着长大的，阿斯特拉是为他好才坚持调查，我也是赞同的，若治标不治本，反而后患无穷。”

“只是不知道还来不来得及……”

“梦比优斯虽然没有放弃调查照片来源，但目前仍然没有什么进展。泰罗紧急上任，很多辞令他都不擅长，佐菲大哥又不方便在公开场合过多露面，便叫我多辅佐泰罗。现今我既无法抽身，眼下，我们也只能依靠阿斯特拉了。”

雷欧知赛文所言句句在理，也知阿斯特拉早已不是当年哭泣的少年了，可仍有一团焦躁如棉似絮堵在胸口：“不知为何，我总是有些心神不宁……”

“放心吧，以阿斯特拉的实力应当无碍，况且，这里毕竟是光之国。”

“嗯，好在竞技场的孩子们都很愿意配合我们兄弟，我已安排妥当，一会就出发接着去找寻赛罗，我猜想，他最终还是要去某个时空的地球。”

雷欧的模样与他们初识相比，已经平和稳重了太多，但滚热的心肠，从未改变。

他对赛罗，如同对待自己的亲生骨肉。

赛文想起这些年一次次的劫后余生，忽然感到亏欠，若他们不曾相识，也许雷欧和阿斯特拉此刻正遨游宇宙，如仙似梦，往日不可追，不必再有任何牵挂。赛文时常会思考，这光之国赋予他们的头衔，究竟是心灵的栖息还是魂魄的枷锁。

赛文不知该从何说起，白首同归，终还是一句寥寥的道谢。

“辛苦你们兄弟了……”

雷欧淡笑：“你我之间，不必说这些。”

阿斯特拉穿了一件黑色的长风衣，他拟态为人类时从不着短款服饰。

若是在别处总有稍过严肃之嫌，但在这里倒是和神秘鬼祟很快打成了一片，那些人的衣服下都有见不得人的秘密，宇宙人不问来去，只以为阿斯特拉是个生意人。

航空港的暗巷里物资流动量很小，有些物品的来龙去脉是禁不住有心查访的，特别是用于记录图像的这类非生活必需品。宇宙人间不流行纪念仪式，他们的寿命远长于喜欢使用这类机器的人类，有时候就算想要留念，千年万年后，也不会再记得当日的故事了。这种通常只有文职人员出于工作需要才会使用的物品，在温饱都成问题的暗巷显然是没有市场的，大部分购买者都是为了勒索敲诈，只要进了黑市，一查一个准。

阿斯特拉不费吹灰之力便找到了那个疑似拍照者。

但线索，也就此断了。

此人说来也是个远近闻名的恶霸，来自挑衅星，本事不大，却是骨子里的好斗，终日火焰为伴处处威逼恐吓，远近都深受其扰，但前些日各种乖张行径都收敛了许多，听说是被一位救世者教训了。

大约五日前，此人重新出现在黑市，乔装也无就大摇大摆询问市价。据商家描述，那天挑衅星人心情相当好，讳莫如深说了几句光之国大难临头之类的话，还有些得意地叫他早日跑路。摊主再细问，他却又不说了。

阿斯特拉查到这里只用了半天，他原以为一切即将真相大白，可昨日，待阿斯特拉真正查到此人所在时，对方已尸骨无存。街坊邻居说挑衅星人不知傍上了什么了不起的人物，比从前更加肆无忌惮，得意忘形连无辜路过的少女都不放过，落得这个下场也是死有余辜。

人们都说是那位救世者给他的惩罚。

看似没什么蹊跷，只是这一切，都太过巧合了。

阿斯特拉直觉这背后不可能完全没有关联。

以及那位救世者，他究竟是谁？他有什么目的？

这个法外之徒的聚集狂地，有人在重新塑造秩序，这是否意味着，一个庞大的脉络关系在悄然扩张？

阿斯特拉不得不承认，他所言只需“一点”时间确有逞强。

他未敢告知雷欧只因刻不容缓，当务之急是拿出一份令人信服的证据，哪怕民众们不信，也不应该只有一种讨伐迪迦的声音。

正因为他喜欢光之国，更不想光之国日后悔恨。

阿斯特拉两指敲了敲吧台：“再来一杯。”

这家酒吧原本应当是第一个查看的现场，但梦比优斯已查处过不止一次，就算是有线索也早已无迹可寻。阿斯特拉在旅行中得到的宝贵领悟之一——有时对待不同的人要有不同的方式，这与奥特曼的原则并不冲突。

所以阿斯特拉并不主动打听，只是满脸愁苦，杯盏不停。

生存在这种灰暗地带的酒保，没有哪一位不惯于了解行情，眼前这位显然也不例外。

酒保观察许久终是好奇地发问：“客人，这还不到晚上，怎么就一杯接着一杯的？”

阿斯特拉故意粗声恶气回道：“这破地方黑天白天有什么区别。”

酒保一笑，像是认同了：“倒也是。”

“怎么今天客人这么少，以前不都挺热闹的吗？怎么我出去搞趟东西回来就成这个死样子了？”

一提此事酒保便打开了话匣子：“甭提了，前几天……哦，也就三天前吧，出了点事，巡逻队都来了好几回了，谁还敢来啊？”

阿斯特拉也不直接问，反而嘲笑道：“这地方有不出事的时候吗？”

酒保听了更开心了：“哈哈！谁说不是呢！梦比优斯奥特曼就是认死理，哎呀，其实就是争风吃醋，再说还没打起来呢！只不过……那天挑事的是个小孩，一看就不是这地方的人，估计是他惹了什么事才连累我们。”

“我还以为那个莫塔兰噶会在这，他还欠我的钱呢。”

“您还不知道啊？他出事了……”

阿斯特拉打断对方，很是不耐烦地半嚷起来：“别糊弄我，我可是打听了，就三天前，你说的出事那天！他还和别人在这喝酒呢！就算他不在，也有人是和他有关系的吧，让他们还钱给我！”

酒保眨了眨眼：“我倒是知道那天他和谁在一起。”

这便成了。

口无遮拦的挑衅星人显然是难堪大用的，如此迅疾缜密的计划绝不是他一人能策划。

阿斯特拉追寻的线索已断，时间紧迫，去求证当日迪迦与赛罗的对话细节是没有意义的，这些当事者本人能够确认的细节都可再谈，而他真正需要抓住的只有一点——谣言散布者的动机绝非善意。

所有人已经不愿再去思考，因为一条危险的捷径被刻意地送到了光之国面前。

陷入迷茫的人们只要看见光亮就会不顾一切地向前冲，想要在错误的出口前拦住合势之力是不可能的，唯一的方法是让他们回头，让他们认清自己所处的并非狭长的绝境，四围黑影不过云树，自然无需惶恐。

既然对方利用迪迦和赛罗的身份操控人心，那么，他就借力打力——一个怀揣恶意的宇宙人所为又有几分可信？况且对方既然已将暗黑迪迦的身份抖出，就算想反咬也十分不合逻辑，迪迦若真打算掀翻光之国又何必自己暴露身份？

在以恶为前提散播的一切“证据”都将被重新审视，到时人们就会发现，这背后之人绝不是什么揭露真相的捍卫者，不过是唯恐天下不乱的仇视者。

阿斯特拉明白酒保的用意，掏出几张大额钱币压在杯底：“这钱，想不想挣就看你的了。”

酒保喜笑颜开放下手中擦拭到一半的玻璃杯：“三天前啊，他们……”

阿斯特拉正打算洗耳恭听，酒保却不说了。

“你小心风大闪了舌头，有命拿钱没命花。”

面带煞气的男子一点也不客气地坐到阿斯特拉身旁，头发长且银灰，成梳股股相当张扬，不似善类。

“你不要被他骗了，他根本就不知道……三天前的那个酒保已经死了，他是新来的。”来人一边说着一边高扬手臂嘴角邪笑，酒保也不再多话，离开吧台灰溜溜地抹起了桌子。

阿斯特拉半真半假却也是有些惊讶，他时间不够充裕也无法辨别这消息是否属实，只能装傻道：“死了？我这今天是什么运气哟……”

“这钱我劝你还是别要了，别为了点钱把命搭进去。”

“那可不是一点钱呐……”

“这件事……有大人物在参与……你最好不要打听。”

阿斯特拉捏着市井算计的腔调，还不忘把那几张大票在对方面前甩一甩：“你这人也真是的，既然不要我打听又说这些做什么，你要是知道谁和那挑衅星人认识，这钱就是你的了！哦！难不成你就是他朋友？”

男人见阿斯特拉这个模样倒好像也纳闷了，怀疑地上下打量。

阿斯特拉也怕对方看破自己的身份，又使出一招激将，一口干尽作势要走：“得了吧，我看你也不知道，真是浪费我时间！”

“慢着，这情报可不是这几张就能买下来的。”

“什么情报不情报，我不懂，我就想找人还钱！你开个价！不过可不要太离谱，我也是知道行情的。”

“好！痛快！”男人拽住阿斯特拉的手臂，阿斯特拉下意识差点抽身。

男人压低声音道：“这里人多嘴杂，不好和你讲清，我们换个地方。”

阿斯特拉犹豫了，但也只有一瞬。

“你可别诓我。”

有更强大的信念驱使着他，岂能在此功亏一篑？

两人一起走出酒吧向偏街拐去，到处都没什么人，和光之国内陆兵荒马乱的样子真乃天渊之别。尽管迪迦和赛罗对于航空港来说也只是两个模糊的名字，没有人会真的在意，但幕后操控者却只精准的针对奥特曼，似乎从一开始，主观上就没有想在宇宙人间引起议论的打算。

这也是阿斯特拉这两天来想不通的一点。

难道幕后指使也在顾忌诺亚？

两人只两三步距离行着，但走了一条巷子阿斯特拉便不再跟着深入：“已经没人了，就在这里说吧。”

男人闻言也停下了脚步，却良久也不说话。

“喂……”

阿斯特拉还以为对方出了什么事，连忙上前查看。

阿斯特拉甫一碰到男人肩膀，对方猛然回身，双手早已化为两把刚长尖刀直接挑入阿斯特拉腰间！阿斯特拉条件反射飞身后翻避开致命一刺，他虽未被伤到分毫，风衣却被当场挑破，下摆迎风敞开。

左腿上，即使化为人类也无法掩盖的银色圆环和半截锁链，暴露无遗。

“哈哈哈哈！喂！怎么样，我说准是他吧！他这张脸和雷欧的人类模样可太像了！我他妈看了就恼火！”

宇宙人原形毕露，他身体颀长，双臂皆配标志性的乛形星魔剑，头顶两处坚硬触角横向左右延伸，正是那宇宙闻名的杀人恶鬼祖鲁克星人！

阿斯特拉听出他话中有话，暗道不妙果然是圈套，当即变身想从高处撤离，还未飞至百米背后猛然剧痛，连鼻间都能嗅到皮肉焦糊的气味。

阿斯特拉瞬间犹如冰冻，连动作也不能，竟维持着飞行的姿势直挺挺掉落下来。

普莱舍星人一招得手兴奋地绕着权杖旋转，嘴中发出阵阵悚然笑声。

祖鲁克星人双眼红煞，一脚踢得僵硬中的阿斯特拉仰面朝天：“他妈的差点被他给骗了！装得有模有样的！”

“想我了吗？阿斯特拉，我的小王子。”

这个声音，阿斯特拉记得。

黑色的噩梦，卑劣的禽兽，阿斯特拉做梦也不会忘记他们的模样。

“马格马星人，巴巴尔星人……你们，你们为什么会在这里！”

佩刀暴君马格马星人以左手弯钩挑起阿斯特拉的铁链：“别这么惊讶嘛，宠物环还戴着，怎么就忘了主人了。”

“……”

阿斯特拉只想大声咒骂！咒骂这弄人的命运！

可他绝望地发现，他的唇齿竟因颤抖而无法准确说出一字。

“你的身体，我可是想念的很。”


	43. Chapter 43

“啧，你的那法术把他的身体弄得硬邦邦的……”

普莱舍星人不屑地背过身去：“要不是魔神诚邀，我堂堂宇宙魔法使……你以为我愿意陪你们玩这种小儿科的手段？”

“诚实点吧，你们不就是对雷欧和迪迦怀恨在心吗？”祖鲁克星人单手长刀拄地，讥讽得理所当然。

普莱舍星人面子上自然有些挂不住，忘了风度气急败坏地骂道：“雷欧是有奥王相助，迪迦……那是他不识大体、得寸进尺！”

“他妈的能不能别吵了！扫了老子的兴致！……反正……嗯……里面和以前一样软……我的小王子，我漂亮的小奴隶……”马格马星人虽是骂骂咧咧，脸上还是难掩兴奋和陶醉，钩子扯到那残存的铁链时忽然又变了一副咬牙切齿的嘴脸，“那该死的多管闲事的老头！你们不懂这链子的玩法，吊起来才够劲！他这条腿我可最喜欢了，都舍不得让它落了地。”

“听说来自狮子座的人体温比其他宇宙人要高，这次试过这两张嘴才知道是真的。”祖鲁克星人刀尖蹭着阿斯特拉的脸颊，“嘻，剜了雷欧这块心头肉，看他以后还有脸威风。”

马格马星人已然开始忘我：“叫啊，阿斯特拉！我最喜欢听你哭哭啼啼喊雷欧哥哥了，怎么不叫了？你以前柔柔弱弱的模样比现在可爱多了！”

“雷欧哥哥救我！”

“雷欧哥哥，我好疼啊！”

“哈哈哈哈！”

几人都发出一通阴阳怪气的揶揄又放肆地哈哈大笑。

阿斯特拉，仿佛已经死去了。

心，似沉灰之木，身，如不系之舟。

仅留现世一具彻彻底底的空壳。

他只能将自己藏起，藏在久远的L77当中。那颗宇宙的宝石仍闪闪发亮，那里不仅有茂密的森林和珍禽异兽，还有沙漠之湖的壮丽奇景，他和哥哥，还有他们的小怪兽雷恩正在尽情地纵横驰骋。

父王的佩剑在阳光下是多么的锋芒逼人啊，他高大伟岸的身影即使是在森林的尽头也不会被雾瘴遮掩；病榻上的母后还在等他们狩猎归来，她会说自己采的花朵盛开时很美。

马格马星人在入侵。

又一次，不过是又一次，他的躯干化为大地，他的四肢化为森林，他的眼灯是永远暖绒的太阳。

而他的眼泪，也将化为哀矜惩创的雨水，滂沱自蓝天。

他经历的苦难，是那些灰飞烟灭生命的遗憾；他承受的痛苦，是那些无辜百姓的绝死哀嚎。

活下去，阿斯特拉，你是最后的幸存者。

带着尊严活下去。

阿斯特拉的木然让巴巴尔星人很不尽兴，又见马格马星人全无停止的意思，不由东怒西怒：“你能不能快点，说好的轮着来，你这第二回也太赖皮了……”

“你他妈急什么，都让你上了一次了！这可是我们感人的重逢，你就不能看看气氛！”

巴巴尔星人毕竟是黑暗星云的支配者，再怎么说也算是马格马星人的上司，被这般吼叫颜面尽失。但是巴巴尔星人也清楚，马格马星人一旦遇见自己喜欢的东西，不折磨够本，那发疯的性子谁也拦不住，因此也只是瘪着嘴不耐烦地抖了抖脚，没再管他。

这倒提醒了一旁颇感无聊的普来舍星人，他自恃与这些野兽是不同的，权杖点点指使道：“时间也差不多了，巡逻队就快到这个路线上，你们两个赶紧去做正事！”

巴巴尔星人还有些恋恋不舍，祖鲁克星人踢着他的屁股催促他快点：“你这么喜欢阿斯特拉，自己变成他的模样照镜子去啊？”

巴巴尔星人听了直打寒噤：“你以为我想变成他的模样啊！多脏啊……怪恶心的。”说着也泄愤似的踢了马格马星人的屁股一脚才走开，“你他妈轻点弄，弄死了就麻烦了！”

“知道了知道了！”

两人抱怨互搡着不情愿地按计划行事，要不是那位神明，谁都是不服气做下属的。

其实他们也并不懂这次计划的深层含义，只是按神的意思去做。反正能让雷欧永生痛苦，何乐而不为？他们四人凑在一起，细节却也没太商量过，净琢磨着怎么各显神通邀上一功，等到快要走出巷子，祖鲁克星人与巴巴尔星人才想起来还没分工。

“谁去引巡逻队？总不能猜拳吧？那你可从一开始就输了。”

祖鲁克星人双刀嚓嚓讲了个冷笑话，巴巴尔星人没接茬：“我可不想当目击证人……自从奥特钥匙那件事之后，他们就一直对我们有偏见，在航空港什么都不干都要被查个三五回，谁知道他们会不会对我这个‘证人’做出什么来。”

“那你去引那些三教九流，反正只要扯个嗓子喊一声，他们就会像无头苍蝇似的横冲直撞。”

巴巴尔星人听出他话里轻视之意，不太高兴地摇身一变，全全是个懵懂孩童。

“也没有你说的那么简单。”

痛苦不会随着时间的流逝减轻，反而每一处神经都开始逐渐复苏，十倍、百倍的灼痛钻心入骨。

或许是坚韧不屈的心终于夺回了肉身。

五指连心，阿斯特拉的中指颤动了一下。

然后是食指，鲜红的手掌无声无息地攥成拳头。

普来舍星人手杖砸地借势一跃上入半空。马格马星人仍然在纠缠不休，但透过那蠕动的黑色身体，普来舍星人看见阿斯特拉的双眼犹如怨灵不肯瞑目，像两片滚烫的烙铁对他切肤拷问。

普来舍星人顿时一刻也不想再留于此处，只扔下一句便高举着权杖消失遁形。

“魔法时间结束了，你自求多福。”

也就是下一瞬时！阿斯特拉曲指为器，拳头猛击马格马星人耳下。马格马星人此处最为软弱不堪一击，顿时耳聋目眩，抱头惨叫。

肘击，提膝，阿斯特拉一连串狠准招式不给马格马星人半口喘息之机，马格马星人被踢飞数百米才昏聩颓坐，勉强止住退势。马格马星人知阿斯特拉早非昔日美娇郎，一旦幼狮觉醒威震山川，他既不敢逃跑又不敢正面迎战，一边颤巍巍站立服弱，一边却趁阿斯特拉不备将能量汇聚于刀，猝然偷袭发射出一道光束。

当年便是这狡诈的手段让赛文和雷欧吃尽苦头，阿斯特拉又岂会再次上当！

阿斯特拉不以光线对之，反而冲刺上前直接握住刺刀刀尖，向自己的方向用力猛拽，迅勇拉近与敌人的距离，他是愤怒的狮子从不畏近距搏杀！重勾拳猛击马格马星人的右脸，铁面立马如破片瓦砾。拳拳到肉，每一拳都充满杀意，是为理想吗？公义吗？不，那不过都是他早已失去的，是为爱，为恨，为苍生！

马格马星人半脸肿胀污血横流，蓝色眼睑已经完全被淤紫覆盖，早已是被打得面目全非。  
然而，他竟不合欺软怕硬本性地发出诡异的嗬嗬笑声。

“阿斯特拉！你完了。”

远处突然传来一声孩童的尖叫：“杀人了！奥特曼又在杀宇宙人了！”

宇宙人行尸般在巷子口晃晃荡荡地聚集。

这些人，既不是凶神恶煞的恶棍，亦不是投机倒把的奸匪，老老少少、男男女女都是衣衫褴褛瘦骨嶙峋，他们看起来更像是一群面黄肌瘦的人类，手无寸铁，甚至因为常年的流浪奔波，身上刻满了战战兢兢的卑微，只有眼中的恐惧和惊慌还能看出，这是一个个还在跳动的生命。

“奥特曼……怎么会在航空港杀人……”

“不是说奥特曼也会同样保护我们的吗……”

“阿斯特拉奥特曼不会的！他和我们一样失去了故乡啊……”

“说到底，他也是奥特曼，怎么可能和我们是一样的……”  
马格马星人抹着脸上的血迹，高举双手好让每一个人都看见自己手上的鲜血。

“救命啊！阿斯特拉奥特曼要杀我啊！谁来救救我！”

他假意挣扎却是贴在阿斯特拉耳畔恶毒地诅咒：“就算再给我们一次机会，我也一定会炸掉整个L77！只不过到时候我不仅要玩你，还要玩你那漂亮的老妈！”

“我今天，必须……杀了你！！！”

阿斯特拉半引身体扭转至极限，他拳头高举，火焰自小臂绕腕至指，这便是终结的最后一拳。

“快住手！阿斯特拉奥特曼！”

阿斯特拉猛然抬起头，眼泪像星辰孤独的碎屑散作满河。

巡逻队是如此戏剧地及时登场了。

阿斯特拉向自己昔日的爱徒们望去，但见那祖鲁克星人被反手扣住压在队中，脸上还挂着除他以外无人看见的讽刺笑容。

“根据……根据光之国航空港和平治安管理条例！阿斯特拉奥特曼，你无权在此伤害宇宙人，快停止你的攻击行为！”

众人虽都维持着光线待发的姿势，可谁也不愿意真的对恩师动手，急得纷纷出言劝阻。

“阿斯特拉教官！你先冷静一下！”

“是啊！有什么事情，让我们带他回去细审！先别动手！”

马格马星人一听，夸张地继续大喊：“巡逻队救命啊！他……他要打死我！你们不能这样偏袒啊！还有没有天理了！你们不是正义的使者吗！”

“奥特曼最喜欢杀宇宙人……我的家人就是被奥特曼杀的！”

童声脆脆却如炸雷。

巡逻队总不能再放任恐慌和不信任到处蔓延，城里的情况已经够他们受得了，若是航空港的宇宙人再乱起来可怎么得了。

“小孩子不要再在这里看热闹了……话不能乱说的……”

几个宇宙人慌忙点头哈腰将小童护在身后：“小孩子童言无忌，长官就放过他吧……”

“不是，您误会了！我不是什么长官，我也没想对他……”

“求求您放过他吧……”

巡逻队的双脚站得没有那么稳健了，他们准备光线的手掌也不自觉地打弯又强行绷直，一旁的宇宙人全都张目屏吸看着这一切。

阿斯特拉惆怅地仰起头，额间的翠珠像极了那颗宇宙的宝石。

他耳边忽然又响起雷欧哥哥时常唱的那首歌。

凝望着黎明的流星，那一定是故乡的信吧。

可是啊，那颗美丽的星球再也看不到了。

她消失在黑暗的彼方。

于光之国是宇宙人，于宇宙人是奥特曼。

他是王子，他是奴隶。

阿斯特拉想到，如果有机会，他一定要告诉飞鸟：我很羡慕你。

同名不同命，你是只自由的鸟儿，而我，从来都不是游子，我只是不知该在何处降落才一直漫无目的地飞翔。

他谁也不是。

他只想做阿斯特拉，那个L77的阿斯特拉。

落叶他乡树，寒灯独夜人。

“L77，永不原谅。”

阿斯特拉被数道光线齐齐击中，坠落的火红身影像一道划开血肉的伤口，永远，留在了人们的脑海中。


	44. Chapter 44

队员小跑到梦比优斯跟前：“队长，确认过了，和祖鲁克星人的供述基本一致，他确实是在这里喝酒然后遇见了阿斯特拉奥特曼。综合酒保提供的信息来看，阿斯特拉奥特曼当时似乎在调查三天前的那件事，祖鲁克星人见他出手阔绰就想连骗带抢搞笔钱，没想到把人骗到巷子里后才发现对方是奥特曼，打不过又不想被抓，只好匆忙逃跑。但因为暴露双刀违反航空港治安条例，并且神色太过慌张完全引起了小队的注意，小队直接当场实施了抓捕。T字型道路，他只能折返，但在巷子口就被抓住了。”

“马格马星人那边怎么样了？”

“口供都录完了，只是他伤得不轻，细节问多了就要大吵大闹，兄弟们也不敢太发狠，都耐着性子吃了不少苦头……”

梦比优斯正蹲在地上查看现场打斗的痕迹，站起来拍拍手道：“也就是说没有人知道马格马星人是什么时候出现的。”

“是的，目前还没有找到目击者。马格马星人坚持说自己只是想喝酒，结果迎面撞见了阿斯特拉奥特曼，对方二话不说就要杀他。这个说法倒是与祖鲁克星人的供词不矛盾，一对一的情况下，阿斯特拉教官制服马格马星人根本用不上十招，应该也就是很短的一个过程——祖鲁克星人跑出巷子后，马格马星人来到巷子，再之后祖鲁克星人折返，和小队一起目击事件——这两个宇宙人的行动时间点也算吻合。”

梦比优斯对这个推论不做评价，只说道：“……资料给我，我有几个问题想亲自问问酒保。”

酒保正在吧台和巡逻队的队员抱怨，见到梦比优斯态度突然好起来，身子都急急地探出大半个：“梦比优斯奥特曼！我说的可都是实话啊，您要相信我啊！”

“你放心，事情查清楚了这封条自然就拆了，不会耽误你们做生意的，”梦比优斯歪了歪头指向大门口，“这门还没换呐？”

“哎呀，这门！”酒保总算是找到了人好好抱怨一通，“您也知道的，对我们来说太沉了！最近酒吧生意不好，也没钱再雇力气大的人了，别说这个门了！就连酒箱都开始自己搬了，哎呀，先用破门板对付着吧，也不知道那个小孩子看起来也就……也就十几岁！怎么力气那么大！”

“他脾气大呗！”

尽管局势如此紧张，在场的队员一想到赛罗的模样全都调笑起来。

“你们要是闲得慌，我可以帮你们申请去别的队伍。”

梦比优斯虽容貌可爱但战斗时一向刚勇无双，功出众人右，威严自在。见他神情严肃，嬉闹的人也都乖乖闭了嘴。

尽管这家酒吧恶事连连，梦比优斯却一直不赞同直接取缔，究其原因，酒吧的经营者并非罪大恶极。

从老板到酒保，他们都是来自半人马座Alpha星系的宇宙人。这个星系内原本有两颗互相制衡的星球，后来发生文明战争双双灭亡，在外的族人从此流落。卡姆达星人天生瘦弱，连搬动重物都很吃力，不过其社交能力比大多数宇宙人都高上一筹，所以才在光之国干起了酒吧的营生。

运也，命也。他们，又何错之有呢？

“对了，”梦比优斯举起照片，“你可以确定是这个人吧？”

“他这个模样想认错也很难啊！”酒保指着照片里的一头银灰，“再说今天一共也没多少客人，他在吧台和另一位客人聊了一会，两个人就一起走了。”

“从他们离开，到你发现门口挤满了人，这中间大概有多长时间？”

“啊呀……那可很久很久了，流水台都走了好几桌了……诶？门口那案子是不是和他有关系啊？”

梦比优斯不理会酒保的习惯性打听，搪塞反问：“说起来那天晚上也是你吧？”

酒保下意识抹了下吧台又讪讪笑道：“是啊，唉，够倒霉的……这生意越来越难做了。”

梦比优斯在配备的腿包里翻找了一会，攥着什么塞到酒保手里：“这钱，你们拿去修门吧，找个好的门匠，他们会愿意帮你上门安装的。别舍不得，这样对付着，不是更影响生意？”

酒保有点受宠若惊又很抱歉似的看着梦比优斯：“这……这怎么好意思呢……”

梦比优斯握住酒保迟疑的手，露出一个暖洋洋的笑容鼓励道：“你放心，一定会好起来的。”

说罢也不再给他推脱的机会，带着人整理好现场便离开了。

“队长，你对宇宙人就是太好了……这些人才跟你嬉皮笑脸，多影响调查，要是副队……”方才报告的小队队员一直欲言又止，终于还是没能忍住。

“每个人都有生存的权利。况且宇宙人也分强弱好坏，保护弱者本来就是我们的职责。”

“话是这么说……”

梦比优斯打断队员的话，站在巷口回望：“但我赞同你刚才说的，以这条巷子的距离，祖鲁克星人就算逃跑再折返根本用不了多长时间，可是酒保却说，祖鲁克星人已经离开非常久了。一次失败的勒索能用多长时间？又不是亲密的人坐在什么地方闲聊。那么……他为什么一直没有离开巷子？就算他是离开又回到巷子再逃跑，他为什么要回来？所以，他真的没见过马格马星人吗？”梦比优斯扬了扬手中的资料，看向自己的队员，“即使对方是宇宙人，询问的时候也不要带着任何先入为主的情绪。影响调查的不是宇宙人，而是你的偏见哦。”

队员重新恭敬地笔直站好，敬礼，响亮回应：“是！梦比优斯队长！”

梦比优斯微笑着拍拍队员的肩膀，心里的石头却并没有落地。

不知道阿斯特拉哥哥怎么样了。

“阿斯特拉现在需要一个人静养，谁也不能见。”

奥特之母被赛文冷情无别的语气刺得有些伤心：“我也不行吗？”

“不行！”赛文自知语气重了，但也没有从门口让开的意思，“我答应了雷欧，要保护阿斯特拉……”

“赛文，我是医生……也是母亲。”

“但对阿斯特拉来说，有比他的生命更重要的东西。”

奥特之母知道，赛文如果认定了一件事，那就是谁也拿他没办法，从小到大都如此。

奥特之母看着赛文，见他始终冷若冰霜不为所动，只能叹气：“也罢……你这么坚持，我不勉强你，但是这里有副安神的药，你喂他喝了，”玛丽似是怕赛文不信，又强调道，“阿斯特拉刚来光之国的时候，我为他细致检查过，这药是专门为他做的，一定，要让他喝下去。”

赛文低头接过药：“谢谢您。”

“最近，你们几个兄弟之间好像总是在各做各的……阿斯特拉受伤了，你应该让其他兄弟们来看看的。”

“阿斯特拉现在的情况……不方便见任何人。”

“真的只是因为他的身体状况吗……还是因为你们兄弟之间有分歧？”

“……您请回吧。”

赛文没有动，他僵立在门口，一边目送奥特之母离开一边又生怕她会回头。

但是她没有，她只是伤心地偷偷擦着眼泪。

他不曾想过，甚至连她的心也要一起伤了。

赛文突然没有勇气再回到病房里。

如果他一开始就赞同大家的方案，如果他阻止阿斯特拉，如果他能够和阿斯特拉一起调查，如果雷欧兄弟从来没有和他相遇过！

已经没有如果了。

“畜生！！”

赛文一拳砸向墙壁，银白墙壁登时现出凹陷，可他还来不及将怒火彻底发泄，只听房间内又是一阵翻动凌乱。

“不……不……别碰我……别……雷欧……雷欧哥哥……”

赛文慌忙冲到病床前抓住阿斯特拉挣扎的手掌：“我在这，哥哥在这！阿斯特拉，没事了！没事了，你安全了……”

阿斯特拉猛地抓住赛文的手臂：“有一个……被称为魔神的人在操纵……航空港……航空港已经被渗透了……他们知道我在查……四个人……四个人……”

“好好好，我一定会查清楚！你别着急……”

阿斯特拉说完又倒回床上，再次失去了意识。

从被送回到警备队的医疗室，阿斯特拉就一直神思恍惚昏迷不醒，偶有清醒，颠来倒去就只是重复这句话。即使赛文治愈了阿斯特拉的种种外伤，阿斯特拉也始终没能真的醒过来。

赛文知道，这是心伤，是他治不好也不敢碰的沉疴和疮疤。

累累尸骨如何腐烂也无法孕育出破土的新生，欢笑繁华，不过尘土相豗蹴。

阿斯特拉不在这里。

无论是偌大的世界还是这小小的病房，赛文都找不到他的踪影。

锁链将阿斯特拉永远地困在了那片焦虚的废土中，日复一日，孤独而惊恐地呼喊着亲人的名字。直到声音沙哑，直到双手血污，他仍然一遍遍地在等待着救赎。

“阿斯特拉……对不起……对不起……”

平生不下泪的赛文，于无声处，泣泪无穷。

由于阿斯特拉的昏迷以及马格马星人和祖鲁克星人对审讯的不配合，案件的进展一度陷入僵局。但也许是奥特之母的药起到了奇效，又或者是冥冥之中阿斯特拉吉人自有天相，到当日夜间，两边的事态竟然都有了奇迹般的转机。

“果然恶人还需狠角儿磨，副队长出马名不虚传！”

“是啊！也不知道他用了啥手段，那两个宇宙人吓得都快尿出来了。”

“副队关了监视器，估计……”

吉萨不知什么时候已经来到二人身后，不耐烦道：“有这个功夫就去把犯人的口供再整理一遍。”

“是！”

“愚蠢！无聊！”

审问显然让吉萨的心情不太好，脸上都充满了烦躁，一路上还踹翻了几张椅子。但是当他气冲冲走进会议室却看见梦比优斯正坐在里面发呆时，吉萨摔门的动作突然轻了，那股烦躁也去了大半。

“你又没回去？”

梦比优斯拄着下巴，少见的心事重重，毕竟无论何时——哪怕被宇宙人恶意曲解误会——他也总是元气满满地鼓励队友。

“嗯，在想事情……不好意思啊，搅了你的休息日。”

吉萨侧坐到桌子上，安抚似的揉揉梦比优斯的脑袋：“审讯嘛，总要有人唱红脸有人唱白脸。况且眼下这个情况，能在家休一天足够奢侈了，你也很久没见希卡利了吧？”

这久违的名字不由让梦比优斯发怔，梦比优斯摸着右手腕的气息喃喃道：“本来前些阵子约好休息的时候见面，结果先是他忙又轮到我忙，就一直没见上。”

“别担心，你们很快就会见面的，到时候……一定是很感人的重逢。”

梦比优斯听出他的调侃之意，害羞地躲开吉萨的手：“没有那么夸张啦！”

吉萨也收住笑容：“说正事，祖鲁克星人和马格马星人扛不住联审，双方供认不讳，另外交代还有二人共同犯案，一个普来舍星人，还有一个巴巴尔星人。他们殴打阿斯特拉奥特曼在先，设计陷害他在后，目的就是想让阿斯特拉奥特曼遭人唾弃。至于犯案动机，他们都是雷欧的手下败将，说到底此事还是因私仇而起。”

梦比优斯点点头：“这倒和我预想的差不多，只不过有一点……”

“不过，他们有一个要求。”

这倒很让梦比优斯意外：“阿斯特拉奥特曼属于正当防卫，他们认罪就认罪，为什么还会有要求？”

“他们想通过庭会接受惩罚。”

梦比优斯更纳闷了：“庭会是大家有道德分歧时才会启用的集会，它主要还是为了让公众作为评议方对困境进行客观判断，这件事里并没有道德分歧啊。”

“怎么说呢，”吉萨砸了咂嘴，“他们只是想在光之国的见证下获得一个比较公平的审判，他们……害怕雷欧奥特曼回来后会报复。”

梦比优斯断然否决：“雷欧哥哥不会的，他不是那样的人。”

“涉及到阿斯特拉奥特曼也不会？雷欧奥特曼可曾经为了弟弟和奥特五兄弟大打出手。”

“你……怎么会知道？”

吉萨摊摊手：“这种事大家都知道，只不过平时不说而已。其实……我是赞同启用庭会的。”

“不行，这种时候召开庭会太离谱了！”

“正是因为这种时候才更应该和宇宙人展示一下光之国的公平公正。老实说，航空港那边的风向不太好，巡逻时都能感觉到气氛很微妙。如果我们按照警备队的处罚痛惩他们，然后就这么放他们回去，很容易被歪曲事实，你也知道他们都是狗改不了吃屎的性子，庭会反倒能让一切更公开透明，这也是光之国迟早得走的路子；另外，我认为，这件事还可以转移一下大家对迪迦的关注度，而且现在的警备队需要重新取得民众信任，光之国不能一心扑在内忧上，我们还得警惕外患，巡逻队和边境部队仍然在艰苦战斗着，可是大家好像都忘了这一点。”

“召开庭会的条件很复杂，第三方必须有中立者存在，也就是说至少要有一个类似直接目击证人或者是证物的存在，我们根本没有。”

大门被嘭的一声推开。

“队长！啊……副队，”闯进会议室的队员没想到两位队长都在，连忙敬礼，“来了一个卡姆达星人，他说……他看见了事件的经过！”


	45. Chapter 45

“梦比优斯的切入点很好，事件经过就是这样了。”

阿斯特拉靠在床头，除了神色有些疲倦似乎和平常没有什么不同。

“赛文哥哥，他潜伏的时间远比我们想象的久，他了解的不仅仅是赛罗，他知道我们每一个人的……全部。这件事已经不是针对迪迦或赛罗个人的攻击，他们要毁掉的是整个光之国，当务之急是集中力量梳理航空港，而不是将过错推到迪迦身上，他也是受害者。”

阿斯特拉讲了很久，好像噩梦从来没有纠缠过他。

赛文攥紧双手，尽量神色如常地观察着阿斯特拉：他吐字清晰，有条不紊，逻辑严谨，完全不像是刚从昏迷中苏醒的人。调查，排除，结论，每一个部分都分析陈述的详细有据。

除了马格马星人和祖鲁克星人没有供出的——阿斯特拉刻意隐去的那个部分。

没有比这更糟糕的了。

“……阿斯特拉，你先好好养伤，这件事，我们之后再谈。”

“……之后？”

阿斯特拉欲言又止，他希望赛文说点什么，比如下一步该如何处理，关于迪迦，关于魔神，关于赛罗……他们已经有这么多可以讨论的思路。那四个与他不共戴天的仇人虽是为了报复，却也是千载难逢送上门的线索，他们无疑与魔神有过直接接触，只要软硬兼施方法得当，不愁揪不出那可恶的幕后黑手，他们能做的并不唯有一步一步踏入对方圈套，他们是可以反击的！

可是赛文只是用复杂的表情看着他。

阿斯特拉有点失望，他不明白究竟是何改变了雷欧和赛文，从前他们可以为了一个生命牺牲自己，如今却要眼睁睁看着一个同族的尊严被践踏。

没有尊严的活，毋宁死。

迪迦不该被这样对待。

他自我剥离施施然只脚迈入光辉便获得了重生，人们看不见抽筋剥骨的顿悟之痛，更不明白那是多么强大的境界和超乎万物想象的坚韧。他与神并肩，连黑暗都不过是他神秘而华丽的装饰，像一条影子般的薄纱拖尾，他转身轻轻地提起却不会因此更加在意一分。

迪迦不该被过去评判。

阿斯特拉必须站在迪迦一边，他选择的是自己或曾期待的未来。

更遑论当初他没得选，便更加不能够让迪迦因为这些可笑的枷锁从此不自由。

“没时间了。”

阿斯特拉直接掀开被子想跳下来，赛文连忙将他按回床上：“不行……阿斯特拉，你需要休息！”

“别碰我！！”

赛文慌忙后退，双手尴尬地悬在胸膛。

怒吼的阿斯特拉，像只本能攻击的小兽。

“抱歉，我不是……不是故意想推你的……”阿斯特拉有些狼狈，不屈的精神和脆弱的肉体形成的巨大分裂将他的翅膀一并恶狠狠撕扯下来，他极力克制身体的颤抖，几次试图直视赛文却终还是目光闪躲看向了别处。

“不不，是我不好，你刚刚遇袭，我……我不该突然动作，吓到你了。你……”赛文想离他近一点但又怕再惊扰到阿斯特拉，一时踌躇在原地，“你再睡会。现在天也晚了，有什么事我们明天再说，好吗？”

阿斯特拉坐在床沿不说话。

赛文不敢催促，只能小心地察言观色。

阿斯特拉大概是想通了，还是乖乖躺了回去，赛文大喜过望忙上前想为他盖好被子，已经捏住了被角才暗骂自己糊涂，心虚似的偷偷瞄着阿斯特拉的反应。

这一次阿斯特拉很平静，还听话地钻进了被窝：“我想一个人呆着。”

“好，好。我不打扰你，好好睡一觉。”

“嗯。”

赛文站在走廊里，突然想抽根烟。

他总是处理不好和最亲近之人的关系，每当这种时候他就会觉得自己比雷欧还要更像个人类。

想来这么多年，只有雷欧忍得了他。

赛文当然明白阿斯特拉的意思，不仅他清楚，其他几个兄弟也都清楚。

巡逻队的日常功能是维稳，但它真正的最终功能——是镇压。

冰冻三尺非一日之寒，如果收回居留权直接驱逐宇宙人，无数人将再次流离失所，背信弃义遭人耻笑的是光之国；如果利用这个机会大举清洗航空港，一切资源的再分配，制度，规章都需要从长计议，旷日持久的改革解决不了光之国的心病，更多的摩擦和矛盾仍然会指向迪迦和诺亚；更别提在如今大概率已失去优势的局面下，若打草惊蛇造成反扑又是一场浩劫，航空港和内陆一线之隔，战火波及的速度甚至比外部侵略还要快。

这会是一场荒谬的“内战”，被嘲笑的，依然是光之国。

赛文第一次有点倦了，那些高而上的奋斗和理想不过是一个又一个司空见惯的关于权力的老故事。

赛文向远方发送了一条短暂的奥特信息。

“速归。”

“我已快寻到赛罗踪迹。”

赛文换成了L77的文字，重新发送内容。

“阿斯特拉。”

只有一个名字，但那是雷欧的全部。

赛文不后悔。

即使再次回到这个夜晚，他仍然会在赛罗和阿斯特拉之间选择后者，毫不犹豫。

医疗室在走廊深处，总是安静的像另一个世界。

阿斯特拉没有睡意，奥特曼不依赖睡眠，他只是想让赛文暂时放手。

阿斯特拉坐起来，让自己的姿势更适合一场长谈：“进来吧，我等你很久了。”

梦比优斯先是探了个头才钻进病房，转身轻轻关上拉门蹑手蹑脚坐到床边：“我以为赛文哥哥也在。”

“他回去了，不过已经和我讲了你们的进度。”

阿斯特拉接过调查报告只是哗啦哗啦地向后翻，翻到供述部分才开始认真看。

他仔仔细细阅读了每一个字，找不出破绽。

殴打。的确只是殴打。

阿斯特拉松了一口气，但却又切切实实地感到无力的愤怒。

马格马星人这一次也没有说。

很久以前阿斯特拉就生活在恐慌中，他每天都担心马格马星人会将那段黑色的过去讲出来。一百年，两百年，过去了上千年，马格马星人依旧没有说。

起初阿斯特拉放下了心防，似乎所有生活都重新回到了正轨，他和哥哥团聚，奥特之王的细心教导让他重新燃起了信心，有很长一段时间他对父王的思念都没有那么强烈了。

但当他遇见巴巴尔星人的时候，他知道这件事远没有结束。

后来他才明白，正是因为这无法结痂的脓疮已经成了他们之间的秘密，他才会永远活在恐慌中。

他获得的尊重越多，他就越害怕失去。

他不知道下一次的胁迫和捉弄会在什么时候，又是以什么样的方式来临。

阿斯特拉不敢对雷欧说，他不能让哥哥永远活在愧疚里。

他们料定自己不敢说真话，这上面的每一个字都是对他的嘲讽，捏着他的把柄作为讨价还价的筹码，只要他们一天不死心，自己的秘密就永远是他们拿来胁迫的武器。

马格马星人不能留。

“阿斯特拉哥哥，”梦比优斯担忧地看着阿斯特拉，“是还在痛吗？”

“……这点小伤，算不了什么。”阿斯特拉收敛住杀气，打起精神对他笑笑，“我们梦比优斯真是长大了，越来越像小神探了，多亏了你才解开大家对我的误会。”

听到这般夸奖，梦比优斯的眼泪一下就止不住了。

阿斯特拉忙想帮他擦掉：“这不是巡逻队的错，他们只是在履行职责，你不要自责。”

梦比优斯却避开阿斯特拉的手自己胡乱擦了两把：“另外两个我也一定会抓到的！”

“好，我相信你。”

这个小插曲让两人紧绷的神经都放松了些许，阿斯特拉很快又聚精会神读了一会，梦比优斯趴在床边试探着问：“阿斯特拉哥哥，要不然，你就不要出席庭会了……反正这个案件已经结了。”

“刚刚通讯的时候不是已经定了，怎么这么一会又不想我去了？”

梦比优斯有些茫然：“我不知道，最近到处都戾气很重，我不希望大家变成这样，我希望所有人能够公开公正地解决问题，但我不知道这么做对不对……这是我们第一次让宇宙人参与到庭会里。”

“你觉得这是件好事吗？我是指，启用庭会来裁决奥特曼和宇宙人之间的纠纷。”

“从前我在地球时，我的队友指责我不懂人类的心情，那时候真的很伤心……可是当他们知道我是奥特曼以后，却反而更加努力地试着理解我的心情！这很奇妙，也许大家不是同族很难真正换位思考，但只要开诚布公，也是可以互相体谅共同前进的。奥特曼和其他种族都是宇宙的命运共同体，我们以公开公正来对待他们，他们就不会继续用偏见来看待我们。宇宙间很多毁灭都是因为双方的不了解一意孤行造成的。”

阿斯特拉突然逼问道：“你认为宇宙人，应该和奥特曼一样，具有说话的同等权利，哪怕他们是像马格马星人这种炸毁L77穷凶极恶的宇宙人？”

阿斯特拉的问题极为尖锐，梦比优斯双手抓着膝盖犹豫良久，抬起头坚定地答道：“是的，他们应该有这个权利，即使他们恶贯满盈。因为当有一天，有一个更为强大的种族或是不可抗的命运降临的时候，我希望奥特曼也能有说话的权利。”

“庭会是双面镜，照出不同而观念，也是双刃剑，会直接割到每一个人身上。”

“所以我有点怕……”

“一个国家的领导者，需要维护稳定的能力，但绝不能因为困难就一味求稳，那样只会让国家越陷越深直到万劫不复。改革一定会有牺牲，但你不要忘记今天说的话，梦比优斯，你还有一个名字是未来，你，是光之国的未来。”

阿斯特拉失去了自己的国家，但王者之道却早已融入骨血，他握住梦比优斯的手鼓励道，“我会出席庭会，自有打算。你不要担心，放手去做你想做的事。”

“阿斯特拉哥哥……”

阿斯特拉话锋一转回到正题：“你说他们二人起初是不愿意招供的是吗？”

“嗯，后来将他们二人放在一起共审就互相指责起来了，我起初也以为是在耍手段，但是他们……真的很害怕，那表情作不了假，他们被抓的时候都没有那么惊恐。”

“也许他们的原计划只是拖延时间不让我调查……”阿斯特拉略一思索又问道，“他们提出庭会是想要求减轻处罚尽早回到航空港，还是有别的需求？”

“不，他们想去宇宙监狱。所以我很奇怪，这明明是从重处罚，但他们都说害怕雷欧哥哥会回来报复他们。”

阿斯特拉摇头：“他们怕的不只是雷欧哥哥，他们真正怕的是航空港的那位魔神。关于这个人物你有什么线索了吗？”

“这一点始终没有突破，他们死都不肯吐露关于这人物的只字片语，偏要说不知道、不认识。但是他们供认，赛罗和迪迦的照片的确是有人策划的，是一个雷丘兰星人指使挑衅星人干的，这个雷丘兰星人和迪迦有些私人恩怨，和您的调查倒是也吻合，我们已经在追捕了。”

“又是私人恩怨……未免太轻描淡写了。”阿斯特拉翻到其中一页又看了一遍，“这件事里和赛罗所言出入最大的部分还是时间。赛罗说，是他邀请迪迦去航空港，但是你的调查和我听到的传闻都能证实，是迪迦先出现在酒吧，随后赛罗才到，迪迦样貌出挑，很多人都记得那晚的他。如果他们早早就布置好了计划，他们怎么知道赛罗一定会去航空港？赛罗会不会是被什么信息或是什么人引去的？”

“……”

“马格马星人和祖鲁克星人都是贪生怕死一类小人，一时半会绝不会说出魔神所在了，将他们关押在宇宙监狱说不定也是件好事，那魔神要是想灭口便会露出马脚……等赛罗回来，也许还会有新的突破。不过眼下扭转舆论局势已经足够了，我们先把大家的情绪控制住，来日方长，总会有水落石出的一天……梦比优斯？怎么了？”  
阿斯特拉见梦比优斯好似想讲又不当讲：“有什么但说无妨。”

“如果……如果迪迦和赛罗真的有……”

“你为什么会这么想？”

“如果将赛罗引去酒吧的人就是迪迦呢？也许根本没有那么复杂，他们就是见面了，也许……迪迦就是寂寞了想找点事情做……”

阿斯特拉对梦比优斯的发言大为诧异：“我以为你很信任迪迦才不肯放弃调查这件事。”

“我……很想信任他。但是他们之间产生不该有的感情和他是不是暗黑迪迦，或是背后有谁利用了这点一直都不冲突。我的确想查出是谁在制造恐慌，可如果迪迦背叛了诺亚，他就应该承认错误接受惩罚。甚至和这个人是不是赛罗都没有关系，迪迦和诺亚是交换契约的伴侣，只要迪迦和诺亚以外的人发生了关系，哪怕是精神上的，他就应该承担违背契约的后果。”

阿斯特拉看着情绪激昂的梦比优斯，他忽然意识到梦比优斯对感情的执拗竟与赛罗不分伯仲，他们一直以为梦比优斯纯真而勇敢，只是一味赞扬他的品质却都没有意识到他可能会受的伤害。

这个世界有时候是不讲道理的，并不是每一次的付出都会有同样的回报，感情上的事更是如此，而梦比优斯不过是非常幸运的那一个。

“……如果希卡利背叛了你，你会怎么做？”

梦比优斯抵触地别过头：“希卡利不会。”

“你会一剑杀了他吗？”

梦比优斯有点急了：“我不会背叛希卡利，希卡利也不会背叛我，这种假设根本不成立。”

“你们甚至都还没有交换契约，你为什么这么肯定？难道希卡利不可以选择其他人吗？”

“可是……可是……”梦比优斯被这种可怕的假设真真惹出了委屈，“大不了我们马上交换契约！”

“感情的事，比破案还要复杂得多。”

“……”

阿斯特拉觉得他们已经不适合再谈下去，他的精神力也到了极限，便劝道：“今天就到这吧，你早点回去准备庭会，希望明天能顺利。”

梦比优斯的确被有关感情的话题搅得心神不定。

好像一涉及到希卡利他就会方寸大乱，梦比优斯有点迷惑，从前不是这样的。他只是觉得和希卡利在一起很开心，希卡利总是能教会他很多东西，他冷静又沉着，剑术高超，充满智慧，懂得很多很多别人不知道的东西。

交换契约意味着永生结为伴侣。

他为什么会突然说出那种话……

可是他真的不希望希卡利和别人在一起，连一想到希卡利会用那样的眼神去看其他人……他都会觉得很难受，他不敢仔细想象希卡利吻别人的脸颊会是怎样的情景，只是这样随便想到就好像心脏都要碎掉了。

他对希卡利的感情是不一样的……

梦比优斯魂不守舍回到办公室才想起来，关于目击者的事情在调查报告里还没来得及补充。

不过目击者的描述与双方陈述都吻合，应该没有什么不妥，而且按照庭会的程序，第三方也不应该提前和任何一方有接触。

梦比优斯想起阿斯特拉鼓励他的话，响亮地拍了拍脸颊，站在窗边开始大声背诵奥特誓言。

“第一！饿着肚子不能上学！”

“第二！好天气要晒衣服 ！”

……

他曾和地球一起跨过末日，也一定会和光之国共度难关。

希望明天一切都会好起来。


	46. Chapter 46

“佐菲哥哥真的太辛苦了……”泰罗刚刚结束晨间会晤，疲惫地活动肩膀，“大到各个星球的飞船军舰规模，小到各个王宫贵族的喜好厌恶……”

赛文顺手帮泰罗理平披风的褶皱：“不当家不知柴米贵，你要尽快成长起来，少让佐菲大哥操心。”

泰罗右拳击左掌，一派乐活：“啊！我知道这句，意思是不自己当家不知道有多辛苦！”

“地球的风俗习惯你虽掌握得精细，其他星球的文化也不要忘记学习，免得日后要在社交场合闹笑话。”

泰罗的肩膀顿时又垮掉一半：“唉，我好像自从毕业就没上过这么多课了……”

两人说着话已走到大门口，赛文大致扫了一眼：“今天门口的示威抗议者好像比昨日少些，这里剩下的人还是坚持要驱逐迪迦吗？”

守卫点头敬礼回道：“其实……其他人也没有放弃，今日聚集的人少，是因为许多人都去参加阿斯特拉奥特曼的庭会了。”

“什么庭会？阿斯特拉？我怎么不知道？！”赛文忙拽住泰罗，“你知道这件事吗？”

泰罗也是茫然摇头。

“没有奥特兄弟批准怎么能擅自举行庭会！”

赛文极少大惊失色，守卫不知说错了什么吓得磕磕巴巴：“是梦……梦比优斯奥特曼直接召开的……而且阿斯特拉奥特曼也……同意了……”

“简直是胡来！”

梦比优斯站在前排角落认真听着双方陈词。马格马星人和祖鲁克星人出奇地配合，收起粗鄙乖戾，一问一答都没有狡辩否认，加之案件本身又无道德争议之处，起初对宇宙人参加庭会还充满新鲜感的居民也难免开始觉得沉闷无聊。

梦比优斯看向人群，始终难平在意：“参与庭会的评议听众应该请一些宇宙人的，全是奥特曼对宇宙人一方很不公平。”

吉萨听了不由失笑：“奥特曼主动请宇宙人，除非等离子花火塔倒下来。”

梦比优斯侧过身神色惊诧地看着吉萨，吉萨叹口气无可奈何地解释道：“你别难为兄弟们了。我们连夜召开，能请到人来已经不错了，现在大家心思都在赛罗、迪迦那事上，连这主持庭会的老头子都是磨破了嘴皮子才请来的。”

“为什么不告诉我？昨晚你们说一切都很顺利，如果是这样……”

“不想让你担心啊……兄弟们也是人，他们对照片事件的态度一直很微妙，别人不知道是怎么回事，他们难道还不知道阿斯特拉教官是因为调查什么遇袭的？死去的兄弟，受过的气，现在又出了这事，你让他们协助？一般人只想迪迦死，他们，是恨不得两个一起死……都巴不得冲在前头先将那二位食肉寝皮。要不是大家希望阿斯特拉教官早点恢复清白，就这庭会，都未必能搞起来。”

“可是……不是……一码归一码……正是因为要还阿斯特拉奥特曼一个清白，才更要请……”梦比优斯被吉萨的一通话惊得有点无语伦次却也没忘记重点，不过话没说完就被响个不停的通讯器打断了。

“队长！赛文奥特曼过去了！他要强行终止庭会！”

“糟了糟了！阿斯特拉哥哥千叮咛万嘱咐不要让赛文哥哥知道！”

梦比优斯直飞急落，和怒不可遏的赛文撞了个满怀。

“赛文哥哥……”

“让开！”

梦比优斯伸开双臂拦在赛文身前：“不行……您不能终止庭会！”

赛文简直难以置信般看着梦比优斯，一时竟气得无话可说，手指怒其不争地点了半响才痛声责骂道：“你……什么时候居然变得这么残忍了！站在阿斯特拉对面的，是他杀父灭族的仇人，是多次残害他兄长的歹徒！是对他……对他凶残施暴的犯人！还不出一日，你竟然让阿斯特拉就这样和他们面对面？！你懂什么？你知道阿斯特拉都经历了什么？！你想过这么做的后果吗！”  
“……但是……阿斯特拉哥哥很坚持，他有他想做的事，有他坚持的公义！难道我们不应该尊重他的意愿吗？”

赛文当即捆了梦比优斯一掌：“天真！糊涂！无视情况一味的程序公正也是伪善！你是光之国的奥特曼！是战士！不是洒光布道的圣人！”

梦比优斯被劈头盖脸训斥，他捂着脸不觉委屈只感慌张。

赛文虽然平日稍显冷酷但绝不蛮横。他一直是哥哥们中最为冷静的，况且一向对自己疼爱有加，如果赛文哥哥这样决绝，那一定是有他的道理。

梦比优斯想不透哪里出了问题，但那不安忽然便席卷周身。

两人争执间，不远处人群果然哗声大作。

“我想最后补充一点，我所遇袭的巷子正是那家酒吧附近，没错，就是大家所看到的——照片上的这家酒吧！”阿斯特拉举起那张最初无人在意，却最终已被无数次诠释过的照片，围观的人群顿时全如梦中惊醒，或踮起脚尖或伸长了脖子。

“我遇到袭击时，正是在调查此事，而这两人恰巧这张照片的来历！”阿斯特拉面向马格马星人与祖鲁克星人，“这张照片的拍摄者你们可认识？”

“认识，是一个挑衅星人干的。”

“此人现在何处？”

祖鲁克星人有点不耐烦：“你这不是明知故问吗？那时候我就告诉你他死了！死了！能在何处，灰都不知道飞哪去了。”

阿斯特拉不被影响继续从容发问：“这么说，他为什么要拍这张照片，也不得而知了？”

马格马星人抢过话头：“这个我们知道，是一个雷丘兰星人指使挑衅星人做的，那人和那个什么来着……迪迦，以前有点小仇。”

“是故意拍摄的照片，对吗？”

“没错。”

此言论一出，果不其然众人议论纷纷。

若是宇宙人的恶意陷害似乎倒也更说得通了。

阿斯特拉趁热打铁：“诸位，我知道近日大家都有些恐慌，但正如你们亲眼所见、亲耳所闻，的确是有人恶意策划了这些照片，他们不仅陷害、报复迪迦，更是故意引起大家的怀疑，试图制造骚乱。根据我的调查，挑衅星人六日前就已经开始执行计划，这说明他们在更早之前便已有预谋！现在我们必须要警惕这些来路不明、无法判断的片面消息，有人在故意混淆视听，动摇我们的信念，如果我们将怒火发泄到迪迦奥特曼身上便是正中下怀！迪迦奥特曼！他旅居于此，一向与世无争，甚至多次帮助警备队解决万分凶险的任务，如果他真的对光之国有不轨意图，又何必等到现在？”

“……他说的有道理……”

“其实我也觉得这事也有点太凑巧了……”

“阿斯特拉奥特曼怎么能当着宇宙人的面说这种事，这不是让奥特曼难堪吗……”

“不管怎么说……暗黑迪迦的事没法解释吧……”

“可是他们好像根本都不知道迪迦是谁，不像是一伙的。”

讨论声越来越大，庭会主持者不得不反复拍桌：“安静！安静！请尊重挺会程序！阿斯特拉奥特曼，你也请稍安勿躁，我们先请第三方进行陈述。”

上前者深蓝肤色，样貌酷似地球人类但额头生着第三只眼睛，身体瘦弱活像一吹便会倒下，他走路慢吞吞，这种关头真是看得一干人等要急得跺脚。

他走到中央仍是佝偻着身体，第一次面对众多的奥特曼让他没来由的畏手畏脚。

“我是那家酒吧的杂工。”

一旁维持庭会秩序的巡逻队队员不由发问：“他不是酒保吗？”

另一人小声答道：“你搞错了，原定的是那个酒保做第三方，但这个是目击者有优先权，卡姆达星人全都长得一个样子……我昨晚看见他的时候也以为是那个酒保就同他开玩笑，发现他没听懂，我才知道认错了。”

“当面问的时候不肯说，寻思过味儿了自己倒找上门了。”

“被队长的善心感动了呗……”

此人，此议，于阿斯特拉却犹如东海扬尘，突起巨变。

怎么可能有目击者……当时巷子里根本没有人……不，那种情况下的他是无法真的做出全面的观察判断的。

怎么办……他会说什么……

阿斯特拉顿时脸色暗灰，他强行捏紧双手不让旁人看出自己的颤抖，可他知道卡姆达星人无论说的是真话还是假话都只会让事情进一步走向日暮穷途。阿斯特拉向人群望去，刚好和急匆匆赶到的赛文四目相撞。

赛文一眼便看出阿斯特拉已经有些恍惚，直接冲到庭会主持人身旁附耳劝阻：“快点终止庭会！”

老者却面露难色：“这……这……还没有这种先例……”

赛文见此人犹豫不决干脆自己面向众人宣布：“庭会已经终止！大家不要再继续旁听了！”

“我看见阿斯特拉奥特曼和四个宇宙人在巷子里……”卡姆达星人或许是过于紧张，第三只眼拼命地眨却依然自顾自地说了下去。

赛文怒目近乎威胁：“你不要妄言！”

卡姆达星人面对赛文反而心一横，神色都变得刻薄：“我没有妄言！根本没有什么打架！他们明明是在做那种事！”

原以为是取水救火，万没想到头来却是水溅热油，霎时人声鼎沸！

“等一下！”马格马星人做作地高举手臂，“刚才只问了阿斯特拉有没有什么要补充的，为什么不问问我们？”

赛文心中一刻也没忘记阿斯特拉与雷欧遭受过得苦难，只差当场将这两个禽兽千刀万剐：“你给我住口！你这畜生没资格在这里讲话！”

卡姆达星人一扫怯态，声亮气洪与马格马星人一唱一和：“阿斯特拉奥特曼是主动和宇宙人走的！他给了他们钱，自己去的巷子里！他根本没有反抗！他……他勾引宇宙人！”

祖鲁克星人自然也不肯放弃见缝插针的机会，不住地煽动人群：“怎么！这就是你们奥特曼的正义！只准自己说话，却不许我们发言！”

旁观的居民脸色也不见得好看到哪里去，但既没有人阻止却也没有人愿意当场离去。

“我今天就告诉你们，你们尊敬的阿斯特拉教官到底是什么货色！”

“你住口！你敢再说一个字我绝不放过你！”赛文取下头镖蓄势待发，卡姆达星人突然拼命一扑抱住赛文，像不甘心的蓝色水鬼要活活拖死岸边行人。

赛文一时未料到这瘦小的宇宙人竟会爆发出这么巨大的力量又不敢贸然伤人：“放手！”

卡姆达星人抬头盯着赛文，眼中尽是癫狂：“如果不是赛文X帮助我的族人找回奥利法姆，也许他们根本就不会发动战争！至少……至少我的母星还在！都怪你！都怪你！是你的错赛文！！我也要让你失去你爱的人！你的故乡！你的一切！！”

“你……”

“他腿上的铁链就是证明！”马格马星人抓住赛文一瞬间的愣神，立马连番轰炸，“阿斯特拉以前就是专供我们发泄玩弄的奴隶！他食髓知味的身体根本就缺不了男人！他不仅每次都打着旅行的由头到处和你们讨厌的宇宙人寻欢作乐，他还和迪迦互相包庇掩盖他们整日整夜流连航空港的淫乱事实！对！他连妓都不如！妓女尚且是为了谋生，而他却要花钱求我们操他！”

所有微澜闲言突然又如深潭泥沼归于沉寂，像爆燃炸裂后的炮竹，空余灰烬无人愿碰。

“……阿斯特拉……哥哥……”

连正欲上前帮忙的梦比优斯都被这匪夷所思的“故事”震惊在原地。

人们起初还想遮掩起探究的目光，他们似乎出于习惯在等待。等待反驳，等待光明的反转，等待奥特曼百折不挠绚烂斗争的续集。

但是阿斯特拉只是惊慌地站在那里，站在人们如针如箭将他刺得千疮百孔的视线里。

他本能地向后退，想要藏起那条铁链，可人们的视线偏也顽固地黏在那上面。

重，越来越重，重得他站不起来，重得他走不到明天。

千钧镣铐将浴火却不及重生的鸟儿扯落在地。

炽光之下，连失魂落魄堕入消极的权利都是没有的，他颓然无言的样子写满了无能和懦弱。如果他不再是人们敬爱的阿斯特拉奥特曼，他的话也就顺理成章充满了可疑。

只有那些令人们震惊的故事才能激发起他们的活力和感知，人们无法被说服，却唯独那联想的能力前所未有的出色。

“那铁链就是很奇怪……一般奴隶怎么会嵌在那种地方……”

“难怪阿斯特拉会帮迪迦说话……”

“不，阿斯特拉一定是被迪迦蛊惑了……”

“我儿子也是阿斯特拉教的，会不会……”

说出口的，不敢说出口的。阿斯特拉已经完全无法撑起屏障去抵制来势汹汹的意念，无数窥探的念头一拥而入，它们不知进退不懂体面，只知道一味地敲骨吸髓，刺血济饥。

阿斯特拉软跪在地慌忙蜷起身子，仿佛衣不蔽体即将死于寒冬的如柴瘦骨：“不……不要看我……别看我……”

他们的确什么都没有做，只是悄然地靠近，看着，继续看着。


	47. Chapter 47

霎时，又一道火红的身影从天而降。

“你们在做什么！”

“雷欧！”赛文见雷欧终于及时赶到不禁高喊出声。

雷欧收到讯息连夜兼程返回，遍处寻不得赛文和阿斯特拉踪影，四处询问才知竟是在召开庭会，雷欧不知事情经过，只见众人似是正在围逼阿斯特拉，一时心急如焚。

若阿斯特拉还让人不忍心言辞过激，雷欧无异于是不能放过的活靶。

冷灰便是如此渐得复燃，愈烧愈旺，难止难熄！

“雷欧！阿斯特拉和迪迦互相包庇，你可知道！”

雷欧一扬披风将阿斯特拉护在身后：“你们都在胡说八道些什么！”

“你总要给我们个交代吧！”

“是真的吗？你这个做哥哥总不会什么都不知道吧？”

雷欧见众人像是被下了蛊咒只顾蒙头发问，只得侧头小声询问弟弟：“阿斯特拉……出什么事了？他们在说什么？”

阿斯特拉颤抖不止，像受了惊吓的小动物揪着雷欧的披风茫然四顾。

雷欧见弟弟这般模样，又恨又痛，无一处不如刀绞，咬牙怒对人群：“舍弟身体不适，有事请来日再议！”

“若他和暗黑迪迦早有勾结，光之国还有来日吗！”

“你们不要逼人太甚！”

雷欧怎么也想不到，他不过两日未在，竟人人都变了一副面孔。

“他与宇宙人是否早有勾结！难道当年的奥特钥匙事件也是他自导自演吗！”

“我们有权知道你们的过去，雷欧！你们兄弟从来没有对我们公开过！今日也休想一句带过！”

“没错！我们必须知道！阿斯特拉是不是已经被黑暗侵蚀玷污了！暗黑迪迦来到光之国是不是也是他的指引！”

“如果他是被马格马星人胁迫的我们可以不计较，但若是他主动和邪恶的宇宙人媾和那就是奥特曼的耻辱！”

阿斯特拉突然尖叫着连滚带爬跌到雷欧面前，绝望地捂住雷欧的双耳：“不，不不，不要听，雷欧哥哥……别听……”

“阿斯特拉……”

雷欧惊诧地望着面前的阿斯特拉。

他的星空，他的故乡，他人生的全部意义。

“唔！咳……”

阿斯特拉眼前猝然一片金灿灿的光芒。

奇怪，这不是光之国的翡翠颜色。

阿斯特拉茫然地摸了摸自己的眼灯——一片还未来得及飞散的温热。

是血。

阿斯特拉缓缓向下看去，雷欧的腹部已被一枪刺穿。

“雷欧哥哥……”

“阿斯……特拉……别……哭……哥哥来了……”

雷欧又喷出一口鲜血，手指来不及碰到阿斯特拉的脸颊便缓缓跪倒在地。

身后的马格马星人狞笑着收回尖枪：“小阿斯特拉，这就是对你不听话的惩罚哦，你记住，你的父王母后，你的L77，你最爱的雷欧哥哥，这些……全都是你的错。”

“雷欧！！”

赛文终于不再顾忌一把挣开牵制，然而早已观望多时的祖鲁克星人双刀架住赛文又是一番缠斗。

“……不……不要……”

阿斯特拉盯着手上浓稠的金色步步后退。

这一定是噩梦……又一场噩梦……就像以前的无数次一样……

阿斯特拉背上一僵，他已经撞上人群，退无可退。

但人们忽而又散开了，仿佛躲开脏污病菌的下意识反应，阿斯特拉就这样直挺挺摔入了包围当中。

人们俯视着阿斯特拉，看着，继续看着，无数眼灯刺透他的灵魂，和鱼鳞般的蓝色眼睑完全重合，那些蓝色化为勺铲一次次挖开他的伤口宛如品味琼浆玉液，越是苦涩越是让他们击节赞叹。

“别过来！别碰我！走开！走开！”

阿斯特拉突然自掌心发出一道赤色光束直接击穿了一人的计时器，围观者大多只是普通奥特曼，与奥特战士的武力不可同语，见那人当场眼灯熄灭先是齐齐一声冷抽之气，又全都惊叫着四处奔逃。

一场理性的庭会彻底沦为惶惧的灾难。

阿斯特拉被卷入混乱的人群，人们来回碾踩着他的身体像是忘记了自己大可以飞遁而走，只顾将多日累积的恐慌一起表达倾泄。

“雷欧哥哥……救我……”

“阿斯特拉……”

雷欧捂着腹部的伤口艰难地向阿斯特拉爬去，而马格马星人，便跟在那血痕之后再次扬起了尖枪！

说时迟，那时快。吉萨一步高跃手起光刃，马格马星人顿时头颅横飞，连那凝固的猖狂笑容一同滚落。

“队长！快帮赛文！我去疏散人群！”

那边祖鲁克星人已被赛文斩于冰斧之下，但卡姆达星人又重新拖住赛文双脚就是不肯松手。

梦比优斯这才从眼前一连串巨变中回过神来，愤怒地冲上前去揪住那名卡姆达星人：“你为什么要这么做！为什么！我这么信任你！”

卡姆达星人遽然便松了力气，任由梦比优斯摇晃也不反抗：“梦比优斯奥特曼，你是个好人……但是他们已经杀了我们一个族人了，我不想再失去任何家人……”

“你为什么宁可信那见鬼的魔神都不肯信任我！为什么！为什么你连努力都不肯就放弃了！”

卡姆达星人惨淡而冷漠道：“因为你是奥特曼……你永远不会懂……这个宇宙，弱小就是过错。”

他依然那么瘦弱，连声音都细弱蚊蝇。

但他的一字一言，对梦比优斯来说，如雷声轰顶。

赛文挣脱后即速蹲到雷欧身旁：“雷欧！我先帮你止血！”

雷欧丝毫不领情，他一把揪住赛文的披风领结：“这就是……你的保护？L77不需要你们的施舍……滚开！”

赛文被推倒在地，进也不是退也不是。

“阿斯特拉！坚持住！”

阿斯特拉的手指早已被人踩断，伸出的手臂也满是伤口：“我不行了……雷欧哥哥……”

一指之遥，却如咫尺天涯。

雷欧一边爬一边将手臂伸到极限：“你说什么傻话！这一次……我绝不会再放手！”

差一点了，就只差一点了！

“阿斯特拉！”

“雷欧哥哥……”

“我抓到你了！阿斯特拉！我在这里！哥哥在这里！”

“雷欧哥哥，我想回家。”

“我们回家。”


	48. Chapter 48

扎基靠在门边看了一会。

他突然很好奇自己不在家里的时候，迪迦都在做什么。

他猜想诺亚也会好奇，但迪迦那张漂亮的嘴会说同样漂亮的谎话。

结论是，诺亚知道，却还装作不知道。

荒谬又可笑的关系。

迪迦又窝在厨房的角落里了。

他只瞥了扎基一眼又继续栽歪着，好像扎基不过是一件不太讨喜的摆设，他不在乎，当然也不会觉得它有何可怖，甚至都不值得他多看两眼。连扎基都有些搞不懂迪迦到底是已经麻木还是真的不肯放弃，他不介意迪迦继续沉浸在自己莫名的小世界里，只是希望他能换个不那么难看的姿势。

扎基将迪迦抱回床上：“你就不能躺下好好休息吗？”

“唔……”

迪迦像条误撞上岸的鱼儿扑腾起来，扎基食指点在迪迦的水晶上，紫色的光点盘旋，迪迦顿时失去身体控制软软地舒展躺平。

扎基坐在床边，他既不想在这个时候碰迪迦又觉得无聊便拉起迪迦的右手放在掌心把玩，迪迦手掌生得小巧，手指纤长总是勾起他想要折断的欲望。

不过扎基刚玩了一小会突然不太高兴地咂嘴：“啧，你怎么把自己搞得这么脏？”

狼藉碎屑卧满室，如今此话，倒颇为讽刺。

连日的暴行让迪迦伤痕累累，他无力也无心修复自己，原本华艳的色彩失了绚丽，银色的面庞也附着了不少焦黑颜色，整个人都像蒙上了一层重灰。

“今天可是你出场的重要日子，这个样子可不好上台。”

扎基手心持光，一点点为迪迦擦拭修复身体，像是枪手抚摸保养自己最心爱衬手的武器，又或是珠宝匠人不厌其烦地细心打磨，膝盖，脚踝，指缝，无一处轻怠马虎。

扎基喜欢做这件事。扎基知道迪迦虽然无法夺回身体的控制但他的意识仍然清醒，那副迷惑又警惕的模样会让扎基想起第一日迪迦在这里醒来时的情景。

可惜演出是不能复制的。

因此才更具魅力。

“睡吧，迪迦。”扎基轻咬迪迦的耳朵，“你可是这一幕的男主角，千万，不要让我失望。”

赛文希望雷欧至少是失望的。

那证明他还有一丝期望，他更怕的是雷欧一反常态的沉默和冰冷。

赛文看见雷欧的伤口仍然在渗血，但却不敢劝雷欧再去做处理。

他知道，雷欧在惩罚自己，也在……惩罚他。

雷欧自重伤中醒来便挣扎着要见阿斯特拉，坐在床边一守就是一整夜，寸步不离一言不发。

阿斯特拉十指尽断，即使是动用了光之国最优秀的医疗技术，最后为求保险还是不得不以夹板固定手指，这也意味着一向以拳术为傲的阿斯特拉短时间内再不可能使用拳头。

命运先拴住了他的脚，又残忍地拔掉了他的尖牙，阿斯特拉躺在那里，乃至基本自保的能力都没有。此时此刻，此情此景，任何安慰都显得苍白而虚伪的，赛文只能默默站在墙边，哪怕再靠近一步都是一种伤害。

他和雷欧之间鲜有刻意的冷战，即使意见不合也是大吵一架又转头和好，好像从他们相遇的第一天起就注定了这样的相处方式。

“你还记得雷恩吗？”

雷欧突然发问，声音疲惫沙哑。他虽是在问赛文，但目光并未离开阿斯特拉。

“……嗯。”

“当初雷恩因为流浪伤痕累累，它明明那么温顺可爱，却变得狡猾残暴，变得喜欢攻击和毁灭。我下不了手，你训斥我天真，没有资格做Mac队员。那这一次呢？是不是阿斯特拉杀了人，所以我也必须杀了他给光之国赔礼道歉，否则我是不是没资格做奥特兄弟？”

“雷欧……这两件事不一样……”

雷欧不给赛文继续说话的机会，自顾自地说下去：“L77皇室箴言：其一，守护内心深处热爱以及被爱之人之物；其二，以自身信念和生命守护不能失去之物。我出发的那天，阿斯特拉和我吵架，说我忘记了父王的教诲……我以为他不懂这两句，以为他不懂这两句箴言有时意在取舍，他不懂人生常常面对冲突不能两全。但今天我才明白，阿斯特拉是对的，他一直是对的，辜负L77的人是我，辜负了狮子不屈之心的人也是我。”雷欧豁得站起，“我要带阿斯特拉走，现在就走。”

“现在？！至少……”赛文忙上前拉住雷欧，“至少……等阿斯特拉醒过来！……好吗？他现在的身体不适合旅途颠簸。”

雷欧一拳打翻赛文：“那他的心呢？！阿斯特拉做错了什么你们要这么对他！他不过是拆穿了你们不愿相信的真相！我告诉你真相是什么！真相就是光之国根本无法忍受站在诺亚身边的不是自己！”

赛文仰面摔在地上，一向善于劝说的他面对雷欧的指责却是一字也说不出口。

雷欧见他反驳也无反而怒气更甚，直接骑身而上拳拳狠击：“我恨的是你们的看法竟然从来没有改变过！从前巴巴尔星人假扮阿斯特拉偷奥特钥匙，奥特兄弟二话不说就断定他被恶魔蛊惑了！如今还是一模一样的借口！你们有一点悔过反思吗？！有吗？！你们可曾真的相信过我们！这么多年……我们兄弟二人没有功劳也有苦劳！你们沆瀣一气竟然都不肯给阿斯特拉一点点的尊重！你居然就放任他们在大庭广众之下羞辱他！他是L77最珍贵的宝石！是最受人爱戴的王子！不是你们M78施舍的乞丐！”

赛文不想辩解，他甚至根本来不及将脑中散乱的念头理清——当雷欧已经不愿以“我们”相称，他下意识不去思考这代表的意义。于是赛文只是瞠目愚懦地呆望着雷欧，他宁愿雷欧打得重些，再重些！重到他可以有资格分担一点点这对兄弟的痛苦。

雷欧缓缓收住拳头突然对赛文笑了，笑容里充满悲哀：“我知道你在想什么。赛文，我了解你甚至超过我自己。”

“所以我不会给你机会的。”雷欧站起来，眼底是无尽的陌生，“你无需担心，光之国会永远胜利的。人们需要胜利，所以需要敌人。不过我们不奉陪了。”

说罢转身不再多看赛文一眼。

“雷欧！你和阿斯特拉在我心里一直是不可或缺的存在！”赛文半蹲半跪还不等站起就慌忙拉住雷欧的手，他的人生似乎从来没有如此狼狈过，可狼狈一时，总好过后悔一世。

“我们不需要特别，我们只想和其他人一样。赛文，你知道我和你最大的差别是什么吗？”雷欧甩开赛文的手，“你出生在M78，而我的故乡是L77。仅此而已。”

“我一直把你当做家人……”

“那你当初为什么要抛弃赛罗？”

赛文愣住了。

曾经有千百次，赛文都想告诉雷欧，你在我心里不只是兄弟，不只是亲人，是家人，是无可替代的存在，我连失去你都不敢想象。

但是他没有。

错过了就是错过了，也许雷欧等过这句话，等了太久，久到言语都已如碑上柩，化为空洞的凿痕，任岁月风化难辨字迹。

“家人又如何，在你心里，那些大义永远比我们重要。M78光明的史诗里尽可以抹去我们的名字，我从来没觉得那些东西哪里重要，我只想每一天活得问心无愧。”雷欧用披风将阿斯特拉细心裹好，仿佛不过准备又一次旅行，“赛罗不出意外应该已经到了捷德那里，如果他问起我，就告诉他，他没有我这个师傅。”

然而这一次再无归期。

如果雷欧连他与赛罗的师徒关系都要一刀斩断，他将与光之国真的彻底再无瓜葛，赛文完全慌了：“雷欧！！至少赛罗……”

雷欧抱起仍在昏迷的阿斯特拉，平淡地再次打断赛文的急迫，似是再多一句也不想听了：“赛罗是光之国的未来，而我和光之国已成过去。”

明明决绝至此，再无可转圜。

“队长……”

只一个称呼，那些并肩作战的回忆突然汹涌泛滥。

那年春天的樱花，夏天的瀑布。

我们在夕阳相遇又在夕阳告别，你意气风发却指着天边唤我是升起的朝阳。

雷欧气自己软弱，一如从前。

明明已经没什么可说的，但又好像有千言万语哽在喉咙里。

他想说你要照顾好自己不要什么都一个人承担逞强，他想说你要多笑一笑不要总是对后辈那么严厉，他想说你不要老是和赛罗置气那孩子其实心思很细，他想说，如果你喜欢上一个人不要藏在心里……他想说的还有很多很多。

“……保重。”

警备队门外空无一人，抗议的人群都赶去了等离子花火塔。

寂静得冷清，雷欧已无所谓，他甚而都不再指望能得到一句道歉。

“宇宙之大，四海为家。”雷欧抱紧阿斯特拉，额头轻抵细语承诺，“阿斯特拉，我们这就回家。”

雷欧的性命从来不属于他一个人，他是L77的王子雷欧，是阿斯特拉的哥哥雷欧，是赛罗的师傅雷欧，是保护地球的雷欧。

那些众多的前缀名头里不会有他的名字。

雷欧渐远却犹如梵火的孑然身姿格外醒目，这一次，没有袭击，没有坠落的钢架，没有晃动的残骸，但横亘在他们之间的距离竟比死别更加遥远。

赛文徒劳地伸出手，手掌渐渐攥成拳头，喟然垂落身侧。

雷欧终消失在天边，一次，也不曾回头。

泰罗恍惚间好像看见有一点红色自云端离开，突然从瞌睡中惊醒。

从昨日清晨到现在，泰罗一直心神不宁，可是偏偏佐菲哥哥防贼似的看着他，好像恨不得他一天之内就把所有的公务全学会了。

泰罗实在是呆不下去了，自从他接任，哥哥们就像是全与他生分了，万事都瞒着他。若是这样，这摊子还不如交给哪位哥哥来做，原本他也无意接受这等要职。

泰罗脱掉有点碍事的披风，蹑手蹑脚贴着墙边往出溜，刚一转角就被佐菲逮了个正着。

佐菲双手背在身后：“你要去哪？”

泰罗吓得一激灵，虽犹豫但还是说了实话：“哥哥们说今日会找迪迦问个清楚，我也想弄清这其中的误会。”

“不准。”

佐菲一口回绝直让泰罗当场懵住，疑问脱口而出：“为什么？”

“你现在是总指挥，有些事情你是不能出面的。”

“但是这件事涉及到诺亚，我是不是去表明光之国的态度会更好点？”

“正是因为涉及到诺亚，所以你更不能去。”

泰罗听不太懂佐菲话里的意思，只是看佐菲面色铁青神情肃穆，好似随时都要训斥他一番，连忙灰溜溜地原路返回，走到门口泰罗突然又想起一件事，趴在门上问佐菲道：“佐菲哥哥，昨天庭会是不是出事故了？我想知道到底发生了什么，梦比优斯的报告迟迟没交上来。”

“梦比优斯有别的事情要忙，暂时没能整理好文书，你不用担心。”

“真的？”

佐菲又板起面孔：“如果你能早日独立，我也可以忙自己的事情去了，还不快点回去？”

泰罗不敢再给佐菲添麻烦，把门关得严严实实才敢唉声叹气。

“希望迪迦那边会有新的线索……”

尽管不知道扎基又在耍弄何种把戏，迪迦却是真的陷入了短暂的沉睡。

梦中洁白一片。

迪迦躺在床上神思飘渺。

有花香。

迪迦慢慢坐起来，脚尖切切真真踏到地上的触感吓得他缩回了脚。

迪迦试探着又一次踏了踏地，是现实——他好像越来越无法区分虚与真了——但若这里是现实，为何好像无事发生一般。不仅房间整洁干净，连墙壁上的裂纹都不见了，仿佛只是某个悠闲的下午，光线正好，树影正好，连思念都刚刚好得让他打了个盹。

迪迦也不急，晃悠悠走到那幅地球的照片前欣赏起来，看着看着，又觉得这画好像有点歪了，执着地调整了半天却是怎么都不太满意。

房门蓦地被猛烈破开。

“迪迦，我们怀疑你意属黑暗图谋不轨！请和我们走一趟！”

强光大量侵入，迪迦无奈地抬起手臂遮挡，透过指缝隐约间见院子里站满了奥特战士，篱笆翻了，灌丛枝丫也折断了许多。

迪迦向床头看去，唯独那盆卢古斯花不在。

这便果然是现实了。

又零星冲进几人将迪迦团团围住：“迪迦，请你配合！”

扎基那些莫名其妙的话模糊浮现，迪迦虽不知就里但也没有反抗的念头，他反而更想趁此机会看看外面到底是何种事态。至少他可以肯定的是，光之国目前是安全的，若是扎基已现身，这些奥特战士绝不会是这般斗气昂然井然有序。

明明眼前状况诡异又紧急，迪迦却安心了不少。

迪迦在众人瞩目下走至门口，再向前一步就是院子里的石板路，迪迦犹豫了。

只一瞬，身后有人狠狠推了他一把，迪迦险些摔下台阶，他茫然地回头看了那位奥特战士一眼。

他不认识这个人，更想不起有什么地方得罪过他，但是他就站在院子里毫不掩饰厌恶地看着他。

迪迦缓缓地抬起手指：“你……”

那战士仓皇后退，所有人也跟着齐齐后退成圆状散开，每个人都对准迪迦架起手势：“你既然反抗就休怪我们不客气了！”

四面八方的光之锁链将迪迦紧紧捆缚。

“嗯……”

光锁碰到迪迦的淤处，迪迦被勒得很痛，但他们只是蛮横地拉扯着他踉踉跄跄往前走。

迪迦只是想告诉那位战士。

你踩到花了。

好不容易才开，诺亚会心疼的。


	49. Chapter 49

“这把比维克特利的那把轻便很多，你下次去航空港可以带着，邪气就不那么容易近身了。”

希卡利拿出新的骑士剑笛在梦比优斯手腕上比了一下，好像不是很满意握把的长度。

“嗯……”

梦比优斯坐在桌子上，有些心不在焉。

昨日一场惊变，他当然不可能如熟视无睹。

数人于踩踏中受伤，雷欧阿斯特拉哥哥重伤，或可将魔神引出的诱饵计划彻底破灭，所有的调查和牺牲自此因为失去意义戛然而止，梦比优斯第一次极力自主筹划决议，他万万没想到竟会造成如此恶劣的后果。

阿斯特拉哥哥鼓励他的话犹绕耳边，若是以前，他可能会愤怒，会伤心，会害怕，但梦比优斯发现，此刻除了深深的彷徨和无力自己已无法辨认出更清晰的感觉，众多繁杂沉重的情感全部砸在他的头上，仅仅是那负罪感就足让他脑中心中一团乱麻。

希卡利见他耷拉着脑袋蔫蔫的，也不再鼓捣那些零件，挑起梦比优斯的下巴担心地询问：“难得放假，怎么闷闷不乐的？”

梦比优斯突然拦腰抱住希卡利，脑袋闷在群青色的胸膛：“我好像做了一件错事。”

“谁都会有做错的时候的。”

梦比优斯抱得更紧了，他不确定希卡利知道事情始末后，是否仍会用这样沉稳温柔的语调安慰自己，但他本能的不想让希卡利参与进来。

蓝族的奥特曼是没有干预决策事务的权力的，包括可否降临其他星球都需要先通过宇宙警备队的批准，但希卡利是个例外，希卡利是目前光之国唯一一个，同时兼任宇宙警备队和宇宙科学技术局要职的蓝族奥特曼。

虽然希卡利自己并不在意——警备队队员的身份对他来说仅仅是增加了一点调研取材的便利度，而相比之下烦恼却要多得多，比如不得不应酬场面上的交际，比如时常会被委派一些奇怪的项目开发任务，况且比起真的冲锋陷阵，他更喜欢窝在这个与世隔绝的私人研究所自由自在地创造自己喜欢的东西。

但毫无疑问的，他是蓝族的旗帜性人物，他的态度和选择会影响很多人。

“希卡利，前几天……你有没有看见什么照片？”

希卡利蹲下来，一边拉着梦比优斯的双手一边仰着头认真回应：“嗯，警备队内部网络中断了一下，不过很快就修好了，怎么了？”

“那是迪迦和赛罗……”

“原来如此，他们两人的人类拟态倒是都比本尊都低调不少。”

梦比优斯小心试探道：“你……有什么想法吗？”

希卡利笑笑：“是不是赛罗去航空港喝酒被罚了？”

梦比优斯迟疑地看着希卡利，半响才闷道：“……嗯，他被罚了。”

“怎么？你也想偷酒喝了？”

梦比优斯晃了晃希卡利的手：“我是成年人了，可以喝酒的……”

梦比优斯知道希卡利是认真的，不是在遮掩。

希卡利为了躲避胶囊的开发，借口闭关数日，对外面的蜩螗沸羹一概不知，归根究底，他完全不觉得照片有何不妥，只以为是谁调侃的恶作剧。

见梦比优斯又再次沉默无话，希卡利怕是这实验室太憋闷，委屈了他的少年，希卡利站起来揉揉梦比优斯的脑袋：“走吧，我们出去散散心，去竞技场练剑？要不然直接去等离子花火塔试试新剑笛的共鸣？”

“不行！不能去等离子花火塔！就在这里就好。”

梦比优斯激进的反对态度吓了希卡利一跳。

“你怎么了？上次不是还嚷着要一起练剑？这里可施展不开啊。”

“今天我们就在这里，哪也不去，好吗？”

梦比优斯眼神哀切，绝不寻常，希卡利突然意识到了：“你是不是有事瞒着我？”

“……”梦比优斯不想对希卡利说谎，但他又不敢贸然全盘托出，只能凄怜地看着希卡利。

希卡利松开梦比优斯，后退一步重新慎重打量：“你不是放假……你是来拖住我的。”

梦比优斯着急地跳下桌子想拉住希卡利：“不是的！我……我不想你伤心！大家只是想把事情弄清楚！赛罗还没回来，所以只能……”

“只能什么？”

话说到一半梦比优斯才意识到自己差点说漏，慌忙捂住嘴巴，但希卡利一向敏锐冷静远超常人，他只略微一想梦比优斯前言后语便心中一凛，猛地抓住梦比优斯：“迪迦？！是不是迪迦出事了？”

梦比优斯本就不会隐瞒，面对希卡利更是一点秘密都没有，难受地扭过头去与承认无异。

希卡利不知道这其中众多曲折，单见梦比优斯如此，就知这事件定不简单，转身便要向等离子花火塔赶去。

梦比优斯已经全全是在哀求：“你别去，我求你了，希卡利……求求你了……”

“你不明白！如果迪迦出了事，后果才是不堪设想！”

梦比优斯见根本拦不住希卡利，一咬牙高喊道：“那如果迪迦真的犯了错呢！”

希卡利只顿足一瞬，回首冷言道：“那也和光之国没关系。”

人群不自觉地向前涌。

但人们仍然有序地留出了那条通往审判之端的笔直道路，像嫌恶堕落的罪人之河，仅仅站在河边都让人不由担心会被溅到一身污浊，他们牢牢地收住脚尖，只有上身以各自奇异的姿势向前探着，仿佛两岸愈烧愈旺的火舌随时准备舔噬一切泛起的点滴罪恶。

“请走快点！不要再拖延时间！”

迪迦被一路拉扯着走走飞飞，他累了，越是靠近等离子花火塔就越让他感到头晕目眩，他只能微微低下头暂时缓解眼睛的酸痛，他并不想拖延，只是每每当他想要尽力跟上战士们的脚步就变得更加蹒跚。

走在前方的战士们终是不耐烦地用力牵扯，迪迦脚下打了个绊，身体失去重心不受控制地向前跌倒。

押送的队伍停住了，可竟无一人催促。

仿佛时间也为眼前的景象停住了不歇的心跳。

长长的光色锁链前后铺开，迪迦宛如枕身星河，水晶蔼彩相得益彰，那些束缚非但没有削弱他的美丽，反而映得他金色的胸甲更加华奢，他应当是尊贵荣耀的，然而迤逦旖旎的花纹却平添了一分艳情，那些颜色在他如月似露的银色脸颊上倒映出一丛姹紫嫣红的花钿——是光之国不曾有，也不会有的颜色。

孤立无援却美得惊心动魄。

“嗯……”

迪迦发出一声吃痛的轻咛，围观者甚至不敢大口地吸气，生怕盖住了他断断续续的喘息。

没有人上前扶起迪迦。

迪迦只能肩膀贴地借着腰膝的力量慢慢站起来。

他的蝴蝶骨在光下轻飘飘地煽动，腰若流彩约素，迪迦微微分开双腿，膝弯处的银丝若隐若现，臀瓣如珠轻轻晃动了两下。

人们从来没见过这样的迪迦，他似乎是柔弱的，无助的，毫不费力就可以攀折的。

他们忘记了那个骄傲地走在诺亚前面的迪迦，忘记了那个煞气肃然撼动山河的暗黑迪迦，眼前的迪迦分明是陌生的，却又是他们最熟悉、最渴望见到的迪迦。

他曾无数次出现在人们各色的臆想当中，逞娇呈美之姿，理所应当需要紧紧依附强者才能安然无恙。

迪迦仍是站稳了，在寂若无人中默默地向前走。

人们终于从屏息中恢复神志，而这一次，所有人都感到一种被愚弄后的空前愤怒！

在迪迦来到光之国前，他们的家园处处温和有礼，相敬相爱。

但自打他来到光之国，迪迦所过之处全是骚乱议论，他每每安分不了几日就要故意招摇过市，企图刮起那些痴念耻心！如果他不存着故意害人的念头，怎么会退出警备队？要知道那可是每个人削尖了脑袋想去的地方，而他却无声无息的不肯再出席了，他若问心无愧大可言明就里而非闷声不响！还有他们的小英雄赛罗，历经刻苦的训练和磨难好不容易改邪归正，可迪迦一来，他竟然又成了无法归家的流犯，他只是个孩子，懂得什么情爱，若不是迪迦刻意诱，他又怎么会堕落去那种地方！

如今他们再一次亲眼目睹。

他居然可以在众目昭彰之下耍弄这种蛊惑人心的伎俩。

迪迦一定是邪恶的。若是一人，或许是他对自己的道德要求有所松懈，可若是全部人皆多少失态，那便定然是有诈。

啧有烦言，声浪群起，大张挞伐都不足解恨。

初代不得不自台阶上震声呼吁：“大家请安静！请安静！我们今天聚在这里不是为了要审判谁，只是为了弄清楚最近某些事情的真相，在没有弄清之前请不要带着偏见去进行判断！迪迦，我先且问你几个问题，你只需如实作答便可。”

迪迦站在阶下抬起头，初代奥特曼虽然语气轻缓，但似乎并没有松绑的意思，迪迦也不愿开口去求，因而只是点了点头。

“这照片中人可是你与赛罗？”巨幅电子照片在空中悬浮，人群又是一番不鲜窃语。

迪迦看了一会。

没有人知道他心中是何等痛苦，他也曾在地狱里幻想过若时间停留在彼时，恍如隔世。

迪迦哑着嗓子：“是我，和赛罗。”

“赛罗为什么会去这家航空港的酒吧？这里既不是他的职责所在，更不是他平时会去的地方，你可知道原因？”

迪迦看向初代，他看着自己的目光仍是和气的，但整个人透出一股刚毅坚决。

这个问题很奇怪，“职责不在”与“平时不会”，就代表一定不会去吗？但迪迦细想，他也确实不知道赛罗平日里都在做些什么，他只知道赛罗当日应该是为调查他的行踪进入航空港，又听着巷子里的议论误打误撞找进入了酒吧。

迪迦思考的有点久，初代又继续问道：“以及你为什么要去航空港？是消遣，还是有非你出面不可的事情？”

“……”迪迦沉默了。


	50. Chapter 50

“你是不能答还是不愿意答？”

迪迦突然明白了这番做衬铺垫到底用意何为。

赛罗不是“不会”在酒吧，而是“不应该”在酒吧，他是警备队的指挥之一，不仅武艺卓然，品德自律也要成为普通人的榜样。光与暗的界限白璧青蝇般扎在光之国的根上，岂是一言半语能讲清？

人们要的不是真相，要的是对错，要的是光之国赛罗的无错。

那给他们便是了。

况且赛罗本来就没做错什么，他不过是一个光之国喜欢见义勇为的少年。

“你出入航空港已非短时或偶然，如果你真的有难言之隐，今天大可以在这里讲清楚。”

迪迦苦笑摇头，长叹一声：“你们还有什么想说的，都一起说出来吧……没关系。”

初代也没想到迪迦一字也不愿解释，不得不扬手示意，一个奥特曼在杰克的陪同下激动地飞上台阶。

“我亲眼见到他深夜和那个宇宙人一起吃饭，然后……然后他们去了睡觉的地方！”

迪迦虽不太挂记琐事，却很记得这个服务生，迪迦相信他一定是第一次站到这种场面上，与那日的懒散不同，看起来抖擞又亢奋。

人们全都在台阶下聆听着他的每一个字，服务生言语直白，激得人群又是一阵喧哗不止，他的声音渐渐高起来：“而且他还塞钱给我不让我说出去！起初我说什么也不敢要，但是因为他有奥特证明，我以为是任务才答应了，后来与巡逻队聊天才知道根本没有任务！”

杰克感到这名服务生情绪过于高涨，怕他发言有夸大煽动之处连忙又将他带离了现场。初代面对始终难以平复的人群也多了一分焦躁焦躁，他是希望迪迦能更积极地面对这些质疑的，哪怕言辞不雅也总好过任人解读：“迪迦，你身为警备队的名誉队员却隐瞒身份私自出入航空港同宇宙人夜宿，难道不想解释一下吗？”

迪迦仍然没什么反应，只是无奈地闭口不言。

但迪迦又绝不是迫于压力的自暴自弃，更像是安抚任性胡闹的孩童，这份超乎常理的洒脱忍让落在围观人群的眼中，完完全全是被当场戳穿后的哑口无言。

“将迪迦赶出光之国！”

“赶出光之国！”

“对！赶出光之国！”

驱逐的口号再度高扬与迪迦的缄默形成鲜明的对比。

这场光之国期待已久的交锋，显然胜负已分。

初代举起双手安抚人群：“我知道赛罗流落在外一事，也是大家近日关注的重点，其实在照片流散之前，警备队内部曾被侵入，我们为查清事情真相将赛罗禁闭，试图引出幕后黑手，但当晚竟出了始料不及的意外，究其原因正是这张字条。”

大屏幕上字条的内容清晰可见：私会迪迦之事已败露，赛罗危。今夜速救。

“诸位请看，这是巡逻队于当晚缴获的字条，这张字条内容蹊跷，并没有讲清是谁与迪迦私会，也未讲清欲救之人为何人。只有一点可以肯定，赛罗为追查迪迦与宇宙人接触的目的才潜入航空港，先落入圈套后被流言中伤陷于危险境地。终极警备队截获了这条不明信息被误导引出一连串纠纷，赛罗为避免家人、朋友、乃至光之国陷入不义之地，迫不得已选择了主动逃亡。”

“大家知道，照片是与迪迦有私仇的宇宙人所拍，”初代说到此处停顿许久，但还是收起伤感继续以处变不惊之态进行阐述，“据巡逻队的调查，有人正在航空港宇宙人生活区进行扫荡重组，此人执掌生杀大权全然威胁到了某些邪恶的宇宙人的利益，如今，航空港的宇宙人已经都将他尊称为魔神和救世主。如果我推断的没错，此人就是你——迪迦，或者说是你的另一个身份，暗黑迪迦！”

屏幕上的照片再次变化，暗黑迪迦的身影如乌云压城。

迪迦不能辩驳此话为无稽之谈，但其态度观点更像是事物的另一面——来自光之国角度的判断，这与他所见及所为有相当大的出入，可终究呈现的局面似乎又没有太大不同。

迪迦忽然想到扎基，讽刺的是，这“救世”的名头赠与他倒是更合乎光之国的常理认知。

但无论扎基做了什么，这个天真的口子确实是由他撕开的。

“迪迦是奥特曼，为什么要帮宇宙人？”

“我出差从航空港下城区走过……那里特别乱……一般人都不去的。”

“所以他才不敢说的……”

“你别忘了他那个黑模样……”

“请安静！初代将事情的来龙去脉分析后，自会给大家讨论的时间！”

初代向艾斯点点头，再次面向人群：“正是由于迪迦牵动了他们的利益，而这些邪恶之人又不是迪迦的对手，所以他们才故意制造流言来攻击迪迦，试图借我们的手将迪迦赶出光之国，若我们此时将迪迦驱逐反而合了他们的心意！”

兜兜转转，话题又针对回了民众的抗议。

此番分析颇有道理，人们果然不再继续执着于口号。

“我相信迪迦只是一时糊涂才受到了邪恶的诱惑，他虽然没有从黑暗中彻底走出来，但他在诺亚的感化下仍然努力地战斗！我们应该给迪迦这个机会！”

气氛再次微妙转变，所有人看着安静被缚的迪迦，生出一种奇特的爱怜。

也许他们是有些苛刻了。迪迦是美丽的，他的美丽既可以诱人犯错，但也值得原谅。人群渐渐平静，直至鸦雀无声。人们有充分的耐心去等，等一个光明感人的结局。

“黑暗并不可怕，”迪迦开口了，却绝非人们期待的回答，“我没有受到邪恶的诱惑，我的战斗，也与诺亚无关。”

人们好不容易平复的心情，又被迪迦一句话掀起滔天巨浪。

“暗黑迪迦！他果然是邪恶的！”

“不思悔改！”

“不知羞耻！”

初代一番苦心无非是希望迪迦服个软，迪迦只要稍稍低头表态认错，所有事情也只作误会一场大可以翻过，没想到迪迦非但不肯下这个台阶，还要句句拧着意思来。

初代苦苦暗示：“迪迦，这字条上所指‘私会’之人到底是谁，你只要交代出同党手下，光之国可以既往不咎。”

迪迦脑中一闪而过将扎基之事告知初代的念头，但他很快又冷静下来，他知道还不能急，万万不可在此刻经由他之口说出，若人们更加沉迷阴谋言论深挖联想，场面只会比现在更加荒谬，他所有努力都将付诸东流。

必须等，等人们能够冷静地陪诺亚对抗宿命。

“这件事没有所谓的同谋。”

“那你又怎么解释不久前戴拿于夜晚强行潜入光之国？‘今夜速救’的指示你又做何解？”

迪迦根本不知道什么字条，连赛罗离开光之国都是今日才刚刚听说，所有的指控看似缜密又漏洞百出，好像认定了结局又反来生搬硬套，但这些事情迪迦都可以统统不在意。

迪迦现在只关心一件事：“……戴拿在哪里？”

“你是戴拿的哥哥，你怎么会不知道他的动向？”

迪迦千忍万忍还是被激出了脾气，语气也不再客套：“戴拿想去哪就去哪，他又不是犯人。”

铺天盖地的漫骂，愈加高涨的火气，初代不得不随之更加强硬：“迪迦，你若无愧，为何隐瞒暗黑迪迦的身份！”

“我没想隐瞒。这件事情与我的过去无关，与航空港的宇宙人也无关，与戴拿更没有关系……”

“那你可曾对诺亚坦白过？！”

“坦白？”

迪迦突然怔住。

坦白？何为坦白？为何坦白？

他与诺亚之间，从未问过彼此的过去。

他们的岁月太长了，长的不知该从何讲起，长的连未来都聊不完，又怎么会拘泥于过去？

迪迦从来不觉得这是需要特意与诺亚讲明的事情，他也不认为这件事会影响他与诺亚之间的感情，那是他的过去，而正是无数的过去造就了现在的他。

黑暗与光从来都相伴相生，诺亚比任何人都更明白这个道理。

“你可承认你欺骗了诺亚？”

“我没有！”

迪迦一反此前默认无谓的态度，坚决果断地仰首否认。

许多人被迪迦遽然震慑了，以致人群里传出的那句质疑格外清晰：“如果不是你欺骗了诺亚，他怎么会带你来光之国？”

迪迦看向那个发问的妇人，他缓缓挺直了身体，语气充满奇妙的肯定。

“因为他爱我。”

没有什么能比宛如炫耀的爱语更刺痛信徒的心，他放肆地用自己的标准去评判他们的信仰，好像他只是个普通的被美色迷惑的男人。

“你只不过是在诺亚受伤的时候趁虚而入！你以为你有什么特别的！”

“诺亚如果知道根本就不会上当！”

一块石头，两块石头。

迪迦想起了这些面孔，张罗市集的女人，擦肩而过的男人，自认无罪的人皆有处刑的权力。

在这人人都能飞行的国度里，迪迦像被那股狂热的引力拽入泥土，人们不顾奥特兄弟的劝阻拉扯着锁链将迪迦推倒在地。

一脚。

“不知羞耻！不要脸！勾引宇宙人！利用赛罗！”

两脚。

“诺亚是神，神怎么可能会爱上你这种与黑暗为伍的人！”

无数的脚印踏在迪迦的身体上，只有把他碾入尘土才能还神明一个真相。

如果没有迪迦，赛罗不会自甘堕落，佐菲不会黯然离职，阿斯特拉不会再次放纵。

如果没有迪迦，诺亚依然是诺亚。

“你根本配不上诺亚！你不要以为你长得好看就了不起了！”

“下贱！从诺亚身边滚开！”

“诺亚是公平的！神爱所有人！”

“你说啊！你勾引诺亚究竟有何居心！”

“暗黑迪迦！虚伪！”

初代也是心痛不忍，直用意念单独劝说迪迦：“迪迦，你做都做了，不如早点承认，何必偏要受苦呢！”

迪迦听不见了。

嘲叱与唾弃淹没了所有声音。

“走开！都给我走开！”

满目银红中突然杀出一道蓝色身影，希卡利骑士气息已经出鞘，两剑砍断捆绑迪迦的锁链直接将迪迦架起：“迪迦，迪迦！我来晚了，我带你离开这！”

迪迦半昏半死，希卡利连声呼唤也得不到任何响应，人群似又要聚集过来，希卡利执剑四对防范，怒中呵斥：“愚蠢！愚蠢至极！你们到底知不知道自己在做什么！”


	51. Chapter 51

“希卡利！暗黑迪迦与邪恶的宇宙人相互勾结，他既不肯悔改也不愿供出同党，你不清楚事情经过不要妄自善心，助人下石！”

“是啊，希卡利，迪迦并非善类，你小心被他的外表欺骗了啊！”

希卡利的突然出现，让众人始料不及，其冲击如电照风行。

这也难怪。一者，希卡利性格沉稳且平日繁忙，很少参与大众活动，像这样直接风风火火插手进来根本不是他的风格；二者，蓝族负责技术局，红族负责警备队，各司其职使自身的潜力得到最大释放，互不干涉便是其中约定俗成的规矩。

无论从何种角度看，希卡利的行为都可以用反常来形容，众人只以为希卡利不清状况急公好义，一时也不再上前，纷纷七嘴八舌好心劝说。

希卡利不欲细纠，半搂着迪迦只想尽快带他离开这是非之地：“我们没有权力向迪迦兴师问罪，这件事请到此为止吧。”

但在场者显然并不这样想，方才松散的人群一听此话，重新密如环墙将二人围住。

“慢着，你可以离开，迪迦不行，他今天不给大家一个说法休想离开！”

希卡利本不愿意多言免得矛盾激化，但见人们各个如被邪气傍体、满身杀伐，也不禁攥紧了拳头：“迪迦已经这副模样，你们还想要什么说法？！要发泄也该发泄够了！”

“你怎么能这样讲话？迪迦是自取其咎！”

“他若是愿意承认错误，大家自然会体谅，他既不反驳又不肯承认简直冥顽不灵！”

“他可是暗黑迪迦，若不先发制人，万一他使用了黑暗的力量谁能负责！到时候既要连累诺亚又要伤他的心！”

希卡利也不再收敛，干脆就要与自扰庸人论到底：“错误？迪迦认什么错，迪迦要向‘你们’认什么错？！”

“你整日在研究所知道迪迦做过什么？你根本就不了解迪迦，难道你也被迪迦蛊惑了？！”

希卡利怒目而视：“那你就了解他吗？你又怎么知道不是当局者迷？谁看的是假象还未可知！迪迦已经和神明交换契约，我不过是守护神明眷属，自始至终光明磊落无愧于心，而你，竟然用如此大不敬的词汇诋毁宇宙意志！到底是你被蛊惑了还是我被蛊惑了？！”

“迪迦的来历本来就不清不楚，恐怕连诺亚都不知道，你好大的口气来辩真假！”

“这件事从一开始就根本无关真假，就算迪迦是真的暗黑迪迦，也轮不到光之国来审判！诺亚乃是宇宙奇点，光之国的正义和秩序什么时候竟能够批判诺亚的选择了？区区宇宙中的一颗星球，不过是因为一个错误而得到了力量，这力量到底是诅咒还是祝福至今都未有定论，我们不过是奥特曼，何时竟狂妄至此了！”

“诺亚虽然是宇宙的第一缕光，但迪迦所做所为已然危急光之国，难道我们还要眼睁睁当做什么都没看见任他兴风作浪吗！”

“宇宙意志会降临，降临的不只有福祉，若是灾厄也当一并承受。”

希卡利见招拆招言辞犀利，在辩论中原处于上风，但他听似消极的崇神论调一出，一下便击中了光之国的根源痛点，原本被他动摇的围观者全都重新坚定立场，纷纷摇头表示不能赞成。

“一派胡言，只有邪恶才会带来混沌！光之国的今天，都是大家在绝望中也不肯放弃，通过自己的双手不屈不挠奋斗而来的，若按照你的说法，光之国早就不复存在了！你生在光之国，长在光之国，现在倒戈迪迦和盼着光之国灭亡有什么区别？”

“希卡利，你为什么要如此盲目地站在迪迦这一边？你和他根本没有过多交集，到底有什么理由让你如此忠心耿耿，甚至不惜和我们对立？”

“毕竟是蓝族……”

“蓝族动不动就反叛，自己力量不足还老想着执行正义……”

“……难道说蓝族已经和迪迦有所勾结？”

光的国度，只有光的国度，希卡利突然感到一股由衷的悲哀。

希卡利发现人们永远被框在光之国的思维定势当中，他们只能用自己的经验进行判断，所有事件一定有符合逻辑之处，如果不符合他们的逻辑，必然是不正确的，有威胁的，需要被消灭的。M78的稳定秩序麻痹了所有人的忧患意识，强势的统治能力让光之国的集体意识发生了错误的倾斜。

他们理解不了更崇高的宇宙性，理解不了跳脱于规则之外的情感，更欣赏不了无关个人情爱欲望的奇迹之美，他们信仰的是纯粹与力量，屈服的是个人的权威迷信。

“希卡利，你不如先回去冷静一下。迪迦品行不端在先，大家才会对你有所误解，一时口不择言，并非有意针对蓝族，你若想论，也不必执着于今天。”

奥特兄弟虽主持大会，但在这番争论中并不好插入议题直接表态，可话中内容已逐渐偏离初衷，不仅不会平息事态还很容易激发两族间的矛盾，所有努力都是为了化解光之国动荡的人心乱局再从长计议，如今希卡利进退两难的局面也不是奥特兄弟想看到的。

“你们太小看迪迦了。”希卡利摇了摇头，说了一句似不相关的话却始终没有松开手，“我现在，必须带迪迦走。”

光剑笔直砥锋挺锷。希卡利过于坚决的态度反而使不少已经偃旗的红族再次战斗意志高昂，他们本就以进入警备队为荣，且尚不成熟正急于证明自己，竟然真的以身搏剑。但剑圣又岂是浪得虚名？希卡利只轻轻挑转剑尖，率先出拳的几人顿时捂着手臂哀叫不止，一霎便被轻巧剑花纷纷挑落。

口舌之争无伤大雅，可同室操戈就当真犯了大忌。

奥特兄弟再不能坐视不管，初代扬起披风痛惜不已：“事情本不至于此！我们不想让迪迦落入更加难堪的境地！你偏要如此一意孤行、执迷不醒……梦比优斯！你不妨就将当日亲眼所见告诉希卡利！”

人们这才注意到，原来梦比优斯就在阶下默默站着。

人群心照不宣自他面前徐徐散开。

一蓝一红，骑士凤凰空相对，相对亦忘言。

梦比优斯低下头，显然不愿与希卡利继续对视。

希卡利虽然仍注视着梦比优斯，却已经有些不好的预感。他知道梦比优斯一定有自己的依据，他的少年正直、诚实、勇敢，绝不会乱下判断，何况他那么喜欢迪迦。梦比优斯一定一直都在情感和事实中拼命纠结，而他却躲在实验室里根本不知道他的痛苦和烦恼。

梦比优斯的纯真，是光之国的无价之宝。

所以希卡利知道，梦比优斯的话，才是会将迪迦推入道德深渊的真正推手。

所有人都知道，除了梦比优斯。

希卡利轻轻摇头：“不要说，至少不要在这里说。”

梦比优斯犹豫着又转头看向初代：“我……”

“你看见什么就实话实说，没有人会怪你。”

梦比优斯又看了一眼希卡利，这一次显然是抱歉之意。

“……赛罗去见迪迦那晚，我比其他队员先到了一步，我确实看见他们两人在酒吧里。我所见时，赛罗并没有逾矩的行为。酒是迪迦自己抢着喝的，赛罗伸手想拦没有拦住，之后迪迦主动靠近贴着赛罗还……还扯开衣服诱惑他……但是赛罗没有接受……我觉得情况有点不太对就慌忙离开了，之后才和巡逻队一起进入酒吧。不过我没有听见他们的对话内容，由于事件性质特殊，我们在询问时也无法……”

初代补充道：“所以你没有看清是哪些宇宙人策划的。”

“是的，所以我很后悔！我应该……”

初代面向希卡利：“希卡利，迪迦勾引赛罗，是梦比优斯亲眼所见，迪迦违背基本人伦，单方面违反契约，已经在事实上没有资格再称之为诺亚的伴侣了，但是他如今毕竟居住在光之国，法度礼节自然应该遵守。”

希卡利正欲开口反驳，忽然感觉迪迦一动。

“希卡利……回去吧，别让梦比优斯为难……不要再激化矛盾了……”

“不行！我一定要带你走！不能让你受这种侮辱！”

“平时那么聪明，这种时候怎么这么傻，”迪迦似是想苦笑却已是命如悬丝有心无力，伏在希卡利耳边小声嘱托，语中全是气音辨不出哭笑，“现在……只有我倒下，才能保住光之国的赛罗和诺亚……死不了的，我可是奥特曼啊……又不亏。”

“迪迦……没有任何人是‘应该’牺牲的。”希卡利抱紧迪迦，骑士光束刃蓝光骤然闪耀，再次点亮了迪迦的水晶，“我不会放手的。”

希卡利一步，一步，笃定向前，人们不由自主地看向梦比优斯，似乎都默认了这是最好的手段。如果有谁可以既不伤两族情谊又拦住希卡利，那么答案，是毫无疑问的。

梦比优斯在节节败退。

他的声音已经开始颤抖：“希卡利，放下迪迦，离开吧……好吗？”

“对不起，我不能……再一次失去阿柏星了。”

“一定要这样吗？”

“必须如此。”

“希卡利，你知道吗……这是你第一次骗我。”梦比姆光剑终于出鞘，梦比优斯悲伤地抬起头，“你说过会陪我一整天，只陪我。”

“……对不起，梦比优斯。”

希卡利觉得自己好像要把所有的道歉都在这里用尽了。

他已经不在乎他与梦比优斯的相遇究竟是不是刻意的安排，也不再去想奥特之母复活他的真正用意，更不想关心他们是否会成为两族联姻的工具或是纽带。

因为梦比优斯值得，值得他倾尽所有。

“梦比优斯，你爱光之国吗？”

“你又把我当小孩子……这里是我的故乡，有爱我的和我爱的……人们，我怎么可能不爱？”

“因为你爱，所以我必须救迪迦。你们根本不明白自己做了什么，光之国现在是在挑衅宇宙意志，不仅渎神背信欺骗了诺亚，甚至将光之国的意志凌驾在宇宙选择之上，这个后果，光之国根本承担不起。”

“希卡利，如果我在这里不能代表红族，代表警备队，代表奥特兄弟拦住你，你知道这意味着什么吗？”

希卡利平静地点头。

“所以战斗吧。是你让我成为了真正的奥特战士，能够再次和你一决胜负，我很高兴。”

“好。”梦比优斯左脚后撤半步，举剑弓膝，沉下心神，“我不会手下留情的。”

希卡利将迪迦护在身后，同样后撤半步。

天地之义凛，肃杀之烈心。

他们连呼吸的频率都是相同的。

过近的距离，拥挤的人群，不得冲刺，无需花哨，只求一瞬击破。

起，突，刺！

战斗结束了。

人们隐约听见了破碎的声音，细听时，泪咽却无声。

“希卡……利……”

梦比优斯看见有金色的星光飘起来。

那些星星洒在希卡利的蓝色胸口，宛如他们在地球一起看过的夜空。

梦比优斯想起自己应该赶快捂住希卡利的伤口，但是他的手臂根本无法动弹，从手腕到上臂都已经完全麻痹了，他和希卡利之间好像被什么东西阻拦了。

梦比优斯忽然意识到，刺入希卡利胸膛的，正是自己的梦比姆光剑。

然而希卡利的手腕上，根本没有光剑。

骑士光束刃在梦比姆突入前，已经收鞘。

“你啊，提步的小毛病……还是没改掉……一眼就能看穿……”

“希……希卡利……希卡利，不行，不行！！！你怎么可以这样！你又骗我！你为什么又骗我！”

梦比优斯慌张地抽出光剑，流星喷溅，希卡利开始恍惚，等离子花火塔仿佛要倒下来了，片刻他才反应过来，摇晃的分明是自己。

“小……梦……”

希卡利仰面倒在迪迦的怀里。

原来他还是舍不得。

至少他的凤凰，还在飞。


	52. Chapter 52

港口的钟声敲响了。

男人忽然抬起头。

“喂！内丽茹！你还走不走了！”

身后的海盗站在舱门口大声催促，内丽茹星人忙转过身连连应承：“这就来这就来！再说两句就走！”

一对小小的拉塞斯塔兄弟站在内丽茹身前，内丽茹星人也化回本貌，强光下的银色身体更加显眼，自然引来不少旅客的侧目。第一次这样无所顾忌地站在光之国的土地上却没有预想中的别扭之感，反而轻松了很多，内丽茹星人弯下腰与兄弟俩平视：“那么，摊位就交给你们了。”

弟弟的翅膀扑扇了两下，小手紧紧地抓着哥哥，幼小的他似乎不太明白状况，他还没见过有人能够磊落地离开那条巷子。

“内丽茹叔叔要出门了吗？”

“不是出门，是回家。”

“回家？”

哥哥揉揉弟弟的脑袋：“总有一天，哥哥也会带你回家的。”

说罢，哥哥又对内丽茹星人深深鞠下一躬：“谢谢您，我会赚很多很多的钱让他健康长大，然后带他去新的故乡。”

“如果那时还是没有找到新的母星呢？”

“那我们俩就一起加入寻找家乡的队伍，只要有希望，只要不放弃，一定会找到我们自己的未来。”

“如果未来并不幸福呢？”

“就算不幸也不会孤单……他会注视着我们的。”

明明不久前还是个乞讨的孩子，如今说出的话却有着不输成年人的气魄。

聊到那位恩人，两人也默契地不再多讲，内丽茹星人站起来：“船长！我们出发吧！”

引擎发出巨大的轰鸣声，最后一响钟声也同奥特之星的光芒一起被隔绝在了舱外。

终究是生活了许久的土地，内丽茹星人有些惆怅又难掩在意：“这钟好久没响过了。”

“谁知道，奥特曼在等离子花火塔开会吧！跟咱们没关系。”

“可我一听这钟声就好像心里很难受似的。”

“哈哈！是太激动了吧！内丽茹，你也真是苦尽甘来啦！可别太兴奋了！这路途遥远，不一定会遇上什么事。”

大副恶狠狠锤了船长一拳：“呸！你个乌鸦嘴！”

“哈哈！呸呸呸！托红莲的福，最近生意不错就有些得意忘形了，坐稳咯！”

内丽茹星人不再搭话多问，他挤在货物架间捏着一个空碗低声祈祷，小碗脏兮兮的，好像永远都擦不干净，但他虔诚的模样仿佛手里捧着的是无价之宝。

不知道那位恩人过得好不好。

他今天，也在温柔地笑着吧。

希卡利的受伤好似和人们预想的场景不同。

然而会有何种不同，却又是人们想象不出来的，一句惆怅惋惜的“意料之中”可以概括所有的波折，人们木雕泥塑般挤在一起，声起势灭如雷电来去，死寂中只听得见梦比优斯的哭喊和呼唤。

卒极之事，真正备预不虞的人竟然是迪迦。

迪迦双手治疗希卡利伤处时发现削口剖面极小，梦比优斯虽剑风准狠，却没有真的刺入核心，一个收剑骗了所有人，一个入剑却是骗过了自己还不知道。迪迦心中感慨却不能讲明，一边使用治愈能力一边刺激希卡利的意识：“希卡利，听见了吗？梦比优斯因为你在哭。”

梦比优斯抽抽噎噎，愧疚又感激地望着迪迦：“迪迦……对不起……”

“嘘……”迪迦对梦比优斯摇摇头，又在希卡利耳边悄语几句，希卡利倒呛了两口终于醒了过来。

迪迦已经没有力气撑住希卡利的身体不得不后坐在地，梦比优斯急忙想扶却被迪迦推开了。

“带希卡利走……”

“迪迦……”

梦比优斯有些犹豫，但迪迦再次更坚决严厉地摇头。

“梦比优斯，”艾斯也率先回过神来，帮着手脚发软的梦比优斯扛起希卡利，“这样下去不是办法，不要再把事情闹得更大了。”

迪迦坐在地上看着又一轮人物的退场不由想到，其实这早早就是一场闹剧了，只是这出剧的内容细节、设计曲折，他一概错过，只明白这剧翻来覆去不过仍是蹈袭窠臼讲述正派与反派。

相似的剧情他见过太多次，以致于他这个舞台中央反派的内心倒像个不入戏的台下观众。

初代在讲话，事有突变为避免一差两误今日到此为止云云，迪迦听得模糊，他的能量所剩无几了。

迪迦感觉到自己的的身体在被人们拖来拖去，宛如风中枯朽身不由主。

狂怒的人群残卷过境，红色如血海将他消溶湮灭，容不得他多一口残喘。

初代和杰克还在声嘶力竭地为他撑起屏障试图疏散人群，争吵，分歧，碎裂。

何必又何苦呢。既是想求死地后生便不要胆怯，若信奉的是汝之诺亚，就相信到底，信他大悟浮生不恋私，信他无为一片霜雪心，如此，他迪迦就是真的离去，也尚可安心些。

自由的光之国，不虞之誉是自由，求全之毁亦是自由。

宇宙间的正义、平等、自由……从来都是不可无限共存的，此消彼长才是常态，警备队若是真的能强制取其平衡，又何苦硬着头皮忍受魔心玩弄至今。宇宙警备队势成于外患，稳权于内乱，民如积浪，抽刀不可断，引渠漫过堤，警备队看似岸边灯火，实则水上浮标，从成立之初就失去了自刀相向的可能。

失望吗？怨恨吗？迪迦说不清，他已经开始习惯努力站在诺亚的立场去理解这些变故。

因为单纯，错以为这世界非黑即白。

但若光之国不复单纯，这宇宙，是否又会失去一颗独一无二的星球。

迪迦孤零零趴在满地丢弃的杂乱中，突然觉得诺亚很可怜。

人群悻悻散去后迪迦终于开始思考自己，他的身体好像碎掉了，剩下迟钝的大脑不甘心地运转，乱糟糟的念头和人们高喊罗列的数条罪行交织在一起，连那些熟悉的名字带着久违的陌生。

迪迦想站起来，可是他连撑起手臂都吃力，他收回手腕却碰到了有些尖锐又熟悉的形状。

迪迦摸索半响，终于攥在手里又摊开。

他看清了，是一条小小的装饰手链，嵌着诺亚之翼的图案。

迪迦似乎没有太大的反应，只是不再力争振作，反而慢慢躺下来让自己完全暴晒在光中。

“哈哈……”

迪迦双手捂着眼灯笑个不停，大大小小的伤口悉数绽裂仿如一起张大了嘴巴。

“迪迦。”

黑色将迪迦笼罩。

“恶，是自我正义中解放出来的自由。你自由了吗？”

迪迦看见两片猩红在化不开的黑夜中漂浮，他伸长了手臂想去摘却怎么也碰不到。

“诺亚，你看……玫瑰花……”


	53. Chapter 53

花香，混杂着泥土的气味。

迪迦是在家里醒过来的。

他不知道是谁冒着这么大的风险和他沾染上关系，但他的身体确实得到了能量。

扎基不在。

迪迦猛然一怔惊慌失色从床上滚落。

为什么……为什么他想到的第一个人是扎基。

沮丧的时间已经结束了。

他不能被恐惧驯服，即使他的妥协保护已如弃履，即使他不得不在巨雷声前继续保持渊默，那也是他理智之下的抉择，如果让他再选择一次，他依然会两自害取其轻。

但出于无意识的，犹如被教化后条件反射般的恐惧，才是真正的沦殁。

迪迦央央跄跄逃到厨房缩起身子，捂起耳朵拼命回忆——冷静下来，迪迦，还没有输，还不能放弃，想起来，想起那些誓言，永恒，还有夕阳。

是夕阳。

地球的夕阳总是消逝得很快。

孤门站姿如苍松挺拔，不蒙余晖。每当这种时刻，大古总是会强烈地感受到他与人类、与奥特曼、乃至与这颗星球的不同，仿佛随时都会消失在宇宙的尽头，也许他是不该囿于厨房和地球的琐碎的。

大古走到孤门身后探头打趣道：“啊，烧糊了呢……好像第三次了呢？”

“嗯。”

大古戳了戳孤门闷闷不乐的脸颊：“诺亚也有不擅长的事啊。”

孤门转身抱住大古，贪恋地搭在爱人的肩头深深吸气：“我不擅长的事有很多。”

“比如呢？”

“……对你好。”

大古原本还安慰孩童似的一下下轻拍孤门的后背，听到这话便害羞地从孤门怀里挣脱：“又说些没头没尾的……”

孤门由着他，手却是不愿意彻底松开，半扶在大古腰间细细地吻他。

“迪迦，和我交换契约吧。”

“嗯？”大古被吻得有些情动，双手还搂着孤门的脖子，眼睛水朦朦完全没反应过来孤门话中的意思。

孤门突然单膝跪地，掌心里一颗青色的戒指在光团中闪烁。

“迪迦，嫁给我。”

迪迦傻傻地站着。

然后开始发慌，一则以喜，一则以惧，他不知道这对他和诺亚而言，究竟是新的开始还是新的束缚，也许……也许就这样下去也很好……但迪迦很快被一种不可胜言的感动击得宛如醉晕，那些密不透风的黑夜，那些星映云罅的微光，无数的点滴片段雾起云涌好像要湿了他的眼睛。

孤门耐心地等着他的答复。

夕阳做衬，他的眼睛像极了诺亚，瞳孔里一样闪烁着暖融融的金色光芒。

知君用心如日月，山河湖海共生死。

他怎么可能拒绝得了，但嘴上偏要拗强：“哪有人……哪有人在厨房求婚的……”

“原谅我，我想不出来，从朝霞想到夕阳，菜烧焦了三次，我依然想不出什么样的求婚仪式能配得上你……”

大古倾身吻住孤门：“傻瓜，这就是最好的……”

然后，他看着他的爱人梦一样闯了进来。

“迪迦，你怎么在这里？”孤门惊慌地冲到迪迦身边，“出什么事了？你怎么身上都是伤口？”

迪迦呆呆地看着扶起他的男人，剑眉星目，风尘素衣。

“我回来晚了……让你受苦了……”

“嗯……”

迪迦被搂得有些痛，不是梦。

“怎么了？是不是弄疼你了？”孤门立马松开迪迦，满目急切地为他检查。

迪迦只是迟钝地望着孤门：“孤门……”

孤门急切地摇晃迪迦：“是我啊，迪迦！你不认得我了吗？我是诺亚啊！”

“诺亚，诺亚……诺亚！”

迪迦终于回过神来，没有重聚的欢喜，亦没有半分诉苦，迪迦只是焦炙地拉着孤门的双手。

“你刚才在路上也许已经听说了什么，你不要信也不要迁怒，光之国被扎基煽动了……你先与我撇清关系，让他们冷静下来，不要站到你的对立面，他们现在除了你的话，谁的也听不进去，等事情查清楚之后，你怎样处置我都行，我们先……”

孤门突然皱起眉头粗暴地将迪迦推到料理台上。

迪迦吓了一跳却也没有反抗：“孤门……”

这不是真正的迪迦，是爱着诺亚的迪迦。

迪迦不可能不痛，但是他在忍耐，他甚至刻意放松了身体像一只软乎乎的羔羊，他永远在为了那个虚伪的诺亚在忍耐。

非万不得已，这张脸是他最不愿意幻化的，可扎基想试试，他想知道迪迦此时的真实想法，他于阿毗地狱杀生与夺，不允许在审问狂欢之后得不到任何答案，更拒绝所有没有回报的付出。

可是迪迦，迪迦的愚蠢永远在激怒他。

扎基掐住迪迦的脖子：“这就是你的觉悟？如此没有尊严！爱是个什么东西让你落得这么低三下四！”

迪迦忽然止不住的痉挛，双手疯狂抓挠像是要撕破眼前的幻觉：“放开我！你不是孤门！你不是！走开！”

扎基有点意外，毕竟迪迦大部分时间里都已是半死不活的模样，他都快忘记了他剧烈挣扎时的乐趣。

扎基好奇地松了手，迪迦也不攻击他只是狼狈万状地向外爬。扎基盯着他缓慢的动作，毫不费力就扯住迪迦的脚踝将他拖回了厨房，但是迪迦又不老实地故伎重演。两个人重复了几个来回，扎基有点不耐烦了，他终于想起今天期待的并不是这样的收尾，他想和迪迦好好讨论一下诸如命运之类的笑话。

扎基一脚踩住迪迦的膝盖，对惨叫中留下的一地抓痕视若无睹。

扎基揪起迪迦将他重新按回台上：“怎么？你们在这里做过？我满足你……你不是很想念这张脸吗？”

狞笑的孤门和记忆中的孤门不断重合，迪迦明显发生了混乱一味地摇头：“不要……不要！你不是孤门……不是，不是，不是！”

“神以献祭自证神力，你以为将自己钉在十字架上就可以见证神迹了？无罪之人可献祭，你算什么？你不过是赎罪！”

扎基捏着迪迦的脸逼他看着自己：“迪迦！看清楚害你的人是谁！你的罪只有一条，就是背负了诺亚的原罪！诺亚不死，你，有千百次轮回就会千百次遭受今天的屈辱！你生生世世都会被打上诺亚的烙印，生生世世都会污名缠影无法翻身！”

“你以为自己是什么？你和我根本是同一个立场，只有诺亚死了，我们才能解脱！”

“你真的以为还有出路吗？诺亚舍了你是失格，舍了这光之国一样是失格，神明不可有私欲，死！只有死！弑神是背德，但杀掉一个堕落的神明就万人称颂！”

“嘻……”

迪迦肩头乱颤，不知道是在哭还是在笑。

“哈……哈哈……哈哈哈哈哈！哈哈哈！”

紧接着迪迦骤然爆发出一阵狂笑，这笑容与扎基之前所听的并不相同，不是自嘲自省或是任何出于理智清醒的笑声，那声音高高低低不成规律，更像是野鬼哭号，凄厉哀怨，迪迦塌下腰像只吃人的艳鬼缠上扎基的身体：“诺亚……不要忘了我……”

扎基感到一阵恶心，连忙变回了本貌，但迪迦对扎基的模样却一点反应也没有，仍是痴痴缠缠地趴在扎基的肩头想要吻他。

他虽然在看着他，但看见的分明是另一个人。

“不要成为冷酷的神。”

扎基着实被迪迦的吻惊住了，慌不择手一把将迪迦推到了地上。

“怎么了？”迪迦好像不太开心，不过那点脾气很快又孩子气的来去匆匆，“啊……花枝该剪剪了……”

扎基看着满心雀跃翻找花圃工具的迪迦，突然意识到一件事。

——迪迦疯了。


	54. Chapter 54

麦克斯不得不抬手遮住眼灯，黑暗中的禁闭让原本熟悉的光线都变得刺目。

“啊啊，果然我不好好盯着，你就要捅娄子，长长的检讨书还在等着你呢。”

麦克斯还没有完全适应光线，不过仅凭声音他也不会认错的。

“杰诺……”

杰诺没好气地砸了麦克斯一拳：“出差归来的第一件事就是捞你，你可真是总能给我带来惊喜无比的接风啊……先回家休息一下？”

生气半真半假，关心却是千真万确。

麦克斯揉了揉脸：“不了，转转，你累了就先回去吧。”

杰诺半吞半吐看了麦克斯一会，最后还是叹了口气：“有什么累不累的，舍命陪你。”

两人接连转了几处，麦克斯一路无话，杰诺跟在一旁察言观色也不吭声。

杰诺打听过麦克斯被禁闭的理由，书面上是违反监视员原则，口头上——据说是交友不慎，杰诺当然知道这些都是皮毛敷衍之词，况且“原则”一词都快成了他们监视员间打趣的黑话——不同的星球有不同的原则，也不知道违反了哪一个星球的——但是他不想问，有些事也不是他能问的。

对文明监视员来说，离开光之国去往其他星球是件很平常的事，东跑西颠都快成了杰诺的常态，但这一次回来，他也察觉到光之国的风气有了微妙的变化。

若真让他说出个一二，他也不能描述具体，乍一看，夫妻间相敬如宾，友人间戚戚具尔，和他离开前没有什么不同。文明监视员由于经常久处于另一种文明状态当中，偶尔也会出现一些感知上的偏差，在见到麦克斯以前，杰诺安慰自己，这就是沉浸式体验的后遗症。

老实说，杰诺很怕麦克斯的沉默。麦克斯唯有在做风险极高的决定时才会收起风趣豪气，他需要专注，多一句话都会打乱他的思考。

麦克斯从不做无谋之举，也不会对空穴来风之事胡乱揣测，尽管他并没有按照人们预想的那样，自地球归来后成为奥特兄弟的一员，但在杰诺心中，麦克斯一直是最优秀最冷静的监视员。

两个人继续闷头走着，按照时间，现在已经算是夜晚。

夜晚对永日的光之国究竟有什么意义？

杰诺思考过这个问题。在奥特曼完全不需要睡眠的情况下，他们的祖先还是固执地延续了这种类似人类的生活习惯，它更像是一种追思的仪式，返璞的传统，一种对永恒时间的反抗。

今晚，这些被颠覆了，人们三五成群的聚集，走进了被遗忘的夜色。

“今天等离子花火塔的集会你去了吗？”

“我害怕，不敢去，万一他真的用黑暗的力量怎么办……”

“怕什么，又不是没见过这种人，再说还有诺亚呢。”

“听说希卡利和初代都受伤了，连希卡利都被迪迦蛊惑了，还好有梦比优斯。”

“这迪迦果然是祸水啊……谁跟他沾边谁倒霉……”

“唉，迪迦什么时候走啊……奥特兄弟说的也有道理，但总是不踏实。”

“不要脸也有个底线，这迪迦连底线立场都没有的，下作的事做了个遍还真以为自己可以成为光。”

“不走也无所谓了。他不承认都没用，等诺亚回来肯定会废除契约，到时候再让他搬出光之国也更稳妥。”

“其实我觉得诺亚也没有那么喜欢迪迦，报恩而已。”

“也许就是因为他们两个不和，诺亚才把迪迦放在光之国，防止迪迦真的为非作歹。”

一路上各种言论听了很多，麦克斯始终冷眼冷面，最后一言不发将自己关进了资料室。

想想上一次这个模样还是因为迪迦的到来，现在却好像是因为迪迦的离开。杰诺不打扰他，自己安静地窝在隔壁办公处调整作息，不过睡到大半夜忽然又被麦克斯晃醒了。

杰诺迷迷糊糊坐起来，只见麦克斯一脸严肃。

“杰诺，明天你去观星塔，把之前你负责的那部分行星的负能量评估报告发给爱迪奥特曼。”

杰诺把不知何时盖在身上的斗篷收起来，尽量保持平常的语气地劝道：“麦克斯……光之国的负能量检测仪早就超负荷停止运转了，你知道的。”

“我知道，但是你必须去观星塔。”

“是我必须去观星塔，还是我不能在你身边。”

麦克斯没有回答。

“麦克斯，”杰诺不再继续问，反而聊起了刚结束的观察，“我去的那个星球啊，和光之国刚好相反，是永夜，最初真的是无法习惯。那里的大部分生物没有跟随环境进化以习惯黑夜中的生活，他们将大量的时间用于休眠，而小部分夜习生物却完成了极端进化，再也不需要睡眠。阶级的分化渐渐清晰，但上位者却很孤独，因为睡着的人不会给他们任何回应，只是永远沉浸在梦乡里……是一颗平静却有些恐怖的星球。我时常会想，是否睡着了就再也不会醒来，到底什么是梦境，什么是现实。在又一个梦醒来的时候，我忽然想到了迪迦。”

“我在想，迪迦还真是辛苦啊，光之国对于久居地球的迪迦来说，其实很枯燥吧，天气也相对极端，习惯又不同。放着地球那么舒适的地方不住，偏要到这种地方来搞破坏——迪迦如果有这么大的心力，地球怕早已经是永夜了。任何人为了生存总是想要创造出更舒适的环境的，而且对他来说又不算难事。这样说可能有些冒犯，但是迪迦，会不会也只是像我一样随随便便活着而已呢。”

无论是诺亚还是迪迦，甚至是奥特兄弟，杰诺一直觉得这些人很难和自己产生太多交集。他不是一个有远大追求的奥特曼，他只想忠实地记录自己观察的星球，体验不同的文明，只要不虚此生，足矣。

杰诺的语调很像在讲睡前故事，节奏奇特使人放松，麦克斯的表情也缓和了很多。

“麦克斯，我们约定好了不是吗？做个平凡的奥特曼，不再做什么英雄。”

“嗯。”

“你后悔了吗？”

“英雄也会老去，也会犯糊涂，也会顾此失彼，英雄也曾是凡人。”

杰诺低着头双手紧握，良久，站起，故作轻松拍了拍麦克斯的肩膀：“……嘛，也到了你这个平凡的小人物挺身而出的时候了啊……”

“杰诺……”麦克斯心里泛起有一股想要抱住杰诺的冲动，但他按捺住了，他还不想把这件事渲染的过于生离死别。

“麦克斯，你想让我退避一定有你的理由，我不会问，也不会贸然出现打乱你的计划，你让我做什么我就做什么。只是，没有我的救援，你就没有失败的机会了。”

麦克斯监视员可以放心大胆地执行A计划，因为杰诺监视员就是他的B计划。

但是麦克斯的人生，仅有一个名为杰诺的图景。

“我不能向你保证毫发无损，但我一定比任何时候都更加谨慎。”

“好，既然气氛已经到了……我有个憋了很久的问题也终于可以问出口了，咳，嗯……我和梦比优斯谁比较好看？”

“……嗯？”

“唔……”杰诺本来问得就有些心虚，见到麦克斯满脸纳闷不由更加害臊，“因为大家都觉得我们长得很像嘛，虽然在意这种外貌的事有点奇怪，但被比较得多了果然还是想知道。”

“……梦比优斯。”

“我说啊，”杰诺无可奈何地双手抱胸开始埋怨，“你明明可以和每个人都聊得风生水起的，就不能让我心情好点吗！”

“从小到大，多狼狈的样子你都见过了，怎么骗得了你……不过话又说回来，我和希卡利谁更聪明？”

“希卡利。这个问题一点意义都没有，你是宇宙第一大笨蛋。”

“扯平了？”

杰诺气得直想跺脚：“什么扯平！怎么看都是我比较吃亏！”

相视而笑，莫逆于心。

“那么，”杰诺伸出拳头，“平安归来。今后的人生，我也会盯紧你的。”

麦克斯同样伸出拳头，两拳互抵，也算是十指交碰。

死有何惧，怕的是你舍命相陪。


	55. Chapter 55

杰诺答应了麦克斯果然片刻也不耽误，简单收拾好用具连夜就去了观星塔，麦克斯送到门口忽然有点不舍得还想再送送，杰诺调笑他半天却是利落地飞走了。

麦克斯收起须臾伤感，趁着更阑人静走进了科学技术局。

他要去见那个人。

科学技术局向来是个办公相对自由的地方，即使出过几次事故依然没有加强警备的意思。

有时候人们说蓝族多少有些怪癖，麦克斯不太认同，与其毫无根据地归咎于种族，他更倾向于出类拔萃者的过人之处非常人能理解。

比如眼前这位。

“……麦克斯？”

“听说你不肯接受治疗，我来看看你，哦，这走廊回音有点大呢。”

“……进来吧。”

希卡利半掩在门后，对麦克斯的拜访有些惊讶，他们二人算不上至交，更没有深厚到专门在这个节骨眼上来探伤的情分，但既然麦克斯递过话头暗示详谈，稍显犹豫的希卡利还是邀他入了私人研究室。

麦克斯一进门便开门见山无意寒暄：“我们得救戴拿，只有戴拿能没有顾忌地保护迪迦。”

“……你为什么要和我说这个？”

“因为你是唯一一个站出来保护迪迦的。”

希卡利并不答复：“如果我没记错，你今天并没有去等离子花火塔。”

“也许我对事情的经过比你更了解，没有人想和你再谈论此事，而我详细调看了全部录像。”

“录像？！你们在监视大家的一举一动？警备队？监测局？”

希卡利对于人们行为或被监控这个事实，似乎比麦克斯提出保护迪迦一事还要震惊。

麦克斯大概也料到了希卡利的反应，答复得非常谨慎：“别紧张，文明监视部门只在等离子花火塔广场设置了一处，用以记录主席台的各种重大发表和演讲，影像资料是记录文明的必要手段，希望你能理解。如果你不想辜负迪迦的嘱托，还是听我一句建议，戴拿不在警备队，他在宇宙监狱，因为他被捕的时候，我也在。”

希卡利深感震荡，迪迦与他耳语微不可察，内容绝不会有第三人听见，竟全被身处局外的麦克斯推断得不差累黍，他一度以为麦克斯是豪放不羁之人，不曾想他的眼力心思皆细针密缕。

麦克斯见希卡利不再疑心没有直接探查计划，而是先于商讨前坚决地表达了反对意见：“我是来帮你的，但在此之前，我有一件事必须和你讲清楚——关于你的神明理论，我并不完全认同。我无法真实地以量化数据比较出光之国的人们更害怕暗黑迪迦还是诺亚，会产生这种现象本身就证明‘神明’的存在有待验证。”

“你帮迪迦，说明你不认为暗黑迪迦是个威胁。”麦克斯的话果然引起了希卡利的兴趣，他敏锐地理解了核心，“你产生了怀疑。”

“诺亚真的是光之国的‘神’吗？人类在生死存亡的危机关头见到奥特曼力挽狂澜便以为奥特曼是神，但奥特曼真的是神吗？根据时代地点诞生的，足以延续种族的正确便名为‘神’，‘神’被赋予意义，被赋予正确，被赋予权力。而为了更舒适的生活，为了能够更正确的活着和死去，人们会用各种手段——甚至令‘神’的面目发生变化适应以自身社会的规则——来不断延续神威。石碑上人类与奥特曼并肩作战的史诗，歌颂的到底是奥特曼，还是人类？同样，我们称诺亚为神，是在歌颂诺亚，还是在称赞自己？尊崇了神就等于肯定了自己，为了将自己的存在和行为正当化，为了有一个理由去推动自认为正确的事……但是，诺亚是活生生的存在，而非集体无意识下的降生，那么这种行为，对诺亚而言，是否是不公平的？诺亚也许只是在某一个时间地点展现了自己的力量却被迫成为了神明……所以我必须澄清的是，我今天的行为和信仰无关，我只是根据经验做出了自己的判断。”

“尽管我也不完全认同你对‘神’的理解，不可否认，你的话很有意思。不过宇宙中有很多未知，这些未知先于大众的意识，当意识从来都非意识而是切实的存在，‘神’同样会影响和修正信仰的力量与方向，但，我尊重文明见证者的怀疑。”

“好，既然确定了我们彼此的观念并不会影响最终目的，你可以放心地将藏在身后的东西和计划告诉我了。”

一番交流惺惺相惜，可惜相呴相濡之境无多时言。希卡利不卖关子，在麦克斯面前摊开手掌。

“有一种方法可以在不暴露身份的同时降低救援成本，节约时间，那就是制造一场意外。”

麦克斯拿起来细看，没识出太多的门道：“怪兽胶囊？”

“这个胶囊和我之前开发的不同，它能使奥特曼从外貌上完全变为怪兽，原本只是一时心血来潮之作，毕竟……没有奥特曼愿意成为怪兽，可我没有操控怪兽之力，时间紧迫便想到了它。奥特誓言重于强己，不借他人之力，更不会完全借用怪兽的能量，在光之国，除了贝利亚还没有奥特曼完全和怪兽融合的先例，但是有一个奥特曼使用过奥特武装。”

“维克特利？”

“正是。通俗来说，贝利亚的力量与怪兽同为负极并不相斥，而维克特利奥特曼可以和怪兽一体是因为维克特利姆水晶来自地下，乃影中光，可即使是他，也只进行部分转化，不会完全成为怪兽之姿。受此启发，我在胶囊中加入这种水晶的成分以起到中和作用，但纯粹的光之奥特曼与怪兽融合的风险仍然非常大。”

“比如呢？”

“想要维持理智战斗又克制住兽化需要大量正极光，使用者有可能光尽，也有可能失控，彻底成为怪兽。”

“明白了。”麦克斯点点头，平静地收起了胶囊。

希卡利忙惊骇制止：“不！麦克斯！这件事让我来，你帮我去引开守卫便可，我不希望伤及无辜才告知与你！”

“还是我来吧，我只是个平凡的小人物，但你不一样……”

“你怎么会平凡？你可是光之国最强最快的麦克斯！这是迪迦对我的嘱托！怎么能假你之手？！”

麦克斯猛然正色喝住希卡利：“最强之名！从诞生起就注定会被历史抛弃和嘲笑，永远会有超越者存在。希卡利，你听我说，我这样选择不是为了无谓牺牲，你有伤在身，由你融合风险更大，而且我也有一件事要嘱托你。如果我出了事，你要保护杰诺，知道吗！要像保护梦比优斯那样保护他！”

麦克斯气势威武，但条条在理让希卡利无力驳回。

“……我会尽我所能避免那种意外。”

“我信你——光之国最优秀的科学家，好好养伤。”麦克斯说到这里蓦然托起下巴，“不过你怎么骗过梦比优斯的？凭他的性子，不可能就这么任你拒绝休养还在实验室胡来。”

“……我对梦比优斯说想一个人冷静一下，现在不想见到他。”

“喂喂……他会当真的。”

“……总好过让他看着我……”希卡利大约是又想起了梦比优斯哭泣的面庞，不再说了。

麦克斯识趣地将话题引回：“感谢你给我机会见证新的开端——奥特曼可以成为怪兽，而怪兽，也可以成为‘奥特曼’，每个生灵都可以成为‘救世主’。所谓光，又哪里有界限呢。”

生死攸关，麦克斯以轻世傲物之态笑对。

希卡利仍是有些怅惋：“麦克斯……你有可能无法再作为奥特曼战斗。”

“那就祈祷我能成为一只帅气的怪兽吧。”

麦克斯打住话题就此告辞，走到门口处又倏尔止步：“啊，我还有个问题。梦比优斯和迪迦，在你心里，你觉得谁更好看？”

“……你不如问我宇宙的起源，恐怕还要比这个问题简单点。”

“那如果是梦比优斯问你这个问题呢？”

希卡利脱口而出：“梦比优斯。”

“啊？哦……”麦克斯困惑地挠了挠脸，“也许我真的不懂浪漫，得想办法补偿他啊……走咯！”说罢麦克斯洒脱地摆了摆手。

“麦克斯！也许你并没有意识到，但你的言行，可能是光之国中最接近你所言之‘神’的。”

“不，我只是个……普通人。”


	56. Chapter 56

“诸星哥哥！抱抱！”

身穿樱粉色连衣裙的小女孩昂着脸蛋，幼嫩的手臂极力伸展——一只柔软的小怪兽。

这就是地球。老爹深爱的，和迪迦生活过的地方。

尽管并不是同一个时空，足以令赛罗心生触动。

赛罗发现自己除了和令人一家共处的短暂时光外，并没有真的体悟过地球的生活，偶尔长辈们还会聊起地球的美食美景，而他明明已经去过很多个不同的地球，却始终无法感同身受。

赛罗很少会有悠闲的时候，一场又一场似乎永远不会结束的战斗总是在等着他。

这里没有毁灭也没有阴谋，没有怪兽也没有训练，赛罗反而有些不习惯。

现在他每周都会和捷德来这家儿童福利院帮忙。捷德生活节俭，按照地球人的生活标准来看完全称得上贫苦，初相识时他就靠杯面度日，如今成了社会人士，攒下的钱也都给了孩子们，赛罗见过了各种恶劣的环境，自然不会有太多要求，两个人就这么凑合着度日。

仔细想想，他吃过最好吃的东西大概就是烤肉。

那次令人从主顾手里拿到了几张大额折扣券。老字号的烧肉店，肉品酱汁饱满，到处都是诱人的滋滋声，空气中飘散着油脂的香味，一家人奢侈地点了上好和牛，结账时才发现折扣券已经过了使用期限，令人被留美奈数落了半天，说他又被人欺负被人骗，但那天晚上大家都很开心，小茧一路蹦蹦跳跳说原来牛肉真的会在嘴里会化掉。

后来泰罗聊起BBQ时，赛罗第一次忍不住加入了话题，也是唯一一次。

赛罗小心地将女孩抱到怀里，像是生怕太过用力碰坏了这个幼小的小生命。

“今天头发扎得很漂亮哦。”

那边还在荡秋千的女孩见状也慌里慌张跑了过来：“诸星哥哥！我也要抱抱！”

赛罗刚想放下怀里的女孩就被用力搂住了脖子，小女孩说什么也不肯撒手：“不行！是我先来的！”

“讨厌你讨厌你！说好的谁也不许缠着诸星哥哥的！”

赛罗犯难了：“别这样，你们两个不是好朋友吗？朋友之间要为对方着想的。”

“你快点放手啦！”

“我才不要放开！诸星哥哥是我的！”

“别吵架别吵架……”

“诸星君还真是受女孩欢迎啊，不过小孩子是不可以一味娇惯的哦。”

或许这就是地球人常说的补偿心理，赛罗一向拿小孩子没办法又总是忍不住溺爱，好在院长及时出现为他解围。院长向赛罗点点头，又笑着对他怀里的小孩摇摇头：“怎么办？只懂得占有的女孩子不是诸星哥哥喜欢的类型呢。”

女孩眼睛滴溜溜地转，灵巧地从诸星真怀里爬下来跑掉，但马上又折返拉起另一个小女孩的手一起去玩沙子了。

还真是让人有些莫名的落寞呢。

也许爱是地球的本能，才不过三四岁，却已经模糊地知道爱和占有的感觉了。

赛罗向院长恭敬地鞠躬：“抱歉，本来是想来帮忙的，给您添麻烦了。”

“哪里哪里，多亏了你和小陆帮忙，孩子们现在比以前活泼多了。”

院长指的是失去父母的孩子在学校被霸凌的事情，赛罗也不想当着孩子们的面谈起便转而问道：“小陆呢？”

正说着，朝仓陆从院长身后闪出来，怀里还抱着一个大纸箱。

“听小陆说你要走了，大家就准备了一点心意。”

赛罗一头雾水看向朝仓陆：“我什么时候说自己要走了？”

朝仓陆拼命使眼色，院长笑眯眯仿佛完全没有看见：“诸星君，是时候该回家看看了。”

“……回家……吗？”

“分别不见得是一件坏事，就拿这些孩子来说，他们现在是彼此最珍贵的朋友，但当他们拥有新的家庭后就会有新的际遇，即使分别，只需祝福。”院长拂去诸星真肩头的落樱，“如果知道是你注定要面对的，恐惧本身也不足惧。”

“……”

“啊啊！那个……院……院长！今天时候也不早了，我们就先……先走了啊！”

朝仓陆见诸星真又露出心事重重的面容连声告辞，一边用膝盖顶着箱子一边将沉默不响的诸星真推进车子。

——赛罗，求你了，就当做是为了我和詹伯特忍一忍，为了艾丝美拉达王国与光之国之间的和平，请你离开吧。

赛罗望着车窗外缓慢掠过的风景，又想起詹奈跪在自己面前的样子。

不知道他们怎么样了，终极警备队至今杳无音信，以往从来没有过这种情况。

他该回去了吗？他可以回去了吗？

“赛罗，你别生气啊……我不是想赶你走，”捷德看着赛罗的眼色，小心忐忑地解释，“俗话说，天上一日地上十年，我想地球的这种闲散日子……你也差不多该过腻了。”

“你也是奥特曼，你不是过的很开心吗？为什么我就会腻。”

“我？我是在这长大的啊，开不开心都这样过日子的。”

赛罗突然转头问捷德：“地球的奥特曼，都会觉得光之国很无聊吗？”

“啊？我不是这个意思，怎么说呢……习惯吧，如果看不到喜欢的节目，也不能排队去买限定手办就总觉得像缺了点什么，说起来，我到现在还不知道你喜欢什么。”

赛罗第一个想到的是迪迦，可他不太想说这件事，他不想让自己看起来像个思春期逢人就说的毛头小子，赛罗盯着车前那个不停摇头的捷德摆件思考许久才道：“我很喜欢地球……我老爹也很喜欢。”

“唔，不是说这种喜欢，是你私人的爱好，嗯……就是不需要想着如何打败怪兽，不需要思考宇宙人的计划，也不用想着要保护什么拯救谁之类的，有没有纯粹为了自己开心想做的事情？”

“……这很重要吗？”

“虽然你在我们面前总是很老成，但你毕竟年纪还小嘛……这个宇宙没了你也不会垮掉的，为什么不多为了自己尝试一下呢？你刚才说朋友之间要互相着想对吧？但就算是为了朋友，也会有绝不想放手的人或物的，有些事……一旦开始妥协就注定会失败。”

赛罗故作轻松地打起哈哈：“真稀奇啊，也轮到你对我说教了。”

“嘛……是那个人，不，我父亲教会我的。他向黑暗妥协的那刻起就注定了结局。”路口亮起了红灯，捷德向后靠了靠，释然地转头看向赛罗，“赛罗，其实我从来没恨过贝利亚。”

“其实我也只恨过他一瞬间，他成为我的杀父仇人的那一瞬间。”赛罗有口无心，说完才觉失语，“抱歉……我不该对你说这种话。”

捷德连连摆手：“没关系没关系，嘛，这是你身为光之国守护者的责任，就像我守护这个地球所以必须去做一样。但是，我啊……从私人情感来说，对贝利亚没有爱或恨，可他至少给了我一个答案，给了我一个新的身份，我的人生，的确是因为他才有了不同。我只觉得……遗憾，遗憾我没有早点找到他。如果我早一点像你一样有身为奥特曼的自觉，他会不会……不那么孤独呢？我不希望他一直活在仇恨里，我想和他一起打棒球，一起看特摄剧，一起去大众澡堂喝可口的冰牛奶……所以赛罗，不要逃避命运，我不希望你以后也后悔。”

赛罗诧异地看着捷德。

他一直有这样的感觉，这颗星球上的所有事物都在以惊人的速度变化，好像所有人都在向前看，而只有他还困在原地。他们总是自由的，自由的去爱去恨，自由的，为似乎微不足道的小事郑重地烦恼。

捷德被盯得直向后缩：“你……你干什么这样看着我？看得我心里毛毛的。”

“没什么，我只是有点不习惯。”

“不习惯坐车吗？真是赛罗式发言啊！我怎么说也算半个地球人，只靠两条腿可是很辛苦的！”捷德正嘟着嘴抱怨，忽然压低了身子往前探了探头，“咦？赛罗，你看那是什么？”

赛罗顺着捷德指的方向看去，一连串符号似的内容印在蓝天上。

“是奥特文字。”

“哇！好厉害啊……可惜我看不懂。”

赛罗推开车门直接跳了下去：“下次来，我教你。”

“喂喂！你去哪啊！！”

赛罗手搭车顶飒然一笑：“即使坐以待毙，也于事无补，对吧？”

捷德吃力地拉回副驾侧的车门，挥着拳头怒吼：“可恶！！你这样会让我被罚款的！！”

赛罗早已不见踪影。

“哎呀！那些纪念品！”绿灯亮了，捷德缓缓汇入繁忙的人类社会，“下次给他吧……不过下次啊，下次可就不知道是什么时候了……”

病房的氛围有些凝重。

“这种时候让他回来，是要他代表光之国去和迪迦道歉吗。”

初代的伤势无大碍，不过眼下的情况更适合冷处理，便选择了规避休养。

赛文独自靠在墙边，虽然雷欧和阿斯特拉一直不太参与这种讨论，赛文还是觉得冷清了许多。

初代面带愧意：“赛文，阿斯特拉的事情我很抱歉……”

“等我们把幕后黑手抓出来，阿斯特拉会成为英雄吗？不，我看不必了，他们兄弟二人追寻的也不是这个。”

佐菲实在不想继续看兄弟间冷嘲热讽，制止道：“当初的决定是大家一起做的，庭会的意外我们也没有想到，赛文，你有什么不满可以直接说出来。”

“……不，我没有对任何人不满，我是对自己不满。”

佐菲转身看向赛文：“于公于私，赛罗都该回来了，梦比优斯那孩子大受打击，现在根本无法继续带领巡逻队，这种时候比以往更需要一个年轻人的领袖。”

赛文正想回答，杰克突兀地推门而入：“大家！出了点意外，有未知怪兽闯入了宇宙监狱！”

佐菲一响耳鸣：“怎么又出乱子了？”

“也算不得乱子，没什么重大影响，只逃出二名犯人，这二人也很快就被抓捕了。不过有一件事更重要——戴拿不见了。”

众人皆是小愕。初代问道：“你确定是从外部闯入，不是戴拿自己强行闯出吗？”

杰克很确定地摇头：“不是，的确是有一只怪兽造成了破坏，但是后来又不见了。”

“不见了？活见踪死见尸，怎么会不见？”

“附近都搜索过了，一点痕迹都没有，只有碰巧出现在监狱附近的麦克斯见过它，但麦克斯与它交手受了重伤，现在还在昏迷，戴拿应该是在他们交手的时候趁机跑掉了。”

“麦克斯与戴拿交情匪浅，这件事怕有些太过凑巧了。”

不管怎么说，麦克斯也是赛文最中意的监测员，艾斯见状连忙打起圆场：“也许麦克斯只是想将功赎罪，他不是才刚解除禁闭吗？不会在这种时候犯险的。是吧？赛文哥哥？”

赛文也不想让弟弟为难，点头算是应了：“文明监视员出现在哪都不奇怪。”

佐菲也许不完全赞同这个说法，但也自有考量：“这件事好不容易才平息下来，无论这其中有什么蹊跷，眼下光之国也不能再损失一名人才了。”

杰克心领神会：“好。那现在怎么办？要不要抓捕戴拿？戴拿一定去找迪迦了。”

“不，再等等，看看戴拿的下一步打算。如果他要带迪迦离开，务必放行不要为难。”


	57. Chapter 57

“开什么玩笑……”

戴拿站回格斗姿势，重新谛视对面这只发狂的怪兽。

“你和麦克斯到底是什么关系……”

怪兽没有回答。

戴拿捕捉不到它的意念，它已经没有了刚才狂热攻击的势头，只是不断地发出类似悲鸣的吼叫。

戴拿知道自己应该利用这个千载难逢的机会立刻赶到迪迦身边，但他无法不在意。

戴拿不可能认错，这只怪兽使用的绝对是麦克斯的招式。麦克斯粉碎——被称为“幻之左”的连续左勾拳，这样的招式，根本不是随随便便就能学会的。

“你到底是谁……”

戴拿的声音因为太过乌白马角、荒谬诡异的念头变了调，可他的见闻经历都告诉他——永远不要以“不可能”为前提进行判断。

它棱角带方的眼睛，它额头的普蓝，它胸前的甲片。

怪兽咆哮着却并不上前，反而万分痛苦似乎是想以右手为刀强行砍掉左手。

“不管了，赌一把，错了就怪我太异想天开！”戴拿健步冲刺，左腿在前，右腿迅速跟进，两拳从怪兽两侧斜向上斜四十五度，正对两耳撞击。

“你给我清醒过来！”

轰隆！

一阵灼烧的爆光宛如天边强闪，热气滚滚灼人，大片白茫茫的蒸汽熏灼得戴拿双目难忍。

“啊啊啊啊啊！”

戴拿咬牙强耐高温，将双臂完全探入，用力扯出了自光中掉落的人形。

麦克斯眼灯半灭。

“麦克斯！醒醒！你还没和我决出高低！别想搞出这么个鬼样子糊弄我！”

戴拿又惊又怒，拍打着麦克斯的脸颊咒骂连连却也真的奏效。麦克斯连呼吸都已经十分困难，吃力地推开戴拿：“你在这……浪费什么时间……快去找迪迦……”

戴拿旦夕之间猛然领会了麦克斯的用心。

“迪迦是不是出事了！？”

“戴拿，”麦克斯揪住戴拿以虚弱的声音恳求，“用迪迦的帕拉吉青石戒指尽快召唤诺亚回来，迪迦自己一定是……不肯的……”

戴拿脸色一变：“如果没有他诺亚，迪迦根本不需要忍受光之国的欲加之罪！”

“你，你不要恨诺亚……诺亚可能……比人们想象的要爱迪迦。迪迦戒指上的帕拉吉青石是完整的，同样的青石我只见过一小块，人类为了击败安东拉世代流传，但！我看到迪迦才明白！那不过是边角余料！……人类……石板上记录的神就是诺亚，那青石是诺亚为了迪迦穿梭时空打磨戒指剩下来的，他或许……不过是顺便拯救了人类，迪迦……在他心里，可能比整个宇宙都重要。”

麦克斯迟迟没能得到戴拿的承诺，耳边蒙眬的声音里充满冷漠：“珍惜迪迦的人……不止他一个，有些事情，是要看结果的。”

“那边有动静！去看看！”

“别！戴……拿……”

不远处传来喧哗，麦克斯的眼灯熄灭了。

“……抱歉。”

戴拿轻放下麦克斯不再拖延，以奇迹之姿消失在了光之国的上空。

宇宙监狱里的消息远不如戴拿想象的那样灵通，除了以挑衅他为乐的宇宙人，人们都像是在刻意回避他。他想过硬闯，奥特之母劝他养好身体，不要反而拖累了迪迦。

他信了。

戴拿不确定迪迦的状况，但他能确定的是，无论迪迦受了什么苦，源头都是诺亚。

自从迪迦戴上那枚戒指，他没有一日不踧踖不安。他说不清楚这种不详的预感来自何处，他不否认诺亚确实对迪迦体贴备至，但也许是他已经见过了宇宙的冷酷，始终无法天真地相信诺亚能带给迪迦永恒的幸福。

他成为了人们口中诺亚的迪迦，而不再是传说中那个美丽又强大的战士。

连那些不敢对诺亚发作的此问彼难都瞄准了迪迦，他就像一个祭品被明目张胆地送上了审判的十字架，而那些怀着私心杂念的信徒还要为此鼓掌叫好。

戴拿远远就看见迪迦在台阶上安静地坐着。

金闪闪的窝成一团，起初他以为迪迦变成了闪耀形态。

但他走进了才发现，是血。

金色的血液缠绕着迪迦，他的躯体破败不堪，浑身上下都是伤口，但迪迦就这样无知无觉地坐在台阶上。

戴拿手脚发软，几乎要跪倒在地。

“……迪迦？”

迪迦没有反应，只是拿着树枝在地上画来画去，似乎是两个人靠在一起的图案。

“迪迦……”

“你走开……”

“迪迦，我是戴拿啊！”

“走开，你踩到我的画了。”

戴拿扑倒在迪迦面前，想捧起他的脸让他仔细看清自己的面容，但是迪迦不耐烦地挥开了。

“迪迦……哥哥？我是戴拿啊，戴拿来接你了，戴拿回家了！”

迪迦终于有了反应，抬起头不太确定地看着戴拿：“戴……拿？”

戴拿想抱住迪迦，但他的伤口太多了，戴拿不敢碰，怕弄疼了他，他只能跪在地上万分心碎地看着自己的珍宝竟然被蹂躏成了这副人不人鬼不鬼的模样。

“戴拿，我告诉你一个秘密。”迪迦扔掉小树枝，捧着脸认真地说道，“我啊，一直想做一个合格的‘好妻子’，但我现在才明白，原来他们根本不希望神明有妻子。”

衔悲茹恨，椎心泣血都无法描述戴拿心中之痛。

戴拿咬牙切齿怒骂：“神！什么狗屁神！去他妈的神明！让他们自己灭亡去吧！走！我们离开这鬼地方！”

戴拿拉住迪迦的手，想将他从冰凉的石阶上拽起来，迪迦却在暗暗地使力不肯配合。

迪迦方才认出弟弟的开心荡然无存，只是不高兴地瞪着戴拿：“我不走，我要等诺亚回来。”

“诺亚！诺亚！你整天就知道为他着想！你被他害成这样还没清醒过来吗！他连你都保护不了做什么狗屁神！”

迪迦突然激动激动起来，一个劲地踢打戴拿：“你胡说什么！我不要他保护。我不需要他保护！谁说我需要他保护了！”

戴拿被推了个跟头又急忙跪着爬到迪迦脚边安抚：“好好，迪迦不需要任何人保护，迪迦很强的。”

迪迦生气地又捡起了小树枝，不愿意再理戴拿了。

“迪迦哥哥……”戴拿往旁边挪了挪，不敢再碰到迪迦的画，“我们回家吧，好吗？回真正的家，回地球。”

“地球？”迪迦听见熟悉的词汇总算有了点兴趣，“去看星星吗？”

“对，对！看星星……你想看多久就看多久！”

“好啊。”迪迦拍了拍手上的土，“诺亚肯定都等不及了。”

“那我们先把这个摘下来好吗？”戴拿握着迪迦左手，试图将青石戒指摘下来。

迪迦倏地攥起，警惕地看着戴拿：“你想干什么？”

戴拿按住迪迦拼命想要缩回去的手腕：“长痛不如短痛……”

“坏人！你不是戴拿！假的！你是假冒的！你也是坏人！你们都想分开我们！坏人！”

戴拿不敢太用力，偏偏迪迦就像不听话的小孩一样撒泼，紧紧把手揣在怀里怎么也不肯让戴拿摘戒指。

“你戴着这个诺亚会找到你的！如果他为了责任决定牺牲你怎么办！我不可能眼睁睁看着这种事情发生的！”

迪迦一掌捆在戴拿脸上：“那也不关你的事！这是我和诺亚的问题！为什么你们一个个都要来指手画脚！”

戴拿从未被迪迦打骂过，从小到大，迪迦都最宠他。

然而戴拿最痛恨的就是这一点。

他从来，都只能是他的亲人。

“迪迦，你有时候……真的很残忍。”

戴拿击昏迪迦，将他左手无名指的戒指摘下丢进了草丛。

“……但我再也不会让你为他受苦了。”


	58. Chapter 58

扎基在房间里踱步思考。

院子里的花草还是之前被践踏过的样子，房间内外都没有明显打斗挣扎的痕迹，迪迦虽然已经基本失去了自主判断的能力，但陌生人要想直接带走他也非易事。

看来戴拿带走迪迦的消息属实。

起初扎基听到这个消息时有些烦躁。诺亚与迪迦戏剧性的重逢已计日可待，睽睽众目，无论哪一方先揭开虚伪的正义面具，都充满无限趣味。这个兴会就如此白白丧失了，他不喜欢。尽管扎基明白，说到底还是由于自己过于反感痴痴傻傻的迪迦放松了警惕，才被某个人钻了空子。

但现在，他又觉得有些意思了。

也许就这样让诺亚找不到答案永生永世无法解脱，才是真正的恶毒。

这光之国想来也不算真的无趣，总能有新的法子让他刮目相看。

“看看你们干的好事，让我也忍不住想奖赏一番。”扎基立于石阶，捏着那枚青石戒指在光中品玩，不知诺亚看见此物会作何感想。

终于，也轮到他来尝尝被扔掉的滋味了。

“我已经……迫不及待想要凑齐一对了。”

扎基轻快地将戒指抛起又攥入手心，纵身以本姿凌于碧空，似黑云翻墨。

已然沉浸在欢喜气氛中的光之国，又有谁，会在意这一抹黑煞。

赛罗茫无端续地接受着人群的欢迎。

他的通缉被取消，一定是因为奥特兄弟对他与迪迦的误会已经解除了。那迪迦呢？他还好吗？赛罗想马上赶到迪迦身边去，但又自知这样的行为过于不合礼数，人们热情夸张的反应让赛罗不胜惶恐。

载欢载笑仿佛某种盛大的节日，他历经数场苦战也不曾遇见过如此不协调的场面。

赛罗骨子里始终认为，自己是没有那么受欢迎的。无论是他有些特别的外貌，还是他不够漂亮的过去，都注定他的未来始终会被疏离的目光审视。

“回来了，回来就好！”

“赛罗，有些闲话别往心里去，这不是你的错。”

“迪迦已经走了，让你受委屈了！”

什么叫“不是他的错”，那又是谁的错？这件事本身就是误会一场又哪来什么对错？

迪迦走了，他为什么走了……

他不喜欢光之国了吗？他厌倦了吗？是自己给他添麻烦了吗？

赛罗被人群搡来搡去，强颜欢笑却如雨中落旗，他甚至不知道人言他想所指究竟是否一致。

好不容易才勉强脱身，赛罗原本打算先去与奥特兄弟汇报，可还是放心不下终极警备队先一步回了办公地，他只听说红莲和镜子已经免去牢狱之灾，却根本不知道事件前后是如何解决的，詹奈和詹伯特都闭口不谈，通讯器再也没有响起过。

但是没有，赛罗翻遍了所有文档，连一封私人信件都没有。

或许是他在地球住得太久，忘记了于光之国也不过是几日——这样想着，他至少可以忽略这微妙的难过之情。

赛罗正犹豫着自己是否应该再去麦迪基地一趟，一抬头，门口已经聚集了不少队员，大家脑袋摞脑袋，全都挨在一起偷偷摸摸地盯着他瞧。

“挤在那干什么，我又不是什么怪兽。”

话音未落，队员全都一窝蜂挤了进来。

“赛罗奥特曼，您回来了就好！这下我们终于能向巡逻队那群人出一口恶气了！”

赛罗直觉话头不对。

赛罗知道自己的队员对巡逻队有些意见，所以他一直尽量避免和梦比优斯同时负责事件，当日谎话实属无奈应急之举，并非有心引导，况且他们边境部队的行事方针一向是谨言多行，这般拉帮结派、作威作福的行径是赛罗从小便最为反感的。

队员们这话中的戾气不仅乃有意为之，甚至完全不认为自己言论有何令人厌恶之处。

“恶气？出什么恶气？”

“他们偏说是你勾引迪迦，明明就是迪迦自己不检点！”

“就是啊！分明就是嫉妒我们，还要泼脏水！”

“还好梦比优斯奥特曼为人正直，不一味偏袒！不过梦比优斯奥特曼也挺倒霉的，带了那么一群人，摊上各种事情，捅了希卡利一剑之后整个人都消沉了。”

“是啊，还好梦比优斯作证了！我们知道的，您没上暗黑迪迦的当！”

赛罗摔下文件越过桌子，一个放手擒拿直接按住手下，压肘迫近，狠绝不留情面：“我和迪迦之间清清白白本来就不需要什么证明，你再敢说迪迦一个字……我现在就打烂你！”

“队……队长？”

大家伙面面相觑，似是根本不知道赛罗为何要为罪人辩护。

人人都避之不及，赛罗好不容易回到了位置上却又要沾惹一身腥臊，都说是吃一堑长一智，赛罗好歹也是那位赛文奥特曼的儿子，这一举动可着实费解难读。

赛罗火气上头全无松手之意，气氛一时尴尬至冰点。

稍微机灵点的队员忙上前调解：“您刚回来，可能有些事还不太了解……”

“对对，先休息一下吧……我们，就不打扰了……”

赛罗权衡再三，放手作罢。

冲动解决不了问题。

赛罗双手撑桌，丝牵绪乱，他竟不知从何问起。

他不能违心地说自己有多么热爱光之国，无论是幼年的孤独还是少年的磨练，光之国在他的人生中就像一个无法消除但又不会有多少帮助的背景图画。

但他也不会眼睁睁看着为之战斗过的故乡沦为人人苟己自私，招损推咎的卑鄙之地。

光之国不应该是这样的。

奥特兄弟在做什么？父亲又在做什么？

从他回来到现在，居然一个奥特兄弟也没有见到，既是他们召唤自己回来，又为何无人来迎，无人做解，就连一向疼爱他的雷欧师父和阿斯特拉小师父也不见踪影。

赛罗满腹愁问，下意识便走到了梦比优斯的办公处。

梦比优斯一个人坐在窗边，手里把玩着一个类似胶囊的东西。

往日里总会有几个人围着梦比优斯笑笑闹闹，可今天，一个巡逻队队员都不在，安静得甚至有些空旷。赛罗很少见到梦比优斯独处的时候，他就像人们的小太阳，和自己不同，没有人会不喜欢梦比优斯。

“梦比优斯……”

“你回来了。”

梦比优斯不看赛罗，也没有停止手上的动作，语气冷淡得怪异，与他一点也不和衬。

赛罗本来还有许多话想问，但忽然像被噎住了，迟疑半响也只问出些常规的问候。

“啊……今天这里人很少啊，巡逻队最近挺忙的？”

“别问我，我现在不管巡逻队。”

“我只是，”赛罗不知怎的有点怯场，“只是……想感谢一下你，无论如何，谢谢你给终极警备队发消息来救我。”

“谢我？”梦比优斯转过头来，“你不知道巡逻队因为这件事死了两个兄弟吗？”

“不……我，我不是这个意思。”

“谢我让佐菲辞职，还是谢我逼得阿斯特拉奥特曼受辱？哦，谢我亲手伤害希卡利？”

“对不起……”

“你为什么要道歉？你又没做错什么，明明全都是我的错……我这么对你讲话，你为什么还要向我道歉？”梦比优斯显然也不习惯这样刻意尖酸的面孔，刺在赛罗身上让他更加不好受，梦比优斯坐在窗台上蜷起身子，脸埋在膝盖里话间隐隐带着哭腔，“我害了希卡利，害了迪迦，害了所有人……”

赛罗抬起手犹豫，却还是顺了顺梦比优斯的背。

“梦比优斯……到底发生了什么……”

梦比优斯蹭了蹭脑袋，不肯说。

“……我想一个人呆一会。”

“好，好……是我不请自来唐突了，等你想和我聊的时候再聊。”

赛罗不太会安慰别人，特别是像梦比优斯这样单纯热情，仿佛天生就应该得到宠爱的人。

他总是被激着进步，同样的法子，换了个人大概是绝不可行的。

赛罗慢慢向门口后退，梦比优斯忽然忍住抽噎问道：“等一下赛罗，你刚才说谢谢我发消息，是指那个写着‘速救’的信息吗？”

“嗯。红莲火焰和镜子骑士给我看了那张纸。”

梦比优斯擦认真思索，仍是摇头：“不对……那不是我写的，我没有给任何人发信息。”

“可那张纸上面有巡逻队的密匙，所以红莲才来救我，不会有错的。”

梦比优斯回想起那日红莲和镜子微妙的表情原来竟是这个意思，他脸色突变跃下窗台：“不可能！初代怀疑字条是我写的，所以才叫我当面对峙！我反复确认过，那只是普通的纸张。”

“既然你我都见过，那只有一种可能。”

两人说道这里猛然停住。

“字条被掉包了。”


	59. Chapter 59

赛罗从梦比优斯处出来又赶去了竞技场，然而人们口中的教官已经换成了佐菲奥特曼。

他问人们雷欧与阿斯特拉的去向，众人果不其然，不是一问三不知，就是左右而言其他，还有那些故意压低声量，不堪入耳的污言秽语。

赛罗也不想去与奥特兄弟汇报了，红着眼直接冲回了家。

赛文稳稳当当坐在正中，赛罗一脚踢飞墙角的摆饰：“外面都已经翻了天了，您怎么能在家里坐得住！”

赛文深深地吸了口气，不紧不慢地问道：“怎么个翻天法？”

“您还问我？你难道真的感觉不出他们都像疯了一样吗！每个人都在说些胡话！构陷！污蔑！满嘴不敬！别说什么君子之国，我看各个都是伪君子真小人！”

“我以为，你已经习惯这种场面了。”

赛文的话让赛罗心凉了半截，他的父亲，堂堂光之国的赛文，竟然连句辩解都懒得给他。

赛罗虽然曾经叛逆，却是真正的孝子，即使未曾相认时也一直对赛文十分敬重，可赛罗再也无法忍受竟然连亲生父亲都在搪塞自己的这种谬妄局面。

赛罗大不敬地指着赛文逼问：“那你告诉我为什么雷欧师父和阿斯特拉小师父都不见了！你们所有人！所有人都有事瞒着我！梦比优斯整日闭门不出，他什么时候这么消极过？！终极警备队根本不理我了！他们是我出生入死的朋友！！我熟悉的人几乎非离即伤，这几日光之国到底发生了什么难道我就没有权利知道吗？！”

赛文徐徐站起，无怒无威，倒有些老态的疲倦：“赛罗，无论发生了什么，无论你日后发现了什么，要相信你所相信的。雷欧和阿斯特拉是你一生的恩师，光之国永远欠L77的，你要记住。”

“我不要以后，我要现在，我现在就要他们回来！”

“赛罗，成年人的世界就是这样，有些事，有些人……是没有办法挽回的。”

“放屁！为什么我所有爱的人你们都要赶走！你把娘亲还给我，把雷欧和阿斯特拉还给我！迪迦是被你们赶走的对不对？你们根本就没相信过我们之间是清白的！为什么！为什么！我还不够听话吗？！我什么都尽心尽力地去做，为什么到头来还是这样的结局！”

赛文被赛罗摇晃得有些不稳，但他只是失神地望着自己尚无法接受现实的骨肉，像全宇宙所有对子女有愧的父亲一样，总是寄希望于某种难以捕捉的补偿契机。

如果雷欧在这里就好了，他一定能处理的更好。

脑中一闪而过的念头让赛文更加羞愧。

“赛罗……我……”

赛罗直接打断了赛文的话：“好，既然你们不告诉我，那我自己查！”

“赛罗！只有文明监视员才能查看，你是没有权限的！”

大门发出巨大的响声，又一次将父子二人隔绝开来。

赛罗心情复杂地站在门外。

他的怨是真的，他说的话也是真的。

他就是想要伤他的心，就是想要他和自己一样难受。

“哈……”

赛罗自嘲发笑，普天之下能让赛文伤心的能有几人，他赛罗可是其中之一。

可他根本开心不起来，至少，现在还能有人忍受他的发泄。

赛罗低垂着头喃喃自语：“……谢了，老爹……”

赛罗离家时临近傍晚，有些清闲的部门早早就人走楼空。

潜入文明监视部门并没有花去他太多时间。他对这里称不上非常熟悉，但好歹也是文明监视员的儿子，基本的地形位置都还是记得的。赛罗大量的时间都耗费在了资料室，问已是绝无可能问出来的，他想来想去也只有这个地方能够给他一些提示。但是他既不知道他要找的是什么，也不知道该看哪一天的资料，只能以自己离开的那天为起始一天一天翻看。

内容很无趣，大部分都是等离子花火塔前无意义的画面，看得赛罗头昏眼涨，就在他开始怀疑是不是老爹在故意整自己想要放弃的时候，画面上的人物开始有规律的聚集，人们在讨论，神情紧张严肃显然并不是闲话家常，紧接着他看见初代、杰克还有艾斯一同出现在广场前，人们望着他们自动有序地分开了道路，他们在等待什么。

赛罗从各种信息中推断，也许他们在等迪迦，但是为什么大家的脸色都这么怪异，既难看又充满狂热的生机。还有黑暗迪迦究竟是怎么回事？梦比优斯对等离子花火塔这日发生了什么始终还是不愿多谈。

赛罗想调大声音以更清楚地分辨内容，骤然间眼前一黑！

赛罗的眼灯被捂住了，那些纷杂的声音也戛然而止。

“谁！”

“赛罗。”

“麦克斯？”

麦克斯的声音极好辨认，只是他的气息弱了相当之多，以往无论他站在哪里都有很强的光气，但他现在就像一个毫无攻击能力的普通人，以致于赛罗根本没有察觉到麦克斯已经来到了自己身后。

“赛罗，如果你还想守护光之国，还想继续说服自己去爱这个星球，不要看。”

“……你知道发生了什么。”

“是的。”

“那你凭什么不允许我知道真相！”

“真相是包含人情判断，包含复杂的因果，包含各种看似无理却符合每一个人行为逻辑的结果，我知道的仅仅是事实，而记录事实是我的职责，不是你的。”

“光之国做了不该做的事，对吗？”

“事已酿成，讨论‘应该’已经没有意义了。”

“那……那些枉害构陷！那些无辜的人受得苦楚就这么一笔勾销了吗？雷欧，阿斯特拉，迪迦……我敬我爱的人经历了什么我都不知道！凭什么？！若人人都这么想，那还有什么正义可寻！”

“以情感对付情感，事件是永远不会有结果的。记住这一页，然后在字里行间寻找真正客观的逻辑破绽，但现在的你，有把握不被憎恨影响判断吗？”

“……迪迦过得不好，对不对？”

尽管赛罗看不见，麦克斯仍是摇了摇头：“我不是迪迦，我不能代替他回答这个问题。”

“……人们常常说文明监视员都很冷酷，我父亲如此，你也如此。”

“不，赛罗，赛文奥特曼比我要更懂得爱憎，他不愿告诉你事情经过就是证明。”

赛罗身体猛然一震，憋闷心中的疑问终于出口：“……难道我喜欢迪迦，真的不对吗？这一切都是我造成的吗……”

“赛罗，爱无对错，只是有些人，不是我们能爱得起的。你如果还是想知道迪迦经历了什么，可以继续看下去，我不会再拦着你；但如果，如果你还想继续作为一名光之国的奥特曼战斗下去，我建议你放弃。你还有千年、万年的时间来重新反思这个事件，当你真的成为光之国的领导者的时候，不要忘记这里。”

赛罗静默伫立着。

现在，麦克斯将选择权给了他，而他的选择将影响很多人的命运。

进还是退，他本为鸣鼓而攻却不敢忘守土有责。

赛罗，你人生的意义是什么？

见欲思责以自戒，有作思任止安人，他为止战而生，为治乱而强。

赛罗，你能失去迪迦吗？

他与迪迦永远都在错过，永远都晚了一步。

从头到尾都只是流言蜚语中的一声局外人，他又谈何失去。

儿女情长，家国大忌。

他痛恨这愚蠢的舍身忘情，可那该死的血缘，无法作伪的抉择却深入骨髓。

恐惧，憎恨，失望，连同着对父亲，对自己永远无法弥合的过去的痛彻领悟一起将他稚气的年华踏得粉碎。

赛罗开始无法抑制的颤抖。他明白，是他自己的选择，他也必将和父亲，一同背负愧罪的烙印，永生永世在这无垠的宇宙中战死方休。

少年的夏天结束了。

赛罗机械地转过身。

麦克斯身体虚弱但仍是撑了住几乎要昏厥过去的赛罗：“现在，我们可以谈谈了。”

这一夜，赛罗归家很晚。

让赛文想起了多日前那个一切荒诞开始的夜晚。当时的赛罗也是心事重重回到家，不声不响。

赛文他已与其他兄弟打过招呼，让他们暂且不要与赛罗碰面，先给赛罗一些时间让他冷静地接受现实，话虽如此，可无论如何，对一个孩子而言，都未免太过冷情。

赛文彻夜不眠，生怕赛罗一时想不开又做出不智之举，但赛罗一整夜都很安稳，倒是极出乎他的意料。

漫长一夜，暗流涌动，入局者各怀心思。

赛文早早就候在餐桌前等着赛罗起床。

赛罗幼年过得贫苦，没有养成吃按时吃饭的习惯，尽管对于奥特曼来说算不得什么，但赛文总是尽可能将早餐做得丰盛，起初他不善烹调，每一次都大费周章，久而久之，也养成了早起的习惯。

“早安……老爹。”

“嗯，吃饭吧。”

赛罗看起来全无异样，甚至比往日还成熟稳重许多，父子俩坐在餐桌前也再无话，各自安静地吃完了早餐。

只是赛文发现赛罗居然不挑食了，以前总是要剩下一半，今日碗盘都干干净净，像是换了个人。

“我吃饱了，先走了。”

“……嗯。”

“老爹，今天正午记得去警备队食堂。”赛罗走到家门口又回头嘱咐了一遍，“一定要去，我在那等你。”

赛文怔怔地望着儿子，这好像是赛罗第一次开口要他做些什么。

“哦！哦……”

赛文觉得此刻他的模样一定愚笨极了，而赛罗已经潇而离去。

那身影，像极了他的母亲。

宇宙警备队的食堂听起来好像很气派，要真论起来，与其他国家是没法比的。

但队员们还是很喜欢这里，因为热闹。大部分笑话都是自这里传出去的，以前戴拿最喜欢在这里讲旅行见闻，听得人人都入迷。如今物是人非，这里竟成了小道流言的集散地。

赛罗看见梦比优斯和巡逻队坐在一起，自己便坐到了边境部队那一边。

梦比优斯神色忧愁，还是没有恢复往日的活力。

一旁的队员像没看见似的自顾自小声议论：“杰诺奥特曼说麦克斯昨天是直奔宇宙监狱的，并不是无缘无故散步之类碰巧的。”

“麦克斯和戴拿关系一直挺好的，戴拿每次从地球回来都给他带一份特产。”

“是啊，你记不记得那天戴拿来闯的时候，就是麦克斯来和我们交涉的。”

“这还用猜吗？我听勇士司令部的人说，戴拿被捕的时候，麦克斯是站在戴拿那边的。”

吉萨看了看梦比优斯的脸色，冷言训道：“好了伤疤忘了疼了是吗？”

麦克斯恰巧自吉萨身后经过，众人一起噤了声。吉萨瞪视队员，自己嘟哝着端起碗盘主动坐到了独自用餐的麦克斯对面。

“抱歉，麦克斯奥特曼，他们有时候就是嘴欠。”

“没事。”

“杰诺奥特曼今天怎么没来？”

“……”

“宇宙监狱的事你别放在心上，大家会怀疑是正常的，毕竟现场没有其他人……”吉萨声音清晰，不够洪亮也能让在场人听得清楚，“杰诺一定是无心之言，他其实很担心你的。”

“你见过杰诺了？他今天回局里收拾东西，一句话都不愿意和我说。”

“我偶然碰见他的，和他聊了几句之前整理的文档交接的问题，他虽然生气，但也不是有意要败坏你的名声。”

“他还说什么了？”

“别的没怎么说，他还在气头上，你这几天就先别招惹他了。”

麦克斯点点头：“你说得对，现场没有其他人，我想你比我更熟悉这种手段。不过有一件事你说错了，杰诺一直都在观星塔至今未归，爱迪奥特曼可以给他作证。换而言之，他根本不知道我去过宇宙监狱，也根本不可能遇见你。用假流言可以检验出是谁在真的搅乱人心，议论的内容是我们故意放出来的，这里所有人都知道这件事，除了你，”麦克斯放下碗筷，冷峻地盯着吉萨，“你到底是谁？”

赛罗和梦比优斯猛然站起带领各自的队员将吉萨包围。

吉萨笑然自若，表情却无故阴狠：“啊？麦克斯，你在说什么啊？”


	60. Chapter 60

麦克斯神态平静且肯定：“暗黑迪迦的照片资料除了我，只有杰诺见过，而照片泄露时他并不在光之国。这期间只有一个人曾以借调帮手的身份同时进入过我和杰诺的办公室，这个人就是你——吉萨。不，也许从头到尾就没有吉萨这个人，你捏造资料，随意篡改人们的记忆，为了自己的私利将所有人蒙在鼓里肆意玩弄毁坏！”

梦比姆剑抵在吉萨的肩头，梦比优斯立其身后：“吉萨……红莲火焰和镜子骑士被捕的当晚，只有你比其他人先赶到了现场，你在目击者死亡的情况下一口咬定他们是凶手；还有那张诱导红莲火焰和镜子骑士的留言，事后没有一个人找到，甚至包括我在内的巡逻队根本不知道这字条的存在。一直到城里开始骚乱的那天，巡逻队与边境部队在大厅争吵，你与初代见面，不仅瞒着我用假字条误导初代，甚至故意促成对迪迦的审问！”

吉萨转过身翘起腿，手臂张开随意搭在桌沿上，完全不把梦比优斯放在眼里：“这话就有点伤人了，我只是和他分析了一下那字条的内容，你们光之国只要面子上说得通迪迦的罪行，谁还会在乎那字条是真是假，什么时间又或者有什么意义？他可是怕我到处说你的坏话才特意把那字条扣下的。”

吉萨说道这里无可奈何地摆了摆手：“算了算了，我也可以理解，毕竟外人来看怎么都是你的动机比我更强，我只是一个刚混出头的杂兵，和赛罗非亲非故，你可是奥特兄弟之一。内容是真，护短是真，怎么就成了我误导的了？还有，”吉萨以极其叵测的神情盯着梦比优斯，“梦比优斯，你别忘了，当着所有人的面指认迪迦行为不检点的人，是你，不是我，还说什么促成审问，你可真是要笑死我了。”

吉萨的每一句都直戳梦比优斯的痛处，极尽挖苦丝毫不留情面。

“你们，还有你们。”吉萨指着巡逻队和边境部队的一众战士，“啖饮流言可畅快？你们这些大谈公道正义的人，可都要感谢我为你们创造了正视自己的机会。”

梦比优斯的手有些颤抖。

他的理智告诉他，种种线索都表明从中作梗者不可能再有第二人，但即便他在答应赛罗参与诱捕行动时没有任何犹豫，他仍然在这一刻前，抱有一丝侥幸希望吉萨并不是那个人。他亲手带起来的第一支队伍，他的第一个副队长，他朝夕相处的兄弟，甚至过去一段时间里，他与吉萨在一起的时间可能比和希卡利共处的时光还要多。

为什么……为什么是你……你的那些谠言直声、洁清自矢难道都是假的吗？

梦比优斯已在心里试问过无数次，此时此刻，却一个字也问不出口。

吉萨根本不掩饰自己带着厌倦的不屑神态。

巡逻队的众队员虽也参与其中，但有为数不少的人是抱着证其清白的心态参与的，眼前这番大变让不少战士先行自乱了阵脚。

赛罗发现梦比优斯状态不妙，立马上前两步挡在梦比优斯身前不让人看出他的神思恍惚：“吉萨！你不要再狡辩了！那张留言是你故意用带有巡逻队密匙的纸张写下的！你恶意误导引他们入局，又利用巡逻队副队长的身份煽动仇恨！”

“边境部队和巡逻队一直就不和，还需要我煽动吗？我和我‘队长’说话，什么时候轮得到你插嘴了。”吉萨不悦地瞥了瞥赛罗，“既没人逼他们去，又没人逼你和他们走，腿长在你们身上，你们自己蠢怪得了谁？”

“不许你侮辱他们！你这种人根本不懂得羁绊，又怎么懂得他们为朋友两肋插刀的慷慨情谊！你将他们推入两难境地，我绝不可能放任光之国与艾丝美拉达王国的关系恶化！”

“情谊？你赛罗，一个堂堂的警备队指挥，赛文奥特曼的儿子，触犯了等离子花火塔禁忌都能安然无恙……你知道他们为什么会蠢到连夜入瓮吗？因为他们不信任光之国，在他们眼里，你们光之国就是道貌岸然的伪君子，懂吗？他们怕的是光之国当面一套背面一套！你们连信任都没有，还大谈友情？他们还有再联系你吗？恐怕没有吧？海盗团在航空港的生意可是做得风生水起的，他们谁来看你了吗？”

“还在狡辩！我不会被你煽动的！你隐藏物证本就是做贼心虚，事论结果，由不得你诡辩！”

赛罗心中一紧，这吉萨果然厚颜无耻巧舌如簧，只几句话就颠倒是非，连自己的心事都被猜中。赛罗不知具体曲折，反而思绪更加澄清，见众人各个仿若做了亏心事一般动摇失神，便知这人心已被吉萨拿捏玩弄了太久，多说无益。

赛罗打定心思，面目凶悍不露一怯，左右手各持头镖一把，已不想再同吉萨多费口舌。

“赛罗，你先忍忍，我们两人之间还有问题没有解决。”

身后的梦比优斯轻轻推开赛罗，赛罗侧身但不太敢让，担忧地悄声问道：“你还行吗？”

“我今天，必须问清楚。”

“……好。”

赛罗知梦比优斯心结难解，择善而从退回一边。

梦比优斯抬起头重新与吉萨对视：“吉萨，阿斯特拉奥特曼被袭事件是你策划的吗？因为他查到了事情的真相，你便怂恿仇敌做出丧尽天良的罪行。”

“我只说让他们自由发挥，他们之间有什么喜好恩怨，那就不是我能控制的了。”

“那么挑衅星人……是你杀的吗？”

“他整日耀武扬威无故欺压弱小，看了心烦就杀了。”

“马格马星人和祖鲁克星人，是因为认出你才招供的，而你之所以杀掉马格马星人根本不是为了保护大家，是为了灭口，对吗？”

“差矣，他们一开始就知道我是谁，我本不想过问，只不过那两个蠢材办事太愚钝了，险些就被你们花言巧语送进了宇宙监狱。”

“你杀害目击迪迦和赛罗的卡姆达星人，让另一个酒保假扮冒充，威胁逼迫他们做伪证，对吗？”

“一半一半，他们听到和赛文X相关的事就激动得不行，我为什么要阻拦？”

“我还有最后一个问题，”梦比优斯攥紧拳头，悲恸地望进吉萨的眼睛，“你在杀那两个兄弟的时候，真的，一点感觉都没有吗……”

“感觉？至少他们死的很安详，我没有让他们感到任何痛苦。”

“吉萨！……他们，是和你朝夕相处的兄弟！你难道一点人性都没有了吗？”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈！可笑！可悲！”

一声仰天狂笑，黑云混杂着蓝紫相间的不详浓雾自四面八方风驰电卷，呼号席荡，汇成巨大巨大的龙卷之势，霎时，风暴雷轰电闪空，漂浮大陆半空的警备队基地剧烈震颤，一时间地沸山裂，所有人都形难自保，或蹲踞或匍匐摇摇欲坠。

在风暴正中，人们看见他鲜红的飞翼，红光隐隐。

“诺亚？”

“不！他怎么可能是诺亚……”

扎基俯视下方，血红的眼灯吸髓慑魂，人们俱是一片破胆寒心。

“他是那个魔神！是传闻中诺亚的暗面！”

“为什么……他竟然就在我们当中……”

“吾乃黑暗破坏神，黑暗扎基！”

扎基手指偾张高举，那双手如破璧毁珪的黑色锥钳，充满大破大立之欲，虽非锋非刃不见其害然其毒胜过任何利器，如蛛网噩梦将人们恣玩于掌中。

“嘶……嗬……”

脱掉厌恶的伪装束缚，扎基终于可以畅意地松活肩颈，一呼一吸都带着沉重彻骨的寒气。

又是一阵低笑，扎基面带嘲讽地看向梦比优斯：“梦比优斯，你这个小怪物！”

“……怪物……”

只有一个人曾经这样叫过他，梦比优斯永生都不会忘记他的名字。

梦比优斯因太过恟骇不由连声音也透出惊惧犹疑：“蛭川……光彦？难道……那个记者，那个记者也是你吗？！”

“他只是我消遣的眼与口，我怎么可能如人类渣滓那般低级下流。不过你这个怪物倒让我很惊讶，甚久不见，你居然半点长进都没有！”扎基怒指梦比优斯，狞髯张目像是憎到极致，“光之国最让我恶心的人就是你！梦比优斯！我一看到你就恨不得撕烂你那张愚蠢的笑脸！兄弟？你懂这两个字的含义吗？放弃查案的是你！同意用国家利益换队员公道的也是你！不明状况将阿斯特拉逼到绝境的人是你，认为迪迦有罪的是你，差点杀了蓝族希卡利的还是你！你有什么资格和我谈情谊？你连真假都分不清，还有脸站在这里和我大谈情谊正义？”

梦比优斯唇齿打颤：“不……不是……有些信息是错误的，是有问题的！是你刻意干扰了我们的判断！”

“不是？哪一件不是你自己做的？又有哪一件！是我逼迫你的！”

“我……我……是我动的手……”

梦比优斯忽然开始喃喃自语，赛罗大惊，连忙扶住快要瘫软在地的梦比优斯：“梦比优斯！你不要听他胡说八道，梦比优斯！梦比优斯！”

梦比优斯六神无主，抓着赛罗自责不已：“他说的对，是我自己选的……如果我再谨慎点，阿斯特拉奥特曼就不会……”

赛罗一记左直拳正中梦比优斯脸颊：“你给我清醒点！现在不是自我反省的时候！”

扎基完全没兴趣理会两人的自我挣扎，反而饶有兴趣地捏着下巴看向另一人啧啧称奇：“麦克斯，麦克斯，我以为你和杰诺无话不谈，关系亲密看来也不过如此。”

“你这样的大人物当然想不到啦，”麦克斯见他的模样与他在影像中所见一致，正是那日将重伤迪迦带走之人。他一来知迪迦已安全，二来不再担心扎基还有同党，语气不卑不亢昂首而立，“像我们这样小小的小人物啊，自身难保，又哪来的自信能保护得了别人唷。”

“戴拿果然是你放走的。”

“无可奉告。”

扎基也不恼，哈哈一笑：“事到临头还在嘴硬，我虽然不知你到底如何做到，但打乱了我的计划，总是要惩罚的。”

说罢扎基遽然由喜转怒，黑红色的射击光线自扎基拳头猛力射出，麦克斯召唤银河巨剑，手腕却全无响动。麦克斯心道不妙，他的身体已形成应对战斗的反射机能，一时不察竟忘记了自己已经没有能力再驾驭银河，麦克斯来不及闪避干脆双臂交叉胸前徒手格挡。

一声剑啸破云，杰诺横空出跃，他转体接过银河双手竖持以剑为盾，直接落身挡在麦克斯面前。银河不断“嗡嗡”颤响，终难抵挡，两人被一起振飞。

“你怎么跑来了！”麦克斯半抱杰诺，以身抵住杰诺背后的冲击。

“我想食堂的饭菜了不行吗！”

二人算将将逃过一劫，麦克斯一下乱了方寸：“你快走！这里很危险！”

杰诺被扎基的射击震得嘴角渗血，吃力地爬起继续挡在麦克斯身前：“我当然知道！所以我才不会像你这个大傻瓜就这么傻兮兮站在这！”

杰诺说的没错，现在不是挨打逃避的时候，他们设局是为了反击，何况覆巢之下安有完卵，扎基既然现身，光之国哪里还有安全的角落。

麦克斯不再劝说杰诺，撑着膝盖艰难地重新站立，双拳紧握随时准备战斗：“杰诺，我现在不再是那个最快最强了。”

杰诺歪头一笑：“巧了，我也不是。”


	61. Chapter 61

扎基的注意力被麦克斯和杰诺牵制，左手蓄力准备再放一击，正于此时，梦比优斯将能量聚集于梦比姆骑士光剑猛击，火烛银花触目烈光，莫比乌斯环如风火燎原直扑扎基身侧！

“成功了！”

众将士正欲欢呼，扎基却是不为所动头也不转，挥出右手急速破出一型诡异的紫色圆障，圆障与骑士光剑短兵相接直接将无限光环反射，一震碎石飞裂，数名战士如摧根倒树哀叫四扑。

“天真。”

“天真的是你！受死吧！”

赛罗以梦比姆猛击为掩护，从圆盾后高高飞起，出其不意，攻其不备，他化身终极形态身披银色飞檐重甲，帕拉吉青蓝缀孔雀翎枝，早已在剑盾缠斗间完成最终究级赛罗的蓄力瞄准，二段攻击，力求一击制敌！

扎基双手已无法及时抽离，两人正面交锋光暗相撞，巨大的能量刺得人们纷纷掩肘避视。

光晕散去，形势……却再度攻防相转。

赛罗被扎基扼住了喉咙。

他的身体被高举在空中无所凭依完全垂落，少年仍在奋力挣扎。

“想用诺亚的力量来杀我，你配吗？”

空间瞬移。扎基的能力已远远超出光之国的想象，他们尚没有真正目睹神迹却先一步领教了魔威。扎基盯着赛罗发出野兽般的低沉呼噜，他在笑，却更似连嘲笑都过于怜悯因而只有嗬嗬的回响。

赛罗双手抓住扎基手腕，自引向上以此着力，嘴上半分也不让：“提……诺亚的……名字，你配吗？！”

“赛罗，你可知道你舍身保护的这些人，对你心爱的迪迦做了什么？”

“嘁，什么……黑暗破坏神！就只有……满嘴花言巧语！如果不是你一开始就设计污蔑我和迪迦……你……明明就居心不良……还说的自己好像多高尚！我呸！”

终极铠甲飞离，分解重组化为一张重弓，赛罗以弓身猛击扎基侧颈最薄弱处，扎基不得不松手抬臂防御，赛罗抓住时机脚蹬扎基身体向后作用，搭弓射箭，直奔胸口核心。

“射中了！”

赛罗将绝境化为转机，如此极限距离，他知绝无躲闪的可能。

然而扎基侧头单手抓住光箭，半转身体毫不费力地弹落：“这就是你的‘终极光矢’？不是你自己的力量，所能发挥不过尔尔。”

“……彼此彼此。”

“赛罗，迪迦为了你，可是吃尽了苦头，我还以为你多少感念恩情会站到迪迦一边，而不是和这些人为伍做些无意义的战斗。”

可恶。赛罗心中破骂，他的呼吸有些急促，但极力不让自己心生杂念，扎基看似浑身都是破绽，但又难以攻破，他和梦比优斯同时使用最强绝杀都无法联合将他绞杀，必须集合更多的力量。赛罗看向地面，不少战士已浑噩半丧斗志，他们深陷迷局，就连纯无一垢的梦比优斯都已是精神极限，又何况是普通战士。

赛罗暂且将帕拉吉弓箭还于铠甲降回队伍，重新号召大家打起精神振作士气：“大家！别被他骗了！我们现在必须团结起来一致御敌！听好了，我和迪迦本就是清清白白！那些照片都是以故意刁钻的角度引人误会，迪迦从来没有背叛过诺亚！更不会加害光之国！迪迦从来都不是敌人，他才是！”

“噗……”扎基忍俊不禁，觉得场面过于滑稽，“抱歉，有点太好笑了，我没忍住。”

扎基也不攻击，只是恶毒地看向赛罗：“赛罗，我只问你一个问题，你爱或是爱过迪迦吗？”

不仅仅是巡逻队和边境部队在看着他，不少听见响动的警备队人员正在纷纷聚集，他们本该战斗的，他们应该战斗，然而扎基与诺亚酷肖的面容和强大的威压让人们在动摇的信仰中陷入短暂的僵白。

赛罗不想撒谎，可前车之鉴如此惨烈，这种关头又让他怎么说的出口。

“……”

“哈哈哈哈！”扎基振臂狂笑，“瞧瞧，这就是你们大书特书的爱与光！你们的爱就这么见不得人吗！赛罗！别说的那么冠冕堂皇！你从头到尾都不过就是落荒而逃的乳臭小孩！迪迦和奥特兄弟，你选了奥特兄弟，迪迦的清白和终极巡逻队，你选了终极巡逻队！你现在倒觉得自己该站出来说话了？不觉得太晚了点吗！”

“理智的判断谁不清楚！如果没有你手段下作刻意挑唆故意制造矛盾，又哪来的这些变故！大家怎么会被情感冲昏了头脑忙中出乱！”

“承认心中的黑暗有这么难吗？你们若是每个人心中都无一丝不正，我能煽动起什么？我可从来没说过迪迦与你有何所谓的特殊关系，我也没有说过迪迦会加害光之国，迪迦与你喝酒是事实，他是暗黑迪迦是事实，甚至初代说他是航空港的救世主也是事实，我只是把事实揭露出来给你们看。而你们呢？你们龌龊地想入非非，又自以为是，妄自尊大，不分青红皂白地驱除迪迦，到底是谁下作？赛罗，你想没想过那晚你为什么会去航空港？”

赛罗一惊，扎基冷笑：“那个趋炎附势的服务生啊，几句话就说漏了嘴，可笑的是你竟然比他还要更容易上钩！我只是随便将报告放到了你桌上，你就心急火燎地钻进了圈套，信任迪迦？最开始不信任迪迦的就是你，赛罗！”

“你胡说……我只是担心他……”

“担心迪迦？还是担心你那愚蠢的自尊心？你根本无法忍受迪迦拒绝你却可以接受别人的挑逗，更无法容忍迪迦和你们光之国不屑的‘邪恶宇宙人’卿卿我我。是谁把迪迦视为娼妇！是你！如今迪迦已被千人踩万人骂不正如你所想吗！”

赛罗惊慌地摇头否认：“不！不是！……我不是那样想的！”

“赛罗，迪迦被光之国像个垃圾一样扔在等离子花火塔下，他沦落至此都是因为你！”扎基直冲赛罗，赛罗忙取下头镖双手抵挡，扎基狞笑的面容倒映在他银色的脸庞，“你根本不知道迪迦是因为什么在那晚输给了我！因为你贪婪，你嫉妒，你虚荣，你争强好胜，你临阵退缩！你说着爱迪迦，连守他一夜都勇气都没有，你懂什么爱情？你不过是个奥特兄弟造出来的只知道喊打喊杀的怪物，你以为你和我有什么分别！你杀的那些怪兽和宇宙人，你可多问过他们缘由？你这头镖上的血可比我身上的还要红！”

扎基每一句都如他的拳头逼得赛罗不断后退，赛罗心念动摇出手速度落了下风，两人数个来回，赛罗已招架不住。

然而扎基却像故意逗弄赛罗一样略收攻速贴身压制：“哦，我知道了，”扎基附耳讥笑，“我玩过迪迦，你没有。”

赛罗如遭晴天霹雳，他身经百战的双臂、双腿突然如木偶僵直失去控制，赛罗像一个初上战场的弱年孩童战栗不止。

“你刚才，在说什么……什么意思？”

“没什么意思。”

“畜生……畜生！”赛罗咬牙，终于被激得怒火中烧，“你说清楚！你究竟是什么意思！不许你侮辱他！你到底对迪迦做了什么？！你对他做了什么啊啊啊！”

赛罗全靠怒气发泄，防御松懈渐显漏洞，扎基渐感无聊也不愿再缠斗，瞄准破绽一扫踢中赛罗心口，这一脚势大力沉竟逼得铠甲重新化为了终极手镯形态。

“赛罗！”梦比优斯舍身飞接，不料反被扎基以黑锁捆住甩入人群。

扎基按住赛罗，手出黑刃扯起赛罗左腕：“你不配用我的力量。”

正待刀落，冰斧飞旋划开扎基手腕，黑雾喷泄。

“休想伤我儿！”

赛罗一骨碌后翻躲开扎基。

“……老爹！唔……”赛罗捂着胸口，强咽翻涌的鲜血。

赛文收回头镖，半蹲半站展开双臂将赛罗护在身后：“赛罗！撑住！我们来了！”

“艾斯、爱迪、杰克，”佐菲久经沙场，不似新兵有半分迟疑，局面紧急无需纠结来龙去脉，佐菲瞬间便做出判断，高声指引众人作战，“大家将光线汇聚一处！”

“希奈拉玛射线！”

“梅塔利姆光线！”

“沙库修姆光线！”

……

奥特兄弟半数驰援，前后包围扎基，光线齐发，扎基无处避影匿形被直接命中一时动弹不得，方才发愣的战士们也被奥特兄弟不避斧钺的英勇之姿唤醒，紧急投入战斗。

踵趾相接，各色光线让翡翠之光也相较黯淡，警备队基地上空一片云蒸霞蔚，场面着实壮观阔丽。

黑暗被消灭了。

黑暗必定会被光束击毙，若不能，便以更强合力击之。

这是奥特战士们最为熟悉的战斗故事。

但没有人再敢确信，眼见先是一处溃烂般的黑斑，斑点越来越大，似月食似黑洞，黑暗正中，那双由鲜血渗透的眼灯凝聚了无数的死亡，连他脸颊红痕都如血泪淌面。

暗幕缭烟缠绕扎基周身，那些光芒，一丝，一缕，无一不被极夜吞噬。

扎基徐徐站起，有些厌恶地擦掉肩膀上的光屑。

魔神闲庭信步，随手一挥，一幢大楼应势溃落，威力竟比方才更凶猛。

爱迪急乱中忽然想起传说，忙道：“我听说光辉·诺亚可以将黑暗转为光之力为己所用，难道说黑暗扎基也具备此种能力？！”

佐菲也是大惊失色：“什么？怎么可能？”

扎基浮起，驾逾众人之上，双臂平举，身姿傲慢仿如信众意想中的神降。

“我不想尽肆屠戮，你们倒真以为能奈我何？恐怕你们已经将黑夜遗忘的太久了！”

扎基扬起手臂，黑暗领域G层层落落将整个警备队覆盖。

光之国的黑夜到来了。

城市中的人们焦急惊恐地看着那座光辉且充满锐气的基地，像被无形的怪兽一口口吞噬，就要彻底消失在半空中。

刹那间！银色身影如流星从天而降。

黑色穹顶开裂洞碎。

银弧以撑霆裂月之势迫杀扎基！迅电流光，人们还来不及看清动作，唯见得扎基如被疾风掳掠的纸人，他的身体被强大的背压凹塌成诡异的弯度，银色流星却当真刚如陨石丝毫不减速度威曜，生生按住扎基直接凿穿了整个地面，银黑螺旋缠绕继续向光之国的大陆坠落。

警备队基地失去稳定，开始坍塌。

“快！撤离到城市地面去！”

轰隆！

轰隆隆！

树拔山摇，地坼天崩，等离子花火塔剧烈震颤。

人们三三两两互相搀扶抱做一团，目中所睹真如陨石浩劫，末日流星。

然而，此非天灾。

浓烟终于散去。

飞翼在上，黑影落回地狱，银色的神明扼住恶魔的喉咙。

诺亚缓缓抬起眼灯：“把属于他的东西还给我。”


	62. Chapter 62

蝉鸣。

大簇的紫阳花为古朴的日式庭院添加了清新的生气。

房间里有沉郁的松木香味。

高山我梦端着两碗素面小心地碎步挪到客厅里，探头问道：“二哥出来过吗？”

藤宫博也正盘腿坐在蒲团上，翻着书，没有抬头：“半步未出，滴水未进。”

“这哪行啊？还不等我大哥醒过来，二哥先倒了可怎么办……藤宫，”我梦也跪坐到矮桌前，眼巴巴看着藤宫，“你口才好，劝劝戴拿吧。”

“不是我不想劝，我们现在对发生了什么一无所知，戴拿既然不让我们碰迪迦一定是有他的心结，”藤宫合上书，“不过你有没有注意到一件事，迪迦身上的光量子状态很奇怪，量子纠缠度太高了。”

我梦点点头：“是的……藤宫，我想到了一种现象……”

“夸克禁闭。你猜想迪迦身上的伤不是光粒子衰变，是高能粒子碰撞造成的，但是由于夸克禁闭我们无法直接观测或是分离，所以戴拿治好了迪迦的外伤，而内伤，却怎么也痊愈不了。”

我梦有些激动地向前趴：“正是！所以我建议戴拿暂时不要再为迪迦注入更强的光粒子，我很担心注会引发更大的量子效应，如果迪迦的身体温度急剧下降，他很有可能会直接消散。”

“或许迪迦的昏睡反而是件好事……”

“其实……”我梦眉头微皱，“……其实我还有一个猜想。”

藤宫正襟危坐，以洗耳恭听之态鼓励道：“说来听听。”

我梦放下迟疑继续大胆假设：“我问过戴拿，他其实也并不清楚迪迦身上究竟发生了什么，根据他的描述，迪迦遭受光之国恶意中伤后，精神陷入极其不稳定的状态……但如果，迪迦的不稳定并不是生理性的，而是物理性的呢？因为他体内的光量子发生了剧变，迪迦才陷入了混乱……不过我不认为光之国的能量会给迪迦造成如此巨大的冲击，他是远古巨人，光之国的粒子对他而言应该只是相对稳定的上下夸克，如果按照这种假设，迪迦哥哥，一定还遭遇了别的袭击。”

“如果假设成立，行凶者绝非常人，可能连你我都不是他的对手。”

“宇宙诞生大约一微秒后，夸克和反夸克凝聚成重子和反重子，但是宇宙诞生后约十至十秒之间，温度回降到夸克不再有足够的能量自由漫游的程度，而是两个或三个约束在一起，如果这种情况描述的是诺亚和扎基呢？”

似乎有些跳跃的话题，藤宫瞬间便掌握了要点：“这种可能性的概率很大，其实之前听迪迦描述扎基的外貌及战斗状态我就十分在意。一般来讲，以某个原型制造出来的奥特曼只能复制某个或某些技能，但极少能做到犹如物质和反物质般的转化，也因此，人们普遍认为扎基是诺亚的暗面，可如果扎基只是诺亚的其中一面也就是说一部分，从那些传说中的战斗来看，扎基的能量……显然是不符合守恒定律的。当然，前提是传说的内容可信，大部分的传说都会因为时间流逝产生各种各样的夸大或是改编。”

“也许扎基，原本就是独立的个体。他们以量子纠缠的形态成为一体，但是更早诞生的诺亚逐渐意识到这种负向能量并不完全是由他自身意志诞生的，所以才将扎基分离。简单的说，他们就像是一对孪生，但我们并不能说谁是谁的一部分，而因为量子纠缠，诺亚和扎基两人始终会彼此影响，一个粒子的行为必然将会影响另一个的状态。扎基很有可能受到了诺亚的负能量的吸引，在不被人察觉的情况下袭击了迪迦，而光之国也同样受到了一定负面情绪的影响，才成为了压垮迪迦精神的最后一根稻草。不过，”我梦有些泄气地拄着下巴叹气，“这些也都只是我的个人猜想……毕竟戴拿也没有提到过扎基，我们对宇宙的了解还不够，具有动机且同时具有这个能力的，除了诺亚，我暂时也只能想到扎基了。”

“如果他的情感和诺亚是完全相反的，也许吸引扎基的不仅仅是负能量……但我可以肯定一点，不是诺亚做的。”

我梦惊讶地瞪大了眼睛：“这么武断很不像你啊，我以为你会最先怀疑诺亚呢？”

“不是武断，我也有自己的依据，如果是诺亚做的，他一定把迪迦藏在除了他谁都找不到的地方。”

“……怎么觉得你说的更恐怖了，不过你发现了吗？”我梦向前凑了凑，“我大哥手上的婚戒没了，会不会真的是家庭暴力，呃，闹离婚什么的？”

藤宫举起书本轻轻敲了下我梦的脑袋：“不要用人类社会的视角去看待诺亚。”

“我和二哥说，这伤说不定诺亚能治，真的就只是一说，他差点没骂死我……”我梦突然反应过来藤宫好像话里有话，“诶？你的依据是什么？”

“你赶紧把那篇论文写完我就告诉你。”

“小气！哎呀！”

两个人光顾着分析，面已经有些软了，我梦连忙将素面推到藤宫面前：“快点吃吧，隔壁吃流水素面，那位太太特意送了两碗过来。”

“不是你做的我就放心了。”

“哦！”我梦挺起腰板显然很不服气，“上次我做的味噌拉面你还不是都吃了！”

“天才我梦的拉面味道也是天才级的……嗯？”藤宫挑起面条盯着我梦，“这碗你吃过了？”

我梦又乖巧地缩坐了回去：“我……尝过了。”

“说了多少次了，要吃就盛在碗里好好吃，不要总是胡乱塞两口，小心胃神经紊乱。”

牢骚归牢骚，藤宫倒是半点嫌弃没有继续低头吃面。

“你尝尝这虾。”

我梦满脸期待看着藤宫，藤宫便顺着他的意思咬了一口，意外地赞叹：“好甜，紫色的。”

“好吃吧！这可是北海道的葡萄虾，一天也只能捕几公斤，北海道研究所的人特意送来的。这素面里面有柠檬调汁，我觉得肯定合适就放进去了。”

“每个地球的人类都很喜欢送礼这套。”

“有什么关系，人家一片好心，看咱们忙活了那么多天过意不去，收下了也好让对方安心。这个地球的守护兽很特别，看来我们可能要住的久一点了。”

藤宫见我梦整理好托盘又了站起来，问道：“你不吃吗？”

“不了，这碗给我二哥，邻居不知道咱们家里现在四口人，我也不好意思开口。不过等大哥好起来，我们一家人就可以一起吃流水素面了！这种东西就是人多吃起来才有意思。”

藤宫听到我梦拉开客房拉门，也放下了筷子。

接着是一阵小声谈话，果然，不肖时我梦又出来了，托盘里的素面原封未动。

我梦有点沮丧地摇了摇头。

“那你坐下来陪我吃吧，别浪费了人家的心意。”

我梦看上去恹恹的。

自从戴拿抱着昏迷的迪迦冲进家门，我梦一直没怎么休息。一面是人类身份的辛苦，工作上上下下都要打点，家里吃穿日用也不想亏着两位哥哥；一面是奥特曼的烦恼，迪迦身上的谜团一直没有解开，盖亚在这类问题上一向是打破砂锅问到底的性子，现在迪迦昏迷不醒，一时大家都束手无策，这种感觉着实让人不好受。

藤宫将碗里的另一只虾夹给我梦：“补充点长烃链羧酸，让你写论文时注意力更集中。”

“啊天啊！你是不是收了教授的好处，再催我还是做回奥特曼吧……”

“你可是一家之主，养家糊口责任重大，当然要勤奋点了。”

“唉，说的也是，要是我大哥二哥都倒下了，这家就靠我了……”我梦拍了拍脸颊，双手合十深吸一口气，“我开动了！”

藤宫笑了，见我梦终于又打起精神，总算放下了心。

午后的榻榻米混合着类似干草的清香，迪迦沉沉地睡着。

“迪迦，刚才盖亚说了，等你好起来，咱们一家人，一起吃流水素面。”飞鸟用温烫的毛巾焐热大古的手掌，然后一点点轻柔地擦拭他清瘦的身体。

已入盛夏，大古的身体还是很凉。

被子用的是厚重的冬被，无济于事。盖亚不建议再使用光线进行治疗，眼下他们也没有更好的法子，只能尝试一些人类的物理疗法。飞鸟时不时抱着大古浸泡热水好让他的身体暖和点，可是热量总是散得很快，尤其到了夜晚，大古的双脚冷得像两个冰块，飞鸟便捧着捂到自己的肚子上，有时一热就是一整夜。

戴拿絮絮叨叨继续说着：“你还记得吗？那年夏天，盖亚和阿古茹因为竹渠的形状应该搭成什么样子吵个不停，一会说这个不够简约美感，一会说这样会让面冷热不均影响口感，还说什么流水素面，最后邻居看了还以为是哪里的过山车模型。”戴拿说到这里笑个不停，“盖亚那小子都忘了！不过你肯定还记得。”

迪迦没有回应。

只有蝉鸣花影，戴拿失落地抬起迪迦的手臂继续擦拭：“……你总是对这些事记得很清楚。最后远近街坊的小孩都跑来参观，搞得像夏日圣物一样，入冬不得不拆掉的时候，大家还举办了祭典一样的活动，你就是喜欢人类这种奇怪的心思，哦，这个地球的孩子还会在外面一起玩的，是你最喜欢的。”

飞鸟讲不下去了，他手上的动作也停顿下来，仿佛不知道该如何触摸大古身上的那些痕迹。

大古的外伤早已经痊愈，可身上仍然随处是乌青斑驳，就像身体内部的光在溃烂，怎么也好不起来。

飞鸟想闭上眼睛，他也不想看见这样残败的迪迦，他更听不得那些婉转艳歌唱得全都是芳念逝川的故事，但是他又必须睁大自己的双眼，他没能为迪迦承受炼火，再不能连直视炼狱的勇气都一并失去。

“所以……求求你，快点醒过来吧，打我骂我都好，只要你能醒过来……”

飞鸟亲吻着迪迦冰冷的手指。

他不会在迪迦面前流泪，他要永远在他面前留下灿烂坚强的样子。

于是宇宙的奇迹虔诚地祈祷着，祈祷着他的奇迹。


	63. Chapter 63

又过了几日，入夏以来最闷热的夜晚，飞鸟打了个盹。

很短，他像受到感应般猛然惊醒了。

眼前的床铺空无一人。

飞鸟惊慌地爬起来，一瞬间他的脑子里涌出各种各样的念头，迪迦消失了吗？离开了吗？被人掳走了吗？

但他很快又镇定了下来，大古并没有去任何地方，他就在房间里。

一身海棠红绣缃色千鹤站在月光下，像透明的幻影，如露如电，触不到，碰不得。

“……迪迦？”

大古望着房间外面，好像在发呆，一动不动。

大古很瘦，比从前更瘦了，肩胛骨上的千鹤闪着奇异的金色仿佛振翅欲飞，从侧面能清晰的看到浴衣领口处的胸骨宛如梅枝琴骨。

大古似乎在嘟哝着什么，飞鸟听不清。

那双薄唇动了不知多少次终于发出了哀楚可辨的声音。

“我想看星星。”

飞鸟惊喜若狂忙将通向院子的槅门拉开：“好好！我们去院子里看星星。”

他不敢离开太远，一脚踩在院子里一脚还踏在门廊上，伸出手等大古搭着他走出来。

大古摇了摇头：“不行的。我走不出这个房间的。”

飞鸟见大古赤着脚，便拎着大古的木屐哄他穿好：“穿上鞋子，脚就不痛了。”

大古忽然掩着脸噗通跪倒在了地上。

“我永远都走不出这个房间了！”

飞鸟慌张地丢下木屐心疼地将迪迦抱在怀里：“不会的！怎么会呢！迪迦想去哪里就去哪里！你想去哪我就带你去哪！”

窗格的影子落在大古的脸上、身上，大古像只不敢出笼子的鸟儿惊恐地望着庭院。

“迪迦，迪迦，没事的，我陪你出去好吗？”

大古尖叫得更厉害了：“不！！不行！会死人的！你别想陷害我！”

“好好，我们不出去了。”

飞鸟知道不能硬来赶紧松了手，大古立马扑腾着逃到了角落里。

明知道是非理智的行为，飞鸟仍是不可避免的，感到一阵难言的心伤。无论他是戴拿还是飞鸟，无论他是迪迦还是大古，到头来，依旧是坐上琴心君不闻。

飞鸟敛起挫败之迹，眼下没有什么比迪迦来得更重要，他站起来将拉门向两边推到底。

布满繁星的夜空尽入眼帘，大古平静了很多，抬起头痴痴地望着。

“那我们就在这里看，好吗？”飞鸟试探着坐到大古旁边，大古没说话，但也没有反对。

两个人依偎在一起，忽然让戴拿想起了从前。

“迪迦哥哥，你还记得，以前你给我讲的那些关于星星的故事吗？人类讲的故事总是差不多的开头，可每次听你讲，我都觉得很新奇。”

大古并没有完全放松警惕，脚趾紧紧地扣着榻榻米。

飞鸟也学着大古的样子蜷起身子：“从前啊，有个国王，一个夏天的晚上——就像现在这样的夜晚——他跑到院子里看星星，那些星星一眨一眨的，他就觉得好漂亮。国王想到，如果把星星捉下来玩该多有趣啊，于是魔法师忍着心痛把所有的星星都摘了下来献给了国王。”

“所有的？”

“嗯，所有的。国王建造了一个星星的城堡，每天都让星星们陪他玩，但是没有了星星的夜空变得很寂寞，再后来，月亮也不出来了。”

飞鸟讲到这里半天不再说话，大古推了推飞鸟，催促道：“后来呢？”

“后来，后来魔法师不想让星星们这样不自由，他用漂亮的玻璃珠子骗了国王，国王信以为真，用星星和他做了交换，于是星星们又回到了天空，它们变得比从前更加明亮了。”

“那国王呢？”

“……国王是坏人。”

大古似懂非懂地点点头：“哦……”

飞鸟将头埋在大古的颈窝里：“迪迦哥哥，我们一起回到天上去，再也不住大城堡了。”

滚热的液体划过大古的胸膛，大古下意识地摸了摸，到指尖，却又是凉凉的。

大古搂着飞鸟的脑袋，笨手笨脚地抚摸安慰：“戴拿，戴拿你怎么哭了，谁欺负你了……”

“我没哭，”飞鸟揉着眼睛，“我困了，迪迦哥哥。”

“那我们睡觉吧！”

大古爬回被褥，乖乖地把被子拉到下巴。可是飞鸟半天没有响动，大古扭着脸不解地看着还在原地的飞鸟：“戴拿，听完故事，该睡觉了。”

迪迦对戴拿最深刻的记忆似乎一直停留在照顾戴拿的那段时间里，每次只要回到那个时候，迪迦的口吻总是变得很柔和。

飞鸟听话地躺了回去，背对着大古。

他不知道大古现在什么表情，也许又在盯着他的后脑勺发呆，即便如此总好过这种时候还要为他担心。

就在戴拿胡思乱想的时候，那双冰凉的手毫无预兆地抚上了他的后背：“戴拿，你不开心吗？”

飞鸟一个激灵赶忙翻身拉住大古乱摸的双手。

大古的眼睛亮晶晶的。

甚至亮得有些诡异，就像无数迷途的旅人总会在沼泽迷雾中看见指引的亮光，可一旦跨过了那条界限，一切都将会无法挽回。

云鬓散乱，浴衣宽大的袖子顺着大古的动作落在了肩头，白皙细嫩的手臂整个都暴露在外面。因为方才的骚乱，腰封已经无法裹住他的盈盈细腰，浴衣松松垮垮地挂在他的身上。

大古就那样毫无戒备、任人享用般躺在一片艳色海棠里，顺着散乱的下摆能看见他白玉一样的双腿，金色的飞鹤藏在他蹭动的股间，像是在引诱他进入极乐仙境。

这件浴衣，是他亲手为迪迦挑选的，亲手，为他换上的。

他无数次见过他的身体，但从来不像今夜这样令人悸动不安。

那苍白的身体在大片的花海中呈现出一种妖异的凄美，连那些驳错的黑痕都在不断地诱发出雄性凌虐施暴的本能欲望，徒生靡乱。

飞鸟想推开大古，但是大古的双臂反而更加亲昵地抱住了自己。

“别走，戴拿。”大古撑起身体，大半个微润肩头带着清冷的月色映入飞鸟的眼眸，“别留我一个人。”

一股无法自抑的热流向飞鸟下腹涌去。

飞鸟知道大古是无意的。他总是无意的。

为什么偏偏今夜的月光如此明亮，连他脸上艳丽的泪痣都一览了然。

他甚至不能假装没有看见。

他是知道的。

自从迪迦和诺亚在一起后，迪迦的身体就发生了一些变化。

整个人的面容轮廓都更加清减秀丽，可他的身体却被滋养得异常淫靡，蜂腰蜜腿，原本小巧的臀部变得圆润丰满，明明纤细得连髋骨的形状都能被人随随便便把玩在手里，身体的曲线却一天比一天撩人，即使只是端庄的站立都透着成熟果实沉甸甸的情色。

飞鸟抱住大古的腿根将他整个人扯到怀里，一片滑腻，只要他再稍稍用力就能撞到他的耻骨。

迪迦轻哼了一声，好像很困惑，他还沉在不知何年的记忆里。

他对戴拿，永远没有对待成年男人该有的戒心。

“……戴拿？怎么了？和哥哥说说好吗？”

迪迦关切的细语像一把尖刀插进戴拿的心脏。

钻心之痛彻底将他的理智唤回。

他在做什么？他究竟想做什么？与禽兽无异，甚至比那些落井下石之人更加无耻下流！

保护迪迦，你有什么资格保护迪迦？

你对着这样的他竟然都能燃起兽欲。

飞鸟粗气沉沉，豁得用力推开大古，大古的头直接撞在地板上，痛得皱起了眉毛。

飞鸟条件反射地想要去扶，但最后，他没有动。

这晚之后，戴拿就离开了。

盖亚被戴拿从睡梦中摇醒，戴拿面无血色地留下一句话。

“迪迦醒了，你们好好照顾他，我要去寻一个帮手。”

盖亚不知道两位哥哥间发生了什么，他匆忙赶到客房的时候只看见大古失魂落魄地坐在地上，要哭又不敢哭的样子，只是紧张兮兮地问他，戴拿呢，戴拿去哪了，戴拿是不是也不要他了。

阿古茹让迪迦吃了些镇定的药物，两个人又陪迪迦聊了大半夜的生活琐事，迪迦行为举止很像小孩子，注意力转移的很快，天泛鱼肚白的时候已经平静，甚至有点呆滞。

但不管怎么说，人醒了，总是件好事。

我梦和藤宫正式开始了轮值上班的日子，研究所里的人并不清楚他们的真实身份，时不时免不了对少子化现象感慨一番，都说这种时候两个人就要比一个人好过多了。

起初为了阿古茹大约是为了避嫌，并不太靠近迪迦。

盖亚也觉得这样更妥当。大概是藤宫和他相识相认的过程太过戏剧性，让迪迦对阿古茹始终有些莫名的戒备，盖亚在决定和阿古茹同居前问过戴拿，大哥是不是不太喜欢阿古茹，戴拿粗神经地哈哈大笑，说你大哥当爹又当妈，孩子出嫁能不操心吗。

盖亚有点郁闷，他对出嫁这个说法保留态度，不过要解释成大地海洋本来就是水乳交融、共同孕育一类的说法总觉得更奇怪，再者想到阿古茹在某些方面比他更擅长，也就作罢了。

但是盖亚发现迪迦似乎仍然有一种根深蒂固的担忧，只要他连续照顾个两三天，迪迦就会很焦虑地问他，阿古茹是不是对你不好？阿古茹是不是对你凶了？你们吵架了？你们分居了？恨不得把夫妻那点事全问出来。问得盖亚都怕了，也正因如此，才变成了两个人换班照顾迪迦。

迪迦对阿古茹说不上亲近还是疏远，盖亚甚至怀疑他根本没认出这个人是谁，不过看见阿古茹和他在一块就好像放心了很多，梳头发换衣服的时候也很听话，不再问东问西了。

另一方面，盖亚也是觉得阿古茹待人有时候会有点自我，询过大古几次会不会害怕，如果觉得害怕就告诉他。

但大古总是摇头，然后有点孩子气地眨眼：“因为他是蓝色的呀。”

盖亚不太了解他说的是什么意思，迪迦话非常少，他和阿古茹已经决定暂时不要刺激迪迦强行回忆，而是尝试从其他层面着手治疗。

何况哥哥能对阿古茹更亲切些，他也觉得没什么不好。

迪迦从来不出房间，盖亚和阿古茹也不强迫他，每天把房间四处的拉门都推开，好让更多的阳光照进来。

藤宫从研究所回来的时候常常会顺路买一些仙贝，大古捧在手里坐在光中慢慢地啃，藤宫抱着腿坐在大古对面看他，藤宫不说话，大古也不说话，等大古吃完一大块，藤宫会帮他擦掉手上的海苔屑，再看着他咕咚咕咚喝一杯浓浓的绿茶，倒很有些夏天的氛围。

藤宫只和大古聊过一次。

“迪迦，你想诺亚吗？如果你想他，可以不用顾忌我们的想法。”

大古没有说话，伸手要了第二杯浓浓的绿茶。

藤宫再也没问过。

日子就一天天这么过，阿古茹和盖亚每天都会测试迪迦的光量子状态，以前是住在别院，现在干脆搬到了客厅里，和实验仪器一起睡在迪迦门外。迪迦就趴在地上看他们做实验，也许迪迦知道那些装置是为了他设计的，总是看得很聚精会神。偶尔盖亚和阿古茹因为设计细节争吵不休，迪迦就会生气地关上门或者把榻榻米拍得啪啪响，直到他们达成共识才会露出笑脸。

老实说，迪迦的身体情况很稳定，没有恶化，但也没有真正意义上的好转，乌青的程度淡了却根除不掉，他们都清楚这样的日子不能一直持续下去，有些话题阿古茹和盖亚还是会避着迪迦谈。迪迦对人的情绪很敏感，气馁失败的样子他们都尽量不在迪迦面前显露。

盖亚意外地发现阿古茹好像对这样的生活也没有怨言，他原本以为阿古茹对于私人空间还是比较在意的。

藤宫想了想对我梦说道：“怎么形容呢……感觉家里好像养了一仓鼠。”

我梦从图纸里抬起头：“我发现你就只对我很挑剔。”

“我以前一直觉得你大哥和你很不像。”

“戴拿哥哥才是亲的嘛，他们两个一看就是兄弟。”

“我是指性格，我原来一直认为迪迦看似单纯但绝不会上当。”

我梦琢磨了一会问藤宫道：“你刚才是不是在说我很好骗？”

“迪迦也很好骗，谁对他好他就会记得谁，不好的就故意忘掉，他想让人骗他的时候，连自己也能一起骗过去。”

光量子抑制手环研制成功的那天，院子里的紫阳花又开了许多。

戴拿回来了。

身后跟着一个人。

笑起来眼睛弯弯的，让人觉得很舒服。

来人显然已经知道了迪迦的情况，语气很温柔：“迪迦，你好呀？”

大古盯着来人瞧了半天，忽然笑起来：“……蓝色的。”

“嗯，我是蓝色的奥特曼，你可以叫我高斯。”


	64. Chapter 64

人们如澄神离形远远地看着这场战斗。

他们不知该为何慨叹又如何慨叹，只是鬼迷意夺地望着照镜自剖般的交锋，无论是哪一种纯粹的颜色都让人胆颤心惊。

神明高寡，竟似身披霜雪破冬而来。

“诺亚，诺亚。”

扎基虽被扼制，但全无瑟缩之意反而面露同情讽切。

“你现在，就像条追逐项圈的狗。”

诺亚面无表情重复道：“把他的戒指，交出来。”

扎基手上生出一团黑雾，失去主人的青石戒指被缠裹其中，原本应该回应诺亚的帕拉吉青石此刻也黯淡无魂，并没有发出琗彩流光。

“没有这个小东西，你根本就找不到迪迦对不对？因为你们的相遇本来就是宇宙的错误！”

乍然，扎基痛苦的低吼贯彻云霄。

手起光落一刀将扎基整条小臂砍断，诺亚冷漠地将掌心戒指收起，他看着哀叫的扎基仿佛并没有何特别的感受，甚至连一丝在此情此景应有的震怒、彷徨、怀疑都没有，紧接着，他像扔掉一块花园里腐烂的木头一样直接将那只断臂扔在了地上。

屈辱。扎基脸上一瞬间流露出扭曲的憎恨，又是这样，无论是诺亚还是迪迦，他们总是用这样的眼神看着自己，为了区区一盆花，为了区区一个戒指。

诺亚起身准备离去，他大抵已经习惯至麻木，对光之国到底为何会一片兵戈扰攘也只是兴味索然，就像一个匆匆取物的归途旅人无意撞破了一场阴谋，这里既不是他的目的地，也不是他的理想乡。

“嘻嘻嘻嘻……”

魔神竟然笑了，久违的疼痛与血腥让他的憎恶与怨恨愈加锋利。

“你不想知道迪迦在哪吗？”

诺亚跨立在扎基身上，终于低下头愿意多看扎基一眼：“他在什么地方？”

“诺亚，我们无所不能的神！”扎基发出一阵阴阳怪气的佞笑，“每一次，每一次只要迪迦那张痛苦的漂亮脸蛋浮现在我脑海里，我就兴奋得浑身颤栗！”

嗖——

高扬重落的光锥将扎基的另一支手臂钉在地面：“迪迦，在什么地方？你把他藏起来了吗？”

惨痛，狂笑。

“哈哈哈哈哈！需要我藏吗？你看看你周围的这些人！他们全都是犯人！众口铄金，交詈聚唾！这里的每一个人都知道迪迦因为你已经成了贱人！你的善男信女们，可是为了你才将迪迦逼上绝路！”

嗖——

又是一把光锥，这一次是左脚：“我最后再问你一遍，迪迦，他在哪？”

“迪迦啊，他和别的男人走了，他不要你了，他被你害得疯疯癫癫，他因为你受尽了人们的污蔑践踏！他每天都哭啊叫啊，诺亚！诺亚！诺亚你在哪啊？”

诺亚俯视着扎基，他从扎基含混挑衅的话中已经得出了结论：“你根本不知道迪迦在哪。因为我不知道。”诺亚缓缓低下身体，膝盖重重压在与他胸口别无二致的图案上，“但至少我知道，迪迦没有死。他不会死。”

“没错，”扎基挣起半身，伤口发出如锦帛撕裂的血肉之音，为他眼中的得意配上最疯狂的响奏。

“他只是生不如死。”

诺亚再一次扬起光锥，但这一次，光锥高高悬浮着，迟迟没有落下。

他应该停手了，他已经清楚自己无法从扎基口中问出迪迦的下落，那么他现在的作为又是什么？是的，他清楚，是背道，是沦责。

但眼前的这个恶鬼，欺辱！诱骗！戕害！他的手摧残过那具美丽的身体，他的眼漠视过那骄傲的宇宙之灵为爱忍辱，他的脚践踏过那个数亿年来他才敢去触碰的独一无二的灵魂。

砍掉他的手脚！挖掉他的眼睛！

残酷的耳语愈是强烈诺亚就愈加清楚真正的罪魁祸首是谁。

是你，诺亚，你才是迪迦的原罪。

是你爱而不敢的胆怯，是你企图占有的焦虑自私，是你对爱的战战兢兢才引来了魔鬼的觊觎，你明知道迪迦会遭遇劫难却只字不提，还狡猾地利用他的温柔将他捆在了自己身边。

诺亚！

调皮的迪迦。

诺亚……

撒娇的迪迦。

诺亚。

迪迦，迪迦，他在心中一遍遍描摹他的名字，他的光，他的第一缕光。

难道因为爱我 ，他就必须死去吗？

诺亚一刻也不想再这里忍受众人期盼的目光，这些眼神是残害迪迦身体的刀，是种入迪迦灵魂的诅咒。

他知道的，一直都知道，迟早会有这样的一天来临。

寻声救苦不过是为了减轻自己所欠的罪孽，他也曾经以为只要他尽职尽责，迪迦便可免受劫难，他甚至妄想过他们可以就此做一对平凡的夫妇。

停手吧，诺亚，你明白迪迦在期待什么。

扎基吐出恶毒的信子：“诺亚，我给迪迦留了一份让他永生难忘的礼物，你想知道是什么吗？”

——我等你回来。

神不要众人膜拜，他只想，爱他所爱。

嗖——

光锥重重落下。

星辰陨落。

一股轰绝荡平之气自二人中心飒鸣扩散，无形无物但如哄尘热浪直扑人们的面颊，连远处建筑的玻璃也全于一瞬骤然涨破碎裂，震颤，浮岛的土石像陨石星群砸向主陆地面，围观者纷纷欲要抱头逃窜，可那高压逼得人们连站立都无法做到，也只能与警备队一同被震倒在地。

诺亚静静地矗立在毁灭的中心。

唯魔鬼肆虐张狂的笑声与他阑影共舞。

扎基的身体不自然地痉挛，因为这至高喜悦的疼痛。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈！诺亚！你输了，你终于输了！”

晃颤停止了，如同一切发生时那般突然。

但对光之国而言，妄谈结局显然为时过早。

只见无数暗影从人们的身体里拼命钻出，四面八方扭动着爬入扎基的肉身，破损的躯体残肢在令人厌恶又惊骇的蠕动中被重新修复。

扎基再度凌空，这里是属于他的国度，无处不在的黑暗，恣意生长的恶毒之种，犹如在白纸上尽情挥墨，他剥开那虚伪的层层浮岛终于让行者踏上真正的土地，见证如此真实的美丽。

“光之国！哈哈！光之国！！”

扎基敞开胸膛尽情地享受取之不尽用之不竭的黑暗。

人们狼狈地爬起来，却不得不仰起头看邪狞的黑暗缓缓升起。

“诺亚……帮帮我们！”

“诺亚！”

“诺亚！诺亚在哪里！”

但诺亚已经转身，他一向英武的身姿仿佛背负了深重的罪物，让他不得不如冒着冰雪风暴一般弯腰踏步，顶力前行。

警备队仍然在试图击破扎基的黑暗屏障，人们甚至还能看见奥特兄弟的身影在浓雾中徒劳的穿梭，然而越是攻击就越加让人们感受到那已不是他们足以对抗的力量，他们就像一群任人宰割的幼小动物，在压倒性的恐惧下忘记了所有的道德和准则，人们哭泣、愤怒、抱怨，然后本能地向他们的神明高声呼救。

人群逐渐靠拢，密如离离草芥。

诺亚疲惫地望向阻围他的人群：“我要回家了。”

“可是战斗还没有结束！”

诺亚轻轻摇头：“这是你们的战斗。”

“光之国如果就此毁灭，所有人都将无家可归。”

“家！哪里还有家！”

“你……你是要去找迪迦吗？”

“迪迦已经不在光之国了！诺亚，你是我们的保护神，你怎么能放弃战斗！”

“就是因为迪迦骗了你，光之国才落到这个境地啊！不要再上当了！”

“不要再痴迷儿女长情了，你是所有人的希望啊，战斗吧诺亚！”

“我们是为了你好啊！”

“诺亚不要去，迪迦是坏人！”

童声稚嫩，撕心裂肺。

诺亚终于停下了脚步。


	65. Chapter 65

诺亚转过身去，发现是一个孱弱的红族孩子。小孩很害怕，略显病态的身体抖如筛糠，方才的话语，完全是来自生命之力的呐喊，因为他深信不疑，他深信自己在为所仰所爱迸发出有生以来最高声的疾呼。

诺亚走向孩童，孩子有些激动地抱住了他：“不要去找迪迦！他会害你的！”

神明将孩子从自己腿上扯开，他们相视许久，让人们都不自觉以为诺亚总算回心转意。

孩子羞赧地笑了。

诺亚突然扼住他细弱的脖子将他徐徐举起：“是谁，告诉你迪迦是坏人的。”

少女的尖叫和老人念念有词的祈祷嘈错混杂，在口呆目钝的人群里格外刺耳，诺亚像是浑然未闻：“你只要指出来这个人是谁，我就放你下来。”

孩子幼小的四肢在吃力地挣扎，窒息与压迫让眼泪尿液一起失禁，他或许有些艰难的幼稚岁月正在直面残酷——他会死，死于虚幻的信仰。

只有求生的本能是真真切切的。

孩子痛苦地挥舞着手臂，但准确地指出了方向。

于是诺亚扔下干呕不止的孩子又走向了那位妇人。

妇人惊恐地一屁股坐在地上连连后退：“不是我！我根本不认识这个小孩！我也是听说的，我哪里懂那些！是他，是他告诉我的！”

接着是一个男人。

“你胡说什么，你原来就一直嫉妒迪迦！凭什么污蔑我！诺亚，大家都知道迪迦是坏人的！他……他和航空港那些宇宙人混在一起，是真的！”

诺亚伸出了手掌。

“不是我！不是我！是他，是他说必须要赶走迪迦，他说迪迦一个战士长那么美太不祥了！”

“胡说！胡说！要不是你们这群人整天想入非非，我会那么痛心吗！”

“你个老不修！你……”

“你们别吵了，为大家着想一下，到底是谁说的就站出来承认！”

“你高高在上地说什么！别想把自己撇干净！”

人们难舍难分厮打叫骂缠斗在一起。

而诺亚，早已归隐。

仍然有些战士在战斗。

尽管诺亚放任魔神破坏光之国的举动让绝大多数战士寒心动摇，但奥特战士的自尊不允许他们溃逃，他们无暇关注地面的情况，即使离天空更近也被眼前的黑暗夺去了视线。

发现真正异变的人，是守护等离子花火塔的泰罗。

初代与泰罗得知光之国或将遭遇强敌便与其他兄弟兵分两路，两人赶至花火塔进行守卫。等离子花火塔是光之国的心脏，他们已从惨剧中吸取经验教训，任何时候都不可放松警惕。

巧合的是，二人在塔周遇见了一个人——正是自行赶到的希卡利。

“希卡利，你的伤……”

“无碍。”

希卡利暗中与麦克斯有所接触但不能对外人道，而初代面对希卡利同样心境复杂不能言说，一时相遇，两方尴尬。

好在还有这第三人。泰罗自始至终都未真正参与一连串事件，他不知各中瓜葛只一心念及光之国的安危，庆幸地拉住希卡利权当多了个帮手，泰罗催促二人快些进行安全部署，自己也连忙进入核心部位全力以待。

塔内很安静，泰罗不敢放松，一旦他所在的位置可以听见战斗的声音，那么光之国的存亡已悬于一线。

时间过去了很久，依旧没有人来通知泰罗危情解除。泰罗有些心慌，这慌神间似乎看见眼前的光芒也跟着开始闪烁，泰罗揉了揉眼睛，可波动并没有停止，就像被某种更强大的磁场干扰，忽明忽灭。

等离子花火塔，在衰减。

在没有任何人入侵的情况下，一种比花火塔还要更加强大的力量正在逼近光之国。

泰罗匆忙登到塔顶，他被眼前的景象惊住了。

如噩梦。

“这是……”

一块如六边形鳞片的黑色悬停在花火塔的正上方，他从来没见过这种景象，像是天空被凿刻去了一块，但哪怕是亚波人的阴谋，也总是有碎裂的破绽，不可能如此端正完美。泰罗下意识伸出手仿佛想要触碰，忽然间两个，十个，百个……鳞片传染一般迅速在光之国上空扩散，大面积的黑色以无法阻挡的速度吞噬天空。

所有人都停了下来。

赛罗怒气冲天正想质问扎基又在耍弄什么阴谋诡计，却发现扎基也诧异地凝望着天空。

黑夜，真正的黑夜。

比被光之国遗忘的那暮色更加彻底。

引以为傲的翡翠光辉不再照耀，花火塔像洞穴里的钟笋夜光微微，所有人的眼灯漂浮着，如同一个个迷失在转生之路的孤魂野火。

初代耳旁传来悲恸的哀悼，哪怕是将死者的灰烬片言都可能比之更有一丝温度。

初代向身旁看去，希卡利正仰望着等离子花火塔上方的黑洞。

“希卡利？”

希卡利看向初代，眼中有不属于他的悲悯。

他似乎不知道该说什么，又或是不知道该从何说起。

于是，希卡利陷入了更深的绝望：“真正的审判降临了……”

巨大的黑窟像一颗漆黑的眼球凝视着光之国，而它五光十色的边缘虚幻又歪曲地旋转着，成为了夜空中唯一的光见。

黑洞中央，天降一人。

降临者眉骨巍然，头上左右各有两条金穗花纹呼应，同为奥特曼，他一身完美对称的红银花纹上却偏偏各以神秘的黑色点缀。他扫视一圈，并没有找到自己在寻的人，接着转向扎基，颔首以示：“德拉西翁向你问好。”

扎基一扫猖狂之态，竟有分木讷地自语道：“这一次，它选择了我吗？”

对方没有回答，他已将目光投向云扰幅裂的光之国。

“吾名杰斯提斯，我以宇宙正义之名来传达德拉西翁的最高意志。为了宇宙的和平与正义，奥特之星将在四十八小时后被重置，所有光之国的生命体会重新进化。”

哗然大作。

“什么意思？”

“他在说什么……”

杰斯提斯平稳耐心地解释：“光之国现有的所有生命体，将在四十八小时后被合理消灭。”

“为什么！”

“我们做错了什么！”

“这怎么可能？！”

佐菲诚惶诚恐飞至杰斯提斯跟前：“黑暗扎基潜入光之国，这中间或许有一些误会，可否再给我们一些时间详谈，我们也有想要向德拉西翁传达的意志！”

“它已经给过你们时间了，等离子花火塔就是见证。”

“这是什么意思……难道说……”佐菲惊恐地摇头，“不，这不可能！”

“奥特之星本就不应存在，但宇宙时间曾决定再给你们一些时间。”

“那么这一次呢？到底是什么理由？”

“M78的奥特之星，将于三万年后成为宇宙的破坏者，为了预防这种悲剧的发生，宇宙正义在慎重考量后下达了最终方案。”

艾斯有些气愤地指出：“这太荒谬了！怎么能用预知的未来和可能发生的灾祸来决定一颗星球的命运呢！未来是可以改变的！”

“一个人，一个国家，一个宇宙，对时间而言，都是一样的。”杰斯提斯安抚艾斯道，“宇宙时间知晓一切，它已经给过你们机会了，很多次。”

“杰斯提斯，真的没有例外吗？”

“有过。”

面对杰克焦急的问询，杰斯提斯坦诚又出乎意料的回答让众人抓住了一线生机，但被轻视的痛苦也同时无情袭来。

“既然如此，为什么不肯再相信一次光之国呢！”

“是啊！光之国所努力的一切难道都是徒劳的吗！那么我们存在的意义是什么！我们究竟为何得到这种力量！”

“这一次，希望和奇迹，都不站在你们这一边。”

杰斯提斯不再看奥特兄弟，而是面向人群。

“光之国真的要毁灭了吗……”

“怎么会这样……我们一直为了宇宙的正义在奋斗啊！”

“都是那个人搞的鬼！是那个黑色的家伙！”

“可你也是奥特曼啊！到底为什么要做出这种事！”

“那么，出于身为奥特曼的个人情感，我可以给你们一个建议。”杰斯提斯充分聆听以及理解人们的恐慌，他认真地回应道，“我建议，你们可以与自己爱的人死在一起。”


	66. Chapter 66

迪迦看起来有点沮丧。

他想抱抱回家的戴拿，但是戴拿僵硬得像尊石像。

戴拿局促地站在客房门口，不肯进去，而迪迦站在与他一步之距的房内，不肯出来。

高斯少顷观察，悄悄走到戴拿身后用力推了一把，戴拿正在出神，差点向前跌了个跟头。但大古并不在意，他抱住撞在自己身上的飞鸟就又天真地笑了起来：“欢迎回家。”

飞鸟鼻子一酸，更不敢看哥哥，幸而高斯在旁解了围：“迪迦，我可以进来坐坐吗？”

大古听了跑去角落搬了两个软垫在房间中央摆开，大概怕高斯不熟悉，又伸出手把垫子拍得更松软些，然后自己才坐下来老老实实仰起脸等着。

我梦见状不再操心，识趣道：“我去拿些茶点来。你们慢慢聊。”

日暖风恬。

高斯没有开门见山地表明来意，反而不紧不慢地闲聊。起初大古还有些应对的意思，腿脚坐得发麻忍不住换了一个又一个姿势，一盘茶点，也只拿了一块仙贝，或许是害羞，不敢咬得太大声。

高斯见他拘谨自己也拿了一块，故意咬得大口，声音很脆，大古便慢慢放下了客套。

高斯所聊内容没有固定主题，都是些宇宙间有趣的见闻，并不需要大古如何费心费力应答，大古像只小猫窝在暖和的日光里聚精会神听着，特别感兴趣时会小声叫他的名字再礼貌地询问，模样安稳，竟也有了分往日的顾盼神飞。

一直聊到薄暮冥冥，大古露出倦意，高斯也就打住话头先行起身离开了房间。

飞鸟没有离去，但也没有多说什么，只是沉默着清掉残渣又铺好床，帮大古换上了舒适的睡服。

大古食寝不定，不吃不睡的时候也是有的，但到底是奥特曼，盖亚和阿古茹不强迫他，随他高兴，这会累了就钻进了被窝，保不齐半夜又要醒来。

飞鸟跪坐在大古身边好声好语地商量：“你喜欢他吗？”

“嗯！”大古不假思索点了点头。

“以后……晚上都让他陪你好吗？”

大古脸上高兴的神色立马转为了惊慌：“那你呢？”

飞鸟迟疑良久，大古紧张地抓住飞鸟的裤脚又问道：“你呢？你要去哪？”

“……我也一起陪你，哪都不去，睡吧。”

大古闭上眼陷进枕头，总算是放心了。

飞鸟离开客房，见高斯还在灯下思索，表情称不上乐观。

“武藏，如何？”

武藏抿起嘴，半是安慰半是谨慎：“去方便说话的地方吧，盖亚和阿古茹也一起，我有些事想问一问。”

几个人聚在我梦和藤宫的工作间，大家心知肚明，武藏不再过多寒暄直接切入正题。

“迪迦的状况很特殊，不像我所接触过的混沌病毒或傀儡病毒感染者，虽然身体上出现了类似‘黑化’的病理性变化，但并没有表现出情绪上的狂躁和攻击性。”

我梦和藤宫听了相视点头，我梦道：“我和藤宫也认为迪迦哥哥的病症根源并非某种狭义上的外部攻击，他的光量子的确发生了一些变化，但不是感染，更像是一种内部受到诱发性的刺激导致的。”

“迪迦很快就记住了我使用的‘春野武藏’这个名字，说明他的认知能力是没有问题的，以及我在和他聊天的过程中发现，虽然迪迦的反应很像小孩子，他对话题的关键点捕捉却非常敏锐，颇有洞幽烛远之明，足以证明他的逻辑思维能力很出色，没有被影响。”

飞鸟插话道：“迪迦的反应绝对不是伪装的，我见过他害怕的样子，那根本做不了假。”

武藏对此也表示了赞同：“他的情绪本身不是假的，他会采取小孩子的表达方式也许是因为他觉得这样是安全的，又或者这样的状态对他来说是最轻松、最幸福的。”

“不过……”我梦皱起眉头，“迪迦哥哥心思细腻总是劳神，要不是这一次，我倒是从来没见过他真正撒娇的样子。”

我梦看向飞鸟，但是飞鸟沉默着没有搭腔。

“迪迦见到我们的时候，即使很想念戴拿也没有走出房间。在戴拿离开的这段时间里，他也一直没有走出过房间吗？”

藤宫摇头：“没有，我认为迪迦仍然处于某种被害的想象中，而且他反复强调会牵连其他人，你们也清楚，这不是普通被袭击者会有的反应。”

“青年精英队曾救治过一些被非法贩卖的生物，它们因为被长期拘禁迫害会产生一些持久性的应激反应，迪迦的症状和它们很相似。迪迦，很有可能是被囚禁过。”武藏余光瞥向戴拿以确认对方能否承受，戴拿面色不好，不过情绪还比较稳定，想来也是对此推论早有预期。

武藏又继续道：“还有一件事我比较在意，我注意到迪迦的意识里是可以区分出亲人和其他人的，迪迦在和你们聊天的时候，有没有表现出比较特别在意的地方？比如反复提及的事情，关于你们的，或是关于他自己的。”

“说起来迪迦哥哥好像对我和阿古茹的事很在意，不过他的记忆一直停留在我们刚刚相识的时候，他那时不是非常赞同我们一起生活，没少操心。”

“迪迦和我在一起的时候也是如此，他总以为我们还在从前不经世事的时候。”

“这两件事情并不是同一个时空发生的，而且时间相隔久远，不过这两件事显然对迪迦而言都是非常重要的时刻。”武藏略显犹豫，大约是觉得问题有点敏感，“我想问一下，迪迦，有提到过关于诺亚的事情吗？有没有表现出期待，寻找，或是因为诺亚不在身边产生焦虑、沮丧的情绪？”

一讲到诺亚的名字，三个人果然神色各异。

武藏知道这其中一定有些事由，也不勉强，循循善诱道：“我试着聊一些宇宙间的趣闻，按理说迪迦与诺亚结伴游历许久，这种情况下，通常人都会多少有些共鸣，但迪迦只询问，从不讲自己的经历，这很反常。客观来讲迪迦与诺亚是终生伴侣，不论欢悲，与诺亚共处的时光对迪迦来说都不可能不重要，如果他主动向外封闭了这部分记忆，那么迪迦的伤……极大概率和诺亚脱不了干系。”

“或许是因为诺亚，但不是诺亚做的。”飞鸟忽地开口了，“来地球之前，他提过那个人。”

“大约是关于什么的？”

“他说要等诺亚回光之国，所以囚禁迪迦的人不会是诺亚。迪迦的状况你们也看到了，光之国的人对迪迦非常恶劣，他继续住在那里情况只会恶化。”

飞鸟脸上闪过一丝厌恶，武藏对光之国这部分的内容好像并不关心，没有细究而是问道：“来到地球之后一次也没有提过吗？”

“接回家后一直昏睡，醒来便是盖亚和阿古茹在照顾他了。”

我梦摇摇头：“他后来也没有提起过，但是迪迦不提，我们也不敢刺激他，所以到现在也不清楚事情的缘由。”

藤宫提醒道：“迪迦认得诺亚，他对这个名字有反应。”

“我有一个猜测，迪迦会不会是被囚禁在了他与诺亚……光之国的家中？”这个猜测涉及甚广，武藏不自觉握紧了手。

“我们也有过这样的推断，只是……只是真的可能在光之国做到吗？我是说，那里可是光之国，到处都是奥特曼……更何况，随便什么人来探望迪迦不就彻底暴露了吗？他可是迪迦，怎么可能不受欢迎……大古平时在街上走一圈都有十个八个星探缠上他……”

飞鸟手掌拍在桌子上，不至气怒但显然也不太高兴：“光之国就了不起了吗？以后不许在我和迪迦面前提这个地方。”

“……哦。”我梦听话地瘪起嘴不敢再提了。

藤宫双手抱胸叹气：“不管是不是诺亚做的，只要和他有关，迪迦不会说的。”

“我想，有一种方法可以弄清楚迪迦经历了什么，”武藏看向三人，“让我进入他的梦境。”

“不行。这样风险太高了。”飞鸟断然拒绝，“我虽请你来但不能让你拿自己的性命冒险。一年治不好就十年，十年治不好就一百年，如果他这辈子都治不好，那我就照顾他一辈子。”

武藏连连摇头反对：“戴拿，我既然答应你来，就已经做好了一切心理准备，我明知方法却不救，一定会永世愧疚。而对迪迦，就此了却一生是极不公平的，你心里清楚迪迦是什么样的人物，这不该是他的命运。”

飞鸟眉头紧皱，既没有强烈反对也没有松口。

“飞鸟哥哥，武藏说的有道理，梦境是潜意识的投射，而潜意识必定来源于现实基础，所谓记忆，也是由所有已发生的过去的意念构建的，以迪迦现在的状况来看，如果我们不强行破坏迪迦的心理防御机制又想知道他身上到底发生了什么，这是最好的办法。”

“……如果你觉得有危险，一定不要逞强。”

“好，你放心，我与武藏一心同体时有过成功的先例，自有分寸。”

飞鸟既已同意，事情也就顺理成章了。

第一夜，武藏和飞鸟一起陪大古住在客房。

大古就像男孩子第一次露营一样的兴奋，直到星露微熙都不肯睡觉。

计划便又向后推了推，大家白日像是无事相处，只以为大古喜欢家里热闹点，也不多想。

但我梦发现大古高涨的情绪似乎另有原因，他好像误会了武藏和飞鸟的关系，时不时就要撺掇他让那两个人单独在一起。我梦有苦说不出，一边哄着大古，一边还要瞒着戴拿，自己也忍不住对藤宫暗地里小小的不忿——大古看武藏的眼神总是充满了惊喜，和当初看阿古茹完全不同。

又过去两日，大古已经完全习惯了武藏在家里出入，那股子兴奋劲儿才终于淡去些。

是夜，大家的神情都严肃了不少。

我梦为最后的调试准备将武藏单独叫到了院中，把一个纽扣大小的金属物件别到武藏耳后，嘱咐道：“注意安全。这个发讯器相当于是一个特别版的光量子中继器，可以实现不同通道间光子对的任意连接，能够提升光量子纠缠态的分发成功概率，如果我们观察到你的状态有任何异常，我和藤宫，一定会第一时间将你从梦境抽出。”

武藏摸了摸，为了确认再次问道：“需要我做什么吗？”

“不需要，只是保险起见，其实我和藤宫此前也想过进入迪迦的记忆，但是我们发现自己已经成为了构成迪迦潜意识的部分现实，无法再以参照者的身份进行梦境的梳理，多亏了你雪中送炭，这个东西，倒也派上了用场。”

武藏点点头，微笑着鼓励我梦。

武藏明白，若真的是为了这个理由也不至于将他单独唤到这里。

我梦不好意思地低下头：“还有就是……我和藤宫有个猜想，你入梦时，注意看看有没有一个全身漆黑的人，眼灯血红，胸口有一处类似飞鹰的红色核心。”

“此人是？”

“黑暗扎基，是诺亚的宿敌，他的样貌也和诺亚一模一样，我们怀疑他受到诺亚负面能量的吸引侵入光之国袭击了迪迦。”

武藏一惊：“这么重要的线索为什么之前不提出来？”

“是纯粹没有证据的猜想，而且能做的我们也都做了，再说……戴拿不喜欢诺亚，我怕说了……会影响他以后的判断，毕竟我们都没有把握能治好迪迦。”

武藏心念一转明白了我梦话中意味，点头答应下来。

“盖亚，如果迪迦好起来，你有什么打算吗？”

我梦愣愣地摸着脑袋：“不知道，还没想过，迪迦哥哥想做什么就陪他做什么吧。”

“好，我记住了。”


	67. Chapter 67

高斯站在一条街上，街道很暗，其他的门牌都看不清楚，只有一个写着Vulthoom的地方亮着灯。

推门入内后看得出是个酒吧，大概这个场景对迪迦而言并不重要，到处都很模糊，酒保的脸也飘忽不定，角落里有一团黑雾，没有具象，只有坐在迪迦对面的人的五官是清晰的，表情动作都很生动。

这个奥特曼他也认得，红蓝配身极具特征，是赛罗。

梦里听不见对话的内容，赛罗看上去很忧伤，至少在迪迦的意识中看起来是如此。

“你们不懂诺亚。”

高斯来不及细想这句话对迪迦的含义，所有事物已随着这句话消散，场景飞速变换，高斯伏低身体，尽量让梦境的主人不发现自己。

接着出现在眼前的是一个独门独院的房子，不大，但能看出来主人很爱惜，院里的花景显然是特意布置的，迪迦在和赛罗告别。

从远处的等离子花火塔能够判断出这里是光之国，梦中的建筑都有不同程度的扭曲，唯独花火塔高大得突兀，甚至已经有些惊悚。不知道为什么，迪迦眼里的赛罗和他认识的那个赛罗不太一样，他看上去委屈、失落，自始至终都很孤单，完全不像那个意气风发的少年。

赛罗在迪迦门外站了一会又离开了。

高斯趁此机会翻过窗子进入房间里，迪迦正蜷起身子想要坐到椅子上，也许是因为喝了酒身体不听使唤，迪迦的动作看起来非常缓慢。

梦境在这里突然断了，犹如被直接剪切掉了一部分，场景没有变化，仿佛凭空多出了一个人。

迪迦在和男人接吻，从银翼背影看应该是诺亚。

诺亚将迪迦抵在墙上，两人缠绵许久，迪迦被撩拨得腰软腿软顺势服倒在地，又是好一阵肉体交缠翻滚，诺亚才抱着迪迦上了床。迪迦听起来无比享受，那叫声甚至可以用放荡来形容，若是一般人窥见这种夫妻情事哪里还敢继续盯着瞧，但高斯始终没有将视线从迪迦身上移开。

他不清楚这是什么时间节点，高斯四下看了看，没有可以提示时间的东西。

情事持续了很长时间，梦中几乎没有其他的内容，没有对话，没有情节，迪迦像一个沉迷性爱的机器撑在诺亚身上摆动着身体。

高斯终于意识到了不协调。

这个隐性梦境很奇怪。

过于具体，却又没有任何细节。

在进入这个房间前的梦境内容都有虚有实，然而这个房间里的一切都像一幅精心设计的画。

这个梦境对迪迦的意义是什么呢？

从内容来看，是对他们夫妻而言再平常不过的小别重逢，但它潜藏如此之深又不可能仅仅如此。一般人的创伤记忆中都会有反复出现的象征，高斯在房间里寻觅无果只能继续观察着迪迦的表情。

迪迦似乎一直在看同一个地方。

高斯站到迪迦的身后，试着以迪迦的视角去观察。

他在看诺亚胸口的图案。

这可能是这个场景中唯一一个真正具有象征意味的符号，如果囚禁迪迦的不可能是诺亚……高斯想起我梦的话，决定搏一搏，他附在迪迦耳畔低声地询问：“迪迦，这个人，是诺亚还是扎基？”

迪迦显然听见了，他停住了动作缓缓望向窗外。

高斯也顺着望过去。院子中央有棵树，从这里看不见全貌，只有繁密的枝叶在摇晃。

迪迦突然双手攥拳发出一声寸断肝肠的怒吼。

那是属于战士的，愤恨，不甘而绝望的喊叫。

迪迦像具失去提线的木偶直接倒了下去。

“不要看……不要看……”

大古突然开始不安地呓语。

我梦紧张地小声催促藤宫：“梦境开始崩塌了，我们得把高斯抽离出来！”

“再等等，也许就是因为触及到了根源。”

飞鸟捧住大古的脸颊，缓缓注入能量：“迪迦，只是梦，你在地球，戴拿和盖亚都和你在一起。”

整个房间都开始剥落重建，高斯不得不撑起屏障避免被误伤。

时间又回到了迪迦蜷起身子的那一刻，依然是如断裂跳帧般凭空多出了一个人。

高斯震诧地发现所有的内容竟然是一模一样的，而这一次与迪迦交欢的人变成了那个通体漆黑的男人——扎基。

如果这个梦境才是真实的，一切倒也说得通，迪迦向诺亚的暗面臣服，违背誓言的自责逼疯了自己。

但高斯不打算离开，他选择继续观察，然而这个梦境和刚才一样机械，没有结局，也没有更多的内容。

只多了一样东西。

一盆卢古斯花。

花本身算不上名贵，花盆像是手制，高斯拿起来看了看，花盆上的图案是迪迦和诺亚。

“诺亚。”

高斯像是受到了某种力量的指引脱口而出，明明是一样的轮廓线条，但是高斯非常肯定，花盆上的人一定是诺亚。

他们很幸福，他们曾经是一对神仙眷侣。

眼前沉浮欲海的迪迦忽然充满了不真实和荒唐。

迪迦还在大声的娇吟，可那声音变得不同了，夹杂着嘶嘶啦啦的破碎声，充满了悲伤。

如果这盆花是一把钥匙，也许并不是留给他的……

高斯感到一阵挤压似的晕眩，原本坚固的墙壁犹如凹凸不平的镜面扭曲了整个房间的景象，高斯将净化能源集聚在右手掌，以满月闪光射向墙壁，但整个空间仿佛已经变成了一块巨大的海绵，任何攻击都会被吸收其中。高斯略作思考，又将光线改为奇迹实现，既然镜像无法净化，那就还原真实。

房间吱吱嘎嘎再次碎裂，掉落的玻璃雪花中有迪迦的种种样貌。

寂寞的，欣喜的，忧伤的……

宛如时间倒流。

还是同样的时间点，迪迦蜷起了身子。

不过这一次时间是连贯的，迪迦在看自己手上的戒指。

他在思念诺亚。

高斯猛然看见扎基已经来到了迪迦的身后：“迪迦！”

但酒精暂时麻痹了迪迦的警觉，迪迦还没有看清他的面容就被一道紫光击穿了胸口钉在了墙上。

高斯倒吸一口冷气，强行止住自己打破梦境的行为。

难道……难道这才是真正的事实吗？这样残忍的，惨无人道的事实！

高斯竟然在一瞬间多么希望自己从来没有揭开过假象。

殴打，欺辱，各种下流肮脏的咒骂，迪迦奋力挣扎，他将光箭砍断直接跌落在地，迪迦反身想展开哉佩利敖，但扎基偷袭在前已经抓住了先机，他要迪迦毁灭，就不会留下一丝破绽。

扎基一脚踩断了迪迦的手臂，迪迦试图用双脚锁住扎基借力让自己从地上站起来，可扎基的力气要比迪迦更占优势。

接着扎基分开了迪迦的双腿。

“不！！！！”

高斯实在无法再旁观下去，他忘记了这里是梦境下意识跑向了迪迦。

但他什么也碰不到。

他只能眼睁睁看着扎基拽着迪迦拖行。

迪迦在流血，血迹一直蔓延到床上，浓稠得一时无法消散。

扎基一脚又一脚踩在迪迦的脸上，逼着迪迦做尽屈辱的姿势。

那些放荡的呻吟，分明都是迪迦彻骨的惨叫。

“够了！够了！！禽兽！住手！快点住手！！”

扎基迟疑地看向了高斯。

他的确是在看着高斯。

关心则乱，高斯破坏了梦境的规则，不，也许这里已经不能再称为梦境，他是一个独立封闭的空间，没有人知道这地狱一样的图景。

迪迦还在战斗，孤独的，每一夜，每一夜，无尽厮杀。

扎基篡改扭曲了迪迦的记忆，而迪迦，为了让自己继续撑下去，居然构筑了第三层记忆！

迪迦没有被任何人囚禁，是他在保护所有人，保护光之国，保护这个宇宙！

高斯慌神间被扎基扼住了喉咙，已近昏死的迪迦猛然跳起来从身后勒住扎基的脖子，扎基放开高斯，一个背摔将迪迦扔在地上，两个人再次扭打在一起。

地面裂开深渊黑洞，高斯开始猛烈下坠。

迪迦被扎基重新压在了身下。

他所目见的最后，是迪迦惨然的笑容。

“再见，高斯。”

“迪迦！迪迦！！”

高斯抓住地板边缘，不断地呼喊迪迦的名字。

他不知道自己为什么要做这样无意义的呼唤，这是梦，是已经发生过的，无法再改变的事实。

但他还是一遍遍呼喊着，完全失去了温柔克制。

悲愤，震惊，直到气竭声嘶。

“迪迦！等着我！我一定会回来救你的！一定！”

“……好，我等你。”

“……武藏？”

武藏睁开眼睛。

仍是夜晚，听得见虫鸣。

三人关切地看着自己，我梦不安地递上手帕。

“……你哭了。”


	68. Chapter 68

“别挤了！后退后退！奥特曼不能上来！”

“只有非光之国居民的宇宙人才能上来！”舰长拦住一个想逃上飞船的人类，“把你宇宙人的样子露出来！”

中年男子眼神飘忽：“我……我就是人类。”

“少撒谎！多少人都巴不得去地球呢，哪有人类会一个人跑到这种地方来！你是不是奥特曼！”

“我……我……”

“奥特曼不许上来！”舰长毫不客气将那人推到一边，继续向拥挤的人群高声吆喝，“大家都把自己本来的样子露出来！我们只运送宇宙人！”

只听一声惨叫，一个奥特曼被瞬间击落，化成石像从高空坠地直接摔成了粉末。

人群再次爆发出一阵推搡尖叫，摩肩接毂互不相让。

还有不少光之国的居民不死心地围在航空港的偷渡船只附近，大多都是拖家带口，许多还没有真正学会飞行的小孩被母亲抱在怀里，面容懵懂，却也切切实感受到了灾难的逼近。

“帮帮忙吧！”

“求求你们了，至少让我的孩子上去！”

舰长摘掉帽子无奈地扒拉着脑袋：“不是我不想帮你们，如果被德拉西翁派出来的吉恩多拉兵器识别出来，整个飞船的人都得给你们陪葬！”

于是一些人探着脑袋转而向飞船里的宇宙人求助：“行行好吧！奥特之星好歹收留过你们，大难临头你们不能忘恩负义啊！”

已经上船的人小声开始嘀咕：“可我们也不想死啊……”

“就当……就当可怜可怜我们……”

一个年轻人坐不住了，忽地站起指着骂道：“你们可怜？这船上每个人都比你们奥特曼可怜！德拉西翁是你们自己招来的，谁都知道这根本不是什么天灾！再说你们也从来没有把我们当自己人吧？！把我们丢在航空港像看犯人一样不管我们死活！我们才倒霉！”

旁边的人连忙拉扯道：“算了算了，光之国好歹给了咱们一席之地，谁也不想流浪的。”

“大家都不容易，这种时候就别说风凉话了……”

“是啊，光之国已经够善良的了。”

“那你们敢让他们上来吗！”此话一出果然劝说的人都安静了，年轻人又一屁股坐下来，骂骂咧咧，“都不是大圣人装什么老好人！”

说话的工夫船已满载，舰长指挥着拉起舱门：“我看那些奥特战士还在战斗，你们不如回去再试一试，也许能让德拉西翁回心转意！”

劝说的话被轰鸣的风啸吹得不再真切。

“别害怕，我们等下一艘船，还有时间的。”拉塞斯塔兄弟站在人群里，哥哥的笑容仍是很镇定，“把帽子戴好，宇宙里很冷的。”

“小兄弟，小兄弟，求求你了，救救我们！”

一个奥特曼不知怎么挤到他的身边，拉塞斯塔星人将弟弟揽在身后：“抱歉，我们也自身难保。”

“不不不，不用管我！你只要救救我的孩子，他和你弟弟差不多一样大的！”

女人的双手紧紧地抓着拉塞斯塔星人的胳膊就是不肯放手，哥哥本想将她扯开却看着他的左手忽然一怔，忙扶起女人问道：“这个戒指你从哪里来的？你认识戒指的主人吗！”

“是我做的，你……你喜欢这个戒指吗？”母亲连忙摘下那枚仿造款式的青石戒指塞到拉塞斯塔星人手里，“送个你，都送给你……只要你能救救我的孩子！他……他身体不太好，成不了奥特战士的，不会和宇宙人战斗的……”

“……好吧，让他夹在我们当中不要出声，一会我们快些走，也许能混过去。”

“谢谢！谢谢您！啊啊！你……你要跟紧他们！听见了吗！”

女人片刻已被人群再次挤散，只剩下红族的小奥特曼罔知所措地站在拉塞斯塔兄弟身边。

弟弟赶紧扯了扯哥哥：“可是……如果被发现了……”

“这个戒指的主人曾对我们兄弟有一饭之恩，没有他，我们可能早就饿死街头了……苟且偷生，虽然拯救不了世界，但也要知渡人为报。”拉塞斯塔星人安抚好弟弟，眼疾手快拽住还要向回跑的小奥特曼，“你能变成我弟弟这个样子吗？”

男孩拳打脚踢：“我不要！我不要变成宇宙人！”

“那你要和这个星球一起死吗？那样的话，也许以后这个宇宙里再也没有光之国的奥特曼了。”

“我绝对不会像你们一样临阵退缩，我要作为奥特曼骄傲地战死！”

拉塞斯塔一巴掌打在小奥特曼脸上：“活下去比什么都重要！你的尊严，在生存本身面前一文不值！不要再辜负为你付出的人了！”

小奥特曼愤恨地捂住脸颊，他怒视着这个刚刚相识却大言不惭教训他的宇宙人。

惶乱的人群挤得他连站都站不稳。

小奥特曼终于崩溃地捂着脸颊哭起来：“为什么？呜呜……为什么诺亚抛弃了我们？他不是我们的救世主吗？”

“不管你说的人是谁，不要期待任何人成为你的主。你属于你自己，人只有自己才能救赎自己。”哥哥将自己的斗篷解下来穿在小奥特曼的身上，“我们的救世主，是这样告诉我们的，戒指你收好，如果光之国能逃过这一劫，你拿着它就能和母亲相认。”

昔日和平美好的光之国，被爆炸的气浪和燃天的火光冲碎，满目烧焦的废墟。

大部分宇宙人在撤离，也有小部分亡命之徒趁乱冲进城内烧杀掠夺。

警备队与古罗加还在战斗，他们无法真的制止想要离开光之国的居民，而想逃出去的人越多，古罗加的武装程度就越高，奥特战士们像一只只被撒向天空的鸽子，又在猎人无情的机枪扫射下掉落。

希卡利走过漆黑的街道。

光之国终日明亮，许多人家中没有灯火，那些原本用于战斗的光束在黑暗中亮起来，照亮了亲人的身影。

竟多了些烟火气息。

他看见有人紧紧地相拥在一起，在夜晚摇曳起舞。

他看见玩具店的店主送完了最后一件玩具，心满意足地关上了店门。

他看见红族的少年终于向那个蓝族的姑娘求婚了，他们的光在一起绽放，比幽微的等离子花火塔更能荡人心魂。

希卡利推开那扇门，梦比优斯坐在窗边。

橘色的爆炸余光反倒像末日的夕阳让他的面容更加典则俊雅。

满地酩酊啷当。希卡利捡起脚边的空瓶：“你不该喝这么多酒的。”

“为什么不喝酒，我又不当班，航空港不再需要我保护，宇宙人都逃离了。”梦比优斯扬起手中瓶，又是一口入喉，“哥哥们还在和杰斯提斯谈判，没什么进展，德拉西翁似乎根本不想聆听光之国的意愿；M78的其他星球都在自危自保，还有一大半在看奥特之星的笑话；艾美拉尔王国拒绝援助光之国，其他的盟友为了矿石的稳定供应也都纷纷表态拒绝，当然他们也只是把艾丝美拉达王国当做借口；奥特之王拒绝再次帮助光之国，阿斯特拉奥特曼的事让他寒透了心；诺亚在等离子花火塔里坐了一整天，没有人知道他在想什么，迪迦也许知道，但我想了一会才想起来，迪迦已经不在了，是我把他逼走的。”

希卡利慢慢走近梦比优斯：“那还真是糟糕，还有更糟糕的吗？”

“更糟糕的？扎基成了那个在城里保护光之国居民的人，他在混乱中维持着秩序，许多人已经慌不择路将他重新奉为神明，什么都好，只要能让自己活下来的就是恩赐。”

“如果光之国的命运如此，我对这颗星球未来的命运充满了好奇——如果还有未来的话。”

“希卡利，你是不是觉得我很幼稚？”

“从不。”

梦比优斯盯着从容不迫的希卡利，忽然有些生气：“撒谎，人只要撒了一个谎，就总是想撒谎。”

希卡利从少年手中拿下不相称的酒瓶，牵起梦比优斯的双手，笑道：“这种指控，比扎基成为新神更让我觉得像是末日。”

“你说的话我总是不懂，有时我以为我懂，可原来我真的什么都不懂。我讨厌这样的自己，这样的我……你一定很厌烦，其实你一直在忍耐对不对……”

“嘘——”希卡利轻吻住梦比优斯自我厌弃的侈侈不休，“宇宙里永远有未知，但我可以确定的是，宇宙里的任何一个星球都不会比你更美好。”

梦比优斯忧伤地揽住希卡利，像以前无数次做过的那样。

“希卡利……你还想要我吗？”

予取予求却让人忍不住宠爱，他坦荡的话语，直白、清澈，充满不自知的大胆诱惑。

“日日夜夜。你知道我忍耐的有多辛苦吗？”

希卡利炽热的情话让梦比优斯羞涩地看向别处，可他仍是坚定地敞开了身体，那枚始终随身的胶囊被少年的光芒缓缓吸收融合。

“……梦比优斯……”

“现在，我是你的了。”

“……”

希卡利抱起梦比优斯凶狠地将他压倒在床上，轻吻同摇撼震晃中的微尘一起落下。

“我是在做梦吗？”

“对不起……”梦比优斯傻傻地抚摸着希卡利胸膛早已不见痕迹的伤口，“还痛吗？”

“不痛，你给予我的，苦也甘之如饴。”

“唔嗯……”

梦比优斯颤抖地抱住希卡利，陌生的感受令少年发出惊慌又快乐的啜泣。

“希……希卡利……你在我的身体里……”

“别怕，我在。”

“希卡利……希卡利……”

梦比优斯开始陷入迷蒙，方才还不知如何是好的双腿主动攀附到希卡利的腰上，催促逞凶般地小幅度地摇晃。少年的身体逐渐灼热而柔软，像一颗温暖的蜜橘紧紧包裹着骑士的剑刃，砂糖一般的甜蜜中带着美妙的酸涩。

“我确实对你说过谎话。我说不想见到你，是谎话。我想把你绑在身边，一直到奥特之星毁灭的最后一刻都紧紧地抓着你。”

“嗯……嗯……”

滚滚烈焰也不及躯体的情热，只徒白染红了少年的脸颊。

崩塌声遮掩着一浪高过一浪的春音，再圣洁的凤雏麟子也忍不住摒弃羞怯尽情放纵。

绝望与快感混合，在疮痍和爆炸中狂欢。

“梦比优斯，成年快乐。”


	69. Chapter 69

“诺亚……”

一整日，诺亚伫立在花火塔的核心前，缄口无言。

寒光映照，愈加冷心冷面。

而光之国，死期半近。

奥特之父还在费尽口舌地争取：“我们……在对待迪迦的问题上犯了一些错误，但奥特兄弟还有光之国的百姓们确实也是受到了扎基的煽动，他们对这些事情没有经验，至少再给他们一个纠正的机会……没有你的力量，光之国是无法和德拉西翁的意志抗衡的！”

诺亚将手掌探进花火流河，那足以摧毁任何人的巨大力量却仿佛青蓝的溪水讨好地缠绕着他的手指，离子犹如嬉戏的精灵在指缝里跳跃。

“我发送给迪迦的信息，你们为什么没有告诉他。”

“……这件事……”

“迪迦受伤，你们为什么没有告诉我。”

奥特之父正在斟酌言辞，奥特之母突然在廊桥上飞奔着闯了进来。

健顿时腹热心煎失声大喊道：“玛丽！你怎么来了！快点回去！”

“光之国九死一生的关头，我是银十字军的队长，你要我回哪里去！”玛丽推开健，面对诺亚苦苦哀求，“是我不好，我没有拦住孩子们！是我做母亲的不称职，诺亚，要怪就怪我吧，但是求你慈悲，求你再给奥特之星一个机会！”

诺亚收回了手臂：“德拉西翁不会摧毁这个星球，它将获得一个新的名字。”

玛丽已经急若欲泪，却仍是赫然而怒冲到诺亚面前：“但你不能这样冷酷，他们是活生生的生命啊！不止是一个名字，一些数字！”

诺亚转过身，冷淡地看着玛丽。

然后他向前迈了一步。

奥特之父惶恐地挡在奥特之母前面：“这件事和玛丽无关，她什么都不知道！”

“因为你们不信。你们既然不相信我，又为何而来。既然你们不相信我，我，又为何而来。”

诺亚抬起头，似鸷狠又携无限惆怅。

“光之国，没有暴风雪。”

诺亚走出等离子花火塔，他必须去面对自己的命运。

他穿过遍野尸骸，穿过街号巷哭。

院子里还是一副残败的模样，可赏花人不在了，又整理给谁去看。

诺亚孤零零地站在树下，懒散卷起的细风黏吝缴绕着诺亚之翼。

“嘻嘻，你为什么还没动手呐？我们把那座塔做成冰雕吧，一定很好看。”

风语像恶劣的孩童不住怂恿。

“你想杀了扎基，你还想亲手毁灭光之国，想做就去做好了，你是神，没有人任何人都能够阻挡你做任何事，就算你将他们一个一个虐待至死也不会有人知道的，要让他们比迪迦更痛苦才行，我会帮你掩盖一切，悄悄地。”

“……我不会辜负他的。”

“他？嘻嘻，啊，他教会你去爱。可你不去恨他们，惩罚他们，他们就自以为真的可以拘神遣将，你的那个他，迟早会死在他们手里，就算不是这颗奥特之星，还有下一颗星球，他逃不掉的。”

“迪迦不会希望我做这种事，他为了不让我成为冷酷无情的神付出了一切。”

孩童的声音又变成了一个少女娇滴滴的嗔怒：“无情？怎么会无情？这不就是爱？爱让人发疯，爱让人痛苦，爱让人失望！”

诺亚挥开谀导：“不对！爱催生希望，爱给了我选择和自由。”

“自由？哈哈哈哈！”无形之中，细嫩的手抚过诺亚的身体，“可怜的诺亚，被宇宙之爱迷得神魂颠倒。可是迪迦已经不需要你了！没有你，他一样可以很幸福。”

“我知道。”

是呜咽。

银色的身躯忡然似泣：“是我需要他。一直都是。”

女人的声音飘飘荡荡，忽远忽近，像母亲一般，温暾中带着严厉的责备：“我明白，我明白。你有些累了，但因为你的私欲，你的自由，那个美丽又骄傲的迪迦永远地消失了，他就这样被你毁了，你为什么要这么不听话呢？他把肉身给了你，便成了盛装罪孽的器皿，你亲手为他套上枷锁，迪迦原本无所畏惧，却要为了你忍受屈辱，为了你任人践踏。”倏尔又变成了雄浑的男生，高声痛斥，“诺亚，我警告过你的！你以为你能寸步不离地保护好你的小宝藏？你以为把他放在安全的地方就没关系了？众生孤独，你却要弃他们而去！你躲藏在他温暖的怀抱里，而那可怜的迪迦，要被世人生吞活剥，啖尽血肉！”

“你究竟想要我做什么，你要我做的，我未尝有一日敢懈怠！你到底怎样才肯放过迪迦？！”

诺亚遽然听见竟是他自己的声音在耳边响起：“我？我就是你啊！诺亚，我虽造你形骨，却与你是同源。你，就是迪迦的罪。”

“正因为你我同源，你骗得了所有人，也骗不了我。”诺亚咬牙恨齿道，“光之国的命运若已书写，那就根本与迪迦毫无关系，你为何偏要在这种时候降临，你明明是故意将这颗星球的命运强加在他的身上！”

德拉西翁突然变得充满恼火怨恨：“不如此，你还会战斗吗？！你们会继续用爱解释，用爱掩盖，你要远走高飞，你要留我独自忍受宇宙的孤独！你想谈爱！你凭什么去爱？你有什么资格去爱！”

诺亚悲愤难忍：“为什么是我？你若要寻求毁灭，追随者不计其数！”

“扎基？备用的失败品而已，他连自己的心魔都战胜不了，有什么资格来毁灭我。可你不同，你总是让我惊喜。”

“你简直不可理喻。”

“不可理喻的是漫长无尽的岁月和无法终结的痛苦。”

德拉西翁又变成了一贯常被人所闻的苍老声音，如同年迈的妇人沉沉诉说。

“你大可以选择不战，去茫茫宇宙找你的爱人。先无论你找不找得到他，届时神之威名都将被替代，宇宙更替，我所造就的另一个你将重新塑造秩序，遂了他的心愿于我没有什么损失，所谓光暗都不过是规则罢了，人们也将称暗为光，认光为暗，秩序不同，而平衡依旧；但迪迦，他会永远背负诱神堕落的罪名，他将永远在这个宇宙里遭受千夫所指，是的，是的，也许你们的爱不畏惧任何流言，但一万年，一百万年，你们的爱，又能坚持多久呢？爱？你一个人的爱，能让迪迦像从前那样强大吗？你真的忍心将他囿于一方？真的能够忍心他的骄傲被俗世磨灭？

你们也可以从此隐居，但要祈祷永远不被人找到，也许有一天扎基会在众人的信奉中获得比你更加强大的力量，你知道迪迦的美丽会遭人觊觎，当你们丢到威严，失去力量，他会沦落到比现在十万、百万倍更凄惨的下场，贫贱夫妻百事哀，你以为你们又会有什么不同？

你若选择战，便要杀了我。我不会再像往日仅仅忠于职责，我将倾尽宇宙之力。因为你若不杀我，光之国依旧将是因迪迦毁灭，而在未来，也将有更多的星球会重复光之国的命运，它们都会因为迪迦毁灭。

诺亚，死辱片痛，生辱常羞，无论你们流浪到哪里，迪迦都永生永世背负骂名。

杀了我吧！没有任何生灵会知道这一切，连那些草木石块都不敢留下痕迹，而你爱的迪迦，也不会再有任何痛苦。

只要宇宙重启，将有新的时间意志诞生，一切都可以回到起点重头再来，迪迦会忘记所有，甚至根本就不会经历痛苦，也不会再被爱束缚。他还是那个美丽而强大的远古巨人，被人们爱着、歌颂着，过着他应有的平静生活。”

诺亚有些动摇了。

“……你若毁灭，又怎么知道迪迦会幸福。”

“我当然知道。诺亚，根本不存在预言。我继承着上一任时间意志的所有遗志，我只是按照所有既定好的内容枯燥地修补着每一个遗憾，再不断地，不断地留下新的遗憾。”

“若我与迪迦的相遇是命运，你从一开始就没有权力来阻止这一切的发生。”

德拉西翁哑然失笑：“不，你们的相遇是一个错误，在上一个，上上一个，在所有的时间里，你们从来不曾相遇过，我只不过，在修正宇宙的错误。”

“……可也许……之前的一切才是错误的……”

诺亚的声音在颤抖。

倘若这一场相遇才是迪迦命运被改写的真正原因，那他又该如何面对迪迦？

他还能有什么理由去贪婪地汲取他的爱？

“那我们就用这颗星球，用整个宇宙的秩序来赌一赌——你选择的爱，到底能不能阻止宇宙毁灭。”


	70. Chapter 70

月亮正散漫地升起来。

武藏小憩了一会，睁开眼睛时，飞鸟坐在对面抱着吉他若有所思。

“武藏，你的身体已经有些吃不消了……”

“没关系没关系。”武藏抻了个懒腰，眼睛像两弯新月，“大概是因为好久没在地球居住了，有些不适应。”

飞鸟眼里有万言千语，但最后也只是随手拨了几个和弦。

武藏看出他的心思，坐起来道：“戴拿，我答应过迪迦，不会告诉任何人。”

“……我也不行吗？”

武藏摇摇头：“特别是你。”

“那……你知道所有真相了吗？”

“我知道的真相，也只是迪迦经历事情的一面，更多的曲折是非我并不清楚。就算是事实，在记忆里也会呈现出不同的真相，会根据自己的意识增减变幻，原本平平无奇的事实在记忆中变得美妙奇幻，而羞耻或悔恨也常常会被记忆夸大其词，它们不会随着岁月消磨，反而让人越来越难以面对。缪姆光线可以消除虚假的记忆，但真实的苦难，只能靠迪迦自己达成和解。我可以告诉所有人的是，迪迦是受害者，他牺牲自己保护了人们的信仰，即使信仰最终仍然分崩倾颓，他也不需要为自己因爱做出的决定感到自责。”

“我不在乎他们的信仰会如何，那是他们的事，我只在乎迪迦的感受。”琴弦铮的一声断裂，飞鸟把吉他丢到了一旁，“调得太紧了……”

武藏看着飞鸟手指上的伤口难免担忧：“戴拿，仇恨解决不了问题只会催生新的问题，这不是迪迦希望看到的，况且仇恨会否定迪迦的付出，把迪迦那些无私无畏的牺牲变成寻求人们知恩图报的交易。”

“我以前……常常觉得迪迦在逃避怨恨。被人们爱着，他就觉得幸福，但强加于他的爱他又会厌烦，他爱所有人，却又好像谁也不爱。如果人们不爱他，他失望了就躲起来，等着人们再一次爱上他。他不会去求任何人爱他，也不会恼羞成怒去惩罚抛弃他的人。”

“迪迦有他的骄傲，他是爱本身，‘爱’是人们认可他存在的表现。”

“高斯，我只问你一句。以你亲眼所见，如果你经历了迪迦遭受的一切，你会选择原谅吗？”

飞鸟周身一片山寒水冷，沉静却比愤怒更让人心忧。

“戴拿，”武藏许久审慎，终于还是决定委婉回答，“……宽恕和原谅，是不同的。”

“让神去宽恕吧，我永远不会原谅。”

“对神来说，连惩罚都是一种偏爱。”武藏一声叹息，“生命长远，远到我不敢轻易谈论‘永远’。戴拿，我希望你能有心理准备。迪迦身上的淤痕在消退，可我不能保证迪迦体内的黑暗粒子被彻底净化了。迪迦的身体一直处于一种光与暗的平衡状态，但扎基注入的能量打破了这种平衡，光之国不能给予迪迦爱与希望，所以迪迦的光一直在磨损。”

“……什么意思？不，他明明已经在好转了！”

武藏连忙按住眉头紧皱的飞鸟：“你先不要激动，听我说完。迪迦确实在好转，我可以帮助迪迦抑制那些能量，但它们也可能会就这样永远留在迪迦的身体里，黑暗粒子或许会慢慢衰弱，也或许在某一天突然失控，我不知道迪迦会以什么样的方式完成修复，可是你的仇恨，会不断地提醒迪迦去在意这个事实。戴拿，你要想清楚，迪迦的过去，和他的现在与未来，到底什么才是你最在意的？”

“……”

武藏抚过飞鸟手指上的伤口，止血无痕。

“夜深了，该回到梦里了……不，该面对现实了。”

夏夜转凉。

大古沉睡的时间变长了。

而高斯逐渐从梦中退场，开始期待着未时天日下与迪迦的重逢。

盖亚和阿古茹尝试将光量子抑制手环摘掉，迪迦身上的淤痕呈现出稳定的消退趋势，没有再反复，不足一星期，大古的身体已光洁如初。

然后是长久的安眠。

飞鸟心里发慌，他不确定迪迦再次醒来时会是何种样子，他甚至不确定迪迦还会不会醒来，夜里时常被相似的噩梦惊醒，看到迪迦还在睡着，不知是忧是喜。

但我梦和藤宫都认为这是件好事，夜夜除非，好梦留人睡，有些事，也只能迪迦自己来面对。不过还是有些可惜红藕香残，怕就要这样错过了一个夏季。

明明只是千万年中的一个夏天，不比今宵眼底来得更珍贵，可总觉得不舍。

或许迪迦总是会回应期待，哪怕微如夏萤。

又一夜，雨疏风骤，浓睡不消。

日刚露头，大古不见了踪影。

武藏忙转身想唤醒飞鸟，却发现飞鸟也不在寝被里，伸手去探，尚温。武藏看见拉门大敞立马顺着去寻，不敢声音太大产生不必要的惊动，结果差点被呆立在院前的飞鸟吓得叫喊出声。

飞鸟背影如鹰，像是被眼前的景象惊骇，因为极力的克制忍耐而绷得紧紧的。

大古站在院子里。

青丝葳软，随着清风时而飘动，他神态柔和安然，着一身银线暗镶浴衣，在朝阳下，闪闪发光。

大古半倚花丛，指尖还沾着紫阳花蕊的晨露。

他眨了眨眼，噙起一抹浅笑：“早上好，戴拿。”

飞鸟还是呆愣着，竟不敢靠近。

“怎么了？是不是昨夜雨声太吵，没睡好？”

“迪迦……”飞鸟迟疑着向前迈出了一步。

大古敞开双臂：“我回来了。”

“迪迦！”

飞鸟终于赤着脚不顾一切奔向大古，花丛中人几乎要被扑倒在地，但又被那双臂膀死死地搂在了怀里。

大古调笑道：“以前总是说长大了不愿意让我抱，今天倒是转了性子，不觉得羞了？”

“我不放手……”飞鸟反而抱得更紧，“我再也不放手了……”

“戴拿，以后……我哪也不去了，我们一家人就在地球好好生活，你说……好不好？”

飞鸟抬起头，双手扶着大古的肩膀小心询问：“……你是认真的？”

大古收住笑容：“……嗯，认真的。”

“好……好！你说什么都好！”

飞鸟沉浸在无法言喻的喜悦里，身后的武藏不愿意打扰兄弟重聚，只是微笑着对大古点了点头。

大古眼中含情感激不尽，大恩不言谢，自在不言中。

两人相视一时，忽然各自怅惋。

武藏明白，有些话，并不适合现在去讲。

大古就此在地球重新安定下来。

我梦欢欣得不知如何是好，张罗着要为大古再置办一处更大的住房，大古或许是觉得麻烦，下意识便拒绝了。我梦也不气馁，又叼着尺子连夜画起图纸，喜滋滋地把家中别院客房统统重新规划，虽然最后大部分实际的活计都落在了飞鸟和藤宫身上。

家里尘土飞扬，本不适合待客，但大古舍不得武藏，劝他多住些时日，武藏也不放心大古的状况，也就顺理成章答应着住了下来。

竣工日，飞鸟和武藏像两个刚出海回来的渔民似的拎了好些花咲蟹回家，一般螃蟹都是冬季味美，花咲蟹却是夏季肉质肥弹，各种喜事临门，可要吃蟹宴好好庆祝一番。

大古当然不擅长料理，他也从不需要擅长。这种事到最后还是要交给惯于旅行的飞鸟和武藏，两人在厨房里笑语着手上利落翻飞，不一会就弄出了许多花样。大古强行按捺着撮合的冲动，心里想着也不知道是谁有这个福分能和高斯相守，肯定是个了不起的人物，有时间一定要见见才好。

风铃叮铃铃地响着，夏日余威尚在，一家人却不怕热地围着坐在一起，每人清蒸一只是最基本的，泥炉里还温着蟹肉汤锅。

红彤彤踞在黑釉盘中，周身坚硬的棘刺，大古盯着看了一会，悄悄推到了一边。

藤宫见大古频频喝起蟹汤仿佛不知从何处下口，用手肘偷偷示意我梦，我梦嗦着蟹腿忙问道：“怎么了迪迦哥哥？你不喜欢吃吗？”

“啊……我……没吃过这种的……”

“诶？以前和诺……？”差点哪壶不开提哪壶，我梦咽了一下赶紧改口，“以前不怎么吃螃蟹吗？”

“我吃过的都是剥好的。”

本是事实，大古发现所有人都看着自己愣了一瞬。

飞鸟伸手将大古的那份端过去，掰开蟹壳，一点点把蟹腿肉剥好。

气氛小许尴尬，不知怎的，大古看着埋头剥蟹的飞鸟，突然觉得很难受。


	71. Chapter 71

生活重回正轨，我梦和藤宫又重新忙碌了起来。

大古有时想和飞鸟好好聊聊，却发现他似乎始终不太愿意和自己独处，算下来飞鸟大多时间都和武藏在一起，大古偶尔难免感到孤单，但他转念一想，又觉得这和从前的生活没什么差别，千万年来他也是这样过的。

平淡宁静，偶尔和弟弟们聚在一起，地球有危机了就去处理，没有危机的时候，一天天胡乱地过。

又何谈起寂寞。

大古只当自己太过无事可做便在附近的花店找了份工作。

说是工作，老板也不让大古做什么，只是把他摆在花枝里帮客人打包花束。大古生得俊俏，没多久远近的姑娘都过来买花，原本萧条的生意一下子红火了不少。老板换着法地又搞起神秘营销没几天就让大古回去休息，那些见不到心上人的姑娘当然不甘心，基本都要光顾个几次，每次都不好意思空手而归。

大古每日笑容满面无念无碍，但胃口始终不好，不知是身体虚弱还是饭菜不合口味，看得旁人着急却又不敢说破。到了土用丑日鳗鱼节，一家子商量着去隔壁镇子参加最后的夏日祭，说是不愿浪费了假期，实则希望大古能再敞开点心思，借着祭典的热闹总是特别容易让人快乐。武藏本不大好意思同行，拗不过大家坚持，也就同意了。

出发前，大古和我梦不去添乱，换好了浴衣乖乖坐在廊前等着。

我梦指着院子一角道：“抚子花快开了，这上面的花枝得找人来修修了。”

大古没多想，直问道：“藤宫为什么不修呢？”

我梦咬着冰棒，似是觉得哥哥这么多年还是不经世故的模样有点可爱，耐着心思解释：“藤宫很忙的，这种小事随便请个人做就好了，哪好麻烦他。”

“可是……”

可是诺亚就会做……

院子里的树，墙上的画框，放在床头的花……诺亚都会做的。

“可是什么？”

甜筒融化，粉色的痕迹沿着手指爬下来。

大古回神笑笑：“啊，他们在叫我们了。”

藤宫驾驶得平稳，飞鸟坐在副驾驶席一反常态的少言。车里多少有点安静，暖风又吹得人愈加放松，没一会大古就睡着了。

武藏调整好坐姿让大古枕在自己肩头，他一想时机还算合适，思量着打破了沉默：“戴拿，其实有件事我一直想问你。”

“嗯？什么事？”

“……迪迦和诺亚为什么会去光之国？”

我梦和藤宫虽不露声色，但也都一下打起了精神。

飞鸟看向后视镜里的武藏：“……问这个做什么？”

“我想，光之国对诺亚来说，是一个很不自由的地方。以迪迦的性格，也很难想象他会选择光之国定居，无论是梦里还是现实中，那些条条框框的规矩一直都和他无缘。”

“……是我建议的。”

武藏以为飞鸟不会想再想谈，但飞鸟回身确认大古还在睡着便又继续了：“我在旅行的时候偶遇阿斯特拉奥特曼。以前我们只匆匆照面，没想到那时才知相见恨晚，我们聊着聊着自然而然就说起了各自的哥哥。我和他讲起迪迦旅途中遇见过的普来舍星人，本来只是当个笑话讲，但是阿斯特拉听后表情不太好，我问了才知道，那普来舍星人根本不是个好对付的角色！他那些魔术光线很难解除，雷欧奥特曼——阿斯特拉的哥哥——就曾经吃过苦头，当时要不是奥特之王出手相助，雷欧可能都难逃一劫。迪迦根本不知道自己在诺亚身边经历了多少凶险！如果你问我宇宙里哪里最安全，我找不出比光之国更合适的地方。阿斯特拉和雷欧居住在光之国，还有赛罗，赛罗那小子人很不错，我相信他一定会保护迪迦，警备队的人又与我关系不错，无论如何都会对迪迦多照应些，总比陌生的地方强。”

“诺亚同意了？”

“……迪迦同意的事，他从来不反对。”

我梦忽然扒着靠椅问道：“二哥，这事你怎么从来没和我们说过？”

“和你们说了有什么用，迪迦既然想换个环境自然不会留在地球，你们两个生在地球长在地球，总不可能举家搬到外面去住。”

“不是啊，大哥是不是怕你没去处啊？他肯定希望你能安定下来，他老唠叨着让你找个伴不是催你，是怕你想家的时候没人能陪你说话，光之国多适合你，你的朋友不少都在那。”

“两个人未必就比一个人幸福。朋友？现在不是了。”

飞鸟两句话又把我梦噎得老老实实的。

“戴拿，但也许……浪漫又危险的生活更适合迪迦，有些人注定不可能平凡，他为希望、爱战斗，他不是需要被人们藏起来保护的那一个，诺亚的身边虽然是全宇宙最危险的地方，却也是最安全的地方。”

“好了，这个话题就此打住！难得的夏日祭，我不想让大家扫兴。”

武藏还想劝说，却被大古悄悄握住了手。

也只得就此作罢。

不过再多的烦恼，在满街飘香中也忘得一干二净。

我梦总是抱怨食堂饭菜不好吃，来到祭典上可倒是比谁都要开心，既然正逢鳗鱼节，晚饭的菜单也不需要多想，只可惜几人行程定的匆忙也没有预约，店里顾客满满腾不出合适的空桌，藤宫和武藏结伴去了别的位子，留下兄弟三人叙些私话。

迪迦以前心疼盖亚，老是怕阿古茹是个脾气很坏的人，现在看来藤宫并非不通人情世故，反而十分绅士体贴。我梦过得幸福，他也觉得开心，这会得了空忍不住连连夸赞藤宫，我梦一边难掩羞涩，一边又压低声音偷偷说些平时不敢说的“坏话”，飞鸟夹在中间识趣地埋头吃饭，生怕又把话题扯到他身上。

“不愧是特上的鳗鱼饭！”我梦满足地塞了一大口，见大古又是不怎么动筷，“怎么了？味道不好吗？”

“没有，只是觉得味道有点不同，可能是我吃过的不多，我只吃过野田岩的鳗鱼饭……”

我梦瞪大了眼睛：“那家开了三百多年的老店？！”

“很出名吗？”

“当然了！人类的三百多年啊，六七代人的传承，也是浪漫与极致号称鳗鱼之神的店！不过我从来都没有机会去吃就是了。”

“那我们改天去吃吧。”

我梦笑着连连摆手：“不可能不可能的。”

“为什么？以前……”

大古想说以前孤门常带我去吃的，但那个名字终于还是没有说出口。

大古慢慢押了口茶，我梦还在拄着脸埋怨：“那家店光预约就要一两个月，等到那种时候，我和藤宫说不定又有别的事在忙了。”

“……嗯，是这样啊。”

飞鸟看着若有所思的大古安慰道：“没关系，你想去的话，我可以带你去。”

“……不了，”大古夹了一小口，笑道，“其实这样细吃起来，好像也没什么差别。”

吃过晚饭我梦和藤宫想先回去泡露天温泉，飞鸟抓着我梦调戏了半天，大热天还要做些热火朝天的事云云，惹得我梦红着脸把木屐踩得响当当，结果弄断了系带，也不得不和藤宫先一步回了旅馆。

三人又在集市逛了逛，幼稚的游戏玩得不亦乐乎。

飞鸟枪法很准，弄得好几个摊位的老板欲哭无泪。最后飞鸟只留下一对盖亚和阿古茹的玩偶给大古做礼物，其他得到的奖品都还了回去，换得围观的人群一片叫好，大古激动又自豪地拍着飞鸟，终于有了些开怀的喜气模样。

时间不早，大古拉着武藏自告奋勇要先一步跑去寻个看烟花的好位置，刚好在第一朵星形烟花绽放的时候，大古听见了身后的木屐声，他兴奋地转过身大叫：“孤门！你看！你还记不记得那时你给我看的……”

像是忘了一切，又像是想起了一切。

飞鸟怔怔地看着他，手里还拿着买给他的苹果糖。

大古顿时惶恐地转过身不敢看飞鸟，他本不需要慌张，可心跳得厉害，总好像亏欠了什么，大脑还来不及思索，大古猝然挤开人群奔跑起来。

“大古！”

飞鸟还在人群里呼喊着他的名字，烟花在天空发出绚烂的炸响，惊得大古不停奔逃。

大古也不知该去哪里，惊魂不定又跑回了旅馆想去寻我梦，直到站在门前才觉得自己实在太唐突了，他一直在麻烦盖亚和阿古茹，怎么还好意思连这点他们独处的时间都去打扰。

房间里传出一阵窸窸窣窣衣服的响动。

“迪迦哥哥以后可怎么办啊……”

大古鬼使神差地没有离开。

“他今天又没怎么吃饭，你以前总说我挑食，现在我可是领教了，芦笋只吃笋尖，汤只喝火候炖足的……吃的用的都是最好的，更可怕的是，迪迦其实根本不在意这些，他上万年都只是溜进人群里玩够了就回家，哪里真的知道‘普通人’的日子，他是真的以为这些东西本来就是这样的！诺亚到底是怎么养的……天啊，他到底花了多少心思……迪迦哥哥还说他和普通人没什么区别，哪里普通？！我现在一想到孤门那张平淡的脸就觉得头皮发麻！”

“但迪迦配得上，不是吗？”

“话是这么说……你不觉得有点……怎么说？恐怖？”

“正说明了问题。你之前问我有什么依据——诺亚，根本不是人类，而且他也不熟悉真正的人类，我猜他在成为诺亚的那一瞬起，大概情感就已经和以前大不相同了，可能诺亚的很多行为只是在模仿，他明白‘普通人’是迪迦会喜欢的模样，所以就努力地去学习，然后不知不觉为迪迦做到极致。”

“……我不懂，啊！轻点轻点，系得太紧了。”

“人类会贪吃懒做，会自私自利，会有脾气，更绝不可能全心全意完全把另一个人奉为绝对正确的信仰一般活着，即使是父母对子女也不可能。这是人类的本性，地球这颗星球太安逸了。试想一下，如果一个普通人把你所有随口说的话，做的事，用过的东西，全都一分不差的放在心里，你会怎么想？”

“唔……跟踪狂？”

“可是迪迦觉得很幸福。诺亚从来不强迫迪迦，他爱迪迦的骄傲，他永远相信迪迦，这令人窒息的爱意让迪迦能够放下责任和重担，他不需要再去瞻前顾后地考虑其他人的感受。”

“其实他们之前来家里的时候，迪迦哥哥每次使唤诺亚去做什么，我都觉得怪怪的，不管怎么说，好歹也是诺亚……不知道被人看见了会怎么想。”

“那也是他们的事，迪迦眼里，诺亚只是他的爱人，他并不知道自己习惯的是多么不可思议的风景。”

“但是不可能再有第二个诺亚了，唉，迪迦以后怎么爱上别人……走吧，我们也去看烟火。”

我梦推开拉门，与来不及躲藏的大古撞了个面对面。

我梦一下手忙脚乱起来：“迪……迪迦哥哥？你……你怎么在这里？”

“我……对了，烟火大会已经开始了，我来通知你们。”

大古说罢又慌慌张张跑掉了。

“迪迦哥哥！”我梦懊恼地问藤宫，“你觉得他听到了多少……”

“全部吧。毕竟你们兄弟三个强颜欢笑的样子都是一眼就能看穿。”


	72. Chapter 72

赛罗不知道该去哪里。

现在他不再是光之国的指挥，只是一个普通的光之国的少年。

每个人都在告别。

赛罗觉得自己应该和父亲在一起，毕竟他们相处的时光太少，但赛文还在奔波着为光之国争取一线生机，他希望赛罗能有属于自己独处的时间。

赛罗明白，父亲不希望他人生的最后一刻依然在战场上。他应该和自己的朋友、爱人紧紧相拥，彼此鼓励，在光芒再次照耀前给予对方勇气。

尽管他们彼此都知道，战士之躯成于战场，他的心，也将终于战场。

赛罗想到一些名字，但似乎自己于对方而言都仅是过客并非唯一，就像光之国对他们来说更多的是一个符号，一个没有具体细节概念的星球，而不是无论喜恶都不能逃避的唯一故乡，这种时刻的告别宣言，未免唐突得让人感到可怜。

赛罗又想到了梦比优斯，可马上就清醒过来，梦比优斯一定与爱人在一起，他又怎么能厚着脸皮去强求友爱。

赛罗形单影只走过竞技场，墙壁已经坍塌了大半。

他很想雷欧师父。

如果他在这里，他一定会教训自己不要迷茫放弃，然后阿斯特拉小师父就会安慰他鼓励他。

赛罗不敢想象他们在失去L77时又是何种心情，他也更不敢在此时提起他们，至少这剩下的瞬息里，他不想再让父亲伤心了。

到了他年轻的一生的最后时光，赛罗才发现，自己除了光之国同生共死，好像也没有更动人的故事。

原来比起毁灭，自由才更令人空虚。

如今已没有人会在意他的言行举止，所有复杂的事情变得简单，连他们和扎基那些争斗都显得有些可笑，也有人试图找出是哪一个环节招来了灾难，但灾难之所以为灾难，正是因为它的状似突然和难以招架。

总结是交予生者的权力，赛罗不关心，他打算去迪迦的家看看。

院子杂乱同像是其他处一起遭了难，赛罗犹豫了一会是否应该翻窗，但他最后还是决定从正门进去，如一个真正回家的男人那样，而不是一个小偷。

赛罗转动门把，意外地发现门没有锁，他听说是戴拿带迪迦离开的，不知道是不是走得匆忙。房间里很黑，由于远离闹市灯火有丝阴森，赛罗试探着向里面走，不小心撞到了柱子，他正揉着额头却猛然发现里面的床上坐着一个人。

“谁在那里！”

红色的三角状核心。

赛罗下意识拔下头镖防卫，那个人依然没有大的动作，转过头沉默地看着他。

他的眼灯是明黄的。

“……诺亚？”

诺亚随手挥了下，屋子里的灯都亮了起来。

诺亚起身走从赛罗面前走过，不问赛罗的来由，也没有将他视为又一个光之国的说客，诺亚抽出餐桌旁的椅子示意道：“坐吧。”

赛罗尴尬的不知如何是好，但诺亚已经落座，他也不好继续傻站着。

赛罗从来没有仔细观察过这间房子，除了和奥特兄弟礼节性的探望，他甚至再没有进来过。他可以装作是个撒娇讨好的小孩，迪迦肯定会敞开门欢迎他，但他不想。

赛罗抬头看了眼顶灯，忽然明白过来，也许迪迦在地球居住过的房间就是这样的，这不是光之国的房子会有的样式，紧接着他的视线顺着那对飞翼望向诺亚方才坐着的床铺，看上去像是稍微大一些的单人床，不过显然，寝具是双人的。赛罗突然意识到自己的行为有点不礼貌，立马转回了注意力，可诺亚全然不在意，他似乎在发呆。

赛罗觉得这个想法有点奇怪，但诺亚确实专注地盯着手里的青石戒指，像是忘记了眼前还有一个人。

他们坐在同一张桌旁，想念着同一个离开的人。

“诺亚，对不起……”

赛罗决定打破沉默，诺亚好像有点惊讶。赛罗说不准，诺亚的神态表情都很难看出大的波动，让他辨别不出那些细微的情绪。

“为什么要道歉？”

“我和迪迦之间……”

“我知道。”

诺亚回答的肯定又果断，根本不需要赛罗大费周章的累牍解释。

赛罗突然觉得自己在他面前充满了不成熟的幼稚。他既感到一种如释重负的解脱，却又自内心浮现出极度的不甘——他没有给迪迦和诺亚的感情造成伤害，这意味着他完全无法让诺亚产生丝毫的威胁感。他以为自己至少曾经在这场风暴漩涡里是主人翁，却在他们的故事里连一个注脚都不是，这个男人对自己拥有着迪迦的事实从未怀疑过。

他不相信迪迦会爱上除了他以外的男人。

诺亚平静地坐在那里，轻而易举打碎了他所有的幻想，赛罗以为自己可以在这里感受迪迦存在过的气息，但诺亚自若的一举一动，他手指上的钻石戒指和他手心里的思念都在提醒他，诺亚才是这个家的主人。

他为什么要对房间内有另外一个人而感到惊讶呢？这里是迪迦的家，是他和诺亚的家。

他原本就不过是个灯下的访客，哪怕是家里的三把椅子，那第三个位置，也不是留给他的。

“迪迦很喜欢你。”诺亚看着赛罗，“你是个好孩子。”

赛罗相信自己的表情肯定糟透了，诺亚在同情他，在照顾他的感受。

就像迪迦，又或许是迪迦像诺亚。

捷德说在一起居住久了的人都会有些相似的地方，无论是外表还是内在，地球人称之为夫妻相。粗暴的界定反让赛罗的内心无法争辩，室友会分别，兄弟会分家，连父母子女间也会因为价值观的不同争吵离巢，只有那些长久因为爱而生活在同一个屋檐下的夫妻，在爱中彼此忍耐纠缠又互相欣赏学习，不仅仅是没有距离的肉体的拥抱，连思考方式都渗入到大脑的每一处。

“诺亚，我没能保护好迪迦。我不行，我知道，”赛罗握紧拳头，“但为什么，你也没有保护好他。”

他终于问出了口，在各种情故的催使下。

诺亚摇了摇头。

赛罗以为他在自责，可诺亚的回答并不伤感倒如剑戟般坚硬。

“迪迦不需要我的保护，他是战士，是他在保护我。”

赛罗愣住了。每个字都是事实，却又好像颠覆了常理。

“赛罗，”诺亚拈起那枚青石戒指，“我给了你帕拉吉手镯，你比其他人更清楚，如果有强烈的思念祈愿，帕拉吉青石就会给祈祷的人回应。只要迪迦希望我出现，我可以不顾一切赶到他的身旁，但是迪迦从没有想过向我呼救，一次也没有。”

“……你后悔吗？”

“人生就是由无数的后悔和遗憾组成的，永远不会有完美的人生，只不过我的人生像是没有尽头，久到连很多后悔的事都忘记了。”

赛罗脸上多了一分懵懂，很多人都教导他人生要努力去做才不会留下遗憾，反而强如诺亚，似乎却对命运消极得多。

诺亚站起来走到窗前望向院子里。

“其实我们在光之国的第一日，我便后悔了。

他整夜睡不着。我不敢动，怕我动了他会更焦虑，这里的光太强了，所以我在院子里种了花草树木来遮挡，希望这样他能住得舒服一点，我骗他说是因为以前我们就很想要个院子，我怕他会伤心，怕他又多想，认为自己牵绊住了我。

我知道迪迦喜欢的是紫阳花，他说那颜色和他很像，可我知道那花在光之国活不成，所以故意很少提及；我也给不了他千鸟渊的樱花树，只能委屈他和这棵无名树作伴；我和他去远处那座山上散步，完全不比任何我们看过的风景更美，他却高兴得像个小孩，我看在眼里，很难受。他一个人时一定很寂寞，没有朋友，连出门也不自由。

迪迦总是假装不在乎我的离去和归来，其实每次我都能听见他慌乱的心跳，但是他宁愿站在门外都不想让我看见他因为太孤独而渴望的样子。我一直都知道，我只是狠心地扮作不知道。我从来没对迪迦说过，他睡着的时候越来越喜欢抱住我不放手，迪迦从前并不这样，他在对自己的迷失感到不安。那时我们已经旅行了很久，迪迦总是提起安稳的未来，我以为这会让他幸福，以为我们还需要时间去适应，情况会变好的。这是一个错误的决定，他不该过这样的生活。”

诺亚没有条理似的絮絮叨叨讲述着他和迪迦的点滴，赛罗没有说话，他原想自己会嫉妒，然而诺亚口中的迪迦如此生动，有着各种各样的心思和情绪，真实得让他感到陌生，仿佛他们爱着的从来都不是同一个迪迦，又何来嫉妒。

诺亚又走到了一幅画前，稍前室内黑暗看不清装饰，赛罗这才注意到画上的是地球。

诺亚抚摸画的动作很轻柔。

“这幅画，是迪迦喜欢的。他怀念地球，怀念我们在地球的时光，提起过去的小事就会让他开心很久。迪迦放不下他对奈克瑟斯的爱，即使是我在抱着他，他也总是想在我身上找到奈克瑟斯的影子，他对自己的沉迷很不安，我却迟迟不敢说破真相。奈克瑟斯是我又不是我，也许对迪迦而言还是昨天，对我已经恍如隔世，但是我不能说，我不能说我很嫉妒以前的自己，不能说我知道你很想念奈克瑟斯想念从前，不能说我知道你现在没有以前快乐。

因为我已经回不去了。

奈克瑟斯不能在每一次敌人来袭时保护迪迦周全，诺亚能，奈克瑟斯需要迪迦每日每夜的守护照顾，诺亚不需要。我想成为诺亚，我必须成为诺亚，但当我成为诺亚的那一刻，我忽然意识到，我不再是迪迦爱的那个我了。

我不能用奈克瑟斯的模样欺骗迪迦，迪迦冰雪聪明，瞒不了他一辈子。可我不能失去迪迦，他是所有宇宙里的唯一，我没有别的办法只能拉着他的手逼他向前走，迪迦很辛苦，他却一直为我忍耐着。他不希望我看见他被折磨的样子，他要让我永远记住他美丽骄傲的模样，可他到底经受了怎样非人的折磨！才连看都不敢让我看一眼？”

“诺亚……”

赛罗呆然地看着伏在画上神伤的诺亚蓦地想起了迪迦的呓语。

你们不懂诺亚。

不止诺亚，他也从来没有真的懂过迪迦。

他以为迪迦是因为诺亚而不快乐，但原来不是所有的烦恼都因为某个人的过错。

赛罗觉得自己成为了误入的神的倾听者，可眼前的诺亚又显然不是那个强大的宇宙象征，他一个人坐在黑暗的房间里孤独心碎，然后对一个倾慕迪迦的人倾囊吐露无法言说的秘密。

他很孤独。

孤独得连一个位处穷路的少年都在内心生出了可怜之情。

诺亚又恢复了平日里的冷清面貌：“赛罗，我会和德拉西翁的意志对抗。”

赛罗顿然激动地站起来：“你认为光之国值得第二次机会，对吗？”

“不，因为我不能辜负迪迦。他忍受一切侮辱都是为了让诺亚能继续履行神的义务，如果我放弃了光之国，哪怕是为了去寻找他而放弃光之国，都会让他所有的苦难都付诸东流，我不会让他白白牺牲。”

神依然会保护这颗让迪迦伤心的星球。

宇宙在黑暗中绽放出一缕光，因着一缕光创造了和他相似的悲喜，他会心痛但不会责备，这是神的宿命。他不在乎德拉西翁的选择，更不在乎光之国的选择，奥特之星于诺亚就像任何一颗流星，不会有更多的动容，他在乎的是迪迦的选择。

“如果你还有机会见到迪迦，将戒指里的话告诉他，他一直很想知道我在里面写了什么，不过是模仿人类的小把戏，我却始终没能说出口。”

诺亚走到赛罗面前，他的手指轻轻点在赛罗的额头上。

片段瞬间涌入赛罗的大脑，所有的触感一起狂暴交织成真实的画面。

相似却温馨得多的小屋，被炉，橘子的酸甜，烟花。

是诺亚的回忆。

孤门低着头在写些什么，他先写了一个“N”，然后是一个“T”。

-Never make you cry.

-To be yours. 

奈克瑟斯，也是诺亚写给迪迦的承诺。

-永远不让你哭泣。

-我属于你。

赛罗大口喘息着从幻境中回到现实，诺亚已经不在了。

赛罗察觉到异样匆忙出门去追：“诺亚！迪迦一定希望你能亲口对他说！”

“我把我的命给你们，但我要做一件德拉西翁无法做到的事来反抗他的预言。”

诺亚在黑暗中笑起来。

“我要为我的挚爱去死。”


	73. Chapter 73

那天晚上，最后是武藏找到的大古。

找到时大古一个人坐在青石板的山路上沉思，也许两人谈了什么，没人知道。

大家默契地没有再提夏日祭的事。

假期结束，所有人又像真正的人类那样回到了工作当中，高斯对宇宙生物了解甚多，盖亚和阿古茹常常拉着他聊起宇宙珍奇之物，后来两人觉得每次必须要等到家中再问很是麻烦，干脆将武藏带去了研究所。三人相处愉快，可这一来似乎晚餐时又总不见飞鸟的影子，大古难免惦记，但高斯说飞鸟有自己的事要做，大古也就不再多问了。

仿佛冥冥之中万事自有其安排，事情突发的时候，飞鸟恰巧不在。

这一天和往常并没有不同，大古在花店里刚刚卖掉一束百合花，店里走进来一个年轻的男人。

说是男人，但看上去更像少年，瓜子脸很秀气，栗色的头发显得整个人都很乖巧，只是他所言所行都带着一种直率凌厉的担当，让人印象非常深刻。

年轻男子气质活泼，举着手大声问道：“您好！请问求婚要用什么样的花比较合适？”

大古放下花盆，在围裙上抹了抹手同样以笑容回复：“对方是个什么样的姑娘呢？”

“是无论我的未来会变成什么样，都不会改变对我的感情的好女人。”

他提起爱人的眼神很温柔，让大古想起了一个人。

其实并不像的，那个人很不爱笑，安静时总是有分愁苦，但这个人始终笑着，不是轻浮虚假的笑容，而是真诚的，为自己活着的每一天都感到幸福的笑容。

“这样的话，风信子如何？”大古递上一支瓶中的蓝色风信子。

“风信子？”年轻男子疑惑地接过闻了闻，“很香。”

大古点点头：“燃烧生命之火，享受丰富的人生。”

男子眼睛一亮：“好，真好！我喜欢！谢谢你，请为我包起一束！”

大古很快拿来工具挪到桌前仔细包扎，男子看得很专注，眉宇间的神情更像那个人了，大古第二次不小心扯断了丝带时，男子笑道：“你的手不适合做这些。”

大古心里一乱，不自觉顶嘴道：“我好歹也是这家店的业绩第一名。”

“啊，抱歉，惹你不高兴了吗？”男子赶紧双手合十道歉，“这点我毫不怀疑，我只是觉得这家花店很不衬你，你看上去并不属于这里。”

大古话说出口便有些懊恼，他很少这样与顾客说话，通常他的话都不多。说话时正值午休，店里只有他们两人，大古也无法强行转移男子的注意力，这会儿不敢再回答，低着头装作不敢分心。

男子看着他的胸牌道：“大古先生，你不再相信爱情了吗？”

大古还是低着头：“……为什么这么问？”

对方趴在桌子上盯着大古瞧起来：“我以为你会推荐玫瑰花给我，人们都说那是爱情。”

“玫瑰花并不适合所有人。”

“可是你的左手上有戒指的痕迹。你为什么放弃了那个人？说不定他正在某处为你燃烧着生命。”

大古重重地放下剪刀：“先生！”

“怜，我叫千树怜。”

“怜……先生。”

好像只是念出他的名字就无法继续生气了，大古无奈道：“你的话很失礼。”

千树怜坐直了身体郑重地道歉：“啊，伤脑筋呢，瑞生也总说我缺乏常识……我觉得你很亲近，就好像……好像很久以前见过一样。用直觉胡乱猜测勾起了你的伤心事，对不起。”

“……我现在很好。”

“可是你看起来一点也不开心。”怜不再笑了，“直面无望的命运，也许有时会有意外的转机。你这么好，不该是忧伤的模样。”

千树怜的话无疑戳痛了大古的心。

那枚久久悬在大古心树上的果子，就这样被一个意外出现的人摘了下来。

他或许是在逃避吧，但事已至此，这样才是对大家都好的结果。

大古六神无主地走在回家的路上。

他应该这样忘记他，了却残生吗……可他已经这样做过无数次了不是吗？找一个没有人认识自己的地方，时间就会无情地向前走，一切往事都将化为砂砾，总是可以重新开始。

即使很孤独。

好累，伪装很累，去面对也很累，大古觉得腿上有千斤重，像被千丝万缕的愁怨缠住了双脚，无论怎么做都会有人伤心，他又要让他爱的人失望了。

他明白不可能每个人都得其所愿，宇宙间充满了遗憾与不完美，但他有时看到他们痛苦挣扎的心也会生出后怕，仿佛只要他存在着，就总会有人因他而无法快乐。

大古沿着堤坝坐下来，左手无名指上空落落的环形印记令他一阵猛烈心悸。

大古很少去看，他尽量不去看，他以为这样就能忘记这小小的指间日蚀，可他今日才发现这痕迹如此清晰，就像被剥去了了身体的一部分，指环就此化为恶毒的蚀心之蛇将他的灵魂啃咬得千疮百孔，明明是身外之物，却好像整个人都不再完整。

尖叫，奔逃，大古浑浑沌沌地抬起头，恍惚间心中的混乱正在眼前上演。

“你在发什么呆！快跑啊！”

一旁钓鱼的中年人拉了他一把，大古被扯到人群中才发现那些声音并不是他的幻想，河堤上玩耍散步的游人早是一片鸟惊鱼散。

大地发出规律的剧颤，破坏的残响将街道宁静彻底打破。

他逆着烟尘向天空望去。

大古如经长夜之饮的醉客被晨晓的光芒刺醒了浑浊的意识，骇目振心的景象使他别过头，可只是看上一眼就已经将他推至深渊薄冰的境地，大古不得不再一次仰望确认。

正在大肆破坏的巨人有着罕见的紫色纹饰，他的额头，有一处菱形的水晶。

是迪迦。

是他自己。

可他就在这里，他并没有化身本貌，为什么会这样……又是一处掀起的尘浪负挟着倒塌的建筑碎石与数辆汽车撞向避之不及的人群。

“小心！”

像是身体的条件反射，迪迦以为自己已经忘了所有的使命，可他还是一秒也不曾犹豫地变身了。

他的脊背抵挡住所有的威胁，为人们竖起了一道坚实的生命之墙。但水晶折射出各种各样的人类面孔，他们瑟缩在一起，眼睛中流露出的并非感激，而是惶恐。

巨大的身躯俯撑在地，河水倒映出他的容貌。

黑色的。

黑色的身体。

迪迦难以置信地看着自己的手臂，然后是大腿，他直起身体有些慌乱地摸索胸甲，金色的光芒消失了。

迪迦双膝跪地，仿佛乞求宽恕的罪人仓皇地确认自己的脸颊。

站立着的巨人，或者说那正在破坏着却更像是真正迪迦的巨人已经注意到了这从天而降的“敌人”，邪恶的、黑暗的“另一个自己”，他疾步起跳一脚飞踢正中迪迦的侧颈，迪迦轰然倒地，肩膀将他每日走过的桥梁压得粉碎。

屈辱。

他终于妥协地变成了人们口中的模样。

迪迦迟迟没有再站起来，水流溅在他银黑色的面庞上又缓缓向下游汇去，如他的眼泪，潺潺不止。

巨人不再看他，而是继续着自己的破坏，掀起房子，扯碎街道。

赶到现场的我梦和藤宫完全摸不清状况。

我梦眉头紧皱：“迪迦哥哥赢了吗……那黑色的迪迦又是从哪里来的？”

“不对，迪迦不会破坏城市，总之我们先变身制止他。”

“先等一等！”武藏喝住我梦和藤宫，“这两个，恐怕都是真的迪迦。”

“……两个都是？”

“我担心的事还是发生了……”

我梦惊道：“难道……迪迦的能量失控了？”

“不，还不能定论！”

武藏奔跑上前大声地向黑色的巨人呼喊，严肃甚至是凶狠：“迪迦！站起来！战斗！勇敢地面对自己！”

武藏的喊声让人们重新好奇地看向这个外貌不太讨喜的巨人。

他像是来自黑暗，却充满了悲伤。

“或许他也是奥特曼……”

“但是他的样子很像坏人……”

“宇宙里一定有很多不同的奥特曼！阿古茹和盖亚长得也不一样！”

“他说的没错，他在保护我们！”

人们聚集在迪迦身边，安慰似的小心触碰他的手掌：“迪迦？你的名字是迪迦吗？”

幼小的人类试图用自己的脊背撑起他的手指，小孩子们努力推着，喊着：“加油啊！不要输给自己！”

接着是大人们，各色各样互不相识的人不断奔向迪迦。

他们或许相貌平平，或许生不如意，但在这一刻，迪迦，这个陌生的倒下的巨人，仿佛就是每一个这庞大社会里的渺小的自己，他们哭着，笑着，发出了不愿向命运低头的召唤。

“不要认命，不要输给自己，不要输给任何约定俗成的规矩！”

“只有你能界定你自己！不要在意别人的眼光！”

“这个糟糕的社会，这个糟糕的城市，还有糟糕的我，我的人生！但那又如何呢！你难道甘心吗，甘心就这样认输吗！”

“证明自己的心！用你的行动证明自己啊！”

“不要放弃啊！”

人们拼命地推着迪迦摊开的手指，像是给予他重新握起拳头的力量。

恐惧变成了担心，人类，不止是人类，他的使命，他的意义，还在呼唤着他。

好像只要迪迦站起来，一切，都还有希望。

迪迦猛地攥紧了拳头。

他要战斗，还没有结束！

黑色的身躯慢慢地站起来，冉冉如日月，屹立大地。

人群爆发出一阵欢呼，仿佛已经获得了胜利，另一个巨人也迟缓地停下了动作，他转过身默默地看着夕阳下的迪迦，像看着自己的影子。他的身体被晚霞映衬得如同一颜色，火红渗入光中形成奇特的风景。

“我明白了！”我梦恍然大悟，“是影子！你们看到了吗？那是一个巨影！”

“原来如此！”武藏果然一点即通，“迪迦心里被负能量纠缠的影子被投射到了现实，而迪迦自己的样貌也因为体内的能量发生了转化！”

藤宫反复比较着巨影与迪迦：“但是巨影似乎并不想杀害迪迦，从刚才开始，他的行为就有点奇怪。”

“哪里奇怪？”

“我说不清楚，我觉得他像是在找东西。”

“找东西？”

武藏担忧地看着一步一步走向巨影的迪迦：“如果他是迪迦心里的执念，那么迪迦，一定比我们更清楚他在做什么。”

黑色的身躯似乎刺激了巨影，他直接将单臂举向天空，能量迅速缠绕在手上以搏击光束袭向迪迦，但迪迦双手过顶，镇定地使用弧形屏障挡住了熟悉的攻击招式。

巨影又停下来疑惑地看着迪迦，仿佛在思考眼前的人究竟是谁。

迪迦单膝跪地。

夕阳笼罩在迪迦身上。

人们正恐他臣服，他却又伸出了手掌，手心里宛如托着某种并不存在的东西。

这举动太荒唐完全出乎人们的意料，可巨影竟真的停了下来，有些痴地望着迪迦的手心。

他在哭。

迪迦看着自己的影子，突然觉得自己很傻气，他一直以为他把情绪掩藏得很好，可这副表情无论是谁看了，都会觉得是迫不及待的喜悦。

巨影化为无数的光屑阒然散落。

梦里南柯，一场，敲碎离愁。


	74. Chapter 74

迪迦身体里的能量的确达到了一种平衡，尽管并不如人意。

大古后来又试着变身过几次，依然没有恢复原本的色彩。

“没关系，不用再试了，我也累了。只是样貌而已，我还是我。”

大古这样笑着，全不作一回事。

大家心里无限惆怅，可当事人既作不在意，旁人是没有插手的余地的。变化最大的反而是飞鸟，本是爽朗飞扬最能活跃气氛的性子，全家人却都很少再见他笑，飞鸟不愿让大家看他脸色，一整天关在房间里不要人管成了常态。

大古还是在花店上班，他的性格虽非落落穆穆，相处得久了，总有人说他有些寡合之处，许多小姑娘猜测他是从国外或是大城市回来的，大古也无从辩驳，干脆笑着由她们猜测去了。

快到初秋，大古的身子总是莫名地觉得凉，他每夜每夜睡不着，只感到心口一阵又一阵痛，像被剜掉了一块肉，却迟迟结不了疤。

又一天清晨，大古在被窝里磨蹭了一会，忽然发现飞鸟面色不佳地坐在床尾，吓得他一个激灵赶紧坐起来：“飞鸟，这是怎么了？做噩梦了？”

身体好转后他也就不再和飞鸟同寝，总错觉像是很久不见弟弟一样，语调自然有了点哄着的意味。

“我要带你去个地方。”

“去哪里呀？这么一大清早的……”大古嘀咕着，但还是掀起被子换好了衣服。

“时间不多了……去一个你想去的地方。”

“那我和店里请个假。”

飞鸟按住大古：“不用了，我打过电话了，说你辞职了。”

“辞职？”大古一听眉头便蹙起来，“你怎么又擅自替我做主。”

“因为我了解你。”

飞鸟也不和大古争辩，拉着他就向外面走，光团包裹着两人，在蒙蒙亮的晨光中消失了。

大古再次踏到地面，发现繁星满天，周遭建筑变化不大，似乎是地球的夜晚。

“这里是哪里？”

飞鸟不说话，闷着头继续向前走，穿过一个棒球场是一幢公寓楼，大古骤然顿住了脚步。

飞鸟转过头看着他，眼如漠霭：“怎么了？”

大古呼吸变得很急促，简直像只受惊的鹿：“我……我们回去吧。”

“不行。”飞鸟斩钉截铁地拒绝。

越走下去，越是让大古恨不得逃离，飞鸟强行拽着他的手臂不让他退缩，他们爬上公寓，飞鸟在熟悉的门牌前按响了门铃。

大古觉得自己的心已经快要跳出来了，他不知道自己会看到什么，他会见到那个人吗？还是和他相似的人，也许这里是空房间根本没有人住。

“我们……”

离开的话还没说出来，只听见里面乒乒乓乓，门被嗙得用力打开了。

开门的是个相当高的年轻人，很瘦，初看时完全见不出莽撞的一面，但他笑起来就有了些没心没肺的青春模样。

飞鸟扬起手打了个招呼：“哟，小光，我带他来看看。”

“哦哦！飞鸟前辈你来啦！快请进！”

年轻人过得毛躁，衣服丢的到处都是，只有两件橘色主调的队服整齐地挂在墙上，小光不太好意思地在前面走着，匆忙将挂在床头的内裤袜子扯下来塞到床底：“也……也不知道你是今天来，没来得及好好收拾下。”

大古像是在做梦。

熟悉的窄小，却有着迥然不同的性格。

“啊！”又一个年轻人围着浴巾大咧咧地从厕所出来，差一点直挺挺撞到大古，惊呼马上变成了暴喝，“礼堂光！你怎么也不和我打声招呼就带人回来！”

这个人要壮实些，整体看起来都有股强气，然而见两人的相处，显然也是性子透真的大男孩。

“那个，翔！这两位是前辈，来坐坐……”礼堂光赶紧从地上捡起一件裤子丢到翔的身上，“你赶紧进去把衣服穿好！”

翔半信半疑地看着礼堂光。

“愣着干什么啊！去去去，快进去吧！”礼堂光两步上前把翔又塞回了厕所。

不一会里面传来一声抱怨：“这不是我的裤子！”

礼堂光又在另一张床底扒拉了一会，连着一件T恤一起扔进了厕所。

礼堂光尴尬地在裤子上搓着手：“那个……我室友……嘿嘿……”

大古没有在意，他被床头摆着的一排玩偶吸引了注意力。

有许多熟悉的面孔。

泰罗摆在最上面，靠近里面有一个周身偏灰的身影。

大古轻轻拾起来，问道：“这个玩偶，你是从哪里得来的？”

“啊，是我自己做的。”

“你做的？”

“唔，我对玩偶大概有那么点特殊的情感吧，后来时常记录一些见闻……啊不对，是根据想象做一些玩偶，嗯。”礼堂光话说得支吾，大古也致猜到了眼前这个少年的身份。

大古摩挲着玩偶的脸颊，良久，喃喃道：“瞧这一脸不高兴的样子……”

翔探出脑袋小声询问：“光，你不给我介绍下吗？”

“二位慢慢坐，我们先出去一下！”

礼堂光连推带搡将翔带到室外，用力地又关上了大门。

翔纳闷地挣开：“我说，UPG队员的房间就这样给人看好吗？”

“那两个大概和你一样。”

“来自地底？”

“不是，是和你一样都是奥特曼。我觉得吧，和飞鸟大哥在一起的那个人就是真正的迪迦……”

翔鼓起腮帮：“真的？”

礼堂光趴在栏杆上：“不知道，感觉而已。”

“是吗……”翔望着星星幽幽感叹，“我只感觉到他很难过。”

“前辈们，总是有许多伤心事的。”

一步一踱，大古在房间里无声地触摸，仿佛舍不得很快就将这不大的陋室看完。

飞鸟轻声解释，也不敢太惊扰大古：“你和孤门原来居住的地球，已经找不到那间公寓了，但这个地球的……很像。”

“……看来他们两个不太做饭，以前他在这里摆满了各种香料；这扇窗，窗上会挂起风铃的，听了会让人心情平静；我们收起一张床，换成了被炉，冬天的时候就趴在上面煮寿喜锅吃；还有这个阳台，有一次我们买了一盆花，孤门生怕养不活，一遍一遍听那个卖花人的养花指南，你说好不好笑，我们可是奥特曼啊……结果他很认真地回答我说，要让它靠自己的力量长大，没想到有一天放在这个阳台上忘记收回来，等我们从基地回来，已经枯死了。我不敢和孤门说，怕他伤心，自己又偷偷把花救活了，他高兴地抱着我一直说原来这就是地球生命的顽强，傻死了……”

大古垂首站在房间中央，孤灯照在他的身上，更显形单影只。

大古转过头，泪水已经湿了脸颊：“怎么办……戴拿，我爱上诺亚了。”

“迪迦……”

“我爱上诺亚了，戴拿，我又一次，爱上了一个人，不是奈克瑟斯，我爱上诺亚了。”迪迦持久忍耐的泪水终于夺眶而出， “以前我看见他总是会想起奈克瑟斯，但现在我就这样……就这样看着奈克瑟斯，想到的却是诺亚，他总是很平静，让我欢喜又让我心忧……我不知道他现在开不开心，不知道他现在过得好不好，不知道光之国的人们会不会对他再温暖一些！他很孤独，他一直都很孤独……我等了三千多万年才等到他，可是他又等了我多久……为什么……为什么要这样对我们……”

戴拿心疼地将泣下如雨的迪迦揽在肩头：“……想哭就哭吧。”

“他一直在等我爱上他……一直，在等我……但其实……其实我早就爱上他了，我直到看见自己的样子才明白，我答应他的求婚不是因为他的过去，是因为……他就是他，诺亚就是诺亚。”迪迦揪住戴拿的衣领，语无伦次地哭道，“怎么办啊……戴拿……我根本忘不了他！我不想失去他，我只要一想起他心里就疼的厉害，我想和他一起战斗！一起去面对那些宇宙的未知！可好像所有人，所有人都不想要我在他的身边！凭什么？！他们凭什么不允许诺亚幸福！”

“那就去找他吧……”

迪迦泪眼模糊地呆看着眼前人：“戴拿……”

戴拿拭掉迪迦的眼泪：“去找回你丢失的自己，去面对你真正的命运。”

“你不……恨诺亚了吗？”

戴拿摇摇头。

经历过那个险些失控的夜晚，他就已经认输了。

“至少他不会伤害你，我嫉妒他……但我更爱你。”

戴拿轻轻托起迪迦的下巴，滚热的呼吸抚在柔软的双唇上。

迪迦像是意识到了男人欲望的危险，本能地缩了下肩膀躲了过去。

戴拿有些落寞。

“迪迦……我的话……果然还是不行吗？”

迪迦忽然觉得戴拿和那个记忆里会和他撒娇求问的弟弟也许早就不同了。

他是个真正的男人，有着强健的体魄和深邃的灵魂，迪迦像是被烫到一样匆忙收回了靠在戴拿胸膛的双手：“戴拿……你……”

戴拿的吻终是落在迪迦的额头。

“我会带你去光之国。”

“……光之国？”

“迪迦，没时间犹豫了，你必须去，有件事高斯和我一直瞒着你，”戴拿慎重地请求道，“诺亚现在，很需要你。”


	75. Chapter 75

扎基浮于终焉之前，德拉西翁沉默着，没有给他答案。

他悻悻地回于地面，落在一生之敌的身旁。

他们比肩而立，如同一面宇宙悬镜的表里两面，本当是鸾鹄停峙的神杰图景，却因为满目焦土平添了无尽苍凉。

扎基转过身，将碎裂的翡翠国度尽收眼底。

“诺亚，看见了吗？这就是你守护的东西，光，爱，信仰……狗屁，如此不堪一击，禁不住试探。你看看这个国家，看看你的爱，是如何毁了一切。”

“暗与光同是永恒，黑暗孕育光芒，光明映衬黑夜，循环往复，黑暗不会使所有人作恶，光也不会使所有人向好，你又何必大费周章证明无需证明的存在本身。”诺亚望向彼端的毁灭武器，“以否定证明否定……往往有意义的事最虚无，无意义的事最真实。”

扎基耻笑道：“迪迦被折磨得不成人形的时候恐怕可不这么想。我可知道许多你不知道的表情，他那凄惨的哭叫真令人印象深刻，还有他疯疯癫癫的模样也很让人回味。”

他想激怒诺亚，如同只有诺亚二字能够激起迪迦的反抗，在这个冷漠的人的内心，也只会为迪迦泛起涟漪。

但这一次诺亚很平静，像一个真正苍老的长者，不问明天。

扎基突然有些无趣。

“诺亚，你从来都不完美，你只是把你不想要的东西统统丢给了我。”

“完美究竟是什么，是彻底的无垢，还是平衡的极致。”诺亚看向扎基，手掌的火焰幻化出他们二人共同的容貌，“然你化神为形，才得以触碰真实的不完美，你的生命早已不属于任何人，你的悲喜，也只属于你自己。”

扎基指尖飞起黑光将火焰全然扑灭成灰烬：“但我痛苦的根源却是你！人们以我的样貌塑造武器，却以你的样貌树立信仰！你为什么不去死！诺亚！唯有你死去我才能完整！”

扎基再起腾腾杀气，仿佛二人又要开始一场争斗，废墟中突然钻出一个小奥特曼吃力地抱住了诺亚：“求求你，诺亚，不要伤害他……”

扎基被这变故惊愕得愣了片刻，然后他愤怒地一把将小孩扯下扔回那堆烧焦的废墟：“滚开，蠢货！”

小孩子灰头土脸不敢再上前，他显然很害怕扎基，但还是半躲在残壁后面悄悄地解释：“诺亚，我们的神，这个人从宇宙人手里救了我们……懂得感激回报，才是好奥特曼，对吗？”

废墟中还有一个男孩，大概是兄弟两人，两人抱在一起瑟瑟发抖，跳跃的火光将房屋内里照得忽明忽暗，坍塌的横梁下能看见一尊成年奥特曼石像的双脚。

扎基过于震惊一般向后退了半步，怒不可遏地向男孩吼道：“愚蠢！不可救药！”

“扎基，你看到了吗？”

“什么？！”

“绝望会使人们产生希望，因为那黑暗的浓重，一丝亮光也会格外醒目，你成了他们的光，你所期望的，已经达成了，现在你才是他们兄弟二人的‘诺亚’。”诺亚淡然道，“人们总是有着各种各样的缺点，善妒，盲目，愚蠢……他们就像你控诉的我一样‘不完美’，每一天和自己心中的光暗斗争，然后像一粒微尘被时间遗忘。每一个人，都是一个光影共生的宇宙。他们不会让这个宇宙更糟，也不会更美好，只不过会为这个虚无的世界增添一分趣味，他们是活生生的，扎基，你活着，你与他们没有不同……我要去实现你的心愿了，唯有活过的生命，才有资格谈论死亡，如今我已活过，所以可以去死。但是你要记住，扎基，当我湮灭在光里，你的不完整才刚刚开始。万物生灵会像这两个孩童一样，将自己的想法加于你身，然后不断地擅自期望、失望，他们对你的敬仰与你无关，对你的爱憎也与你无关，你将再次失去形体化为无形的符号。”

扎基恢复了冷漠：“不试试，怎么知道？你不要摆出一副过来人的面孔对我说教，你做过‘诺亚’，那是你的事，我的体验，你又凭什么预知我的未来？至少我将获得全新的自己而不再是你的影子。而我，本来就和你不同！”

“也罢……唯有一件事，从此后，你我二人都与迪迦无关，你可答应？”

“你是在求我吗？”

诺亚平静地点点头：“是的。”

扎基想起了一些事，忽然嗤笑道：“你们软弱的样子倒是很像，无妨。”

“那么，祝你，去日苦多。”

光之国的上空被再次照亮，武器渐渐开启，橘色的光芒让诺亚永如冰天的脸庞多了少许情暖，他像一颗银色的流星义无反顾地去往自己的归宿。

奥特兄弟两三人一组，在上空形成半环状的防线。

毁灭之光同样将他们的面容描摹得无比坚毅。

初代看向众位兄弟：“不求同年同月同日生，但求同年同月同日死，我等将为保卫奥特之星而死，死得其所。”

“不求同年同月同日生，但求同年同月同日死！”

“愿奥特之星永远照耀！”

佐菲在誓言中看向身边的艾斯：“艾斯，泰罗诞生后，我对你的关爱比从前少了些，你……怨我吗？”

艾斯目光赤诚，笑容和儿时相差无几。

“说什么傻话，我永远，喜欢佐菲哥哥。”

人们屏息等待着审判之光的开启，每一位还能战斗的奥特战士都蓄势待发，他们将以血肉汇成光之国的最后一道屏障，为自己所守护的命运之物献出最后的生命之光。

德拉西翁慈爱地包围着诺亚：“你来了，光之使者。”

诺亚想求一个承诺。

“是否若死亡降临，光之国不会在此毁灭。”

“当然，这是我向你应允的结果之一。”

“是否若死亡降临，迪迦不会再承受宇宙之恨。”

“不错，迪迦已与此无关。”德拉西翁的笑声自信而愉快，“诺亚，你输了，予光之国的时间即是与你思考的时间，你的时间到了。”

“终焉。”

“诺亚，来吧！让我在盛大的光中毁灭，让这一切！一切的悔恨与痛苦交还给无尽的轮回！”

毁灭的武器如轮舞的转盘掷出决定生死的骰子，比太阳更加炽热更加纯粹的万物生命之光聚成末日的光束争先恐后奔向诺亚，倾泻的宇宙之恨以最辉煌的模样横扫光之子民，无数人被光灼伤了双眼，他们痛苦地捂着双眼仿佛连接受审判的资格也被剥夺。

诺亚迎面不动不移，他敞开胸怀，宛如拥抱展开双臂以全部的光线接住这不可承受之重。

“更多！我需要更多！释放你的力量！”

宇宙兵器吉恩多拉形成的包围间，骤然破开一道缺口，黑色的彗星直冲降落。

居民惊慌中各自躲藏，但光，将他的身影对比得更加瞩目，如来自地狱的使者。

“……迪迦……是暗黑迪迦……”

“我们没有猜错，他真的是暗黑迪迦！”

“迪迦！你把光之国害得还不够惨吗！”

“肯定都是因为你！”

戴拿护在迪迦身后，他警惕着头脑浑噩的人冲向迪迦，但人们只是躲藏着，咒骂着，窃窃私语着，他们不清楚迪迦为何而来，似乎光之国自始至终与迪迦都谈不上深刻的羁绊。

没有人会拦着迪迦。

没有人来拦住他迈向众目睽睽的死亡。

隆然骤响，又一道黑影落于人群。

奥特战士们无法分身顾及身后，腹背受敌令他们手中抵抗的光线充满犹豫，奥特之父当即沉吼：“把所有的光都面向德拉西翁！”

众人再次将更强的光线集中，赛罗注意到地面的异动急问赛文道：“好像是迪迦！”

“专心！”

赛罗权衡再三还是飞向了身后。

“赛罗！回来！”

“我有重要的事要告诉迪迦！”

赛罗俯冲得太急，向前缓冲了两步才稳住脚步，但他并未见到那紫红色的身影，只有两个通身乌黑的人彼此对峙。

“……是内讧吗？”

“难道迪迦和这个家伙是一伙的……”

“是阴谋……”

赛罗向各个缝隙中飘散出来的流言嘶声大喝：“不！这不是迪迦！扎基才是敌人！”

黑烟散尽。

空前未有的愤怒让赛罗浑身颤抖，他向扎基质问的语调都不自觉的比以往更加高昂：“扎基！你又在搞什么名堂！这次又要制造出一个黑暗迪迦吗！”

扎基嘲讽道：“……小鬼，他就是迪迦，就是你口口声声说爱的那个迪迦，你连他的心都认不出来，也配谈爱？”

赛罗像遭当头闷棍呆傻在原地，全然忘了自己要说的事。

迪迦亦看向赛罗：“赛罗，我必须要见诺亚。”

迪迦很平静，他没有一丝一毫的震惊或是怀疑，像习惯了黑暗与末日。

扎基从来不屑于世俗之美，皮囊尔尔。

但在这一刻，他的心脏突然剧烈地跳动。

是美。他能感受到一种原初力量造就的真正的美丽，强大卓然，超脱万物。

扎基看着迪迦的脸庞，他也曾试图在这张脸庞上找出端倪，无果。

可现在，他就在自己的眼前，而非任何无生命的平面图画。他们有着同样的颜色，有着同样不被人理解的孤独，他飘然降落不惧人言的身姿像一只凝丧的寒鸦，那额头的水晶从未被衬托得如此闪耀，仿佛浑然天成的王冠献于王者。

“诺亚……诺亚……”赛罗从迪迦的眼神中读出了熟悉的沉稳和温柔，他的喉咙吞咽了几次，终于从苦涩震惊的事实中惊醒，“迪迦！诺亚是在寻死！只有你能阻止他！”

“迪迦，别去，”扎基拽住迪迦的手腕，“别去送死。”

迪迦推掉扎基的手，转身又向毁灭走去。

“我要去迎接光了。”

扎基跟上几步：“你难道想让人知道你不过是个人尽可夫的货色！你已经不是那个迪迦了！”

迪迦并没有停下脚步：“躯壳一具，何足挂齿。”

扎基怒不可遏想从后抓住迪迦，迪迦闻风辨位轻松地偏头闪开，扎基另一手想勒住迪迦脖颈，但迪迦抓住扎基手臂，以敌身为支撑向后灵巧地翻越反而将扎基带倒在地！扎基想扬起双腿锁住迪迦，而迪迦已经预料到了扎基的意图根本不再纠缠，松手连退，翻滚，跪地，半撑上身蓄满能量。

扎基挺跃而起，转身时被迪迦蓝帕尔特光弹命中侧腹。

他们很像，但他的动作并不比诺亚更快。

这一次，迪迦没有输。

扎基捂着伤口，他不再愤怒，言语里似乎有转瞬即逝的伤感。

“迪迦，我给过你自由的。”

“扎基，”迪迦从容起身，“我从来都是自由的。是我选择了爱，不是恶降服了我。”

“我让这夕阳，重新降临在这虚伪的国度，我让每一个人，掀出罪恶的那一面！难道眼前的这一切，不美吗！”

“你只是孤独，躲在冠冕堂皇的幌子下嫉妒一切幸福的可能。诺亚比你勇敢，”他提到那个名字，神容艳丽不比从前逊色半点，“他不会惧怕他人的爱，而你只是自怨自艾，故意忽视眼前拥有的所有，你所谓的一隅，对一些生灵而言就是全世界。现在，我要去拥抱他。”

迪迦利落地飞起，噙着无惧死亡的微笑。

“迪迦！”

“扎基！”戴拿切齿腐心，瞋目扼腕攻向扎基，“我和你，还有一笔账要算！迪迦受的苦，我要你十倍奉还！”

“狂妄！你也配！”

一旁的赛罗也一同加入战斗，戴拿不愿领情，生气地推开赛罗：“你走开！不需要光之国的人插手！”

赛罗语塞片刻，却不愿放弃：“我现在是为光之国而战，我不能让扎基妨碍迪迦和诺亚！”

越来越多的人开始放下了双手。

原本应当是瞬间关闭的死亡之扉，却像一场沉闷的拉锯，有人因为力竭，有人因为不能忍受信仰腐烂生出的溃痈，人们看着诺亚仿佛有心无力的阻拦慢慢失去了信心。

德拉西翁的语调也变得有些不耐：“诺亚，你为何还不动手！是时候该结束这场仪式了！”

“德拉西翁，我不会杀死你，宇宙仍将继续原本的运转。”

这并非死亡的仪式，而是自我告解的表演。

要让神，在众人面前死去，人的自我才会重新觉醒，而神明不能流浪于黑暗，他必须湮灭于光，才能奉献给末日后的每一日。

诺亚缓缓收回双手之力，仰起头颅忍受烈光的剥夺。

“死的会是我，而不是你。”

“你怎么敢！诺亚！难道你忍心让迪迦永世忍受煎熬之苦！你当如此薄情寡义？！”

“我不甘心。”

“不甘？”

诺亚抬眼，怆然似往事蹁跹。

“我很自私。我不想，让迪迦忘了我。”

德拉西翁那黑洞似的形态剧烈旋转，急速吞噬着毁灭之光：“你？！你背叛了我！诺亚！你以为我会让你这样死去吗！”

“我已经把死亡带给你了，请兑现你的承诺，光之国与迪迦的命运将恢复原本的样貌。”

“你到底是和那些低贱的蝼蚁学会了欺瞒盗取的本领！”

德拉西翁已近全力一时来不及收手，诺亚的身躯像一个真正的巨人化为铠甲独自抵御所有毁灭。

人们望见那个黑色的身影，奋不顾身飞入光中。

神明庇佑众生，唯有一人，无论何时都将舍身保护神明。

迪迦挡在诺亚身前，他拉开双臂平举蓄力哉佩利敖。

每个人都不得不承认，自己目睹了奇幻的神启。

他们的身影重叠在一起，犹如巨大的十字架降临，在厄日审判着光之国的每一寸土地，那道十字重影投射下无数曾沉默的人们，得以在光中残喘，他们曾觉那世俗的纠葛审判与自己全然无关，因而此刻只能为自己不能理解的神的启示继续默然。

诺亚看着爱人失去色彩的背影，那双想要放弃的双手下意识高举，试图在迪迦的身后为他撑起屏障，但他闻到光中皮肉焦糊的气味，黑暗的身躯在宇宙之光前形格势禁，他明白自己在失去，他只想不顾一切去抱住他的爱人。

“别放手！”迪迦声色俱厉地呵斥，“……诺亚，别放手。”

无名指上的钻石戒指早已融化消失，不过是人类的永恒象征，在宇宙的力量前渺如一粟。

迪迦的光线渐渐衰微，他叹了口气，然后转过身轻轻地捧住诺亚的脸颊。

“傻瓜，怎么比我还傻……”

诺亚仍然遵从着迪迦的意志机械地举着双手，甚至不敢回以拥抱，好像这仅剩的温存时间也如泡影一触即碎。

迪迦抚摸着诺亚的脸颊，一遍遍擦去他的眼泪：“记得我说过的吗？这个宇宙，还有很多美妙的存在，即使被无数次背叛，不要成为无情的神……”

诺亚的眼泪消失在终焉的光里，神的话语因为哭泣而支离破碎。

“……但是……失去了你……”

“为了我，好好活下去。”

青石戒指悬于二人之间，为自己的主人绽放最后的光芒。

“迪迦，如果再让你选一次，你……”

“我愿意。”

迪迦毫不犹豫地取下戒指戴回手上，取回自己灵与肉的一部分，然后咯咯笑着向诺亚撒娇起来，“只可惜我现在的样子，做不了你最美的伴侣了。”

尽管他的水晶半融，尽管他的脸庞尽毁。

“不！你永远是最美的！永远……”

你永远是宇宙里最美的风景。

迪迦用力拥吻诺亚。

“诺……亚……不要……忘了我……”

声音渐渐模糊，唇上的温度消失了，轻飘飘无形无痕。

灰飞烟灭。

最后一缕光也死在光中。

终究，神的热泪落于空荡荡的戒指。

长枯，浅情人，不识。


	76. Chapter 76

死亡，死亡像是没有尽头，与生同似。

年迈者的声音雌雄莫辩自四面八方悠扬游荡。

——迪迦……你为何去而复返。

——我站在那里，以为会想起那些痛苦的回忆，但我想起的……却是与他在一起的分分秒秒。德拉西翁，永恒意味着无尽的痛苦，可美好与爱也一直存在，不要因为恨，去否定爱。诺亚值得，你也值得。

——你的磨难，诺亚应当去知晓。

——不必，我不需要他永远对我怀有补偿的心理，我很贪婪，我要神最纯粹炙热的爱，不掺杂愧疚和怜悯。

——你在为自己的谎言寻找借口。

——不，是爱。

——如此……是我输了。

神很难懂，神也很好懂，只要一个理由就可以永恒存在下去。

世人爱与不爱，爱皆于此。

青石戒指向天际发出极淬光束，金风荡气，浩大的光环在黑暗的宇宙中层层漾开，如水波温柔但亦如刀锋坚韧，终焉武器连同所有吉恩多拉行星兵器在一瞬化为乌有。

万万千千缕金丝塑，人间曙，金色的巨人破空而出。

他的嘴唇，他的眼眸，他的躯干四肢，无一处不在爱中熠熠生辉。

那便是所有向往之终，亦是全部梦想之初。

人们痴痴地仰望着神迹的显现，神之爱死而复生，以光辉之姿再临人间。

“金色的……”

“……神……”

“……闪耀迪迦……”

许多人根本看不清神的样貌，但神的名字，却已脱口而出。

人们一个接着一个站起来，如追逐光明的飞蛾不知其行只尊崇着光的本能向前行走。

想近一点，离那道光再近一点！

即使目睹过千万种文明的进程，麦克斯与杰诺也被眼前的景象撼动不已，而不远处的希卡利正浑然被夺去灵魂般喃喃自语：“宇宙为自己锻造了一把枪，爱的种子在枪膛里发了芽，他扣下扳机，却开出了一朵花。”

“希卡利……光之国……我们活下来了，对吗？”

希卡利激动地抱住惊诧不定的梦比优斯：“是宇宙，宇宙与自己的过去达成了和解！”

迪迦翩然落入诺亚的怀抱。

辉金粼银，久久缠绕细语，那似乎非人们所能想象，而是神之间的亲昵密语，宛如歌声吟唱安抚虚空。

天亮了。

人们连如何欢呼也忘记，像是诞生之初懵懂地感受着生的含义。

还有一对璧人，仍静静注视着故事的结局。

“杰斯提斯……你知道会有这样的结局才告知于我吗？”

“不，我不知道。”

高斯有点惊讶地望着杰斯提斯：“那为什么……”

“我只是想到，如果是这样一个……对诺亚而言很重要的时刻，他有权利和自己爱的人在一起。你呢？高斯，”杰斯提斯反问道，“你为什么没有加入光之国的战斗？”

“我并不如了解地球或是朱兰那样了解他们，没有资格去干涉他们的命运。”

“仅仅如此？你近医者，不会见死不救。”

“杰斯提斯，我是战士，也许有时候……一些必要的战争会带来更长久的和平。”

杰斯提斯略忧心地看着高斯：“这不像你会说出来的话。”

而高斯只是凝视着逐渐消失在宇宙未知中的诺亚与迪迦，淡淡回应：“……我知道。”

三万年转眼即逝。

光之国再也没有见过诺亚与迪迦。

他们或许结伴继续畅游在宇宙里，偶尔能听见一些关于他们的传说，与光之国无关。

希卡利惆怅地走出警备队基地，他想去散散心。最近他时常去湖边，那里很安静，希卡利隐约看见有个红色的身影坐在岸上，他并不感到意外。

“麦克斯，你又来了。”

“嗯……”

两人静静站在湖边沉寂一时。

希卡利看着麦克斯的小臂意有所指地问道：“改进后的银河还用得趁手吗？”

“能用就很好啦，我现在已经是个普通人了，按理说不该再使用这样的光剑，它值得更好的主人。”

“你就是它最好的主人！”

“可惜杰诺不爱用双剑。”麦克斯扬起一颗石子，在水面连漂了六七下，“我听说迪迦出现在国王星。”

“嗯。”

“戴拿提过想和迪迦同雷欧兄弟叙一叙，我猜他愿望成真了。”

希卡利看着手里尚空的闪耀迪迦胶囊，他挑起手腕也学着麦克斯的样子将胶囊扔了出去，但它没有在水面跳跃，很快沉了下去。

“人们常说这片湖泊是神的恩赐，但我永远都会记得这是神的眼泪，诺亚与迪迦的家沉没于此，他们不会再踏上这片土地。”

“你不能仇恨民众，三万年前魔神扎基引来德拉西翁企图毁灭光之国，在神的感化下，暗黑迪迦化为光明，与神明一起战胜了不可违背的毁灭命运……这样的故事，每个孩子都会觉得神对光之国有所偏爱。”

希卡利的回答有点尖锐的意味：“我很好奇那些经历过荒唐的人会如何回答孩子们关于扎基的任何问题。”

“不用担心，大人们在编造故事的能力上丝毫不逊色于小孩。何况我们也确实不知道扎基在何处，赛罗和戴拿是最后见过他的人，也许他死了，也许他变成了别的样子，也许他和德拉西翁一起走了，谁知道呢？”

“赛罗还在四处征战吗？”

“也许吧，我很久没有他的消息了。”

“我原以为赛罗退出终极警备队会过上安稳的生活……”

麦克斯拍拍手掌上的土渣：“赛文奥特曼现在终日不问世事，赛罗是肯定不能忍受别人对他父亲不敬的，他只想争口气，唔……大概不愿意回这个星球也是理由之一？对了，镜子骑士退出终极警备队了，现在红莲火焰是总指挥。”

“……和艾美拉娜公主拒绝联姻有关系吗？”

“不知道。希卡利，”麦克斯换了一个话题，“你还记得我和你提到过的记录迪迦遭遇的影像资料吗？”

“记得。”

“文明监测局的资料在末日的大火里烧毁了，没有人关心这些‘不重要’的东西，局里的人拼尽全力也只保住了三分之一左右，那段记录也被烧成了灰烬。”

“也许这就是命运……”

“话说回来，你不去见见梦比优斯吗？他终于回来了。”

“不了……”希卡利的表情忽然很复杂，“每次这种时候他都想要独处。”

“巡逻队的解散好像对他的打击很大。”

“那场灾难之后航空港的宇宙人逃的逃散的散，巡逻队失去了存在的必要性，何况大家已经投票决定，即使航空港新港投入使用也不会再收留任何宇宙难民，我对此不作任何评价。”

“……命运吗……”

“……有时候，仅仅是偶尔的，我也会怀念从前的梦比优斯。”

梦比优斯走过长长的走廊，在一扇牢房门前停住了脚步。

他侧着头像是在对牢房里的某个犯人报告：“巴巴尔星人已经被我抓捕，今日，所有犯案者都已归案，我说过，我会实现对阿斯特拉奥特曼的承诺。”

卡姆达星人在阴晦中坐起来，他慢吞吞挪到见光处，黝蓝的脸紧贴着栅栏，皮包骨的手腕上铐着仿佛无法负担的沉重铁链，很快，他注意到梦比优斯的斗篷上带着风尘仆仆的印痕和凝结的血迹。

他嗬嗬地笑了，疯癫取代了曾经的平和：“梦比优斯，你忘了帮凶——还有你！你和这颗星球！我要你们死！全都死！毁灭！毁灭！”

撕裂般神经质的嘶哑吼叫在身后远去。

梦比优斯走出宇宙监狱。

他看见人们载歌载舞，广场前的人们在欢庆第三个幸存日，许多人拉着梦比优斯想让他一起加入，梦比优斯婉拒了。

他站在威严的主席台下向天空望去——等离子花火塔，依旧，生机勃勃。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非常感谢您阅读到最后！在大家的帮助下终于登陆AO3补完了更新。  
> 我是一名来自中国的奥特曼同人创作者，如果您有想和我讨论的，或是翻译，转载等等问题都可以点击这个链接通过留言或者私信方式找到我：https://jingshenbingchixuehuaderouding.lofter.com/  
> 希望大家喜欢这个故事！


End file.
